Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie
by LillyVentury93
Summary: - Je ne suis pas sa putain si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu peux m'en vouloir, être dégouté mais tu n'as pas le droit de salir notre histoire Harry.   Tout est dans ces mots et il n'a plus le choix. HG/SR
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre : **Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie

**Rating : **M, ce dernier se justifiera au bout de plusieurs chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR malheureusement T_T

**Résumé : **« - Je ne suis pas sa putain si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu peux m'en vouloir, être dégouté mais tu n'as pas le droit de salir notre histoire Harry. » Tout est dans ces mots et il n'a plus le choix. HG/SR

**Pairing : **Hermione/Severus sur un fond de Drago/Harry.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma véritable première fic, les quelques autres dans mon profil sont surtout des essais de jeunesse. J'ai lu beaucoup de fic et maintenant j'essaie d'en écrire sur le premier couple qui m'a fait découvert l'univers des fanfics et que j'affectionne toujours autant. Cette histoire tourne depuis très longtemps dans ma tête et je me suis décidée à l'écrire. Néanmoins, elle n'est pas terminée, j'ai tout juste la trame dans mon esprit, c'est assez flou donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais une régularité dans la publication. Enfin en attendant, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La jeune femme tournait en rond depuis cinq bonnes minutes sous le regard du préfet en chef, qui affichait une fois de plus, ce sourire hautain, moqueur qui représentait si bien l'héritier Malfoy. Néanmoins, il avait au moins la décence de ne faire aucune remarque à sa collègue, confidente et bientôt belle-sœur ou quelque chose dans ses eaux-là.

Il ne fallait pas énerver la Gryffondor sous risque de subir de très graves préjudices qui ne le tentaient guère. Il faut dire que la brunette devait connaître au moins une centaine de sort commençant par la lettre A. Et il ne tenait pas trop à les essayer.

Bien évidemment, la personne dont il parlait n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de tout Poudlard, accessoirement ex ennemie puis devenue comme une petite sœur depuis qu'elle sortait avec son parrain, Severus Rogue, alias le bâtard des cachots.

Etonnant comme la vie peut réunir deux personnes si opposées bien que lui trouvait qu'ils étaient plutôt bien assortis. Deux têtes de mules qui ne semblaient vivre que pour les potions et les livres. Et puis Hermione était la seule qui ait pu arriver à convaincre Severus de se pardonner pour toutes ses erreurs passées, lui qui refusait d'oublier toutes ses anciennes fautes renaissait depuis qu'Hermione faisait parti de sa vie, soit depuis sept ans.

Il eut un sourire plus naturel cette fois tout en regardant Hermione tournait en rond dans le salon de leur petit appartement de préfet. Il se demanda s'il était possible que le sol s'use à force des allers retours de la brune et finit par en déduire que non mais il y avait de grandes chances que la Gryffondor elle s'épuise et dans son état ce n'était pas bon.

Mais dans son état, ce n'était aussi pas bon de lui faire une remarque. Même Severus faisait tête basse quand elle piquait une soudaine crise de nerf. Les hormones d'une femme enceinte. Oui, parce que voilà le problème d'Hermione, elle était enceinte.

En soi, c'était une merveilleuse nouvelle, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il serait le parrain de ce petit bout de chou (pour rien au monde il ne l'admettrait mais dès qu'il pensait à son filleul ou filleule - il n'allait pas se lance dans une dispute avec Hermione ou Severus qui n'étaient pas d'accord sur le fait que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, la brune voulant une fille et Severus un garçon - il devenait gâteux) mais il y avait quelques petits problèmes à côté.

Déjà, Hermione était élève et Severus son professeur, pour l'étique on repassera. Cependant, ils venaient de passer leurs Aspics et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une semaine à passer à Poudlard. Non le problème était ailleurs.

Ce qui rendait Hermione nerveuse est qu'elle allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Sire Potter (qui était devenu depuis quelques temps son amant mais il ne comptait pas s'étendre sur ça, c'était encore trop confus dans sa tête) et la Belette qu'il ne portait pas toujours dans son cœur.

Bref, tout cela n'allait pas s'avérer être facile en sachant que Harry détestait son parrain et que Weasley était amoureux de la jeune femme. Ainsi, en cinq minutes, Drago venait de retracer le comment et le pourquoi de la nervosité de la jeune femme.

Le blond fut sorti de ses songes par Harry qui venait d'arriver, il lui avait donné rendez-vous pour qu'ils discutent. Ou pour que lui et Hermione discutent pendant qu'il se délecterait de la scène, mais ça Harry n'en savait rien.

Aussi le Survivant fut surpris de trouver sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle était au courant pour lui et le Serpentard, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, une amitié avait surgi entre les deux bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu vraiment d'affection entre eux.

Enfin si Drago sortait avec lui, il pouvait bien apprécier Hermione. Il s'approcha du Serpentard qui l'embrassa dès qu'il fut à sa portée. Après un baiser passionné, le brun s'installa sur les jambes du blond qui ne trouva rien à redire. Puis un silence s'installa. Hermione continuait de tourner en rond, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de l'arrivée d'Harry. Celui-ci rompit le silence.

« - Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là ? Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver pour… passer un moment sympa ensemble, déclara Harry en rougissant légèrement ce que Drago trouva amusant et affreusement sexy. Et je trouve Hermione en pleine crise de nerf… Tu ne lui as rien fait j'espère ?

- Merci de ta confiance Harry, ça me touche. Mais non je ne lui ai rien fait, c'est elle qui est comme ça depuis une bonne heure mais je n'ose rien lui dire de peur que ta furie de meilleure amie me tombe dessus, tu sais qu'elle fait peur quand elle est colère, répondit la voix trainante du blond.

- Hermione n'est pas une furie.

- Elle y ressemble, surtout en ce moment, pendant sept mois, ça va être la fête. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais Drago n'approfondit pas sa pensée et se contenta de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de son amant. Ce dernier soupira profondément et se dégagea de son étreinte pour s'approcher prudemment d'Hermione. Comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser une bête sauvage, il posa la main sur l'épaule de la brune. Celle-ci sursauta violemment et le regarda comme si c'était la première qu'elle le voyait.

« - Hermione… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Non ça ne va pas Harry, claqua la brune et avant que celui-ci ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle reprit : Tu veux savoir pourquoi ça ne va pas ? Parce je t'attends depuis une heure et que tu n'es pas capable d'être ponctuel !

- Mais ! Je ne savais même pas que tu m'attendais, protesta le brun.

- Et alors ! Répondit la brune totalement hystérique. »

Drago qui regardait la scène, laissa échapper un petit rire devant la mine de Harry. Il se reçut en réponse deux regards noirs qui ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, se délectant de ce qui allait suivre, étant tout à fait d'accord avec le Moldu qui avait dit : Savoir c'est pouvoir.

Hermione était excessive, elle le savait, elle l'admettait sans peine. Mais ses crises hormonales étaient de pire en pire. Et Severus n'avait aucune potion pour régler le problème alors elle faisait avec. Elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre, Severus en bavait beaucoup entre ses crises de larmes, ses colères injustifiées et ses envies coquines à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Il dormait peu, il avait été en tout et pour kidnappé trois fois pendant un repas lors de la grande salle et une fois pendant le cours de potions, satisfaisant sa future femme dans la réserve, juste à côté de ses élèves, oui mesdames !

Bref, elle était intenable, insupportable et elle le savait. Néanmoins, Severus était très compréhensible, lui montrant la force de son amour qu'il avait pour elle depuis si longtemps et avec ce petit bout de chou, le soutien de Drago, elle était comblée.

Seulement, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Harry, Ron et accessoirement Ginny bien qu'elle se soit un peu éloignée d'elle. Ils étaient sa deuxième famille et ils ne savaient rien de sa grossesse ni de sa relation avec Severus et elle leur devait une explication.

Mais comment annoncer à Ron qui lui faisait la cour tous les jours qu'elle en aimait un autre, qu'elle attendait un bébé de lui et qu'en plus, c'était avec le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard ? Et comment le dire Harry qui haïssait Rogue plus que tout ? Elle n'en savait rien et alors que l'ultimatum, le moment tout dévoiler était arrivé, elle n'en avait toujours aucune idée.

Pourtant, son ventre s'arrondissait et comme Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec Drago qui lui-même en passait beaucoup avec elle et elle qui en passait beaucoup avec Severus, Harry finirait par s'en rendre compte. Elle avait donc décidé de mettre son meilleur ami dans la confidence en espérant qu'il serait compréhensif, ce n'était pas facile pour elle, elle avait peur de le perdre mais elle espérait que le fait d'avoir une histoire compliquée à gérer l'aiderait à la comprendre.

Ron ne l'apprendrait que quand elle n'aurait plus le choix parce qu'il lui était impossible d'imaginer une réaction positive du rouquin. Alors qu'avec Harry, et Drago de son côté, les choses semblaient mieux parties. Elle soupira et fit quelques tours sur elle-même. La voix du Serpentard la sortit de ses pensées.

« - Hermione, arrête de tourner en rond, tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire trop d'effort et tu as dû réussir le mince exploit de parcourir un kilomètre dans un salon d'une dizaine de mètres carrés alors calme-toi. Et dis-lui tout, il a le droit de savoir. »

Harry comprit vite qu'on parlait de lui et fronça les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait savoir ? Il lança un regard interrogateur à Drago puis Hermione qui soupira un bon coup, passant distraitement sa main sur son ventre. Elle s'assied sur un des fauteuils qui occupait la pièce et Harry s'installa sur le dernier, sentant qu'il allait apprendre quelque chose d'important, c'est pour cela qu'il ne reprit pas place sur les genoux du blond. Le silence s'était installé et il attendait toujours qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait.

« - Voilà, Harry, il faut que je te révèle quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qui fait parti de moi, qui a une grande importance et que je te cache depuis très longtemps mais… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire Harry, j'ai si peur que… tu ne l'acceptes pas. »

Devant un Harry effaré, les lèvres d'Hermione s'étaient mises à trembler et elle commença à sangloter. Drago se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se dit qu'ils formaient un couple et qu'il s'était fait arnaquer depuis le début. Mais il chasse très vite cette idée stupide, il ne savait pas si Drago partageait ses sentiments (car il en avait) mais en tout cas, il était sûr que le blond était cent pour cent gay et qu'il ne devait pas douter de sa fidélité.

En attendant, il était inquiet, inquiet que sa meilleure amie pense qu'il pourrait ne pas accepte quelque chose qui faisait parti de sa vie, inquiet que ce soit quelque chose d'énorme qu'il ne puisse pas gérer, il était totalement perdu. La brune finit par se reprendre et inspira un bon coup.

« - Je crois qu'il n'y a aucune façon détournée pour t'annoncer ça alors excuse-moi ma brutalité mais il faut que ça sorte… Je suis enceinte Harry. »

Une fois de plus, un peu trop au goût de Drago, un nouveau silence s'installa. Le survivant était sous le choc. Hermione, enceinte ? Oh Merlin tout puissant… Il aurait pu penser à tout sauf ça. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait pu penser que sa meilleure amie avait une vie sexuelle. Pas qu'elle soit coincée ou prude mais il ne se passait rien entre elle et Ron et comme elle ne parlait jamais de rien, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'Hermione puisse avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Un nouveau choc s'imposa à Harry. Le bébé n'était pas de Ron, c'était une certitude. Son meilleur ami aimait tellement Hermione que s'il y avait eu quoique ce soit entre lui et elle, il aurait été le premier au courant. Bizarrement, il ne s'imaginait pas Hermione avec un autre que Ron, il les avait toujours vus terminer ensemble et lui qui disait à Ron de patienter, qu'Hermione était timide, tout cela était une méprise.

Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas n'importe qui puisqu'Hermione ne leur en avait jamais parlé. Un Serpentard sans aucun doute pour qu'elle n'ose pas leur dire. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle commençait par lui en parler à lui en vue de son histoire avec Drago.

« - Qui est le père ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et rassurante. »

Il vit Drago sourire et reçut Hermione dans ses bras, en larmes, de joie cette fois. Il la berça doucement, lui murmurant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'elle était comme sa sœur et que jamais il ne la rejetterait. Hermione pleura de plus belle et manqua de l'étouffer tellement elle le serra fort.

« - Alors, redemanda Harry, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Il vit Hermione hoquetait d'angoisse. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et recommença à faire les cent pas. Drago soupira de dépit, tout recommençait. Merlin lui vienne en aide, c'était bien mignon mais bon, il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Harry se leva et serra le brune dans ses bras.

« - Allez Mione, taquina ce dernier, tu peux me dire qui s'est, je peux accepter n'importe quoi. Tant que le père n'est pas le blondinet dans la pièce ou Rogue, je suis prêt à entendre n'importe quoi. »

A sa grande horreur, le visage d'Hermione se décomposa et elle se mit à pleurer une fois de plus, sous le regard accusateur de Drago qui vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Tu es le père ? S'exclama Harry, horrifié.

- Mais non sombre abruti ! »

Et là ce fut le bug… Déconnection du cerveau d'Harry Potter, arrêt total du système, neurones en grève… _ou Rogue_… Par le slip de Merlin, Hermione sortait, non couchait (il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'ils soient amoureux) avec Rogue.

Avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus, qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant sept ans, qui le détestait, qui avait humilié Hermione. Et elle lui annonçait qu'elle allait avoir un enfant de lui. Cette fois, les promesses d'amitié étaient allées se faire voir et le visage du brun se durcit. Ca, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le diriger.

« - Depuis combien de temps ? Sa voix était tellement froide que Drago aurait pu l'envier. »

Ce dernier jugea d'ailleurs bon de s'éclipser et il déclara aller voir Blaise dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Une fois le portrait refermé, une atmosphère pesante s'installa. Hermione avait séché ses larmes et maintenant, elle sentait un froid mordant l'envahir. Harry n'acceptait pas. Il la haïssait et ses hormones de femme enceinte n'arrangeait rien. Ses sentiments ne comptaient-ils donc pas ?

« - Depuis combien de temps ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Sept ans, répondit Hermione en relevant le menton, n'étant pas décidée à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. »

Et une nouvelle claque. Depuis sept ans, depuis leur première année… Rogue et Hermione… Il allait vomir, comment Hermione pouvait-elle le trahir comme ça !

« - Tu couches avec Rogue depuis tes onze ans ? »

Cette fois, il se prit une vraie claque, la main d'Hermione s'était abattue sur sa joue, laissant une marque rouge. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

« - Je ne suis pas sa putain si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu peux m'en vouloir, être dégouté mais tu n'as pas le droit de salir notre histoire Harry. »

Ce dernier la regarda à son tour comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Ce n'était plus la petite Hermione, la petite sœur qu'il devait protéger et celle qu'il lui faisait morale. Non, c'était une femme, enceinte, amoureuse, blessée dans sa fierté mais plus belle que jamais. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Pas le choix.

Elle lui imposait son histoire, soit il acceptait, soit il partait mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il s'écroula dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Laisser Hermione était impossible mais merde. Rogue ! Elle avait choisi Rogue, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait… Et sept ans, comment était-ce possible, il ne comprenait pas… Il avait besoin de comprendre. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et respira un bon coup.

« - Hermione je…

_Suis désolé._ Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il regrettait ses paroles blessantes mais c'était un mensonge.

« - Je crois que je te dois un explication Harry. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans regarder la brune.

« - Bien. Tout a commencé il y a sept ans, quand on est… »

Et Hermione se plongea dans ses souvenirs, prête à tout dévoiler à son meilleur ami. Il avait suffi d'un jour pour l'aimer toute la vie.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? La question de tout auteur, laissez moi une petite review si vous y tenez pour me laisser un avis ^^

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	2. Première année

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre :** Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie

**Rating :** M, ce dernier se justifiera au bout de plusieurs chapitres

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est la talentueuse JKR

**Résumé :** "- Je ne suis pas sa putain si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu peux m'en vouloir, être dégoûté mais tu n'as pas le droit de salir notre histoire." Tout est dans ces mots et il n'a plus le choix. HG/SR

**Pairing :** Hermione/Severus sur un fond de HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ^^ Je ne pensais pas poster aussi vite le prochain chapitre mais toutes vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur et rien que pour ça, je me suis mise à écrire ce chapitre. Donc déjà un énorme merci à tous. Je remercie particulièrement les revieweurs anonymes puisque je n'ai pas pu le faire contrairement aux autres. Dans les commentaires, j'ai vu que beaucoup étaient inquiets par rapport au début de leur relation, quand Hermione avait onze ans, je rassure, il n'y a rien de malsain ou autre, vous verrez dans ce chapitrer de toute façon ^^ Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à quelque chose comme ça pour ce chapitre, en attendant, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. Je suis assez satisfaite du résultat bien que je ne préfère pas trop relire encore et encore mon chapitre, me connaissant, rien ne pourrait survivre à la touche effacer xD Je dois dire que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire car l'histoire est en parallèle de JKR donc il faut suivre les évenements, faire en sorte que tout n'aille pas trop vite, bref XD Enfin j'arrête mon blabla et je vous retrouve à la fin. Juste une petite pensée pour **Eileen19**, ta remarque m'a été constructive, merci d'avoir laissé ce commentaire. Je dois avouer que la coupe du prologue n'est pas superbe mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement par rapport à la suite, voilà ^^

**Note 2 :** Les passages qui seront entre ces deux lignes

* * *

Se dérouleront lors de la septième année, dans le présent.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_Poudlard Express, Première année, Rentrée._

Elle s'en rappelait comme si s'était hier. Le premier jour à Poudlard, sa rentrée officielle dans le monde magique. Là où tout avait basculé. Elle se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

L'excitation de rentrer dans une école de magie comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. L'angoisse de ne pas être reconnue comme sorcière, de ne pas être acceptée, d'être rejetée comme à l'école primaire où on la pointait du doigt.

La peur aussi pour la répartition, elle savait comment tout se déroulait et n'avait guère été troublée par les autres étudiants qui racontaient aux plus jeunes qu'il fallait affronter un troll pour rentrer à Poudlard. De toute façon, même sans savoir comment se déroulait les répartitions, elle pensait qu'il fallait être sacrément stupide pour croire à une idiotie pareille alors qu'un sorcier adulte aurait deux chances sur trois de se faire tuer par le troll.

Ce n'était pas cela qui l'effrayait, c'était la maison dans laquelle elle atterrirait. Elle voulait aller à Serdaigle, elle avait l'impression que là-bas elle serait à sa place, peut-être Gryffondor à la rigueur, elle aurait été fière d'avoir le courage nécessaire pour être une lionne mais Poufsouffle la frustrait et Serpentard l'effrayait, la révulsait.

Oui, à 11 ans, lors de ce premier septembre, Hermione avait ressenti beaucoup de chose mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à connaître ce sentiment. L'amour, elle ne s'y était vraiment pas attendue.

Elle se rappelait aussi qu'à 10h45, elle était déjà assisse dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express a bouquiné l'Histoire de Poudlard, essayant de vider son esprit. Elle se rappelait de l'effroi qui l'avait envahie quand trois autres filles étaient arrivées dans son compartiment et qu'elles avaient commencé à parler, à glousser sur un certain Drago Malfoy qui était soi disant très mignon.

Hermione s'était sentie oppressée à ce moment. Parce qu'elles parlaient de garçons comme dans son ancienne école, pas de magie, pas d'études et elle avait eu l'impression de se prendre une claque. C'était un peu comme si tout ses rêves s'écroulaient d'un coup. Comme si la réalité la rattrapait soudainement, l'engloutissant sans lui laisser une seule chance de respirer, de s'enfuir.

Elle avait retenu ses larmes, elle s'était sentie ridicule de pleurer pour si peu et elle était partie se réfugier dans les toilettes pour se rafraichir. Elle s'était sentie si petite, si seule, si différente. Elle en avait voulu à la nature de l'avoir faite si intelligente, elle avait eu envie de crier. L'excitation avait vite disparu.

Et puis elle avait rencontré ce garçon, le voyage approchait à sa fin et le pauvre était terrorisé de ne pas retrouver son crapaud, elle l'avait aidé, c'était normal. Elle s'était sentie utile à ce moment. Et puis il y avait eu sa rencontre avec Harry et Ron. Quand Hermione avait vu le rouquin avec sa baguette à la main, quand elle avait rencontré Harry Potter, elle avait eu un regain d'espoir et tout ses rêves étaient revenus vitesse grand V.

Elle avait fait une démonstration brillante de magie, son égo avait pris une allure surdimensionnée à ce moment là et aujourd'hui, Hermione se trouvait assez ridicule. Mais le passé est le passé et elle était si jeune.

Le débarquement sur le quai à Poudlard, la rencontre d'Hagrid et le chemin en barque l'avaient émerveillée et effrayée un peu plus. Elle se rapprochait de son destin, des études, de la magie, de son monde, un monde où elle serait acceptée. Merlin qu'elle avait déchanté mais il avait été là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

La brune se souvenait avec précision du discours de McGonagall, l'air studieux qu'elle avait dû afficher, hochant la tête à tous ses propos. Et puis ils étaient rentrés dans la Grande salle. Emerveillement, envie de se distinguer.

« - C'est un plafond magique. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. »** (1)**

Voilà ce qu'avait ressenti Hermione. Et puis l'interminable appel avait commencé. Elle avait vu les autres élèves défilés, l'impatience et le stress grimpaient peu à peu et puis enfin son nom avait été appelé. Elle s'était avancée, parlant à voix basse, essayant de paraître digne. Elle avait relevé le menton, en signe de fierté.

Et puis plus rien. Elle s'était perdue. A cette époque, elle n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'était ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi. Elle n'aurait rien pu en déduire. Mais les yeux de cet homme étaient si noirs, si profonds qu'elle s'était noyée. Elle s'était sentie fondre, il avait relevé la tête l'espace d'une seconde et par accident, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, accrochés et il n'y avait plus eu que lui.

Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'était accéléré. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte du stress et avait essayé de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mais ce regard l'avait chamboulé. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça, deux obsidiennes à l'état pur. Et si la joie l'avait envahie quand le Choixpeau avait annoncé Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder le professeur austère pendant toute la soirée. Elle était intriguée, attirée et frustrée de ne pas revoir ses yeux qui l'avaient chamboulée sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Il avait suffi d'un jour pour l'aimer toute la vie. C'est ce qu'on appelait _un coup de foudre_ mais ça, elle ne le savait pas, pour l'instant.

_10h00, premier jour de cours à Poudlard, cachots, salle de potion._

Hermione s'était installée à côté d'Harry, l'ayant jugé comme élément perturbateur à la réussite de Gryffondor cette année. La brunette était arrivée depuis à peine un jour à Poudlard mais déjà elle s'investissait pour sa maison, bien décidée à remporter le plus de points possibles pour que Gryffondor remporte la coupe des quatre maisons.

Son émoi d'hier soir avait, quant à lui, disparu. En fait, elle ne se rappelait pas pourquoi elle s'était sentie si bizarre face à un simple regard. Sans doute parce que les yeux étaient si froids et même si sur le moment, elle avait brûlé (de toute façon quand on touche quelque chose de glacé, on a toujours une sensation de brûlure pensa la gamine), elle était vite redescendue de son nuage.

Les rumeurs qui couraient sur le professeur Rogue (car c'était de lui qu'on parlait) étaient inquiétantes, on le disait cruel, sadique et l'image qu'elle avait eu de lui hier soir lui faisait croire que pour une fois, ce que l'on racontait n'était pas forcément stupide ou faux. C'est vrai, comment pouvait-on paraître aussi froid, si distant alors qu'il y avait une telle convivialité ?

Hermione repensa à l'attitude de l'homme et grimaça. Il n'avait presque pas bougé, il avait échangé quelques mots avec certains professeurs mais il était clair qu'être entouré l'écœurait au plus haut point. Merlin que cet homme était intriguant. Pourquoi enseignait-on si on détestait le contact avec les élèves ou avec l'humain en général ? En tout cas, cet homme lui semblait franchement antipathique.

Elle ferait tout de même l'effort de gagner l'estime de son professeur. Après tout, il semblait tellement imperméable que voir son talent (parce qu'elle en avait du talent même si elle n'avait jamais fait une potion durant sa courte vie) reconnu par le professeur Rogue serait vraiment un honneur, un peu comme une récompense que l'on donne seulement à quelques personnes.

La brune laissa son esprit vagabonder en imaginant la réaction de tout Poudlard si Severus Rogue lui disait : « Vous êtes la meilleure élève que je n'ai jamais eu » ou encore « Je n'ai jamais vu quelque d'aussi douée ». Elle aurait presque vendu père et mère pour que toute la communauté sorcière dise cela d'elle. Hermione soupira, rêveuse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait pour l'instant passionné par ce qu'il écrivait sur son parchemin. La brune se retourna et aperçut Ronald Weasley pointait les bocaux qui décoraient la salle de potion (si décorer est le mot) en rigolant et en faisant des grimaces que la brune jugea puériles puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une chevelure platine et elle se retourna vite avant que Drago Malfoy ne la voit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que ce dernier la remarque, le si peu qu'elle avait vu du personnage l'avait plus rebutée qu'autre chose et elle ne tenait pas à avoir d'ennui avec lui.

Le professeur n'était toujours pas là et le bruit commençait à enfler dans la salle de potions. Agacée, la brune ouvrit son livre de potions et commença à bouquiner le premier chapitre qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Et alors qu'elle se plongeait dans sa lecture, la porte claqua du cachot violemment contre le mur, faisant sursauter les élèves dans un même ensemble. Ils se retournèrent pour voir qui était le fou qui menaçait de les tuer d'une crise cardiaque. Trop tard, une silhouette noire était déjà passée et les toisait de l'estrade où se trouvait le bureau du professeur, son bureau.

A la grande déception de Severus, aucun des gamins ne semblaient fragiles du cœur, ils étaient donc tous encore assis, bien qu'effrayés. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il avait donné le ton et il était sûr qu'aucun de ses élèves n'aurait le courage de dire quoique ce soit avant trois ans. C'était du temps de gagner.

Il commença son discours, sa voix doucereuse s'élevant à peine dans la pièce si bien qu'on devait tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que le maître des potions disait. Le flot de ses paroles coulait hors de sa bouche tel un poison, il en effrayait certains, en hypnotisaient d'autres. Drago Malfoy était fier d'avoir un parrain tel que lui, le regardait plein d'admiration. Et elle, elle était conquise.

Oui, le personnage semblait odieux, austère, glacial, et même détestable. Mais oui il était brillant. C'est la première fois qu'elle, Hermione Granger, rencontrait une personne aussi intelligente. Le charisme de cet homme, sa prestance, sa voix suave, tout montrait à la jeune fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle un des meilleurs potionnistes de leur époque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait cela ni ce qui la faisait croire en cette certitude mais le discours de Severus était tout simplement hypnotisant.

Elle se perdait dans ses paroles de savoir, elle voulait tout savoir. Elle buvait les moindres informations et rêvait plus que jamais de monter dans l'estime du professeur. Mais c'était peine perdue, parce qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Assis dans les premiers rangs, écrivant quelque chose qui ne concernait visiblement pas son cours, lui donnant une raison valable pour déjà le rabaissait, le trainer dans le boue comme son père l'avait fait. Et peu importait le fait que le gamin n'ait rien à voir avec leur histoire, qu'il ignorait à quelle point sa notoriété était grande, quel abruti son père avait été ou autre, il devait payer. Et c'était tellement facile de se venger sur lui.

Quand il l'interpella, il releva la tête, étonné, lui il fut foudroyé. Merlin. Ses yeux, ils étaient aussi verts que _les siens_. Si beaux, si purs. Mais mélangés à l'immondice que James Potter avait laissé sur terre. Il eut une petite grimace de mépris et commença à interroger Potter. Il ne savait rien des potions, il allait déjà pouvoir enlever des points à cette maison qu'il haïssait tant et le plus beau dans tout cela, c'est que pour une fois, pas d'injustice pas de reproches.

Il jubilait, Potter ne pourrait pas se défendre. Et alors qu'il finissait de poser la première question, il eut une désagréable surprise. Une main venait pile de s'élever dans son champ de vision, sans doute pas pour se dégourdir mais pour répondre à sa question.

Très lentement, ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la gamine installée juste à côté de Potter. Cheveux frisés au point de ressembler à une touffe, air insupportable collé sur le visage qui voulait très visiblement dire « Moi je sais et pas vous, nanananèreuh ! » (le pire dans tout cela c'est que Severus imaginait très bien cette gamine dire ça) et la main tendue au possible, elle serait presque montée sur le bureau pour être sûre d'être remarquée. Pitoyable.

Il reporta son attention sur Potter, essayant de faire fi de l'agacement qui le gagnait à chaque fois que la main se levait pour répondre aux questions de Potter. Et quand ce dernier lui répondit avec l'arrogance de son père, il eut une soudaine envie d'étriper la gamine et son air de Je-Sais-Tout. **(2)** Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de retirer des points à Gryffondor pour ensuite commencer à expliquer les bases essentielles des potions.

Hermione regarda le professeur lui tournait le dos, frustrée. Est-ce que les rumeurs allaient au-delà de ce qu'elle imaginait. Est-ce que le professeur pouvait délibérément snober un élève ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'acharner sur une tête qui ne lui revenait pas ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait avantager sa maison aux défaveurs des autres ? Visiblement oui.

La brune se sentit outrée par ce comportement. Elle voulait bien qu'il ne soit pas professoral, distant, froid, détestable mais c'était pire ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait un peu piquant, qu'il donnerait juste son cours sans faire attention aux élèves en difficulté et ça elle pouvait le supporter mais là son attitude la répugna profondément et elle eut envie d'exprimer son opinion.

Néanmoins, c'était le premier jour de cours, elle n'allait pas déjà se mettre un professeur à dos. Aussi, quand la fin de l'heure arriva, elle partit sans demander son reste et se promit de réétirer ses efforts pour que l'homme la remarque.

_Deuxième cours de potions, deux jours plus tard._

« - Bien ! Le dernier cours, nous avons vu les bases essentielles à connaître en potion. Aujourd'hui, pour moi, vous êtes tous capables d'en réaliser une. Si ce n'est pas le cas c'est que vous êtes soit stupide, soit que vous possédez une tare, dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas mon problème et je jugerai les élèves selon les résultats, pas de traitement faveur. »

Severus eut un petit sourire amusé quand il vit les élèves de Gryffondor s'étouffaient avec leur propre salive devant tant de mauvaise foi mais le professeur de potions a toujours raison pensa-t-il et il allait se faire un plaisir de leur montrer.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer la potion de ratatinage, quelqu'un peut-il me renseigner sur l'utilité de cette potion ? »

Comme au dernier cours, le professeur vit cette désagréable main se levait et envahir son champ de vision. Et s'il avait décidé de passer à l'attaque directe avec Potter en le faisant sortir de ses gonds, il se dit qu'ignorer cette gamine serait bien plus amusant.

« - Personne ne sait ? Potter peut-être ? »

Un silence lui répondit et il vit la main s'agitait frénétiquement dans les airs. Il l'ignora.

« - Bien, je vois que notre héros national se croit au dessus pour ne pas réviser son cours comme tout le monde et comme personne ne semble pouvoir me donner une réponse, cela fera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Malfoy, peut-être savez-vous ? »

Il écouta son filleul lui donnait une réponse exacte et regarda avec délectation le visage de la Gryffondor devenir aussi rouge que sa cravate.

_Troisième cours de potions, le lendemain._

Le maître des potions déambulait dans les rangs regardant les potions des élèves. Pour la plupart ratées remarqua-t-il avec un air désabusé. Seul quelques Serpentards dont son filleul avaient réussi à avoir la potion demandée bien qu'il pouvait trouver quelques imperfections, notamment l'épaisseur de la mixture qui laissait à désirer mais au moins, la couleur était celle attendue et il ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Pour une première potion, c'était plutôt bien se dit-il en passant avec un air fier devant le chaudron de son filleul pour s'arrêter devant le prochain chaudron qui était celui de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Il lança à un regard à sa potion et se figea. Elle était absolument parfaite. Belle couleur, ni trop liquide ni trop épaisse, une légère odeur de lilas s'en dégageait et il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas fait mieux qu'elle lors de sa première année. Elle était indéniablement brillante. Cette constations énerva grandement le maître de potions surtout quand il vit le petit air supérieur de la Gryffondor. Il desserra tout juste les dents et lâcha un passable avant d'aller s'acharner sur Potter, ne remarquant pas le regard blessé et outré de la lionne.

_Deux semaines plus tard, fin du cours de potions._

« - 10 points en moins pour vous Granger, j'espère que la prochaine fois, vous comprendrez que quand j'interroge un élève, ce n'est pas obligatoirement vous. Si je veux une information, je peux aussi bien ouvrir le livre que vous avez appris par cœur au préalable. Maintenant rangez vos affaires et disparaissez de ma vue. »

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se dépêchèrent de remballer plume, parchemins et autres pour sortir en fusée de la salle, en tête du troupeau de cancre, Potter et Weasley qui fuyaient autant que possible les cachots. Ils détestaient Malfoy, ils détestaient Rogue, ils détestaient les Serpentards et ils n'étaient pas masochistes au point de passer une seule minute de plus dans cette salle.

Seuls deux élèves restaient au plus grand désarroi de Severus. Granger et Londubat qui venaient se placer dans le top 3 des élèves les plus détestés après Potter. Granger prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires et l'autre cornichon semblait l'attendre bien qu'un seul regard de sa part aurait suffi à le faire fuir. Il lui en lança d'ailleurs un, de regard, ne supportant plus la vue de ce cloporte tremblant dans sa salle de cours. La voix du rouge et or s'éleva, tremblante :

« - Hermi… io…ione, tu viens ?

- Pars sans moi Neville, je te rejoins tout à l'heure. »

La voix de la Gryffondor était posée mais au fond elle bouillait. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle subissait les humiliations de son professeur et elle n'en pouvait plus d'être traitée ainsi, comme une sorte de bibliothèque ambulante et horripilante, elle avait dépassé son cota d'insultes et du haut de ses onze ans, elle était bien déterminée à régler ses problèmes avec la terreur des cachots.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui la fusillait du regard mais elle ne se démonta pas. Severus lui, était bien décidé à rembarrer la lionne qu'il commençait à détester plus que Potter lui-même. Ainsi quand elle ouvrit la bouche, elle eut le droit à l'ouragan Rogue qu'elle allait regretter un certain temps.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal professeur pour que vous vous acharniez sur moi sans aucune raison ? Déclara-t-elle d'emblée, remontée à bloc, prête à établir une justice.

- Granger, rien qu'avec cette phrase je pourrais faire passer votre maison dans les négatifs, je vous conseille donc de partir, vous et votre arrogance avant que je décide de vous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal professeur ! S'égosilla la brune. Et je mérite autant de respect que…

- Non, coupa Severus. C'est là où vous vous trompez Granger, vous ne méritez aucun respect. Vous êtes peut-être brillante mais le jour où vous arriverez à vous détacher de vos leçons et de votre perfection agaçante, j'envisagerai peut-être de vous respecter. Mais comme nous savons tous les deux que ce genre de choses n'ait pas près d'arriver, nous allons garder nos rôles respectifs. A savoir que je suis le professeur et que vous, Granger, vous me devez le respect. D'autres professeurs vous placent peut-être dans leur estime mais je n'en ai aucune pour vous et je n'en aurai jamais, surtout si vous pensez la mériter. »

L'homme avait déclaré cela d'une voix lente, doucereuse, la fusillant allégrement du regard et Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux alors que l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer malgré ses remarques désobligeantes, son regard noir et ses paroles empoisonnées venait de la traiter une fois de plus comme une moins que rien. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir, elle avait encore bêtement espéré.

Mais Severus Rogue était devenu son défi et si en une semaine, tous les professeurs la félicitaient, lui restait de glace et elle voulait sentir son regard sur elle, cette fierté. Sans savoir pourquoi, son professeur avait une importance capitale pour elle, il était un exemple, un modèle ou du moins son intelligence, son génie la faisait rêver et tous les soirs, elle pensait à lui, se demandant ce qu'elle ressentirait s'il lui disait enfin que sa potion était réussie ou autre. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna le dos, ne voulant pas perdre le peu de fierté qui lui restait en pleurant devant lui. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle, la voix de Rogue la retient.

« - Ah, au fait Granger, retenue, samedi soir, 20h00. »

La brune ne fit pas un mouvement pour montrer qu'elle avait attendu et se hâta de quitter ce lieu maudit.

_Samedi soir, salle de potion, 20h00._

La brune regarda sa montre. Il était 20h00, elle pouvait enfin frapper à la porte. Elle était arrivée dix minutes en avance et avait décidé d'attendre, se rappelant amèrement de la discussion d'il y a quelques jours avec le professeur Rogue. Elle était sûre que si elle arrivait ne serait-ce qu'une minute en avance, elle se ferait mettre à la porte en bonne et due forme avec un commentaire désagréable en plus. Son poing cogna contre la porte en bois et elle attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

Une voix sèche et froide la lui donna et elle poussa la porte, pénétrant dans la salle humide et froide. Instinctivement, elle resserra sa cape sur son corps, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Pas étonnant qu'un homme aussi froid vive ici pensa-t-elle en regardant son professeur. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau et attendit qu'il lui indique ce qu'elle devait faire. Pour tout dire, elle était anxieuse, elle n'avait jamais eu d'heure de colle de sa vie et imaginait mal comment cela se déroulait.

Severus, lui, la toisait de son regard froid. Il la vit un instant grelotter et pria pour qu'elle attrape un rhume pour qu'il ne la voit pas pendant une dizaine de jours au moins. Elle était statique et attendait sa punition. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait prévu de lui faire récurer les chaudrons comme un elfe de maison pour lui montrer qu'il la méprisait plus que tout mais pour son plus grand malheur, un de ses abrutis d'elfes avait eu la bonne idée de se rendre utile et avait nettoyé les chaudrons et il s'en était rendu compte il y a tout juste dix minutes.

La punition de la Gryffondor tombait à l'eau et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment l'humilier une bonne fois pour toute. Et puis l'idée lui apparut soudainement, presque tombée du ciel. Il eut un sourire sadique quand il pensa à la tête que ferait la Gryffondor, c'était bien pire que le chaudron, du moins pour elle. Pas un instant Severus pensa que tout ça se retournerait contre lui.

« - Sortez-moi des parchemins, vous allez rédiger un devoir sur les propriétés de la potion tue-loup. Vous auriez dû récurer les chaudrons mais quelqu'un s'en ait chargé à votre place, pour votre plus grande chance. Je vais donc être magnanime et vous laissez me prouver à quelle point votre intelligence est grande, déclara l'homme, ironique bien évidemment. »

Il s'était attendu à voir la stupeur et l'effroi défigurés le visage de la Gryffondor, rien de la sorte ne se produit. Elle ne broncha pas et alla s'installer à une table. Un instant, le doute saisit Severus, serait-il possible que ? Non, c'était fort probable, la potion tue-loup était au programme de septième année, elle ne pouvait rien connaître dessus. Elle pouvait à la rigueur bouquiner le programme pour les quatrième années mais pas plus.

Rassuré, Severus s'installa à son bureau et commença à corriger les copies des septième années qui n'étaient pas plus brillantes que lors de leur rentrée à Poudlard. Un silence quasi religieux prit place entre l'élève et le professeur, seulement troubler par les grattements de plume.

Bientôt, les deux heures de la retenue s'écoulèrent et 22 heures tapèrent. L'homme finit de raturer une copie de rouge avant de se lever et de s'approcher dans la Gryffondor qui avait gratté la somme faramineuse de quatre parchemins et elle avait presque terminé le cinquième.

« - La retenue est terminé, rendez-moi votre… devoir, je le noterais et il comptera dans la moyenne. »

La brune termina sa phrase et lui rendit le tout avant de s'en aller sans un mot, plutôt satisfaite bien qu'elle ait oublié de mentionner deux trois petites choses. Elle espérait obtenir un A au moins, la potion de tue-loup étant quelque chose de basique selon elle, Rogue n'hésiterait pas à lui faire remarquer était un copié collé de son livre. Malheureusement.

_Quelques heures plus tard dans les appartements du maître de potions._

Severus n'en revenait pas. Il venait de finir de lire le devoir de la Gryffondor et il était scotché, autant le dire. Cette chose était complète, presque brillante bien que le tout soit trop théorique à son goût. Mais il n'y avait aucune confusion et le tout était compréhensif. Par la barbe de merlin, ses élèves de septième années n'auraient même pas pu écrire un quart du devoir la brunette. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Cette gamine était horripilante mais brillante et surtout en potions. Il le savait déjà, il avait juste tout fait pour le nier le plus longtemps possible et voilà qu'en presque trois semaines, cette petite venait de l'ébahir. Rien que pour ça, il la détestait un peu plus. Parce qu'elle était l'élève la plus brillante qu'il ait eu depuis qu'il enseignait. A l'époque, elle aurait pu rivaliser avec lui et avec… Lily…

Parce que leurs styles se ressemblaient, même façon de s'exprimer, même arrogance bien que Granger ne serait jamais Lily. _Sa Lily_. Quelle idée saugrenue de les comparer même. A part leur intelligence, il n'y avait rien de commun entre elles. En attendant, le potionniste ne savait pas quoi faire. Il y a de cela quelques jours, il aurait sans hésiter collé un D à son devoir avec un tas de remarques vraies mais injustifiées en sachant que Granger n'était qu'en première année.

Elle l'agaçait. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il gâcher un tel talent en potion pour son orgueil ? Il ferma les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Avec écœurement, il traça un O sur la copie puis se leva brusquement pour aller exécuter sa ronde dans le château. Il se promit que désormais, il se tiendrait éloigner de la gamine, il avait déjà dépassé ses limites avec elle, il n'allait pas recommencer, il sentait que cette fille ne pouvait lui apporter que des problèmes.

* * *

« - A cette époque, je ne sais pas si Severus avait des sentiments pour moi, je ne pense pas. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je me perdais juste dans ses yeux noirs trop profonds pour le salut de mon âme. Je n'ai pas compris que je l'aimais, je voulais juste de la reconnaissance, j'avais cette certitude au plus profond de mes tripes que je ne me sentirais jamais acceptée dans le monde sorcier tant que lui n'aurait pas reconnu mes qualités. Mais après m'avoir mis cette note, il m'a évitée comme la peste. Je n'existais plus et s'était encore pire que son mépris. J'étais insupportable à l'époque, vous ne m'appréciez pas Ron et toi. Severus m'avait tournée le dos, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais tout cela, je me sentais si mal. Tout a changé à Halloween, quand nous sommes devenus amis et quand il a reconnu que j'étais une sorcière douée. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais ça a tout changé pour moi. »

Harry ne répondit rien, comprenant de plus en plus l'horreur de la situation. Ils s'aimaient, quand leur amour s'était concrétisé, il n'en savait rien, ce qu'il savait, c'est que cela avait commencé quand Hermione avait onze ans et qu'elle avait eu l'idée de tomber amoureuse de Severus Rogue. Et que cela faisait parti d'elle et que ça ne changerait jamais.

* * *

_Lendemain d'Halloween, cours de potions._

« - N'oubliez pas les deux mètres de parchemins pour la fois prochaines sur les propriétés du venin de tarentula, vous pouvez y aller. Sauf Granger. »

La jeune fille leva des yeux étonnés vers son professeur. Depuis qu'il lui avait mis ce optimal, il l'évitait consciencieusement, elle avait remarqué son petit manège. Et maintenant il lui demandait de rester ? A ne pas en douter, elle n'allait pas apprécier cette entrevue mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extatique face à cet entretien. Elle allait enfin pouvoir y regoûter.

A ce savoir qui caractérisait si bien son professeur. A chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait, qu'il lui lançait une pique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la subtilité de cette phrase ou la tournure d'une autre. C'était comme frôlait une flamme sans sentir la brûlure et elle brulait de savoir, d'absorber toutes les informations possibles pour enfin tout savoir, elle voulait tout savoir. Elle voulait apprendre et il n'y avait que Severus Rogue qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir cela, à son grand malheur puisqu'il la détestait cordialement et même si elle le trouvait brillant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'abhorrer le personnage.

Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle devait se montrer prudente. Avec ce qui s'était passé avec le troll la veille au soir, elle était quasi certaine qu'il allait lui parler de ça et qu'il n'avait pas cru à son excuse. Et effectivement elle ne se trompa pas.

« - Je veux que vous me disiez la vérité sombre idiote, que s'est-il passé hier soir exactement ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai cru que je pourrais affronter le troll seule, je me suis trompée.

- Bien que ce genre d'attitude pourrait vous ressembler et que vous essayez toujours de vous mettre en avant, je ne vous pense pas assez stupide pour avoir cru que du haut de vos onze ans, vous ayez les capacités d'affronter une créature aussi dangereuse, la voix de Rogue retenait à peine sa fureur et la brune s'en trouva étonner, pourquoi se mettait-il dans un état pareil et soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- C'était une diversion, pour passer devant le chien à trois têtes, s'exclama-t-elle »

Devant le regard noir qu'elle reçut de Rogue, elle sut qu'elle en avait trop dit. Et lui, s'il avait été furieux, il avait dépassé ce stade, il était tout simplement hors de lui. Elle en savait trop et accessoirement, Potter en savait trop.

Dumbledore lui avait demandé de veiller sur le gosse et il avait déclaré que Granger pourrait être celle qui serait la plus disposée à lui donner des informations. Dumbledore avait aussi ajouté une stupidité du genre « Il me semble qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup Severus. » Il se serait bien étouffé s'il avait eu quelque chose dans la bouche. Cette gamine n'avait que du ressentiment pour lui comme il en avait pour elle.

Et il n'aurait pas supporté que cela en soi autrement, il n'aimait pas que les gens éprouvent autre chose pour lui que de la haine, du mépris. Les seules personnes qu'il supportait étaient les Malfoy et Dumbledore, rien d'autre. En attendant, ce vieux fou avait raison, la gamine avait trop parlé.

Potter était donc au courant comme le craignait Albus et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il réalise ce qu'il y avait sous la trappe et qui voulait cela. Il était aussi fouineur que son père et avec Granger qui était le cerveau du groupe, il était sûr que Potter allait réussir à risquer sa vie avant la fin de l'année. Il aurait presque pu prier pour qu'il ne survive pas mais cela aurait été déplacé.

« - Granger, écoutez-moi bien. Vous en savez déjà trop selon moi alors vous et vos amis allaient faire l'effort de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Compris ?

- Est-ce que vous voulez ce que cache le chien ou le protégez-vous professeur ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Granger, maintenant, vous allez répéter ce que je vous ai dit à vos petits amis quant à nous, nous verrons demain soir pour une nouvelle heure de colle. »

Hermione ne put rien rajouter car elle fut mise à la porte.

_Un jour plus tard, retenue dans les cachots, 20h01._

« - Vous êtes en retard Granger, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Je suis désolée professeur, j'étais avec Harry à l'infirmerie voir s'il se remettait du match de Quidditch probablement saboté. »

La brune avait déclaré tout cela en regardant son professeur droit dans les yeux, voir comment réagirait l'homme. Elle cherchait la moindre once de culpabilité ou autre sentiment pour savoir. Savoir s'il était responsable. Car elle l'avait bien vue réciter ses formules tout en fixant Harry.

Mais elle ne pouvait croire que Rogue détestait Harry au point d'essayer de le tuer, elle était sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas. Le potionniste ne broncha pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et la brune fut frustrée. Déjà, elle ne se rappelait plus qui était Nicolas Flamel et elle était incapable de dire si l'homme avec qui elle se trouvait était dangereux ou pas.

En fait, il devait vraiment être dangereux mais voulait-il causer le moindre tort ou est-ce que son attitude jouait en sa défaveur ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle priait juste pour que Harry et Ron se trompent, elle ne voulait pas croire que Severus Rogue soit un meurtrier.

Pendant qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, Severus grimaça discrètement. Il avait compris l'allusion de la Gryffondor qui se voulait un tant soi peu subtil. Ses amis et elle devait le soupçonner d'avoir voulu attenter à la vie de Potter et il était presque sûr de savoir pourquoi sa cape avait pris feu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la gamine brillante une fois de plus. Il chassa rapidement ses pensées, s'agaçant contre lui-même. Il oscillait entre la haine et l'empathie pour cette gamine et cela l'agaçait fortement. Bien qu'elle soit insupportable, il reconnaissait son génie et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à son âge, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, l'empêcher de vouloir tant de pouvoir ou pour l'aider à garder la tête froide.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette enfant qui lui rappelait parfois trop sa douce Lily dans son intelligence et lui donnait envie d'être humain juste pour une fois. Merlin qu'il était stupide, il ne devait avoir que de l'antipathie pour cette gamine rien d'autre, rien d'autre !

« - Granger, je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir pour vous voir contempler le sol, vous avez de la chance, ce soir les elfes n'ont pas fait les chaudrons, donnez-moi votre baguette, il y a du savon et une éponge là-bas, et que ça brille ! »

La brune s'exécuta, la rage au ventre, il allait trop loin cette fois-ci. Mais elle ne dit rien et s'attela à sa tâche non sans maudire le professeur jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération. Severus lui se délectait de la haine de la Gryffondor. Aucun des deux ne pensaient que les choses déraperaient autant, surtout lui.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle frottait et elle avait mal partout. Les remarques acerbes de son professeur l'avaient mise à bout de nerfs et elle était sur le point de craquer. Il suffisait d'une seule remarque et elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir empêcher ses larmes de couler. Et justement :

« - Et dire que vous vous dîtes intelligente Granger, vous n'êtes même pas capable de faire le travail d'un elfe de maison. »

Le bruit d'une éponge qu'on jette violemment dans un seau le fit légèrement sursauter le professeur mais il n'en montra rien. Il lança un regard noir à la brunette, prêt à lui lancer une autre remarque acerbe mais les insultes se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

La gamine s'était relevée, le dos tourné à lui, cherchant ses affaires et il voyait son dos être secoué par des sanglots discrets, pas assez pour qu'il ne les remarque pas. Il haussa un sourcil surpris. Il ne pensait pas atteindre autant la brune avec ses remarques, il était sûr qu'elle exagérait, les Gryffondors faisaient trop dans l'excès.

Il sentit une douce irritation le gagner devant ce spectacle affligeant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la serre dans ses bras et s'excusent de son comportement tout de même. Severus se décida à la rappeler à l'ordre, lui dire qu'elle était en retenue et qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

« - Granger…, menaça-til.

- QUOI ? »

Le cri fit sursauter Severus mais une fois de plus il n'en montra rien. Allons bon, ils étaient partis pour les cris maintenant.

« - Qu'allez-vous me reprocher cette fois professeur ? De ne pas tenir l'éponge correctement ? N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire dans votre vie à part terroriser de pauvres élèves ? Vous ne pouviez pas travailler dans une maison d'horreur alors vous vous êtes rabattu sur Poudlard, c'est ça ? Eh bien allez-y professeur, dites-moi tout. Que je ne suis qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui agace tout le monde, qui n'a sa place nulle part, qu'on déteste, qui ne fait qu'apprendre des informations par cœur, que je n'ai pas plus de valeur qu'une bibliothèque, que je suis une sorcière pitoyable. Merci mais je le sais déjà. Vous voulez tout savoir professeur Rogue ? Oui, j'ai menti, je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir affronter un troll, j'étais juste enfermée dans les toilettes parce qu'on m'avait justement dit que j'étais un cauchemar. Harry et Ron sont venus à mon secours. Vous êtes satisfait ? Je viens d'admettre que je suis une incapable et vous avez toutes les raisons pour m'enlever des points alors faites-le ! »

Hermione s'écroula, ses genoux heurtant violemment le sol, en sanglots. La vérité faisait tellement mal, elle se sentait si mal. Elle attendait de subir le courroux de son professeur qui devait certainement outré par tant d'insolence. Mais rien de ne vint.

Severus était figé devant ce spectacle désolant. Il n'avait aucune pitié, aucune empathie. Juste une vieille douleur qui remontait doucement à la surface. Une douleur qui l'avait longtemps habité. La même que son élève devait éprouver. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, il l'avait vécu un jour et cette fois, il se rendit compte que si Granger n'avait aucun point avec _sa Lily_, elle en avait plus qu'il ne le pensait avec lui et il avait l'impression que la vérité lui éclatait en pleine figure.

Voilà pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se comporter normalement avec elle, pourquoi il oscillait entre dégoût et sympathie. Parce qu'elle lui ressemblait trop à son goût. Il ferma les yeux et jura intérieurement, que devait-il faire ? Il n'arrivait pas à rester impassible.

Il savait que s'il disait quelque de… gentil (rien que l'idée l'écœurait), la gamine n'allait pas s'en remettre, risquer de la coller peut-être qu'au bout de, disons, sept ans il finirait par éprouver de la sympathie pour elle. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on l'apprécie, qu'on s'attache à lui alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se regarder dans un miroir. Mais cette satanée Gryffondor le touchait plus qu'il ne le voulait. Salazar lui vienne en aide, il devait…

« - Arrêtez de pleurer Granger, vous êtes pitoyable à agir comme cela. Se dénigrer ne sert à rien, surtout que c'est presque m'insulter en sachant que je vous ai mis un O, hors je ne mets pas cette note à n'importe qui. Maintenant prenez vos affaires, vos sanglots et vous reviendrez demain quand vous serez calmée pour finir votre retenue. »

Bizarrement, la Gryffondor sembla se ressaisir d'un coup. Il la regarda sceptique ramasser ses affaires tout en reniflant et elle partit avec un timide au revoir qui le fait grimacer. Ce que Severus ignorait, c'est qu'il venait de réchauffer le cœur de la Gryffondor et qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'en débarrasser.

* * *

« - A partir de ce jour-là, une chose à changer. Je savais que Severus m'estimait un minimum et ses remarques ne me touchaient plus vraiment. Je crois que j'avais donné peut-être plus d'importance à ses paroles que lui mais toutes les piques qu'il me lançait étaient devenues un jeu pour moi et je n'hésitais plus à répondre.

- C'est vrai, je me rappelle, tu te faisais coller presque à chaque fois en potions… Pendant sept ans, tu n'es pas sortie d'un cours avec Rogue sans une retenue.

- Oui, je le faisais exprès, parce que les retenues étaient agréables, il me donnait souvent des devoirs, quelque chose qui nourrissait mon besoin de savoir. Je savais que cela agaçait Severus et qu'il ne me collait que pour sa réputation, mais moins il me voyait, mieux il se portait. Parce qu'il s'attachait à moi, comme un protecteur je dirais, il ne m'a pas aimée de suite. Des fois, je me disais qu'il était presque un père pour moi mais en vue de ce qu'il y a entre nous, je trouverais cela un peu malsain maintenant. En tout cas, je savais que j'étais au dessus des autres, je savais qu'il me détestait mais pas méchamment. Mes retenues étaient professionnelles au début je te rassure (Harry eut une grimace), il me lançait toujours des piques. Je crois en fait qu'il me donnait un peu des cours particuliers sans vraiment se l'avouer, il luttait pour ne pas s'attacher à cette gamine broussailleuse. Mais j'étais déterminée, j'avais besoin de cette reconnaissance, de ce savoir que lui seul pouvait m'apporter et j'enviais Malfoy de loin parce que je savais que des fois, il venait le voir comme un filleul et non pas comme un élève, je ne voulais pas être une élève pour Severus, je voulais tellement plus. J'y suis arrivée.

- Mais je ne comprends pas… Comment tu as pu…

- Aimer Rogue ? Et que dirait Ron s'il savait que tu aimes Drago ?

- C'est différent !

- En quoi Harry ? En quoi, je pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un de deux fois plus vieux que Severus, ça ne te dérangerait pas, ce qui t'ennuie, c'est que ce soit Rogue. C'est injuste !

- Et lui, il n'a pas été injuste envers moi ?

- Si mais je ne te demande pas d'être juste envers Severus, c'est de l'être envers moi !

- … Et… Tu savais qu'il ne voulait pas la pierre alors ?

- J'avais encore des doutes, je cherchais par tous les moyens, ce n'était pas très subtil des fois, rigola la brune.

_20H06, couloir dans les cachots._

Hermione suivait Rogue dans les cachots, il lui avait dit que cette fois, sa retenue ne se ferait pas dans la salle de cours habituelle mais ailleurs. La curiosité de la brunette était piquée au vif et elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de savoir où son professeur l'emmenait.

D'un autre côté, elle était aussi très pressée d'exécuter son nouveau plan pour savoir si Rogue était décidé à voler la pierre philosophale, ils avaient enfin découvert ce que cachait… Touffu (la brune trouvait qu'Hagrid était vraiment excentrique). Le molosse protégeait la pierre philosophale, créée par Nicolas Flamel, cette pierre avait des vertus magiques qu'aucun autre objet, sort ou autre ne possédait. Et quelqu'un voulait s'en emparer.

Harry, Ron et elle en étaient sûre. Les soupçons des deux garçons se portaient sur Rogue, elle refusait d'y croire. Mais il lui fallait des preuves. Depuis plusieurs jours, à chaque retenue, elle évoquait le sujet de façon plus ou moins subtile pour savoir ce que Rogue en pensait mais il restait neutre, ne montrant pas qu'il comprenait de quoi elle parlait.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé une méthode nettement moins subtile et un peu plus violente pour être sûre d'attirer l'attention de son professeur. C'était donc pour cela que dans son sac, elle avait fourré un énorme livre qui pesait son poids et qui parlait de Nicolas Flamel. Dès qu'ils arriveraient à destination, elle mettrait son plan à exécution.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant un porte que Rogue tint ouverte pour qu'elle entre à l'intérieur. En passant, devant lui, elle s'arrangea pour que le livre s'échappe de son sac et atterrisse directement sur le pied de l'homme en noir. Celui-ci siffla de douleur et la fusilla du regard. La brune prit un air faussement désolé (ce n'était que justice après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant deux trimestres déjà).

« - Je suis désolée professeur, s'excusa Hermione, s'empressant de récupérer son livre.

- Pensez-vous qu'il soit vraiment nécessaire d'emmener de tels livres lors d'une retenue, peut-être avez-vous peur de vous ennuyer, dans ce cas, je pourrais vous donner plus de travail.

- Non pas du tout professeur, c'est juste que ce livre est tellement passionnant. Il parle de Nicolas Flamel, c'est un homme brillant. Vous savez qu'il a créé la pierre philosophale et d'après ce qu'on dit, elle existe toujours. Je me demande où elle peut bien être cachée… »

Severus soupira, exaspéré, la Gryffondor n'avait jamais fait pire quand il s'agissait de l'interroger. Et elle continuait son baratin en expliquant tout ce que la pierre philosophale. Merlin qu'elle était irritante. Et blablabla et blablabla.

« - Je n'essaie pas de la voler Granger.

- Pardon ?

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Maintenant, arrêtez votre cinéma et occupez-vous de l'inventaire de cette réserve. Je veux que vous répertoriez tous les ingrédients. »

Hermione afficha un sourire ravi alors qu'elle était sûre d'une chose. Rogue ne voulait pas voler la pierre.

« - Et arrêtez de sourire ! Cela ne vous aidera pas à ranger ! »

_Salle des potions, dernière retenue._

« - Et vous êtes sûre que… »

Severus soupira, cela faisait une heure que Granger était là, il avait déjà retiré vingt points à Gryffondor, promis de la coller toute l'année prochaine, rien n'empêchait la furie de lui demander si elle avait bien réussi toutes les questions de l'examen qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Il était sur les nerfs en sachant que Dumbledore était absent et que si Quirell était bien celui qu'il soupçonnait, il allait tenter quelque chose ce soir et Potter et Weasley complotaient trop souvent ces derniers temps et quand il essayait d'interroger Granger, elle lui en demandait plus sur les autres sécurités qui gardaient la pierre. Il ne disait jamais rien, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'est que jamais avant il n'aurait toléré qu'un élève agisse ainsi avec lui à part son filleul. Même lui n'était pas aussi familier.

Il n'aurait jamais dû la réconforter il y a de cela quelques mois. Mais s'il n'avait rien dit, dans quel état serait la Gryffondor aujourd'hui. Tous les soirs, il y pensait et refusait d'admettre qu'il s'était finalement attaché à la gamine et qu'il pourrait peut-être accepter de lui donner quelques cours particuliers au lieu de ses retenues.

Après tout, il formerait peut-être une maitresse de potions qui deviendrait très célèbre et il aurait le droit à quelques retours de fleurs. Peut-être… Non cela était stupide mais bon, il appréciait son génie, il allait la tolérer jusqu'à la fin de l'année et remettrait les choses au clair l'année prochaine, oui voilà. En attendant, il devait la mettre à la porte et allait surveiller Quirell.

« - Granger, cessez vos jérémiades, si vous n'avez pas un O, je suis prêt à en mettre un à Potter, c'est vous dire. Maintenant, dégagez d'ici, j'ai à faire, au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir avant l'année prochaine.

- Bien Professeur, murmura Hermione qui là fut tout de même un peu vexée »

Elle allait sortir quand la voix de son professeur la retint.

« - Granger !

- Oui ?

- Ne faites pas quelque chose de stupide, le genre de choses que les Gryffondors ont tendance à faire, d'accord ?

- J'essaierai professeur. »

Ce dernier grimaça et la jeune fille partit.

_Le lendemain, dans la journée._

« - On pourrait croire que vous préparez un mauvais coup » **(3)**

Et sur ceux, Rogue s'en alla dans un mouvement purement snapien. Les trois Gryffondors soupirèrent.

« - Je suis certain que Rogue veut la pierre, commenta Ron.

- Moi aussi, déclara Harry d'un air sombre tout en frottant sa cicatrice qui lui faisait mal.

- Non, on fait fausse route, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas lui…

- Comment tu peux en être sûre Hermione ? Ce type déteste Harry, ils nous détestent ! Cria presque Ron s'attirant deux regards noirs, il fit une mimique désolée.

- Il me l'a plus ou moins dit.

- Comment ça ? Questionna le rouquin. »

La brune leur raconta ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela une semaine, omettant certains détails.

« - C'est bizarre, bougonna Ron à la fin du récit.

- Il n'y a rien de bizarre Ronald ! »

Ils commencèrent à se disputer alors qu'Harry se faisait plus pensif et puis finalement…

« - Il t'a endormi !

- Pardon ?

- Il t'a proposée quelque chose que tu adores, comme ça tu n'as pas voir s'il te disait la vérité, c'est comme avec… Hagrid ! »

Et sous l'œil effaré de ses amis, Harry se mit à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.

_La nuit-même, couloir du troisième étage_

« - Allez Ron, encore un petit effort, Harry est encore là-bas, il faut qu'on avertisse le professeur Dumbledore et pour ça, je dois t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, tout juste conscient pour arriver à s'appuyer sur sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci peinait et commençait à perdre espoir. Elle avait peur pour Harry et elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Et au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Rogue. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris de la voir, encore plus quand il vit Weasley.

« - Granger que ?

- Vite professeur, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer mais quelqu'un est descendu pour voler la pierre et Harry est encore là-bas et d'après lui, Voldemort trainait dans la forêt interdite, il est en danger !

- C'est pas possible, je vous avais dit de ne rien faire ! Donnez-moi Weasley, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie et prévenir les autres professeurs. Allez à la volière et dépêchez vous d'avertir Dumbledore !

- Oui professeur.

- Granger !

- Oui ?

- Vous n'êtes pas… blessée ?

- Non, je vais bien.

- Alors activez-vous. »

Hermione hocha la tête et partit en courant.

_Dernier jour à Poudlard, 10h00, devant la salle des potions, cachots._

Hermione regardait la porte devant elle, anxieuse et mélancolique. Elle n'allait plus refrapper à cette porte avant deux mois. Si elle frappait, là, maintenant, elle n'avait aucune idée à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Est-ce qu'il était là ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'elle était ridicule ? Assurément. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle n'avait pas reparlé au professeur Rogue depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé dans le couloir lors de la nuit où Harry avait été blessé. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le voir depuis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir. Néanmoins, elle se trouvait stupide et n'osait pas frapper.

« - Allez Hermione, tu peux y arriver, tu as affronter un Troll, une plante mortelle, un jeu d'échec géant, tu peux frapper à cette porte, tu n'es pas une Gryffondor pour rien !

- Est-ce que vous discutez avec cette porte Granger ? »

La brune sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Rogue qui le toisait de son regard si noir. Elle en frissonna comme au premier jour. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des années depuis la rentrée il y a tout juste dix mois. L'homme passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte, lui faisant signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans une légère appréhension.

Ce dernier rentra à son tour et s'installa à son bureau alors qu'elle restait debout sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau cette enfant timide qui n'osait pas affronter son professeur, elle croyait pourtant avoir dépassé ça.

« - Que voulez-vous Granger ? Moi qui croyait ne pas vous voir aujourd'hui.

- Je… eux… je…

- Vous ?

- Je voulais m'excuser, elle vit Rogue hausser un sourcil de surprise. Pour ne pas vous avoir écouté, pour avoir douté de vous et pour, un tas d'autre choses, je… Pardon.

- C'est un discours pathétique Granger vous le savez ?

- Euh oui… Je ne vais pas m'attarder, je voulais juste vous demander pardon et vous dire au revoir.

- Vous comptez dire au revoir à tous vos professeurs ? (Hermione s'empourpra.)

- Non, c'est juste que…

- J'accepte vos excuses Granger. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous informer que l'année prochaine, je ne pourrais pas vous coller comme cette année, d'autres cornichons vont prendre votre place, déclara-t-il alors que la brune sentait la déception l'envahir. C'est pour cela que vous pourrez venir de temps après les cours si je suis disposé pour me prouver que vous êtes si intelligente. Maintenant au revoir. »

Hermione lui fit un énorme sourire alors qu'elle repensait à la phrase qu'il lui avait dire des mois plus tôt et qui avait tout changé. Elle partit avec cette énorme sourire alors que son cœur lui murmurait une chose qu'elle savait depuis longtemps mais qu'elle n'avait pas admis. Elle était amoureuse Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier quant à lui referma la porte derrière son élève en se demandant dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir pendant ces deux mois sans gamine broussailleuse qui lui courait sur le haricot.

Elle n'est pas si broussailleuse que ça, pensa le maître des potions en partant, les capes noirs volant autour de lui.

**TBC...**

* * *

**(1)** Cette phrase est tirée tout droit du premier tome de Harry Potter, elle ne m'appartient pas ^^

**(2)** Alors, je ne sais pas si la réplique à laquelle je fais référence est dans le film ou dans les bonus, mais en tout cas dans le livre, Harry dit : Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. La réplique est sous-entendue, je trouvais que cela faisait trop lourd de la rajouter ^^

**(3)** Cette fois la réplique vient du film, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez reconnue ^^

* * *

Voilà ^^ Et un chapitre de bouclé ! Plus qu'à commencer le deuxième. En attendant, un petit commentaire. Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Au contraire, est-ce que c'est horriblement nul, bref, je serais contente de savoir ce que vous penser ^^

A bientôt pour la deuxième année ^^

Lilly.


	3. Deuxième année

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre :** Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie

**Rating :** M, ce dernier se justifiera au bout de plusieurs chapitres

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi tout est à la talentueuse JKR

**Résumé :** "Je ne suis pas sa putain si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu peux m'en vouloir, être dégoûté mis tu n'as pas le droit de salir notre histoire." Tout est dans ces mots et il n'a plus le choix. HG/SR

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ^^ Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant ^^ Pour tout vous dire je suis encore plus nerveuse que les autres fois de le poster parce que j'ai vraiment peur qu'il ne soit pas au niveau des autres. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire alors xD J'en profite aussi tout ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'étais contente quand je voyais toutes vos reviews. Toutes très gentilles et encourageantes donc un énooooooorme merci à vous tous pour cela. Je remercie en particulier les revieweurs anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu dire merci, surtout **estelle** qui m'a laissée deux reviews et elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir donc un grand merci. Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte, je suis contente de voir qu'elle est suivie. En même temps je vais répondre à deux trois questions auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre (d'ailleurs je pense faire un blog pour répondre aux reviews anonymes ^^). Donc en attendant le blog, je reponds ici ^^ On m'a demandé combien je comptais faire de chapitre. Eh bien il y en aura 10 plus un épilogue si on me le demande parce que pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idée, enfin il reste sept chapitres, j'ai le temps xD On m'a aussi demandé si j'allais publier à une date précise. J'y ai réfléchi et je pense poster à chaque mercredi. Il se peut que si j'ai fini un chapitre en avance, je poste avant. Si j'ai quelques jours de retards, ne vous inquiétez pas non plus xD Mais je vais essayer d'être régulière et de poster chaque mercredi, le jour où j'ai le plus de temps ^^ Alors voilà, je pense avoir répondu aux quelques questions. Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et je vous retrouve en bas ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

« - Et c'est ce jour-là que j'ai su que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Severus Rogue, murmura Hermione »

Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire au dessus de Harry, son regard était un peu brumeux et le Survivant n'eut aucun mal à imaginer qu'elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Lui, il détourna la tête, ne supportant pas de voir ce petit sourire en coin, un sourire qui voulait tout dire alors qu'elle devait penser à Rogue. Mais comment avait-elle pu… aimer cet homme.

Au fond de lui-même, une voix lui souffla que Rogue avait beaucoup sacrifié pour lui, pour sa mère et qu'il avait le droit au bonheur, si cela devait être avec sa meilleure amie, il devait l'accepter. Et si Hermione l'aimait aussi, il y avait deux fois plus de raisons. Mais comment…

Enfin Rogue n'était pas terrible physiquement, quoique les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Stop, mauvaises pensées, il ne voulait même pas imaginer sa meilleure amie dans l'intimité avec son professeur de potions, c'était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop, il savait déjà qu'ils avaient… Et c'était suffisant.

En attendant, Rogue resterait toujours trop aigri pour lui et s'il acceptait sans peine qu'il était un espion, qu'il ne soit pas un traitre, il ne pouvait pas imaginer cet homme sourire ni aimer quelqu'un. Pourtant il avait aimé sa mère… Et s'il l'aimait encore…

Et puis comment Hermione avait-elle fait pour arriver à sortir avec un homme de vingt ans de plus qu'elle ? Car il était sûr d'une chose, Rogue avait au moins une étique morale et il n'aurait jamais accepté de sortir avec une enfant ou… Il était complètement perdu, il y avait trop de questions et pas encore assez de réponses. Hermione lui devait encore quelques éclaircissements.

« - Et comment… Rogue est tombé amoureux de toi, je veux dire…

- Qu'il n'ait pas du genre à accepter de sortir avec une élève ? Pour tout te dire, j'en ai longuement souffert, de ses doutes, de ses regrets. Je l'ai aidé à oublier tout ses fantômes, à se pardonner ce qu'on lui avait déjà repenti. Mais avant de faire tout ça, il a fallu que je me fasse une place dans son cœur. Ca s'est fait au cours de la deuxième année et crois moi, j'aurais presque pu remercier Jedusor et son Basilic pour m'avoir aidée.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça ! C'est déjà assez dur de savoir que tu… es plus ou moins avec Rogue.

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur mais il n'y a pas de plus ou moins, j'attends son enfant !

- Oui… Euh… Enfin, continue, je crois qu'il me faut encore quelques détails pour que je comprenne comment tout ça est arrivé parce que je ne me fais toujours pas à l'idée.

- Eh bien, comme tu dois t'en douter, la deuxième année a été un tournant dans notre histoire parce Severus s'est rendu compte que je resterai cette gamine agaçante, comme il aimait me le dire, mais surtout que j'étais la sienne de gamine agaçante…

Et une fois de plus, elle se replongea dans son passé, en dévoilant un peu plus à Harry.

_18h30, rentrée en deuxième année, Poudlard Express._

La brune était sur le point d'exploser, littéralement. Elle avait un trop plein d'émotions différentes et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'évacuer. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur la couverture du livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle le refermait, l'ouvrait, puis le refermait, son énervement montant un peu plus chaque seconde.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle n'était même pas à Poudlard, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi… stressée. Car oui, elle était stressée, elle était agacée, impatiente, anxieuse, nerveuse, pressée et tant d'autres mots auraient pu décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Trop de sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient, sans lui laisser un seul répit et la brune regretta presque son premier voyage dans le train qui a côté de celui-là était une balade de santé.

Elle serra les dents en attendant un autre « Je vous jure, Harry Potter est venu chez moi et je l'ai aperçu torse nu dans notre salle de bain ! ». Elle pria pour que Ron la pardonne s'il elle tuait sa sœur prématurément mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ses jacassements incessants sur Harry, les vêtements d'Harry, les cheveux d'Harry, les yeux d'Harry et toutes ces autres choses futiles. A côté de cela, les filles avec qui elle avait partagé son compartiment l'année dernière était le paradis. Certes elles gloussaient mais c'était presque reposant parce qu'elles ne faisaient pas « Hiiiiii ! » toutes les saintes minutes.

Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Elle avait besoin de calme à la fin, elle était une deuxième année, elle avait bien le droit à ce minimum de respect qu'on devait aux ainés, bien qu'elle ait tout juste un an de plus que Ginny Weasley. Et puis où était son frère aussi ! Et Harry !

Ils n'étaient pas dans le train sinon ils seraient venus la rejoindre, elle avait correspondu avec Ron tout l'été et celui-ci avait dit être pressé de la retrouver (il avait écrit mot pour mot : Ca va être super qu'on se retrouve Mione, tu pourras m'aider pour mes devoirs ; ce qui avait bien sûr fait trèèèèèèès plaisir à Hermione. Elle avait d'ailleurs brûlé la lette.), s'il avait été là, elle était sûre qu'il aurait fait tout les compartiments pour la trouver avec une délicatesse à faire peur.

Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Pourtant Ginny lui avait affirmée qu'ils étaient derrière elle quand elle avait traversé le mur mais qu'elle ne les avait pas revus. Quels problèmes ils avaient pu s'attirer cette fois ? La brune avait prié pour que cette année à Poudlard soit plus calme mais il était clair qu'elle s'était faite des illusions, Harry était un aimant à problème, la preuve il n'était pas là ! Merlin où était-il ?

Elle ne voulait pas faire sa rentrée sans eux, Poudlard était sa deuxième maison mais seulement s'ils étaient là. Et seulement s'il… était là.

Elle allait le revoir, c'était une évidence. Après deux mois de sevrage horrible, elle allait enfin pouvoir le revoir. Discuter avec lui et sentir de nouveau cette flamme de savoir qui viendrait la réchauffait mais pas suffisamment. Son cœur se serra, ce ne serait jamais assez. Parce que elle voulait plus que le savoir de son professeur, elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras, qu'il lui fasse tout oublier.

Mais là encore elle rêvait, elle était une gamine, lui un homme, de vingt ans son aîné, un professeur, même Juliette ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, son histoire avec Roméo était tellement plus simple que la sienne ! Jamais Severus ne la verrait autrement que comme une élève. Mais au moins, il avait accepté de la voir quelques soirs pour lui donner des cours avancés en potions, c'était toujours ça de gagner.

Alors qu'elle plongeait dans de douces pensées, repensant à son amour, l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle sursauta violemment en entendant un énième « Hiiiiiii ». Cette fois s'en était trop, que Merlin en soit témoin, cela allait cessez. Elle ferma sèchement son livre qu'elle avait rouvert, s'attirant les regards de Ginny et de ses amies.

Ces dernières se détournèrent d'elle alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à les incendier mais elles avaient repris leur conversation et cette fois, le sujet mit Hermione dans une rage folle. Cette rentrée serait décidément la pire de toute.

« - Et d'après mon frère, le professeur de potions est un monstre, horrible, il favorise sa maison et déteste les Gryffondors.

- Je n'écouterai pas tout ce que dit ton frère Ginny, il n'est pas capable de faire ses devoirs tout seul, le professeur Rogue est un homme très cultivé, siffla Hermione. Bien plus que tous les élèves de ce train réuni, je te conseille de ne pas te le mettre à dos. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, attrapa son livre, sa robe de sorcier pour aller l'enfiler et alors qu'elle allait sortir du compartiment, elle rajouta :

« - Mais je ferais attention tout de même, il n'aime pas les gamines qui gloussent, claqua-t-elle. »

Et elle partit sans un regard en arrière, à la recherche de ses deux crétins de meilleurs amis, ils étaient peut-être tombés sur Malfoy, les connaissant…

_Le soir même devant le portrait de la grosse Dame._

Hermione venait de finir de manger et elle grimpait rapidement les escaliers les séparant de son dortoir. Cette journée était de pire en pire. Ron et Harry n'étaient toujours pas là et elle avait entendu des rumeurs stupides sur eux comme quoi ils seraient venus ici en voiture volante. Et le pire c'était qu'ils en étaient bien capables.

Merlin, Gryffondor allait déjà passer dans les négatifs, un instant elle espéra qu'ils aient été renvoyés comme ça pas de problèmes de points mais elle se reprit. Non, bien sûr que non, elle n'espérait pas les voir renvoyer mais tout de même ils exagéraient.

Et puis la vérité, c'est qu'elle aurait aimé être avec eux, elle en aurait sans doute été malade mais elle n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart. Et enfin comble du comble, elle n'avait presque pas vu le professeur Rogue. Elle avait espéré croiser son regard, l'avait fixé le temps qu'il avait été là puisqu'il avait fini par s'éclipser mais non rien. Il n'avait même pas daigné jeter un tout petit regard vers la table des Gryffondors, voir si elle était là.

Peut-être avait-il prié pour que justement elle ne soit pas là… Peut-être qu'il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Non il ne pouvait… Perdue dans ses pensées, se fut la voix de Ron et les stupidités qu'il prononçait qui l'en sortirent.

« - Beurre de cacahuète, chocogrenouille, caput draconis ?

- C'était le mot de passe de l'année dernière, tu rêves Ron.

- Peut-être que si vous essayez avec voiture volante, le portrait va s'ouvrir, déclara la voix sarcastique d'Hermione. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même geste vers elle. Harry lui fit un petit sourire discret, essayant de lui dire qu'il était content de la revoir et qu'il était désolé. Hermione lui rendit son sourire, ravi de retrouver son meilleur ami à qui elle en voulait déjà moins.

Ron lui fit un énorme sourire qui quant à lui voulait clairement dire, chouette, elle va nous donner le mot passe. Et c'est pour cela qu'il se prit un regard noir qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

« - Stop Hermione, on a déjà eu notre dose de sermons avec Rogue, tu n'es pas obligée de l'imiter, laisse-lui ses sarcasmes et ses regards noirs stupides.

- Très mature Ronald vraiment, je suis même étonnée que tu connaisses le mot sarcasme !

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux. Hermione, on est désolé, on va tout te raconter mais on est fatigué, on vient de se faire crier dessus par Rogue et crois-moi, la première chose que tu ne veux pas voir le jour de la rentrée, c'est bien le bâtard graisseux. »

La brunette serra les dents, le fusilla à son tour du regard et passa devant eux en les ignorant. Elle murmura le mot de passe et rentra dans la grand salle suivi du brun et du rouquin. Elle ne les attendit pas et monta sans un regard pour eux alors qu'elle souffrait en silence. Oh si, la première chose qu'elle aurait voulu voir, c'était ses yeux si noirs qui la faisaient se sentir si vivante, tellement vivante.

_Le lendemain, 14 heures, cachots, premier cours de potions._

Hermione avait été fébrile toute la matinée. Les cours du matin étaient passés lentement et elle avait été à peine concentrée si bien qu'en sortilèges, elle avait failli viser le professeur Flitwick. Le midi, elle avait tout juste mangé, espérant (bêtement, elle vous l'accorde) qu'ainsi le temps passerait plus vite puisque le déjeuner d'était terminé plus vite.

Pendant son heure de pause, elle avait été avec Harry et Ron profiter du soleil encore chaud du mois de septembre (et surtout du fait qu'il ne pleuve pas), les garçons avaient parlé Quidditch et elle, elle avait tapé du pied durant l'heure sous les regards peu discrets que ses deux amis lui lançaient de temps en temps. Et enfin, elle y était.

Elle avait retrouvé sa place, pile devant le bureau du professeur, le frisson d'excitation qui la gagnait quand elle entrait dans les cachots humides et le sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait toujours. Mais là, ce sentiment de bien-être n'était pas encore apparu, elle attendait de le voir.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses mains étaient moites, elle priait presque pour enfin entendre la porte de la salle de classe claquer et apercevoir le morceau de cape noir voletait. La jeune fille était droite, triturant une feuille posée devant elle, le stress la gagnant de seconde en seconde. Merlin, elle allait enfin le revoir ! Enfin ! Dans quelques minutes...

Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à ses yeux si noirs, si profonds, si… La brunette sursauta violemment alors que la porte rebondissait contre le mur, provoquant un bruit sourd. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de penser à se retourner que déjà, Severus Rogue était devant elle (et le reste de la classe accessoirement).

Son cœur manqua un battement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le parchemin. Elle essaya de se ressaisir, de ne pas paraître stupide, de ne pas rougir, de rester… professionnelle mais il était là. Après deux mois d'absence, il était là.

Et comme on déballe un cadeau, elle redécouvrit le corps de son professeur après ces longues semaines de séparation. Il n'avait pas changé. Son corps était toujours recouvert de ses éternelles robes noires, il devait en avoir une armoire remplie pensa Hermione, ses cheveux mi-longs lui paraissaient doux, comme l'an dernier, pas graisseux comme d'autres disaient. Ces derniers cachaient la peau du cou que la robe ne couvrait pas. Et son visage… Ses yeux… Ses yeux qu'elle cherchait désespérément à croiser sans succès.

« - Sortez vos parchemins, nous allons revoir le programme de votre première année en commençant celle-ci par un contrôle sur vos… connaissances, déclara l'homme doutant réellement que certains de ses élèves aient ces dites connaissances. »

Il posa son regard sur Potter en pensant cela, tout en évitant soigneusement l'élève assise sagement à côté de lui qui le fixait sans le moindre gêne. Severus pinça les lèvres en se demandant si ses cheveux étaient toujours broussailleux, non il ne devait pas regarder. Il allait se tenir à ses résolutions. Il se détourna et passa derrière les premières tables pour aller voir à quel point Londubat tremblait quand il était dans les environs, ça il pouvait…

_Deux heures plus tard, fin du cours de potions._

La frustration de la Gryffondor était au niveau de sa soif d'intelligence, c'est-à-dire très haute. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait fini ce contrôle de connaissance qui ressemblait plus à une plaisanterie pour elle qu'autre chose. Et depuis, elle fixait son professeur qui n'avait pas daigné lever le regard sur elle depuis le début de l'heure.

Et sa patience avait eu le temps de se faire la malle avec sa raison. Raison qui lui aurait sûrement dit, si elle n'avait pas été ensevelie sous toute cette frustration, de ne pas trépigner comme une gamine. Néanmoins, la raison n'étant plus là, elle avait tout de même fait tomber sa plume trois fois par terre, toussoter cinq fois, éternuer sept fois et au final rien.

Malgré tout le bruit qu'elle avait fait, attirant le regard des élèves, celui de son professeur était resté fixé sur ses copies qu'il raturait de rouge (autant bien commencer l'année). Maintenant, Hermione regardait son encrier avec un air suspicieux.

Elle était entrain de se demander quelles étaient les chances que ledit encrier tombe par terre par accident ? Décidant qu'elles étaient de cent pour cent, elle avança son doigt et frôla le métal pour le faire s'échouer au sol quand…

« Posez vos plumes, rendez-moi vos copies et disparaissez de ma vue ! »

Hermione retint son geste alors que les autres élèves se levaient, la mort dans l'âme, et rendaient leurs copies au professeur qui prendrait sans aucun doute un malin plaisir à leur mettre des D, des P ou des T à la pelle. Seule Hermione conservait encore sa copie, même Malfoy avait déjà quitté la classe. Harry et Ron étaient bien entendu déjà partis.

Ils étaient près à affronter des trolls, Voldemort mais pas Rogue. La brune secoua la tête, atterrée par leur comportement mais elle n'allait pas les critiquer pour cela, elle pouvait au moins rester tranquille avec le professeur, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Severus, quant à lui, savait qu'Hermione était encore là, les bruits qu'elles faisaient résonnaient dans la pièce.

L'homme pensa avec dédain que même sans le vouloir (il avait bien sûr compris son petit stratagème de tout à l'heure) elle était bruyante. En attendant qu'elle vienne lui parler, il regarda les copies et ne put que soupirer. De quoi vous donner envie de vous pendre. Tant de stupidité l'étonnerait toujours. Que des cornichons…

Sans relever des yeux, il sut que les pas qui s'approchaient de lui étaient ceux de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Granger. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans la salle. Severus leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il savait bien qu'il allait regretter ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Pendant l'été, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait et il avait été abasourdi par sa propre bêtise.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser autant aller ? Comment avait-il pu se comporter autrement ? Il aurait dû rester l'ignoble chauve-souris des cachots (il savait très bien comment ses élèves le surnommaient). Il s'était fustigé durant les deux mois, trouvant tous les défauts possibles à la Gryffondor. Et il s'était aussi refustigé de n'avoir pensé qu'à elle tout l'été et de ne pas lui trouver tant de défauts que cela au final.

Il s'attachait à cette gamine. Et il ne devait s'attacher à personne ! Il allait la faire sortir de son esprit et vite. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris la décision de l'éviter comme la peste jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité soit dans six ans ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de le coller.

Et cette fois, il s'y tiendrait à cette résolution, pas question de craquer pour deux larmes de crocodile. Où était donc passé le grand Severus Rogue ? Y avait-il déjà eu un grand Severus Rogue pensa le maitre des potions, cynique. La brune ne tarda pas à s'approcher de lui et dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, le potionniste coupa court et la mit à la porte sans la regarder.

« - Professeur…

- Je n'ai pas le temps Granger, donnez-moi votre copie et du vent !

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot « dehors » ? La première ou la deuxième syllabe ? Peut-être est-ce les deux ? Se moqua l'homme. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il s'était déjà levé, lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Il la mit avec les autres et lui montra la porte. La brune serra les dents et finit par abdiquer, sortant de la salle. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé son regard.

_Quelques minutes après, cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

Durant le chemin entre les cachots et la classe de DCFM, Hermione eut du mal à retenir ses larmes, son cœur semblait s'être brisé en mille morceaux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière, comme si elle était de nouveau en première année, au tout début et qu'il avait oublié tout ce qu'il lui avait dit durant cette dernière ; comme si tout avait disparu de son esprit, comme si on lui avait lancé un oubliette…

C'était comme si… Il la prenait pour n'importe qui. Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Elle aurait accepté d'être n'importe quoi pour lui mais pas une élève dans la masse. Elle voulait se distinguer ! Elle voulait compter à ses yeux. Les larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau. Si elle avait réfléchi un tant soi peu, elle se serait peut-être dite que le comportement de l'homme n'était pas naturel et que cela cachait quelque chose. Mais elle avait trop mal, trop mal pour réfléchir.

Avant d'arriver devant la salle, la brune prit deux trois bonnes bouffées d'air avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Surtout face à Harry, si Ron était aussi perspicace qu'une véracasse, ce n'était pas le cas du Survivant et il remarquerait qu'elle avait les yeux brillants. Pense à autre chose s'ordonna la jeune fille.

Ca se trouve, il n'avait pas le temps, vraiment pas le temps, peut-être était-il agacé ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien contre elle et qu'elle faisait tout un cirque pour rien…. Allez ! Elle allait avoir défense contre les forces du mal, c'était quelque chose de réconfortant ça. Elle admirait Gilderoy Lockhart et si son cœur n'avait pas été pris, peut-être qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse du sorcier. Tellement fort, tellement brillant lui aussi.

Et il débordait d'amour avec ses fans, avec lui elle aurait eu un tant soi peu de reconnaissance, elle ne passerait pas son temps face à un glaçon ! Sur ceux, la brune se rendit dans la salle de cours, la tête haute. Elle s'installa à côté d'Hannah Abbot et lui fit un petit sourire. Celle-ci lui rendit puis d'un même geste, elles se tournèrent vers les portraits de Gilderoy affichés un peu partout dans la pièce en soupirant.

Elle pouvait bien faire l'enfant pour une fois et profiter sa jeunesse. Sinon elle allait finir aigrie avant l'âge. Quand l'homme arriva, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il commença à se présenter. Hermione était à deux doigts de noter tout ce qu'elle disait et le dévorait des yeux. Il avait une prestance. Mais ce ne serait jamais celle du professeur Rogue lui murmura une petite voix qu'elle fit taire immédiatement.

Lockhart commença à leur distribuer un questionnaire assez long sur… lui. La brune commença à le feuilleter son cœur rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de la couleur préférée de ce dernier. Il suffisait qu'elle se concentre, c'était dans les violets…. L'heure passa rapidement et Gilderoy rendit les copies qu'il avait corrigé pendant que les élèves discutaient.

« - Mais Miss Granger sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève. En fait, elle a tout bon ! **(1)**

La brune eut un immense sourire qui ne la quitta pas durant un certain temps. Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaissait son talent. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa cage thoracique. Néanmoins la petite voix revint… Dommage que ces paroles ne viennent pas de Rogue lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'un pincement se faisait sentir dans sa poitrine, à croire qu'elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

_Deuxième cours de potions, deux jours plus tard, cachots._

Hermione se força à respirer calmement. Le cours était presque terminé et elle n'avait pas encore croisé ses yeux. Elle allait devenir folle. Si au début le regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme les moldus disaient était plus une envie qu'autre chose, c'était devenu un besoin, une nécessité vitale. S'il ne la regardait pas dans les minutes à venir, elle allait craquer, elle le savait.

Allez, plus que deux chaudrons et il viendrait examiner le sien. Plus que quelques minutes et elle allait enfin l'avoir. Elle était prête à tout pour l'avoir. Un chaudron. Il était si proche, il aurait suffi qu'elle tende le bras pour toucher sa cape et… Et le voilà enfin.

Il s'arrêta devant son chaudron, regarda la mixture et lâcha un « Correct » avant de passer au chaudron suivant. La brune faillait s'étouffer avec sa salive. Un mot ? C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait, un mot ! Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête ! Il l'ignorait après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il n'avait pas le droit.

« - Professeur ! »

Elle vit l'homme se raidir et il se retourna vers elle, fixant un point au dessus de sa tête. Il voulait jouer à ça, faire l'ignorant hein ? Alors, elle, elle allait se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

« - Regardez-moi professeur!

- C'est ce que je fais Granger, siffla l'homme.

- Pas comme avant. Pas comme l'année dernière, pas quand vous…

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure Granger, maintenant taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas. »

Tous les élèves la regardaient, ébahis, Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus. Elle ne dit rien et retourna à son chaudron, le visage fermé. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves étaient sortis et Hermione se dirigeait vers le bureau. Elle aurait même pu dire le nombre de pavés qu'il y avait entre sa place et celle du professeur.

Elle se posta devant le bureau et il releva enfin la tête et cette fois, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Et ils suffoquèrent tous les deux, même si Severus n'en montra rien. Elle avait tout juste changé, elle semblait un peu plus mature, un peu plus blessée dans son orgueil. Il essaya de ne pas la dévorer du regard mais elle lui avait manqué. Son insolence lui avait manqué, ses cheveux broussailleux lui avaient manqué, son intelligence lui avait manqué.

Merlin. Il se rendait compte de sa bêtise mais aussi du fait qu'il était trop tard, il s'attachait déjà… Pourtant, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il lutterait jusqu'au bout pour la repousser. Elle était trop pure pour qu'elle s'approche d'un rejet de l'humanité comme lui. C'était pour se protéger lui et la protéger elle qu'il allait l'éloigner, c'était mieux pour eux deux. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une gamine, une enfant, rien qu'il ne pourrait remplacer. Il ferma les yeux, rompant ainsi le contact et Hermione sortit de sa transe.

« - Vous êtes totalement inconsciente Granger. Vous êtes vous rendu compte que vos propos portaient à confusion ?

- Et alors ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire une promesse et de m'ignorer après cela.

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien promis Granger, arrêtez de prendre vos rêves pour la réalité. La seule raison pour laquelle je devais vous supporter était de savoir ce que Potter savait sur Quirell et la pierre. Maintenant, plus rien ne m'oblige à vous voir tous les jours envahir mon espace vital, sortez de ma salle et arrêtez avec vos histoires de gamine, il me semble avoir passé l'âge.

- Je… Je ne vous crois pas…Quand vous m'avez proposée de venir quelques fois après les cours, Harry était sauvé. Alors je ne vous crois pas.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez Granger, je m'en fiche mais partez ! »

Elle hocha la tête et tourna le dos. Severus la regarda partir, indifférent, il oublia la douleur dans sa poitrine qui lui disait qu'il ressemblait à son père ainsi, qu'il martyrisait une enfant qui lui ressemblait quand il était jeune et qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Il oublia tout ça parce que la gamine était dangereuse et que Severus Rogue ne s'attachait jamais.

Quand Hermione sortit de la salle, elle retenait à grande peine ses larmes une fois de plus. Ron et Harry l'attendaient. Ils lui demandèrent une explication mais le silence et le visage défait de la lionne leur suffit pour comprendre qu'une fois de plus, Rogue avait été odieux et injuste. Harry serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et ils s'éloignèrent de ce lieu maudit.

_Une vingtaine de jours plus tard, fin du cours de potion._

Sous les ordres du maitre des potions, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Severus les regarda se hâter hors de sa salle comme s'ils risquaient d'attraper le choléra. En tête du troupeau, il y avait Potter, Weasley, pour changer. Mais aussi Granger. Depuis leur dernier entretien, c'était à son tour de l'éviter comme la peste.

Il l'avait blessée, profondément et il le savait. Il se rappelait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'année dernière. De ses doutes, de son sentiment de ne pas faire parti du monde sorcier. Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait aidée. Il savait comment on se sentait mal quand on ressentait cela. Et alors qu'elle allait mieux, il avait tout brisé, sans prendre de gants. Elle devait le haïr, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Alors pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune satisfaction à cela ? Il ferma les yeux et sortit de la salle, les élèves ayant tous disparu jusqu'au dernier. C'était mieux comme ça, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de cours particulier. Juste de sa présence sans doute mais c'était ridicule. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais qui pouvait l'aimer ? Il détruisait tout. Il aurait pu réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Pour quelle raison ?

Au détour d'un couloir, il eut sa réponse alors que la jalousie l'envahissait sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit.

_Le midi même dans la grande salle._

Alors qu'Hermione avalait une bouchée de sa tarte aux poireaux, la dégustant, se laissant réchauffer par l'aliment, une nuée d'hiboux et de chouettes pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déposer le courrier. La brune n'y fit pas plus attention, se concentrant sur son repas et ses amis, pas autre chose. Surtout pas la table des professeurs.

Car oui, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait trainée dans la boue, Severus Rogue l'obsédait encore plus qu'avant. La tentation était de plus en plus forte et elle voulait juste voir s'il semblait peiné de la tristesse qu'il lui avait causée. Enfin, elle savait déjà la réponse. Non. Il se fichait d'elle, il lui avait prouvée. Il avait juste été intéressé parce qu'elle était amie avec Harry, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux, la souffrance était toujours là. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il aurait pu ménager ses sentiments. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle en avait de toute façon et s'il avait su, il en aurait sans doute ri.

Une chouette la sortie de ses pensées. Hermione tourna son regard vers l'oiseau et haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Plus petite qu'Hedwige, toute noire, elle portait un bout de parchemin enroulé autour de sa patte. Hermione le détacha curieuse.

C'était vraiment un minuscule bout de parchemin, déroulé, il devait tout juste faire dix centimètres. Dès qu'elle la vit, la rouge et or reconnut l'écriture. C'était celle de Rogue. Son cœur s'emballa et elle parcourut rapidement le mot des yeux.

_Ce soir, 20h00 dans la salle de cours habituelle._

_Si vous voulez des leçons particulières, c'est maintenant ou jamais._

_Trois fois par semaine._

_SR._

En lisant cela, Hermione sentit l'excitation la gagner mais aussi la colère, il n'était pas gêné. Il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien et il croyait que trois petites phrases suffiraient à se racheter. Elle leva un regard excédé sur la table des professeurs et elle le vit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas contemplé.

Et une fois de plus, ses yeux se perdirent sur sa personne. Elle se laissa griser par cette sensation. Et puis son regard se posa sur son voisin de table. Voisin ou voisine plutôt de table avec qui il discutait, discussion qui semblait prenante puisque les deux interlocuteurs oubliaient presque de manger. Hermione grinça des dents et maudit consciencieusement le professeur Sinistra et toutes ses générations à venir.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Rogue avoir l'air aussi passionné. Et s'ils flirtaient… Cette idée la révolta et une autre colère remplaça celle qu'elle avait eu pour Rogue. Elle savait déjà que ce soir, à vingt heures, elle serait dans les cahots.

_Quelques heures plus tard, cours particulier, salle de potions._

Hermione entra dans la salle après avoir reçu l'autorisation de son professeur. Elle se revit des mois plutôt faire exactement la même chose sauf qu'elle venait exécuter sa première heure de colle. Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt effacée par des paroles douloureuses prononcées il y a tout juste trois semaines.

Severus releva le regard quand son élève fut près de son bureau, elle était venue. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas aux explications et hésitait toujours. Mensonge ou vérité ? Il n'en savait rien mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus voir cette lueur dans les yeux de Granger si ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait.

_Flash Back_

_Au détour d'un couloir, il eut sa réponse alors que la jalousie l'envahissait sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Devant lui se tenait Granger et Lockhart, un abruti de première. Il semblait lui raconter quelque chose de drôle tout en serrant les mains de l'enfant dans les siennes. _

_Cette dernière gloussait, rougissait et minaudait le tout en même temps. Elle le regardait avec une lueur qu'il connaissait bien, elle avait la même quand elle le regardait. Une lueur d'envie, de reconnaissance. Severus grinça des dents. _

_Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui accorder ce savoir qu'elle recherchait, personne d'autre. Merlin, cette gamine lui faisait perdre la tête mais il préférait la perdre plutôt que de voir ce blond peroxydé lui voler Granger en plus de son poste. C'était sa broussailleuse à lui, qu'il en trouve une autre. Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans ses quartiers, il avait un hibou à envoyer._

_Fin du flash-back_

La voix de son élève le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Severus soupira, cette fois, il n'y couperait pas. Il leva la tête et fixa la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? La vérité ou le mensonge… Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tout lui dire. Il avait encore de la fierté, il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse jusqu'à là. Il avait déjà dépassé ses limites, il ne pouvait pas plus.

« - Je… Je ne pense pas que mes raisons vous regarder. Je regrette juste… Ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas vous aider parce que vous auriez dépassé le niveau de ma maison et Mr Malfoy. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était déplacé, que vous aviez déjà un niveau supérieur et que je n'avais nullement le droit de vous empêcher de progresser. Pour une fois qu'une de mes élèves ne ressemble pas à un cornichon, j'ai décidé de lui donner une chance. Je vous donne une chance Granger. Trois fois par semaine, un haut niveau pour une deuxième année mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez déjà lu tout le rayon de la bibliothèque sur les potions donc je vais considérer que vous avez le niveau de septièmes années, vous êtes prêtes pour ça ? »

Hermione se sentit révoltée par le comportement de son professeur mais ne dit rien. Comment avait-il pu lui faire autant de mal pour si peu. Mais il avait dit regretté et il y avait moins de sarcasmes que d'habitude dans ses phrases. Elle l'aimait trop pour ne pas lui pardonner.

« - J'ai le niveau, affirma-t-elle sans s'étendre sur ce qui avait précédé la question. »

Severus hocha la tête et le cours commença.

* * *

« - Je n'ai su que bien plus tard la vraie raison de ce brusque retournement de situation. Je ne sais même pas si à l'époque j'avais vraiment cru à l'histoire, j'étais juste soulagée, heureuse. Je me sentais mieux.

- Et… C'est-à-partir que là que Rogue est tombé… amoureux de toi ?

- Non, pas du tout. A cette époque, Severus s'attachait à moi, il voulait m'aider, me protéger. Comme en première année mais ce sentiment grandissait et il le refusait. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un, il trouvait cela déplacer. Pour lui, personne ne devait le fréquenter, il se sentait tellement horrible, comme un déchet. Mais moi je m'accrochais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il a su que je l'aimais que quand je lui ai dit, il n'a pas été perspicace à ce niveau là. Et s'il y pensait, je suppose que c'était plus comme une blague. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, personne ne l'aimait. Il n'était pas attiré par moi. J'étais jeune, c'est sûr mais jamais il n'a pensé à moi comme ça. En fait, je pense que c'était une sorte d'amitié complexe, je l'aimais, il voulait me protéger et j'ai eu la chance que ça se finisse comme un conte de fées.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Rogue soit le prince idéal, grogna Harry.

- C'est le mien.

- Je sais mais… Et Ron, comment comptes-tu lui dire ? Je le prends déjà mal alors lui imagine.

- Il n'aura pas le choix, comme toi. On a vécu tellement de choses, si vous n'êtes pas capables d'accepter mon bonheur, c'est que je me suis trompée sur vous.

- Mais Ron te rendrait heureuse.

- Harry, Ron est mon ami. Un ami qui m'insupporte parfois. Il ne voit jamais quand je vais mal, il a autant de tact qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, il n'aime pas lire, il n'aime pas les potions et la liste est longue, ça n'aurait jamais marché. J'aime Severus, je porte son enfant quand vas-tu le comprendre Harry ?

- Quand tu comprendras que Rogue m'en a fait bavé. Pour toi, c'était une comédie.

- Une comédie ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert Harry ! Pendant la deuxième année, je l'aimais mais il me congédiait dès qu'il le voulait. Quand je lui ai dit mes sentiments, il m'a rejetée, je me suis battue pour avoir ce bonheur Harry. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

- Et quand la chambre s'est ouverte Hermione ? Est-ce que tu en savais plus que tu ne voulais bien le dire, claqua Harry alors que le ton commençait à monter. Tu savais pour Dumbledore aussi, que Rogue devait le tuer ? Tu savais tout ce qu'il apprenait quand il léchait les pieds de Voldemort hein ?

- Plus ou moins mais je ne pouvais rien dire, je faisais en sorte de vous guider dans les bons raisonnements. Mais quand la chambre s'est ouverte, je ne savais rien de plus que vous. Severus pensait qu'en ne me disant rien, il me protégerait. Il ne savait même pas pour les Horcruxes et si je ne lui avais pas expliqué pour le journal, il n'aurait jamais su comment Jedusor avait pu ouvrir la chambre des Secrets, il te soupçonnait vraiment au début tu sais. On s'est d'ailleurs disputé là-dessus mais ça s'est bien terminé.

- Quelle chance !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et reprit son récit.

_Deuxième cours particulier de potions, trois jours plus tard._

« - Vous êtes en avance Granger, déclara Severus sans même relever le nez de ses copies.

- Je sais professeur, je suis juste inquiète à cause de la Chambre et je n'aime pas trop me balader seule dans les couloirs.

- Vous êtes inquiètes parce que vous soupçonnez votre ami Potter ?

- Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Comment pouvez-vous le soupçonner dans toute cette histoire !

- Ce gamin n'est pas stable Granger.

- Et pourquoi Professeur ? Parce que c'est un Gryffondor, c'est ça ? Pourquoi le détestez-vous comme ça ?

- Granger… »

Le ton de Severus était dangereusement bas mais Hermione était agacée si bien qu'elle n'y fit pas attention. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose ! Elle continua à énumérer des raisons qui pourraient faire que le professeur détestait son meilleur ami. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens mais elle se sentait mal. Elle avait peur, elle était sur les nerfs et elle perdait doucement mais sûrement le contrôle.

Elle voulait être protégée, elle ne voulait plus être seule. Elle avait lu des légendes sur la chambre des Secrets et ce que lui avait raconté le professeur McGonagall avait fini de l'effrayer. La créature tuait les nés moldus, les gens comme elle. Elle avait peur, peur de la mort. Pourtant elle était courageuse mais elle se sentait comme une cible privilégiée. Et être pétrifiée, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté était terrifiée, vraiment.

Perdue dans ses pensées morbides, elle n'avait pas vu Severus s'approchait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé non plus qu'elle s'était mise à réfléchir à haute voix et surtout à pleurer.

Le potionniste lui était saisi. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour elle mais il ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être effrayée. Une élève avait été tuée après tout il y a des années mais il jugea bon de ne pas l'en avertir.

Severus se leva et s'approcha, ne sachant que faire. Il approcha sa main mais stoppa son geste à quelques centimètres de la Gryffondor. Oh non, mauvais chemin ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à la consoler. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être une cible particulière, encore des larmes d'enfantillage.

Elle n'allait pas mourir, Poudlard était hautement sécurisé ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Severus se décida à la sortir de ses pensées alors qu'elle pleurait toujours. Ils étaient ici pour faire cours, pas pour pleurer sur tout et n'importe quoi.

« - Granger… »

Severus ne finit jamais sa phrase. La brune qui était sur la défensive sursauta et sa main partit en avant dans un réflexe, rencontrant celle de Rogue. La surprise face au contact les envahit tous les deux Hermione arrêta de bouger, profitant de la main de son professeur, n'osant pas faire un geste pour que celle-ci disparaisse.

Quant à Severus, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un contact humain et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de serrer cette main dans la sienne et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais c'était un mensonge et il ne mentait pas. Pourtant cette peau était si douce.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Severus bougea ses doigts fins contre la petite main d'Hermione. La jeune fille retint son souffle profitant du moment. C'était si doux, si réconfortant, une caresse légère qu'elle aurait pu croire la rêver. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier ses problèmes. Les deux mains s'enlacèrent et plus rien ne compta.

« - Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas et je pense que vous survivrez Granger. »

Elle hocha la tête et soudain Severus prit conscience de sa situation. Il s'écarta rapidement et ajouta pour reprendre contenance :

« - Et évitez de faire des crises de nerfs à tout bout de champ, j'aimerais éviter d'autres situations désagréables… »

Cette fois, Hermione ne fit aucun signe, ne dit rien parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Tous les deux savaient que cette phrase était fausse.

_Le lendemain dans la salle commune de Gryffondor._

L'ambiance était tendue entre les trois amis. Hermione était encore au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle avait très mal dormi, rêvant à des meurtres, des fantômes et de mains douces. Elle était fatiguée, avait transformé sa table en cochon au lieu d'un perroquet en métamorphose, essuyant les remarques des Serpentards.

Harry avait pris sa défense et le tout c'était terminé en un combat à mains nues entre Malfoy et le Survivant sous les yeux de McGonagall qui leur avait retiré trente points finir, Ron venait de mettre le feu à son parchemin de sortilèges.

Et quand ils commencèrent à parler de l'héritier de la chambre des Secrets, cela suffit pour mettre le feu à la poudre et une dispute éclata entre Hermione et Ron, à voix basse bien évidemment.

« - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron ! Malfoy est peut-être un petit crétin arrogant mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier.

- On ne sait jamais ! Je suis sûr qu'il en serait capable, tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit.

- Il ne nous aime pas Ron, c'est pour cela.

- Ca prouve ce que je dis, Malfoy veut nous faire la peau !

- Merlin Ronald ! Réfléchis, comment Drago Malfoy pourrait tuer des gens comme ça. Il a notre âge ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a le malheur d'être à Serpentard qu'il faut l'accuser.

- Hermione, c'est Malfoy ! »

La brune le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à se lancer dans une longue tirade pour lui expliquer que cela ne changeait rien mais Harry intervint.

« - Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Malfoy puisse faire ça non plus.

- Harry, protesta Ron.

- Mais ça ne coute rien de vérifier, tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen pour qu'on le découvre. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant et puis commença hésitante :

« - Eh bien, il y aurait la potion Polynectar qui nous permettrait de rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard et d'interroger Malfoy mais il faudrait enfreindre une cinquantaine de règles et il faudrait un mois pour tout préparer.

- Peu importe, on doit savoir la vérité, déclara Harry, coute que coute. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Hermione soupira, dans quoi venait-elle de s'embarquer ? **(2)**

_Deux jours plus tard, nouveau cours particulier._

En rentrant dans la salle de classe, Hermione fit une découverte. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était nullement immunisée aux œillades meurtrières de Rogue. A peine était-elle entrée qu'il avait dardé sur elle ses deux yeux noirs, brillant de rage mal contenue et elle en avait tremblé.

N'importe qui serait parti en courant, surtout s'il connaissait le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier qui était tout de même réputé pour garder une apparence impassible dans toutes les situations n'arrivait même pas à dissimuler sa colère aux yeux de son élève.

Il faut dire que ses yeux étaient flamboyants de rancœur (la Gryffondor pria pour que ce ne soit pas contre elle), ses mâchoires étaient serrées, crispaient au possible et une veine pulsait sur son front, montrant à quel point son sang bouillait.

Hermione déglutit silencieusement et avança silencieusement, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle priait toutes les divinités possibles pour que ce ne soit pas elle la cible de la colère de son professeur. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était bien le cas. Et elle le sut très vite.

« - Granger, cette dernière frissonna au ton employé, bas et doucereux. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il savait et elle sut aussi tout de suite qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Professeur…

- Vous savez que peu d'élèves savent où se trouve ma réserve ?

- Non je l'ignorais professeur.

- Eh bien figurez-vous que vous l'êtes des rares à avoir ce privilège, la seule que je peux soupçonner du moins.

- Pardon professeur mais je ne comprends pas ?

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Granger. On m'a volé de la corne de bicorne en poudre et de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap. Deux ingrédients très rare Granger que l'on utilise ensemble seulement dans **une** potion, potion que nous avons étudié il y a peu. Ne faîtes pas l'idiote Granger et dites-moi la vérité, l'homme avait presque crié la phrase, la colère dépassant tout ses principes. »

Car oui, Severus Rogue était fou de rage, cette petite inconsciente était entrain de se mettre en danger. Merlin sait pour quelle raison, il lui fallait du Polynectar ! Dans quoi allait-elle se fourrer cette fois ? Il maudit Potter jusqu'à la centième génération au moins pour entraîner Granger dans ses plans tordus. Il l'aurait bien tué pour cela étripé le Choixpeau pour avoir placé la brune à Gryffondor et pas à Serdaigle.

Au moins là-bas, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Salazar qu'il détestait la Gryffondor. Il la détestait tellement. Il lui en voulait de le rendre aussi faible. Elle avait un effet néfaste sur lui. La preuve, sa rage mal contenue s'était transformée en inquiétude pour elle. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de son ombre, vraiment pitoyable.

« - Professeur ?

- Quoi !

- Je… Si vous savez quoique ce soit sur la Chambre des Secrets, il n'y aurait pas besoin de Polynectar. »

Et maintenant elle jouait carte sur table. L'homme soupira une fois de plus, encore un autre choix à faire. Oublier toutes ses résolutions, les limites professeur/élève et la considérait comme quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Merlin sait qu'il le désirait.

Jour après jour la volonté, l'acharnement de la Gryffondor, son air concentré quand elle essayait de comprendre qui était assez comique, sa façon de le regarder, de le faire se sentir à nouveau bien alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit à cette béatitude lui donnait envie de la faire rentrer un peu plus dans sa serait comme sa protégée, pourquoi pas.

Mais une part de lui se rebeller encore à cette idée. Severus Rogue ne protégeait personne, il n'en était capable. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne. Il n'allait pas céder, pas de nouveau. Il avait fait son choix, même si une fois de plus la raison l'emportait sur le cœur.

« - Je n'ai rien à vous dire Granger. »

Il vit le regard déçu de la lionne. Il essaya de ne pas y penser et commença la leçon.

_Quelques jours plus tard, club de duel, 14h00_

Quand on avait parlé d'un club de duel, Hermione avait trouvé cela particulièrement stupide. Pour elle, ce ne serait qu'une raison de plus pour que les élèves (deux en particuliers) se battent sans qu'on ait rien à redire cette fois. Elle pinça les lèvres alors que le professeur Lockhart expliquait les règles, faisant trépigner ses fans. Hermione eut un petit sourire en le regardant. Il était charmant c'est vrai.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un de beaucoup plus charismatique qui faisait battre son cœur. Même si elle en avait marre d'essuyer les rejets jour après jour. Il ne voulait pas d'elle auprès de lui, il l'éloignait sans arrêt et elle se dit que l'année prochaine, elle arrêterait ce cinéma ridicule.

L'année prochaine, elle ne serait plus une enfant, elle arrêterait d'y croire. Juste quelques mois encore pour en profiter. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle écoutait distraitement ce qui se disait, la conversation de Ron et Harry qui complotaient contre Malfoy et puis son cœur rata un mouvement.

« - Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue. » **(3)**

Hermione se sentit pétrifiée. Rogue allait faire de la charpie de Lockhart. Elle lança un regard inquiet au blond que Severus intercepta. Il serra les dents. Gilderoy lui, continua de faire l'autruche et envoya sa cape sur Hermione et d'autres filles. La brune l'attrapa avec ses camarades et elles lui firent des sourires d'encouragements, il en aurait bien besoin.

Et alors que le duel commençait, la jalousie de Severus avait atteint son paroxysme, c'était SA broussailleuse ! L'homme prit donc un malin plaisir à faire voler l'autre célébrité qui n'était qu'un imposteur, même pas capable de tenir sa baguette correctement. Il y eut des exclamations d'horreur chez les filles, des rires chez les garçons.

Même Ron lâcha un bien joué. Hermione ne fit rien, elle était captivée par le regard et le minuscule sourire que Rogue lui accorda en passant devant elle, se perdant dans un monde magique où il n'y avait que des hommes en noir. Elle ne revint sur terre que quand elle entendit son meilleur ami parler fourchelang.

_Fin d'un cours particulier, pendant les vacances de Noël._

Hermione rangeait ses affaires tout en souriant bêtement après un compliment de Rogue sur sa potion. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment mais venant de lui, elle le prenait comme tel. En plus, il avait accepté de la recevoir pendant les vacances, ce qui avait joué en grande partie sur sa décision de ne pas rentrer chez elle en plus du Polynectar. Elle était heureuse, Rogue était plus agréable avec elle, pas chaleureux mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de son professeur l'arrêta.

« - Granger, et votre Polynectar ? »

La brune eut un petit sourire, elle savait qu'il avait essayé de le trouver, sans succès, mais il n'avait rien dit de plus sur les agressions et elles étaient déjà au nombre de trois. Même si elle n'en montrait plus rien devant l'homme, elle était encore inquiète et avait déjà dû bouquiner presque la moitié de la section sur les créatures magiques. Enfin, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse tomber !

« - Tout sera fini demain professeur.

- Je passerai vous voir à l'infirmerie, se moqua l'homme. »

Hermione serra les dents et partit sans un mot. Elle savait quand même faire une potion !

_Infirmerie, 18 heures, deux jours plus tard._

« - Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait, miaou, enlever ce sourire suffisant, miaou, de votre visage profe-miaou ? »

Pour toute réponse, il laissa échappa un rire sarcastique à la vue de ce magnifique chaton qui était aussi son élève. Il savait bien qu'elle ne réussirait pas. Elle était trop jeune.

« - J'ai tenu parole cette fois Granger, je suis passé vous voir, déclara Severus en s'asseyant sur une chaise près d'elle. »

Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'elle miaulait une fois de plus et crachait une boule de poil, devant lui ! Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, rouge de honte, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

« - Vous miaulez souvent ?

- Presque toute les secondes, grogna Hermione.

- Les chats ne grognent pas, railla Severus. »

Hermione se releva, énervée au possible. Si c'était pour se moquer d'elle, il pouvait repartir, elle n'avait pas à supporter ses sarcasmes. Et dire que des fois elle pensait bêtement compter pour lui.

« - Je crois que vous pouvez y aller professeur, miaou, je me débrouillais mieux sans vous, miaou. Et pour votre information, miaou, la potion a réussi, miaou, Harry et Ron se sont transfor-miaou. J'ai juste cru mettre des cheveux mais c'était des poils de chat ! »

La brune avait les larmes aux yeux et Severus grimaça, cela devenait une habitude. Il n'allait pas se laisser amadouer cette fois.

« - Cela vous apprendra à enfreindre le règlement. Vous savez que je pourrais vous dénoncer.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve, c'est pour cela que vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je crois que je suis déjà assez punie non ? »

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour partir, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Il avait fait sa bonne action de l'année. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, sa main frôla une fois de plus accidentellement son élève, sa joue cette fois. Il sentit sa peau caresser les poils et sous cette dernière, Hermione ronronna de plaisir.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, effarée. Severus ne semblait pas plus à l'aise. Il partit sans un mot alors qu'Hermione se maudissait, elle en avait marre de toujours tout rater avec lui. Ce fut ces dernières pensées avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

* * *

Cette fois, malgré la situation, Harry laissa échapper un rire alors qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard, même aujourd'hui c'était encore gênant. Elle avait ronronné ! Même quand elle était dans les bras de Severus maintenant, elle ne ronronnait pas ! Alors qu'Harry menaçait de s'étouffer dans son rire, il se prit une violente tape sur la tête et il essaya de se reprendre.

« - Excuse-moi Mione mais tu as miaulé !

- Je sais Harry.

- J'aurais voulu voir la tête de Rogue !

- Ne recommence pas, prévint Hermione.

- Désolé »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, Harry la regarda en se demandant si pendant qu'elle était pétrifiée, Rogue était venu la voir.

« - Et mmh, quand il fallait parler de sa relation avec le potionniste il était tout de suite moins à l'aise, Rogue est venu te voir pendant que tu étais pétrifiée ?

- Tous les soirs.

- Sérieusement ! Enfin je veux dire, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce que tu me racontes, à ce moment là, Rogue essayait de t'éviter alors…

- Il est le dernier à m'avoir vu en vie si je peux dire avant que je sois attaquée, il se sentait coupable. Il est venu tous les soirs, sans exception. J'aurais aimé le sentir à mes côtés mais j'étais une statue. Rien de rien. J'aurais aimé me rappeler… Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, ce n'était pas une bonne période pour Severus.

- Tu es sûr qu'on parle du même Rogue ? Demanda Harry, essayant d'avoir l'air amusé alors qu'il imaginait sans peine la torture de Rogue, la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque.

- Harry, je sais que tu as encore du mal, que notre histoire parait surnaturelle mais Severus te ressemble parfois, comprends-le s'il te plait. »

Et le Survivant ne put refuser parce qu'il le comprenait déjà.

_Salle des potions, 17h45, trois semaines plus tard._

« - Bonsoir Professeur ! »

Hermione était arrivée sans faire de bruit et comme la porte était ouverte, elle était entrée. Sa voix fit sursauter Severus qui se cogna donc le bureau. Il se retourna et la fusilla du regard alors qu'Hermione lui murmurait un petit « désolée ».

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Granger ?

- Eh bien je viens pour notre cours.

- Vous n'avez pas reçu mon message.

- Non, je crois que j'ai dû le rater, déclara la brune en faisait un signe négatif de la tête.

- C'est ce que je vois. Je ne pourrais pas vous donner une leçon ce soir, je suis de surveillance dans les couloirs. Vous devriez rentrer d'ailleurs, le couvre-feu est dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

- Bien. »

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers la sortie, un peu déçue mais sur ses gardes, miroir en main. Severus le remarqua et haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« - Granger, pourquoi vous baladez-vous avec un miroir à la main ?

- Eh bien je… J'ai réuni les informations et j'ai découvert le nom du m… monstre. Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Les professeurs et moi-même essayons d'attraper la créature mais c'est impossible. L'école devrait bientôt fermer.

- Quoi mais !

- Granger, cette créature est mortelle et ni moi ni toute l'équipe professorale n'est compétente pour s'occuper d'un tel cas. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Maintenant allons-y je vous raccompagne. »

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit son professeur.

_Douze minutes plus tard, septième étage._

Le voyage s'était fait en silence et ils n'avaient croisé aucun élève sur le chemin, ils devaient tous être effrayés, terrés dans leur dortoir. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers son professeur, ils étaient presque devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Plus que deux couloirs, sans grand danger.

« - Professeur vous pouvez me laisser là, je peux parcourir cent mètres seule je crois, il n'y a plus de danger.

- Vous êtes sûre Granger ?

- Si vous continuez avec moi, vous allez faire un détour. Vous avez juste à couper là, c'est plus simple professeur je vous assure.

- Bien, pour ce qui est de votre découverte, n'en parlez pas à tout le monde, inutile de semer un vent de panique en plus. »

Hermione hocha la tête comprenant qu'il acceptait qu'elle le dise à Ron et Harry mais rien d'autre. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et partit alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'obscurité d'un couloir.

_Une minute plus tard, devant le portrait de la grosse dame._

Hermione était arrivée sans grosse difficulté devant l'entrée de sa maison, saine et sauve, dans quelques minutes elle retrouverait ses amis. Pour l'instant, il devait être à un match de Quidditch qu'elle avait totalement oublié. Celui-ci se déroulait tard car il y avait une énorme tempête il y a tout juste trois heures. C'est pour cela que nous n'avons croisé personne pensa Hermione.

Et aucun danger pour les élèves puisque le monstre se déplacer par les tuyaux. Alors qu'elle allait prononcer le mot de passe, un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter et par acquis de conscience, au lieu de se mettre en sécurité, elle regarda derrière elle et vit avec effroi l'énorme serpent, ses yeux jaunes et… Severus, pensa-t-elle avant de s'écrouler.

_Première nuit après la pétrification d'Hermione._

Severus entra dans l'infirmerie, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il n'eut pas besoin de lumière pour se diriger à travers les lits, habitué à la pénombre. Il parcourut des yeux chaque matelas jusqu'à enfin trouver celui de la Gryffondor. Son visage était figé dans un masque de frayeur et il ferma les yeux, la culpabilité lui coupant le souffle. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule. Jamais dû l'écouter, on écoute jamais un Gryffondor, le temps ne lui avait pas servi de leçon.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et jeta un regard courroucé aux fleurs près d'elle. Elle ne les verrait jamais ses fleurs. Son cœur se serra, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la potion, c'était Chourave qui s'occupait de ses Mandragores et elle ne le laissait pas approcher. Merlin il se sentait tellement coupable. Au moins, elle était juste pétrifiée, ce n'était que temporaire.

Il remercia intérieurement la prudence de la jeune fille car il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle meure. Comme Lily. Il tenait à elle, il était prêt à l'admettre si cela pouvait la sauver. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. La culpabilité lui faisait penser des choses stupides. Faire des choses stupides aussi pensa-t-il alors qu'il posait sa main sur celle de la Gryffondor, se rappelant de la chaleur de celle-ci.

_Nuit de l'arrestation d'Hagrid, infirmerie._

Comme tous les soirs depuis sa pétrification, Severus se glissa dans l'infirmerie, la culpabilité toujours bien présente et alla s'installer auprès de son élève. Sans hésiter, il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione, espérant bêtement qu'elle se réveille. Le décompte des jours le rendait fou comme son sentiment de culpabilité. Il la regarda et la trouva fragile, comme si elle pouvait se casser.

Il aurait aimé lui parler mais pour lui dire quoi, elle ne l'entendrait même pas. Lui dire que ce balourd d'Hagrid avait été arrêté alors qu'il n'était pas coupable, lui dire qu'il en savait beaucoup depuis le début et que s'il n'avait pas eu autant d'orgueil, elle serait peut-être encore là, à lui courir sur le haricot avec toute ses questions mais tellement souriante. Il soupira et se leva. Rester avec elle était une torture. Pourtant, il reviendrait.

« - A demain… Granger. »

_Infirmerie, des jours plus tard._

« - Vos amis sont des idiots Granger, claqua Severus dès qu'il fut installé. »

Le temps passé et Severus avait finalement craqué et avait pris l'habitude à parler à Granger. Enfin, il ne parlait pas à Granger. Il parlait à la statue Granger, il tenait au moins à faire cette différence. Il n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça à Granger. Mais comme il s'inquiétait pour son élève et que la statue était une oreille attentive, il faisait les deux.

Il était peut-être légèrement sur les nerfs ces derniers temps et agissait bizarrement quelques fois, seulement quelques fois. En fait il n'avait pas dormi plus de vingt quatre heures depuis que la lionne était dans son état et il avait retiré en même pas une semaine la somme faramineuse de 498 points mais presque aucun de ses retraits n'avaient été comptabilisés.

Tout en caressant distraitement la main glacée, autre mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise, il continua à parler.

« - Ils ont trouvé l'entrée de la chambre et ils y sont descendus avec Lockhart, cet imposteur qui ne sait même pas lancer un expelliarmus. Inconscients ! Et naïfs en plus. J'espère que vous n'avez jamais cru que c'était un sorcier doué Granger, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas naïve. Mais j'ai déjà la réponse. Vous croyez que je suis quelqu'un de bien et rien que pour cela vous êtes idiote. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Granger. Sinon je ne serais pas heureux de vous savoir ici plutôt que là-bas. Je suis égoïste Granger, ne vous attachez pas à moi. »

Et sur ces paroles Severus se leva et partit sans un regard. La potion était presque prête.

_Infirmerie, 18h07, le lendemain._

« - Vous êtes sûre que tout ça est pour moi ?

- Oui Miss Granger, vos amis ont beaucoup pensé à vous, j'ai presque dû les mettre à la porte. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire face à cette vision. Elle se sentait bien, vraiment même si elle avait été pétrifiée pendant un certain temps. Elle était comme reposée, pleine de vie, prête à aller s'amuser comme une enfant de douze ans, enfin treize ans désormais. Elle eut un autre sourire, elle allait retrouver Harry, Ron et… le professeur Rogue. Elle avait hâte.

« - Mme Pomfresh, je peux sortir ?

- Je vais vérifier deux trois petites choses et vous pourrez y aller, dès que vous aurez débarrassé mon infirmerie de tous ces bonbons, vous êtes sans doute celle qui a reçu le plus de visite. Même le professeur Rogue est venu à votre chevet.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui j'ai été surprise, il me semble même qu'il est venu plusieurs fois. »

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione et il ne la quitta pas de la soirée.

_Trois heures plus tard, 21h19, cachots, bureau du professeur Rogue._

« - Entrez ! »

Hermione poussa la porte et entra timidement dans le bureau de son professeur, regardant autour d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds et elle était curieuse de savoir où il travaillait. Severus, quant à lui, l'observait avec un amusement mal dissimulé. Il savait qu'elle était guérie, il avait vu ses retrouvailles avec ses amis, jalousant presque Potter.

Il pinça les lèvres, allons bon, il n'allait pas gâcher cette soirée, elle était en vie, heureuse, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il aurait juste aimé qu'elle passe le voir plutôt. Il ne le nierait plus désormais, il l'appréciait et tenait à elle. Plus jamais on ne lui ferait du mal. Il voulait se redonner une chance, une chance d'aider quelqu'un. Si elle le voulait, il le ferait.

« - Professeur ? »

Severus sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

« - Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien.

- Vous êtes venue ici à cette heure-là pour savoir comment je portais, c'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander.

- Je suis désolée pour l'heure, j'étais avec Hagrid, Ron et Harry pour fêter son retour. Enfin je vais bien, je suis heureuse.

- Bien.

- Bien. »

Un silence gêné s'installa et Severus se leva sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, avançant sa main pour attraper la sienne, geste qu'il avait tant fait mais se rétracta à la dernière seconde. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

« - Puisque nous avons échangé les civilités, au revoir Granger.

- Vous comptez dire au revoir à tous vos élèves professeur ? Demanda Hermione taquine.

- Gamine agaçante, répondit Severus alors qu'Hermione partait en riant, l'euphorie encore et toujours là. »

Et alors que Severus refermait la porte il murmura « ma gamine agaçante » tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne savait pas qu'Hermione était encore là et qu'elle avait sans doute tout entendu. Maintenant, lui souffla une petite voix, tu n'en débarrasseras plus jamais mais ça ne te dérange pas… Severus retourna à son bureau tout en pensant que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

**TBC.**

* * *

**(1) **Phrase tirée du livre, vous connaissez la chanson ^^**  
**

**(2) **Une petite note pour dire que tout le passage que vous venez de lire, la discussion entre notre trio d'or ne respecte pas le dialogue du livre. Je sais pas si vous en êtes rendu compte, je ne l'aurais pas vu si je n'avais pas vérifié dans le bouquin mais comme je l'ai vu, ba je le dis, histoire de conscience xD Enfin Ron fait vraiment bruler son devoir, en pas doué xD**  
**

**(3) **Tirée de livre aussi ^^**  
**

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Chapitre terminé ^^ Et en peu plus de Severus dans celui-là ^^ J'espère que ses "POV" sont réussis et que le chapitre se différencie du un tout en faisant évoluer leur relation, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir réussi à faire passer ses idées et que le tout aille trop vite mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement ^^' Enfin, j'attends vos commentaires comme à chaque fois.

Vous avez détesté ? Adoré autant que les autres chapitres ? Dites-le moi ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui suivront cette histoire.

Et à bientôt pour la troisième année ^^

Lilly ^^


	4. Troisième année

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre :** Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie

**Rating :** M, ce dernier se justifiera au bout de plusieurs chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la talentueuse JKR.

**Résumé :** « - Je ne suis pas sa putain si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu peux m'en vouloir, être dégouté mais tu n'as pas le droit de salir notre histoire Harry. » Tout est dans ces mots et il n'a plus le choix. HG/SR

**Pairing :** Hermione/Severus avec Drago/Harry en fond.

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, tiens ! Une revenante. Et c'est un peu le cas. Presque trois mois de retard. Je suis inexcusable. Je suis vraiment désolée, vraiment. Je m'en veux terriblement de ces trois mois de silence mais la semaine où j'aurais dû publier a été une semaine chargée où je suis tombée malade et j'ai commencé le chapitre 4 dans de mauvaises conditions si bien que le début était tellement mauvais que j'en ai été dégoûtée. Bref, j'ai fait une sorte de blocage et j'ai mis du temps à m'y remettre. Au début je me suis forcée mais ça ne donnait rien de bon alors au final, je me suis laissée du temps pour retrouver l'inspiration et en bonne résolution, j'ai commencé le chapitre hier et hop ! Aujourd'hui il est terminé et je pense qu'il est pas trop mal. Donc voilà, encore désolée. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai écrit 23 pages qui j'espère vous plairont. D'ailleurs, quelques lignes sur ces 23 pages. Alors, déjà, je pense que mon chapitre est potable donc j'espère qu'il vous ira. Ensuite, je tiens à dire que contrairement aux deux autres années, ce chapitre ne respecte pas vraiment le livre pour deux raisons : premièrement, je n'ai lu le livre 3 qu'une seule fois il y a bien longtemps et comme il est plus gros que les deux autres (bon c'est pas énorme) le feuilletait est assez compliqué, deuxièmement, Severus est vraiment présent dans ce tome et il faut dire qu'il est tellement imbuvable et Hermione le déteste à un point que je ne peux pas le suivre à la lettre si je veux qu'il y ait une romance entre eux ! Donc voilà, j'ai clairement suivi le film qui me laissait beaucoup plus de liberté et je pense que ce sera pareil pour les prochains chapitres. Je préviens de suite, la relation Severus/Hermione évolue dans ce chapitre et la romance commence donc pour ceux qui pense encore qu'Hermione est trop jeune, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous plaira, j'espère tout de même que si, sur ceux, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

« - Et donc…, Harry pinça les lèvres, rebuté à l'idée de dire ses mots, c'est là que vous êtes devenus… proches. »

Le brun avait hésité sur le mot, pensant un instant à dire intime mais tout compte fait, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Rogue était certainement _intime_ avec sa meilleure amie mais c'était un peu comme les parents, on ne voulait rien savoir de leur vie… _privée_, strictement rien et il préférait penser que puisque Hermione serait un très bonne mère, une cigogne lui avait donné un enfant, ni plus, ni moins.

Son comportement était sans aucun doute immature mais il s'en fichait. L'enfant était arrivé par la voix des airs et pas par celle… _physique._

« - Plus ou moins, répondit la brune. Pas extrêmement proche, mais Severus ne me voyait plus comme une élève, j'avais enfin atteint le but que je voulais, être importante pour lui. J'en étais tellement heureuse qu'au début j'ai refusé de le croire. »

« Ah » fut la seule réponse de Harry, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible et de kidnapper Malefoy, lui faire payer de ne rien lui avoir dit mais surtout, lui demander de lui faire tout oublier, même son nom.

Etrangement, lui qui tout à l'heure voulait tout savoir ou presque tout, n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était fuir cet endroit. Après tout, Rogue avait dit quelque chose qui pouvait être qualifié d'attentionné à Hermione, elle semblait heureuse, épanouie, elle allait avoir un bébé, il n'avait qu'à donner sa bénédiction, éviter Rogue le plus souvent possible, ne pas penser à Rogue dans des situations compromettantes qui lui donnaient envie de vomir, éviter accessoirement Ron jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui dise la vérité et il devrait survivre, une fois de plus.

Il s'était lassé de toute cette histoire, il n'aurait pas dû en faire tout un cirque, le bonheur d'Hermione était tout ce qui comptait et elle était heureuse alors il n'y avait plus aucun problème.

Bien sûr tout ce petit discours que le survivant se tenait dans sa tête était pour dissimuler la vérité qui était la suivante : il commençait à éprouver de la compassion pour Rogue. Pour Rogue !

Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que Rogue pouvait ressentir, les sentiments contradictoires, cette envie insensée de protéger la personne qu'on aime sans vouloir l'admettre, la peur de la perdre, même la jalousie.

Bon d'accord, Rogue n'était pas encore amoureux d'Hermione dans le récit de la brune mais ça ne serait tarder. Et à ce moment, il oublierait toute sa rancœur pour Rogue, et ça, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la vouloir.

Une part égoïste et immature de lui voulait avoir encore quelqu'un à haïr pour toutes ses années de souffrance. Et Rogue était la personne idéale pour ce rôle.

Mais dans sa tête, il était déjà passé du bâtard graisseux des cachots au graisseux des cachots et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Il soupira, il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste avec Hermione, mais s'il acceptait sa relation avec Rogue, il pouvait bien avoir une petite récompense et cette récompense était de pouvoir haïr Rogue comme il le désirait.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que non mais il se décida à la faire taire. Il allait partir en souriant, s'occuper d'Hermione comme un ami tout en haïssant tout de même Rogue, c'était un bon plan.

Hermione, elle, n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard, se demandant ce qu'il pensait, elle voyait des émotions contradictoires dans ses yeux. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il commence à accepter toute cette histoire pour qu'ensuite, il puisse digérer ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

La suite ne lui plairait pas.

Pour l'instant, son histoire avec Severus était platonique, compliquée, Severus n'avait même pas de sentiments pour elle à cette époque, c'était juste elle qui était éprise de lui, un amour d'enfant, rien de dérangeant mais aujourd'hui, elle attendait le bébé de Severus, il devait bien se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé mais pensait-il que cela allait arriver si tôt ?Sans doute pas.

Quand elle y repensait, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas si tôt, pour une adolescente, treize ans, ce n'était rien, quatorze même.

Mais la différence d'âge choquait toujours, pourtant, elle était presque sûre que ce n'était pas cela qui dérangerait Harry mais plutôt la concrétisation de leur amour par des actes, il ne devait même pas accepter leurs sentiments.

La voix de ce dernier, anormalement joyeuse, la sortit de ses pensées.

« - Bien, je suppose que Rogue a fini par éprouver de ses sentiments pour toi et que tu as fini par lui dire ce que tu ressentais, il a dû être soulagé que ce soit réciproque et… Et tu es tombée enceinte, je suis heureux pour toi, déclara Harry. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche choquée avant de la refermer.

Harry, lui, attendait bêtement que la brune lui saute dans les bras, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était contente qu'il accepte et qu'enfin, il puisse partir. Il ne voulait pas voir le salut de Rogue, il ne voulait surtout pas le voir parce qu'il savait qu'à la fin, il _apprécierait_ Rogue et qu'il ne pourrait plus lui en vouloir.

Et puis de toute façon, il était sûr de connaître la suite. Alors pourquoi rester ?

Néanmoins rien ne se passa comme prévu et sa fausse joie fut remplacer par la réalité, dure, crue mais oh combien plus vraie.

« - Tu n'acceptes pas, claqua Hermione, blessée par le déni de son meilleur ami.

- Si, bien sûr que si !

- Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas Harry James Potter. Tu regardes cette porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes comme si elle avait des ailes, je sais ce que tu veux faire. Tu vas faire semblant d'être heureux pour moi ou peut-être que tu l'es, mais tu feras comme si Severus n'existait pas, comme si c'était toujours l'ignoble bâtard de notre première année mais le problème Harry, c'est que cet homme n'existe plus. Et tu ne veux pas l'accepter, Merlin sait pour quelle raison. Et puis quand je m'installerais avec Severus, qu'est-ce que tu feras Harry ? Tu commenceras à m'éviter, on perdra contact et voilà, ce sera la fin de notre amitié.

- Pas du tout Hermione, je pense juste que j'éviterais de venir chez toi trop souvent.

- Ben voyons. En fait tu n'en as rien à faire de tout ça, tu veux juste partir, te voiler la face, tu as envie d'être égoïste aujourd'hui. Eh bien pars, vas-y.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas partir, c'est juste que j'ai compris. Ok ? Je vois déjà la suite de votre histoire.

- Tu ne veux surtout ne pas en entendre plus, pourtant tout à l'heure, tu voulais tout savoir.

- Mais ce que j'ai entendu m'a suffi pour imaginer la suite. Rogue après t'avoir donné deux ans de cours particuliers est tombé amoureux de toi, mais aucun de vous n'osait le dire jusqu'à notre septième année après des retrouvailles chaleureuse, vous vous êtes tout avoué et voilà !

- J'ai embrassé Severus lors de notre troisième année. »

Et voilà une nouvelle claque pour le survivant. Harry grimaça, définitivement non, il ne voulait pas la suite. Pourtant une fois de plus Hermione ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« - Tu sais Harry, plus je te raconte tout ça, plus je me rends compte à quel point je veux que tu connaisses tous les détails, que tu lises tout les mots doux que Severus m'a écrit, que tu partages avec moi tes nuits avec Drago et moi celle avec Severus, tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne choisirais jamais entre toi et Ron mais tu es celui auquel je veux tout raconter, à qui je veux me confier. Alors tu as le choix Harry, soit tu restes et tu écoutes même si cela te dégoûte, même si tu n'aimeras jamais Severus, soit tu pars maintenant et je sors de ta vie parce que notre histoire avec Severus fait partie de moi, je vous l'ai dissimulée pendant sept ans, c'est comme si j'avais mené une double vie, aujourd'hui j'en ai marre de me cacher, je suis la femme de Severus Rogue et peu importe ce que les autres pensent, je veux le dire, je veux en parler à mon meilleur ami. Mais cette personne égoïste devant moi qui veut jouer un rôle n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Alors, tu pars ou tu restes ?

Un long silence prit place entre les deux adolescents.

Hermione regardait Harry d'un air déterminé bien qu'au fond, une boule d'angoisse l'empêchait presque de respirer si bien qu'elle devait faire un effort pour faire rentrer l'oxygène dans ses poumons.

Quant à Harry, il n'osait même pas lever les yeux. Que faire ? Partir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Le brun se rendit compte de la comédie capricieuse qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait sans doute déjà accepter la grossesse d'Hermione et le fait que Rogue soit le père aussi.

La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'était ses propres besoins, comment pouvait-il être aussi centré sur lui-même ? Il avait pris sa décision.

-… Rogue embrasse bien ? »

Hermione sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir, elle n'était pas prête à perdre Harry, elle ne le serait jamais.

De son côté le survivant listait déjà une personne à qui en vouloir et il se demanda si Drago lui en voudrait s'il haïssait un peu plus son père, tout en pensant ça, il écouta Hermione lui raconter sa troisième année.

Une pensée surgit alors de son esprit : c'était Hermione qui avait embrassé Rogue ?

_1__er__ septembre, Poudlard Express, 13h35_

La pluie tombait à verse et ne faisait que rendre l'atmosphère plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Les nuages noirs qui planaient sur les vallées et les collines semblaient s'étendre sur des kilomètres, comme si le soleil ne viendrait plus jamais illuminé le Poudlard Express.

Dans le wagon où se trouvait les trois plus fameux Gryffondors de leur génération, nommés le trio d'or, l'ambiance était aussi morose que le temps.

Les trois jeunes gens n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'annonce de Harry à propos de Sirius Black et seule la respiration du professeur endormi venait troubler le silence de la pièce.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, Ron boudait après s'être fait rembarrer par Hermione et la sorcière fulminait toujours à cause du rouquin qui avait raconté trois fois au moins l'histoire de Sirius Black tuant 12 moldus, d'un seul sort d'après lui.

Ce n'était que des stupides rumeurs qui avaient encore été colportées, on ne pouvait pas tuer douze personnes avec un seul sort. La brune était agacée et surtout angoissée.

Agacée après Ron qui n'avait fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors que Harry était encore menacé de mort.

Angoissée parce que justement Harry était encore en danger.

Elle était fatiguée de tout cela avant même que cela ait commencé. Et le temps ne faisait qu'augmenter son anxiété.

Elle avait une soudaine envie de sortir de ce compartiment où l'atmosphère était trop lourde et d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Mais c'était connu que Malfoy aimait se pavaner dans les couloirs du train et elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec le sang-pur.

Finalement, elle descendit Pattenrond de ses genoux qui avaient pris ses aises et attrapa un livre de potion qu'elle commença à bouquiner.

Elle entendit vaguement Ron faire une remarque sur les potions mais ne releva pas, sachant que si elle prenait la mouche, ses cris contre son meilleur ami ferait trembler le train.

Hermione décida plutôt de se plonger dans sa lecture et de ne penser à rien.

Mais dès qu'elle se plongeait dans un livre, que ce soit un livre de potions, de métamorphose ou une simple aventure moldue, toutes ses pensées convergeaient toujours vers le même point : Severus Rogue.

Inlassablement, elle se répétait les trois mots qu'il avait murmuré lors de leur dernière rencontre. _Ma gamine agaçante._ Elle était_ sa _gamine agaçante. Elle n'était plus son élève, plus une simple tête parmi la population de Poudlard, elle était _sa_ gamine agaçante _à lui_, rien qu'à lui.

Et rien que cette idée la faisait monter au paradis. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire tout simplement. La plupart du temps, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était dans un merveilleux rêve mais qu'elle finirait par se réveiller.

Et que tout redeviendrait comme avant… Ou pire.

Enfin, pour l'instant, elle profitait de ce rêve éveillé, imaginant la réaction de son professeur quand il la reverrait. Serait-il troublé ? C'était une question qui revenait de plus en plus souvent.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, elle venait d'entrer dans l'adolescence sans aucun doute, elle n'était plus une gamine.

Elle avait pris des formes, elle avait grandi, elle avait perdu certains de ses traits d'enfants, elle ressemblait déjà plus à une femme. Elle semblait plus femme. Plus femme au point de ressentir des envies.

Des envies d'être embrassée par exemple. Elle avait rêvé embrasser Severus, consciente ou endormie, ses pensées dérivées et devenaient parfois gênantes au point d'en rougir.

Elle s'éveillait doucement à ce qu'était les plaisirs qu'une adolescente ressent une première fois et elle se demandait si le fait qu'elle est grandie changerait quelque chose dans sa relation avec le professeur.

Elle se le demandait vraiment.

Pour la première fois, en plus de son amour pour lui, elle avait envie d'un amour concret alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne serait qu'une amie, une petite protégée pour lui.

La caresse de leurs mains en seconde année qu'elle n'avait ressenti que comme un signe d'affection, un soutien professoral était devenu la caresse la plus érotique dans ses fantasmes.

Hermione avait grandi, ses envies avaient grandi et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer cela.

Elle ne connaissait rien à ce monde de sensualité mais le désirait. Et ce qui était le pire pour Hermione était de ne pas savoir.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'un froid glacial l'envahisse, que les lumières se coupent et qu'elle sente Ron lui écraser le pied.

« - C'était mon pied ça ! »

_Quelques minutes plus tard, toilettes des filles du Poudlard Express_

Hermione venait tout juste de refermer la porte de la cabine qu'elle s'écroula sur la lunette des toilettes, se fichant qu'elle soit ouverte ou fermée, et des sanglots lui échappèrent. La rencontre avec les détraqueurs avait été éprouvante, effrayante et terriblement douloureuse.

La peur qui lui avait tordue les entrailles était encore présente comme une boule dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, toute sa joie s'était envolée et ses plus sombres souvenirs, cauchemars surtout, l'avaient envahis. Tous concernaient Severus comme si sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de lui.

Dans chacun, ce dernier était odieux, cruel, piétinant tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Et les quelques paroles qu'il avait pu lui dire, ses trois mots magiques qu'il avait dit avaient comme disparu de son esprit, même à cet instant dans cette cabine de toilettes.

Elle était tout simplement blessée, la peur qu'elle avait fait taire tout l'été, se concentrant plus sur ses envies, ses joies, ses désirs, venait d'exploser en elle, la laissant à terre.

Severus lui avait donnée de l'espoir en première année, pour la trainer dans la boue au début de la deuxième année, pourquoi cette année serait différente des deux autres ? Il s'amusait avec elle, la faisait tourner en bourrique, il la haïssait bien évidemment. Il devait savoir qu'elle l'aimait. Il en jouait.

Sa peur et ses hormones déréglées lui firent penser qu'il tiendrait peut-être le jeu juste pour abuser d'elle, oui voilà.

Severus Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il ne le serait jamais.

Il l'abandonnerait, la détruirait pour faire bonne mesure et elle, elle aurait tellement mal, elle _avait_ tellement mal que les sanglots l'étouffaient à cet instant. Elle saisit d'un geste désespéré la poignée de porte, la serrant à se faire mal, cherchant désespérément une bouée de sauvetage pour son cœur à la dérive.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir une douleur comme celle-ci. C'était terminé, les détraqueurs l'avaient brulée, elle avait trop mal. La tête lui tournait et elle finit par s'adosser à la porte, la tête enfouit dans ses genoux, en sanglotant.

Severus Rogue était à la fois son plus beau rêve et son pire cauchemar, elle avait toujours voulu un prince charmant, elle n'avait jamais voulu se battre pour l'amour, l'amour devait être naturel, vous tombez dessus comme ça et en plus vous quitter. Mais il devait être réciproque !

Avec un professeur ! A quoi pensait-elle ? Le voilà son réveil, elle rentrait dans l'adolescence, fini de jouer la gamine, son amour d'enfant ne serait plus qu'une admiration pour un professeur.

Si les détraqueurs pouvaient lui faire tant de mal, Rogue ferait pire et elle ne voulait pas ressentir cela, elle arrêtait de se battre, terminé !

Hermione se redressa tant bien que mal et essuya ses larmes, quand elle sortirait de ces toilettes, elle aurait oublié Rogue, point à la ligne. Elle serait enfin en paix avec elle-même, elle serait mature, plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été !

_Grande Salle, le soir même, 20h02_

Le bruit autour d'elle l'agaçait, il y avait bien trop de bruit. Tous les élèves autour d'elle l'agaçaient. Avaient-ils besoin d'être aussi bruyants ? Non bien sûr que non mais ils étaient tellement… immature, elle aurait presque craché ce mot si elle avait pu.

La brune était d'une humeur terrible et elle enviait presque que la table des Serpentards qui paraissait silencieuse par rapport à la sienne. Elle qui avait été toujours fière de manger à la table qui semblait la plus festive à Poudlard le regrettait amèrement.

Elle releva la tête, fusilla Ron du regard qui faisait le singe avec ses couverts, puis les jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient les clowns si bien que les élèves qui étaient près d'eux regardaient à deux fois avant d'enfourner la nourriture dans leurs bouches.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique acerbe quand le coin de la table des professeurs entra dans son champ de vision si bien qu'elle rebaissa la tête immédiatement.

Depuis le début du repas, elle évitait consciencieusement de regarder dans la direction de Rogue parce que sa décision qu'elle avait prise dans les toilettes étaient horriblement dur à tenir.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rassasier son regard du professeur, voir s'il avait changé ou alors s'il était égal à lui-même. Cette envie commençait à la torturer si bien que parfois elle avait l'impression de sentir son regard sur elle mais ce n'était pas le cas, bien évidemment.

Elle se faisait encore des films. Pourtant, elle était à deux doigts de craquer, de regarder Rogue encore et encore et de replonger dans ses fantasmes de vacances, de repenser en boucle les trois mots qu'il avait murmurés et qu'elle avait entendus.

En avait-il fait exprès ?

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle allait craqué, la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand les détraqueurs étaient arrivés se faisait un plaisir de se rappeler à elle et aussitôt, elle se reconcentrait sur sa nourriture.

Elle espérait que personne n'ait remarqué son petit jeu mais c'était bien évidemment trop demander quand la voix de son meilleur ami la sortit de ses pensées :

« - Hermione ?

- Oui ? Répondit la jeune fille en sursautant encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, oui, je vais bien, c'était plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça ? »

Elle entendit Harry murmurait quelque chose à propos de cet abruti de Malfoy mais n'y porta pas une grande attention et reprit sa fourchette pour continuer à triturer sa tarte au citron meringuée qui était sans aucun doute son dessert préféré mais qui même là ne la tentait pas.

Elle était à deux doigts de replonger dans ses pensées qui bien sûr la mèneraient à penser encore à Rogue quand Ron prit à son tour la parole :

« - Tu comptes manger ta part de tarte ?

- Tu es vraiment un estomac sur patte Ronald Weasley !

- Mais pas du tout ! Je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux la manger mais parce qu'il n'y a presque plus personne dans la Grande Salle.

- Ron a raison, tous les profs sont déjà partis. »

Hermione releva aussitôt la tête et remarqua que le vacarme contre lequel elle pestait tout à l'heure s'était atténué sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trop plongée dans ses songes.

Son regard se posa enfin sur la table des professeurs qui était belle et bien déserte.

Aussitôt, Hermione se détendit enfin, ses muscles crispaient se relâchèrent et elle finit en quelques minutes sa part de tarte.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent sans rien dire, la trouvant légèrement bizarre mais ils ne pipèrent mot.

Quand enfin, la dernière bouchée fut avalée, ils se levèrent tous les trois dans un même mouvement et sortirent de la grande salle. Mais à peine sortis, ils étaient arrêtés par McGonagall.

« - Ah Miss Granger, vous voilà !

- Vous me cherchiez professeur ?

- Oui, je voulais dire que vous pourrez passer demain matin tôt dans mon bureau pour récupérer votre… demande.

- Bien merci professeur. »

McGonagall hocha sèchement la tête, lança un regard à Ron et à Harry avant de partir. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione, leurs yeux posaient la même question : Quel objet ? La brune fit semblant de ne rien voir et se tourna prête à partir à son tour.

« - Hermione que voulez dire McGo ? Demanda Harry

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est un professeur et vous lui devez le respect, déclara la Gryffondor d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle commençait à faire un sermon ce qui fit soupirer ses deux amis. D'ailleurs vous devez le respect à tous les professeurs, continua la brune en avança sans regarder où elle allait. Je dis ça bien sûr par rapport au professeur Rogue…

La voix d'Hermione se perdit dans un murmure alors qu'elle venait de rentrer dans un corps beaucoup plus grand que le sien, habillé de robes noires et avec une odeur familière.

La sorcière se figea, perdue dans un monde où il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Le bruit autour d'elle, Harry, Ron, tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui. Hermione et son professeur ; Severus et son élève.

Son cœur qui avait raté un battement quand elle l'avait reconnu repartit de plus belle et il lui fallut tout la volonté du monde pour s'écarter de cette source de chaleur.

Sa main frôla le bras de l'homme et elle en frissonna.

Enfin, quand elle se fut un peu éloignée, elle leva la tête et plongea enfin avec tant de dévotion son regard dans le sien. L'échange qui s'en suivit fut brûlant pour la Gryffondor. Elle brûlait. Littéralement.

Il était là et il la regardait avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans les yeux sur lequel elle n'aurait pu mettre un nom. La réalité s'imposa enfin à elle.

Il ne la regardait pas froidement, non, ce temps était bel et bien révolu. Toute sa peur s'envola d'un coup alors que les deux obsidiennes ne la lâchaient pas.

Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi une éternité mais doucement le bruit commençait à redevenir distinct pour ses oreilles et elle sut que rester là plus longtemps aurait été déplacé.

Hermione redescendit donc doucement de son nuage et murmura un désolé avant de s'éloigner rapidement, sans doute suivi par Ron et Harry, elle ne se retourna pas pour regarder.

De toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir une conversation avec eux, il n'y avait plus que Rogue, Rogue qui avait envahi toutes ses pensées…

_Quelques minutes plus tard, appartement du maître des potions, cachots._

Severus laissa glisser sa cape au sol avec nonchalance avant de la ramasser et de la poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il se déchaussa et déboutonna deux boutons de sa robe noire pour respirer un peu.

Enfin, il se dirigea vers une armoire calée entre deux bibliothèques et ouvrit une porte pour sortir de la pimentine. Il en avala une gorgée et fit fi de la fumée qui lui sortit par les oreilles, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était calmé son mal de tête que le repas dans la grande salle avait amené.

Les élèves ne lui avaient clairement pas manqué et la nouvelle promotion semblait encore plus bête que la précédente. Il grimaça à l'idée de devoir supporter encore un an de cours avec tous ces cornichons.

Il soupira, las, fatigué mais bien qu'incapable de dormir, il se savait insomniaque depuis longtemps déjà. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé sans aucune grâce, et s'avachit presque contre le dossier.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes d'une main, espérant que cela ferait partir plus vite les maux qui lui vrillaient le crâne.

Le sorcier finit par rouvrir les yeux et son regard tomba sur la photo de son pire ennemi. Black. Un reniflement désabusé s'échappa de ses lèvres et un plaisir sadique l'envahit quand il se dit que justice avait été faite et que ce salaud avait passé douze ans en prison. La haine qu'il avait pour lui était immense.

C'était sa faute si _sa_ Lily était morte, _sa _faute. Pas la sienne. Il avait dénoncé Potter et Lily, tout sa pour sauver sa peau. Il avait toujours trouvé cela étrange mais les Gryffondors étaient si imprévisibles.

Tous le faisaient sortir de ses gonds. Potter, Potter fils, Black, Lupin, Lily… Granger…

Merlin qu'elle avait changé.

Sans qu'il le veuille, il avait une fois de plus pensé à elle. Elle était sa part d'humanité, sa faiblesse et il avait décidé que pour son propre bien, leur propre bien, il ne la repousserait pas.

Il ferait de cette gamine une brillante potionniste et pourrait au moins se dire que dans sa vie, il aurait fait quelque chose de bien.

Il avait donc fait l'effort de lui préparer de vrais cours particuliers et avait demandé l'accord à Dumbledore qui avait donné son aval avec un immense sourire qui lui faisait encore froid dans le dos.

Bizarrement Minerva s'y était opposée et il en retirait une immense satisfaction. Elle avait sans doute peur qu'il corrompe son élève préférée.

Car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle faisait aussi du favoritisme, plus discret certes mais Granger était son élève et il l'avait compris.

Ce qui l'amusait encore plus puisque Granger le préférait à elle, il avait su attirer son attention et il n'en était pas peu fier. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit, elle était _sa_ gamine agaçante.

Enfin gamine…

Il ne pouvait plus vraiment dire gamine. Il y a quelques temps oui mais le petit bout de femme qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui n'était plus une gamine. Non c'était une ébauche de femme et ça il l'avait senti.

Leur rencontre dans le hall avait été… indécente, incorrecte, déplacée et tant d'autres adjectifs pourraient la décrire.

Elle s'était tellement collée à lui qu'il avait senti des choses qu'elle n'avait pas il y a un an, il en avait la certitude, des choses qu'il n'aurait voulu jamais sentir.

Elle avait frôlé son bras et cela lui avait rappelé la mauvaise habitude, qu'il avait pris quand elle était pétrifiée, de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Alors qu'à l'époque ce geste lui semblait naturel, comme un geste d'affection, de protection, à cet instant il lui semblait déplacer.

Bizarrement, il se sentait gêné par le fait que la brune ait grandi. Il ne savait pas trop comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Un mélange d'affection, de compréhension, de compassion et aussi d'amusement, quelque chose dans ces eaux-là mais aucun mot ne parvenait à définir exactement ce qu'il ressentait et le fait qu'elle change, qu'elle grandisse ne lui plaisait que peu, parce que cela faisait un nouvel élément à gérer.

Il ne pourrait plus la traiter comme une gamine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva quelque chose à Severus qui ne s'était pas produit depuis des années. Il s'assoupit.

_Premier cours de potions de l'année, salle de potions, cachot, 8h00._

« - Arrête de sourire comme ça Mione, c'est agaçant !

- Pardon ? Tu as un problème Ronald ?

- Oui ! Il est huit heures du matin, on commence par potion avec Rogue, alors te voir sourire comme ça est énervant. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche à son tour, excédée par le comportement de son meilleur ami pour répondre quand elle vit Harry lui faire un signe de la tête qui signifiait clairement : ne dis rien. La brune, tempétueuse, n'en tint pas rigueur et commença à incendier le rouquin qui lui servait d'ami.

« - Je te signale Ronald que les potions sont un enseignement capital pour notre avenir de sorcier et que dans plus de cinquante pour cent des cas, savoir réaliser des potions est un critère essentiel pour être embauché. De plus, je te signale que les cours du professeur Rogue sont très intéressants et que si au lieu de faire le singe, tu connectais les deux cellules qui te servent de neurones, tu n'aurais pas besoin de pomper mes devoirs et tu finirais par avoir un A minimum. Et ne me sors pas que Rogue est injuste envers les Gryffondors parce que tu es tellement agaçant parfois que je me demande comment le professeur Rogue peut te supporter.

- C'est exactement ce que je me demande aussi. »

La voix fit sursauter Hermione et elle se retourna lentement pour voir que Rogue était adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte et qu'il avait sûrement dû tout entendre du début à la fin.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et put voir l'air mortifié d'Harry, celui colérique de Ron et le sourire sarcastique de Malfoy. Elle comprit pourquoi Harry lui avait dit de rien dire et se mordit la lèvre tout en rougissant.

Elle se retourna une fois de plus vers Rogue qui arborait un sourire clairement moqueur qu'Hermione aurait presque pu décrire d'amusé. Il s'approcha finalement de son bureau qui était juste en face d'elle et reprit la parole :

« - C'est ce que vous pensez Miss Granger donc ?

- Je…

- Que d'éloquence ! Vous viendriez me voir à la fin de l'heure. »

Hermione hocha la tête puis baissa es yeux, les joues rouges, toujours mortifiée face à sa bêtise. Elle entendit à peine Rogue dire de sortir un parchemin pour faire un test sur le programme de l'année dernière. De toute façon, le sienne était déjà prête, elle savait très bien que chaque année, Severus faisait un contrôle sur les connaissances « acquises » de l'année dernière.

_Deux heures plus tard, fin du cours de potions._

Hermione n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle avait pris un temps infini pour répondre à chaque question espérant ainsi retarder son entretien avec Rogue. Sans aucun résultat. L'homme venait d'ordonner de rendre les copies et elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, l'empêchant clairement de s'éclipser discrètement.

Au moins, il ne l'évitait pas ou ne la dénigrait pas comme les années précédentes. Néanmoins, si elle devait le voir, elle aurait autant aimé ne pas s'être humiliée toute seule avant. La jeune fille soupira, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle finit donc de ranger ses affaires et une fois que tous les élèves furent sortis (Ron et Harry ne l'attendirent même pas, Ron boudant et Harry ne supportant pas Rogue) elle s'approcha du bureau.

Severus y était assis et la regardait avec amusement ce qui la fit serrer les dents. Elle lui tendit sa copie qu'il déposa avec les autres. Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione osa enfin lever les yeux pour tomber directement sur les deux obsidiennes qui la fixaient sans gêne.

« - Professeur, pour tout à l'heure, je suis…

- Vous êtes ?

- … Désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

- Humilier Weasley devant toute la classe ? Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

- Je voulais dire perturber votre cours.

- Eh bien, je pourrais vous en vouloir mais je dois avouer que vous avez réussi à m'amuser, ce n'est donc pas le cas.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi je suis là ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir, n'est-ce pas vous qui vouliez absolument passer du temps avec moi ? En colle ? En cours particulier ?

- Oh !

- Oh comme vous dîtes. Donnez moi votre emploi du temps, je vais voir les horaires qui m'arrange. »

La brune hocha la tête et lui tendit son emploi du temps avec un immense sourire. Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais Hermione ne releva même pas, trop heureuse.

Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé. Severus l'acceptait enfin ? Elle n'était donc plus qu'une simple élève ? Il l'appréciait un tant soi peu pour passer trois soirs de la semaine avec elle sans qu'elle ne lui ait rien demandé ?

Elle était aux anges. Elle avait envie de courir, crier, chanter, danser mais elle était presque sûre que l'homme n'apprécierait pas.

Elle se contenta donc d'afficher un sourire heureux mais oh combien idiot. C'est ce que pensa Severus quand il le vit.

Il ne dit néanmoins rien et se contenta d'observer son emploi du temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par reprendre la parole :

« - Granger…

- Oui professeur ?

- Puis-je savoir comment comptez-vous vous rendre en divination et en arithmancie en même temps ? Ou en défense contre les forces du mal et en études de runes ? Votre emploi du temps est tellement chargé que la moitié de vos heures se superposent, une explication peut-être ?

- Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Severus agacé par le ton condescendant de son élève.

- Eh bien… »

Hermione regarda à droite puis à gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce ce qui énerva un peu plus l'homme qui trouvait cela stupide. S'il avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce, il l'aurait su.

Mais Granger avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un acquis de conscience. Soit !

Quand, elle fut sûre que personne ne se cachait dans il ne sait quel endroit (un chaudron pensa-t-il avec ironie), elle plongea la main sous sa chemise.

Cette fois, Severus fut intrigué et attendit de voir ce qu'elle allait en ressortir. Ce fut une chaine qui apparut en premier dans la main de son élève puis un médaillon avec un sablier à son centre.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Severus pour reconnaître l'objet et il sentit son sang bouillir sous la colère alors qu'il commençait à comprendre.

« - Où avez-vous eu ça ?

- Le professeur McGonagall me l'a remis avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore pour que je puisse suivre toutes les options cette année. Je le rendrais à la fin de l'année et je devrais me décider sur les matières que je veux garder l'année prochaine. »

Bien évidemment, ce vieux fou était derrière tout ça. Était-il inconscient ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Minerva s'était énervée après lui quand elle avait découvert qu'il voulait lui donner des cours particuliers. A ce rythme, Granger finirait à l'infirmerie avant le début des vacances de Noël.

« - Abandonner des options !

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à retirer divination et étude des moldus déjà.

- Et pourquoi cela professeur ?

- De un, parce que suivre tant de cours est impossible pour n'importe quel élève, je doute que moi-même, à l'époque, j'en aurais été capable. De deux parce que les deux matières que j'ai cité ne vous serviront à rien. Vous êtes moldu, vous connaissez le monde moldu, les élèves de ce cours ne savent pas prononcer le mot ordinateur, vous allez vous ennuyer parce que le professeur s'occupera des élèves en difficulté, c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf vous. Ensuite, la divination. Je connais le professeur et je peux vous dire que ça ne collera pas. Je suis sûr que cela se finira en désastre. Je vous connais Granger. »

Les joues de la brune rosirent légèrement quand son professeur déclara la connaître. Oui, il la connaissait. Plutôt bien même. Vu sous cet angle, elle avait envie d'écouter son professeur, de lui dire qu'il avait raison et d'abandonner d'office son emploi du temps charger.

Mais elle voulait essayer, elle avait sa fierté et elle n'allait pas s'aplatir à n'importe quelle remarque de l'homme, amour ou pas amour.

« - Professeur, je pense que vous avez sans doute raison, commença Hermione ce qui provoqua un sourire satisfait chez Severus, mais… Je crois que pour progresser il faut faire des erreurs, je veux quand même essayer, même si j'abandonne au final, je veux faire mes propres fautes, comprenez-moi. Si je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme, j'arrêterais. Si vous me connaissez vraiment professeur, vous savez que je ne prendrais pas de risque inutile. »

L'homme eut un grognement puis finit par baisser la tête vaincu. Il abdiqua sachant très bien que la brune avait raison. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'en deux ans, elle avait déjà pris beaucoup de risques mais il savait aussi que louper un seul cours la rendait malade et il était clair qu'elle refuserait de s'arrêter, s'il fallait abandonner une matière, elle le ferait. Il soupira puis récupéra son emploi du temps avant de déclarer :

« - Cours particulier le mardi, le jeudi, et le samedi à 20h00. »

Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire plus discret affiché sur le visage cette fois, elle se sentait vraiment acceptée par son professeur.

_Premier cours particulier, 20h00, cachots._

« - Bonsoir professeur !

- Granger, salua Severus. »

La brune lui fit un petit sourire et s'avança dans la salle de classe qui lui était désormais si familière. Elle avait hâte de commencer ce cours qui s'avérait être encore plus excitant que ceux qu'elle avait reçu l'année dernière, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été invitée par Rogue et non de l'avoir forcé.

Elle était ravie qu'il reconnaisse son talent (ou du moins qu'il voit du potentiel en elle pour sacrifier trois soirées par semaine pour elle, trois soirées avec lui).

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle faisait l'objet d'une analyse minutieuse faite par son professeur.

Ses cheveux étaient nettement moins broussailleux nota-t-il tout d'abord, attachés en chignon comme cela, ils semblaient moins indomptables.

Elle n'avait pas l'air fatigué, aucune cerne, il pouvait presque distinguer la joie d'une gamine de treize dans son regard.

Il ne s'attarda que peu sur le reste de son visage descendant vers son cou où il pensait apercevoir le médaillon rien, elle l'avait bien camouflé. Il s'arrêta là dans sa contemplation, refusant de penser à ce qu'il y avait en dessous, refusant de voir à quel point elle murissait.

« - Vous n'allez pas l'air fatiguée, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Pour l'instant.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas professeur, dès que je sens que le rythme est trop dur, j'arrêterais. »

Severus se rembrunit aussitôt, il ne s'inquiétait pas ou si peu. C'était juste une question d'orgueil, il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Il se demanda si elle avait déjà rencontré Sibylle, elle ne semblait pas traumatisée outre mesure, ça ne serait tardé pensa-t-il.

Il n'osa pas demander à quoi ressembler les cours de Lupin, il savait que des quatre maraudeurs, c'était sans doute le plus fréquentable mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr.

Il avait envie de semer le doute dans l'esprit de Granger, qu'elle découvre la vérité, qu'elle le dénonce. Il se dit qu'il aurait l'occasion de le faire plus tard. En attendant, il avait un cours à donner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie sa réputation de terreur des cachots.

Il lança donc un regard noir à Granger ce qui la fit sourire pour son plus grand malheur.

_Quelques jours plus tard, nouveau cours particulier, 20h57._

Severus regardait son élève en train de préparer une potion qu'il jugeait clairement simple pour elle. Il avait prévu de lui en faire fabriquer deux en une heure, une par tranche de soixante minutes. Or, les soixante minutes étaient bientôt terminés et la brune n'en était qu'à la moitié de la potion.

Elle n'était pas concentrée et plusieurs fois elle avait failli se tromper. Et puis, surtout, il avait remarqué son petit manège.

Elle relevait le regard à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas, se mordiller la lèvre puis replonger sa tête dans sa préparation.

Aussi, excédé quand elle recommença à le regarder en coin, il arrêta de corriger ses copies, se releva et s'approcha d'elle.

« - Granger ? »

Il la vit sursauter et elle releva la tête vers lui, le regard coupable comme si elle savait déjà qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il l'examina un instant, la trouvant presque amusante avec cette tête de chien pris en faute.

« - Posez-moi la question qui vous occupe depuis tout à l'heure même si je ne vais pas apprécier et ensuite remettez-vous au travail ! »

La brune eut au moins la décence de rougir, elle était trop transparente…

« - Eh bien… Je… Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Malfoy est votre filleul.

- Les Malfoy aiment se vanter quand ils le peuvent, répondit Severus légèrement surpris par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Oui, répondit la brune hésitante.

- Que voulez-vous savoir à propos de Malfoy ?

- Savoir si… s'il va bien, ça fait deux jours qu'il ne vient plus en cours alors…

- Je croyais que vous détestiez Malfoy ? Questionna Severus, surpris une fois de plus.

- Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, c'est sûr… En fait, j'espère juste qu'il n'ait pas trop blessé, comme ça… L'histoire se tasserait un peu et il n'arriverait rien à Buck. »

Un petit son s'échappa des lèvres de Severus, son qui aurait pu être considéré comme un rire mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Il s'éloigna du chaudron de la brune et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il croisa ses mains sous son menton et regarda la jeune fille de loin avant de répondre :

« - Votre question détournée pourrait presque s'apparenter à de la sournoiserie… Vous auriez pu avoir votre place à Serpentard, déclara l'homme en faisant une pause pour se délecter du rougissement que ses paroles provoquèrent sur les joues de son élève, mais vous êtes bien trop naïve. Sachez que si une brindille éraflait la peau de son fils, Lucius Malfoy pourrait demander à faire abattre l'arbre, c'est un peu la même chose ici… »

Un instant Severus crut que la gamine allait se mettre à pleurer et il se maudit pour sa façon trop directe de dire les choses et il la maudit pour être si sensible, ce n'était qu'un animal qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Elle ne l'avait même pas touché.

Néanmoins, aucune larme ne sortit et la brune baissa une fois de plus la tête. Severus remarqua tout de même qu'elle n'était pas plus concentrée et cela l'embêtait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste mais il n'était pas non plus la personne la mieux placée pour réconforter les gens.

Cependant, la réconforter était pour la bonne cause de son cours, si elle allait mieux, il pourrait arrêter de perdre son temps. Vaincu par sa mauvaise foi, il reprit.

« - Granger, j'ai aussi une question pour vous.

- Je vous écoute professeur.

- Vous rappelez vous en première année de vos pitoyables tentatives pour me faire avouer ce que je savais sur la pierre philosophale ce qui a tout de même inclus le fait de m'écraser le pied avec un livre ?

- Mmmh… Oui, déclara Hermione, peu fière.

- Bien. Combien de points vous ai-je retiré ?

- Zéro professeur mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Ce que je veux dire Granger, c'est qu'au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps, vous n'avez qu'à poser vos fichues questions parce que dans tous les cas, je ne vous retirerez pas de point ! Compris ?

- Oui professeur, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Alors retournez à votre potion ! »

La brune s'exécuta et put même faire la deuxième. Cela valait bien ce petit sacrifice pensa Severus, dire la vérité ne fait pas de mal…

_Des jours plus tard, cours de DCFM, 11 heures._

« - Le professeur Rogue. »

Il y eut un grand éclat rire, même Hermione se laissa aller à la plaisanterie alors que le professeur Lupin continuait son cours avec Neville.

Bizarrement, elle s'imaginait déjà le soir même à raconter à son professeur ce qui c'était passé en cours.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, pendant qu'elle faisait ses potions, elle avait pris l'habitude de parler. La plupart du temps, elle racontait sa journée à l'homme, ses cours en doublon qui étaient vraiment passionnant. Elle lui parlait de sa théorie sur le temps, essayant de comprendre ses rouages. Des fois, elle racontait deux trois anecdotes.

Il ne disait jamais rien, il écoutait, elle savait qu'il l'écoutait, mais il ne disait rien. Elle avait l'impression de parler à… un ami ou quelque chose dans ses eaux-là. A un confident plus.

Elle se sentait bien, le professeur Rogue était la personne qui avait un droit de véto sur elle, l'avis qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, plus le temps passait, plus elle l'aimait.

Elle adorait ses affrontements entre leurs deux regards, se plonger dans cette mer obsidienne. Elle planait littéralement ces derniers temps.

Même la menace de Sirius Black n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Un éclat de rire la tira de ses pensées.

Elle releva la tête et vit son professeur, habillé comme la grand-mère de Neville. Merlin tout puissant, s'il avait été là, Neville ne serait plus qu'un vieux souvenir. D'un accord commun avec elle-même, elle décida de ne pas parler de ça à Rogue.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand tout le monde commença à pousser pour se mettre en rang.

Elle fit donc de même, pressée d'affronter son épouvantard. Quand elle vit Malfoy se servir de son bras, elle serra les dents. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce qu'avait dit le professeur Rogue à propos de Malfoy, une simple égratignure, au début, elle n'avait pas relevé mais maintenant elle comprenait.

Malfoy n'avait strictement rien.

Elle regarda les élèves passés les uns après les autres, Parvati et son serpent, Dean et sa main coupée qui lui arracha une grimace.

Elle se demanda ce que serait son épouvantard à elle.

Alors que c'était le tour de Ron, elle se dit que sa plus grande peur avait été dans le train quand elle avait vu Rogue l'abandonnait. Cela avait été horrible.

Et puis soudain elle se figea. Oh non non non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Si elle passait devant l'épouvantard, elle allait voir Rogue partir, la laisser seule, son béguin pour lui serait révélé et…

Oh Merlin, ce n'était pas possible. Quand le tour d'Harry arriva, elle crut que c'était fini et porta la main à son cou, prête à tout pour empêcher la découverte de son secret mais heureusement Lupin prit sa place et tout se termina. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'épouvantard pour avoir la peur de sa vie.

_Le soir même, cours particulier, 20h16, cachots._

« - Vous êtes bien silencieuse Granger, déclara Severus au bout de 14 minutes de parfait silence de son élève. »

Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait admis mais le babillage incessant de son élève commençait à lui manquer. Il aimait ses moments où elle se confiait à lui, il avait l'impression d'être important pour elle, d'être important pour quelqu'un.

Ecouter ce qu'elle lui disait lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Et là, elle ne disait rien. Commençait-elle à fatiguer ?

A sa grande horreur, Severus se rendit compte qu'au lieu de ressentir de la satisfaction, il ressentait de l'inquiétude. Bientôt, il allait devenir aussi gaga qu'Albus.

« - Je réfléchissais aux cours.

- Vous fatiguez ?

- Non professeur, je suis juste… Je ne me suis pas remise de mes émotions du cours de DCFM ce matin.

- Était-il si effrayant ? Votre professeur commencerait-il à révéler ses petits secrets ? »

Il vit son élève rester sceptique un instant avant de reprendre :

« - Son épouvantard a dû en révéler plus qu'il ne le voulait.

- Comme cela est étonnant. C'est donc cela qui vous a effrayé, votre épouvantard, j'aurais voulu être là.

- Je ne crois pas professeur…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Vous voir habiller en femme n'est sans doute pas votre désir le plus cher. »

Finalement, elle lui avait dit. Elle n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses.

« - Votre épouvantard est de me voir habiller en femme ? S'étonna en Severus en grognant.

- Non pas du tout, nia Hermione avec un sourire. Mais je dois avouer que c'est assez traumatisant et amusant de vous voir habiller avec une robe à fourrure. »

Elle se prit un regard noir et un petit rire lui échappa. L'homme lui en renvoya un autre pour la faire taire mais cela ne fit que faire doubler son hilarité.

Elle se moqua de lui quelques minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles Severus pensa à l'envoyer dans la cabine hurlante les nuits de pleine lune. Quand enfin, elle se reprit, Severus perdit cette envie.

« - Je n'ai pas vu ma plus grande peur mais je la connais…

- Et quelle est-elle ? Me voir habiller d'une autre façon extravagante, cingla Rogue.

- Vous ne me rejetterez plus professeur ? »

La phrasa stupéfia Severus et il ne trouva rien à redire. Le cours se fit dans le plus grand silence alors que le potionniste commençait à réaliser à quelle point la gamine s'était attachée à lui. Et s'en comprendre pourquoi, il se fit la promesse de ne jamais la faire souffrir…

_Quelques soirs plus tard, salle des potions, 20h01, cachots._

« - Quelle potion vais-je préparer ce soir professeur ?

- Aucune Granger, vous avez une tête de déterrée, je ne vous laisserais pas approcher un chaudron alors que vous pourriez dormir debout.

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil cette nuit, répondit tout simplement la jeune fille en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle et en sortant un livre.

- La grande salle est donc si inconfortable pour dormir ? Se moqua Severus.

- Non, je ne pouvais juste pas fermer l'œil alors qu'un meurtrier se promène dans le château.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé Black.

- C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas fermer l'œil, la dernière fois, on ne trouvait pas la chambre des secrets et j'ai fini pétrifiée. »

Severus ne rajouta rien et regarda la brune prendre ses aises dans sa salle de classe. Il ne lui donnerait pas de cours particulier ce soir mais elle resterait tout de même. Il alla fermer la porte qui était resté entrouverte puis se réinstalla à son bureau. Il commença à corriger ses copies et oublia presque la présence de son élève, presque.

_Deux jours avant Halloween, cachots, cours particulier, 20h02_

« - Excusez-moi de mon retard professeur, j'étais avec Harry, j'essayais de le convaincre de ne pas venir.

- De ne pas venir ? Potter voudrait-il prendre des cours particuliers de potion ? S'amusa le professeur.

- Vous savez bien que non. Il veut son balai.

- Et il ne l'aura pas, Potter doit arrêter de jouer l'enfant pourri gâté.

- Il n'est pas pourri gâté !

- Ce balai doit être examiné Granger, il peut être dangereux.

- Je vous connais aussi professeur, vous avez déjà lancé tous les sorts inimaginables sur ce balai, vous ne garderiez pas un objet dangereux dans Poudlard. Il n'est pas dangereux, vous refusez juste de le donner à Harry parce que le prochain match de Quidditch opposera Gryffondor et Serpentard. Qui est immature ?

- Granger, menaça Severus, vous allez trop loin.

- Je vous dis ce que je pense, ça ne vous gêne pas d'habitude, allez-vous me retirer des points comme en cours ? »

Severus la fusilla du regard. Que faire ? La mettre dehors ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était fait cette fichue promesse, allez savoir pourquoi. Lui enlever des points ? Non, elle l'avait défié, s'il le faisait, il passerait réellement pour un gamin. Il n'allait pas lui faire la tête comme un enfant ! Merlin qu'il détestait les Gryffondors. Finalement, il abdiqua.

« - Je protège Potter, Granger, je ne peux pas ne pas être l'immonde bâtard des cachots avec lui.

- Vous connaissez vos surnoms ?

- Je ne suis pas sourd !

- Vous n'êtes pas un immonde bâtard des cachots, vous ne le serez jamais. »

Severus lui jeta un regard blasé puis commença le cours, Hermione ne rajouta rien, elle avait compris. C'était un secret qu'il partageait avec elle, elle devait le garder pour elle.

_Cours de DCFM, le lendemain de la pleine lune, 15 heures._

« - Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les loups-garous, déclara Severus en toisant ses élèves tout en embrassant la pièce du regard, merlin qu'il aimerait y enseigner en permanence.

- Mais monsieur, le prochain cours devait être consacré aux…

- Miss Granger, la voix de Rogue était aussi glacial que l'antarctique, il me semble que c'est moi qui donne le cours, pas vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres page 394. »

Severus commença son cours alors que la brune comprenait où il venait en venir. Il ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. La brune se fit rembarrer cinq fois dans l'heure et fini par écoper d'une heure de colle le soir même avec Ron qui avait pris sa défense. Bizarrement, cela la mit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Elle aurait aimé parlé avec son professeur calmement mais ce ne serait pas possible à première vue. **(1)**

**

* * *

**

« - Même s'il t'appréciait, Rogue t'a quand même collé, il s'est comporté comme un bâtard ce jour-là, le poste a dû lui monter à la tête.

- Le cours qu'il a fait m'était destiné.

- Pardon ?

- Severus savait très bien que j'avais des soupçons sur Lupin, il voulait que je le dénonce mais je n'étais sûre de rien, le cours était là pour moi, pour que je comprenne. J'y avais déjà pensé avec l'épouvantard et ses absences chroniques pendant la pleine lune et un peu après. Mais je n'étais sûre de rien jusqu'à ce cours. Quant aux piques qu'il me lançait, c'était pour faire bonne figure, je savais très bien qu'il ne les pensait pas, je prenais vraiment ça pour un jeu.

- Il te retirait moins de points, je me souviens.

- Tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade.

- Vous vous êtes rapprochés de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que tu l'em… Merlin tu as embrassé Rogue, je veux dire comment tu fais avec ses cheveux graisseux !

- Ses cheveux ne sont pas graisseux !

- Celui qui a dit que l'amour rendait aveugle avait raison…

- Mais non idiot ! C'est un philtre huileux qu'il se met tous les matins pour protéger ses cheveux, les vapeurs de potions sont toxiques et peuvent provoquer une perte prématurée de cheveux entre autre, c'est pour éviter d'être chauve avant l'heure. »

Un rire échappa à Harry et il se prit un regard noir, suivi d'un coussin.

« - Il n'a pas les cheveux gras !

- C'est bon je te crois ! Bon continue, je veux savoir comment c'est passé la retenue avec Ron, comment a-t-il survécu !

- Je crois que je préférais quand tu ne disais rien.

- Tu voulais ton meilleur ami, le voilà.

- Avec son humour à deux balles.

- Je l'apprendrai au bébé.

- Merlin nous protège.

* * *

_Le soir même, 20h01, cachots, retenue_.

« - Vous êtes en retard, claqua le professeur de potion.

- Je sais professeur, je suis vraiment désolée mais certains ne savent pas se dépêcher, déclara-t-elle en fusillant Ron du regard. »

Severus fusilla le rouquin du regard à son tour puis emmena le roux dans une autre salle, laissant une Hermione sceptique, étonnée et agacée seule dans sa salle de cours. Quand il revint, il était seul et bizarrement, la brune commença à se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû les suivre, elle savait que Rogue pouvait être dangereux parfois.

« - Où est Ron professeur ?

- Avec Rusard, il fera sa retenue avec lui et vous avec moi.

- Et quelle est ma retenue ?

- Vous y avez donc vraiment cru ? »

Hermione regarda son professeur avant de soupirer et de sortir un livre. Il l'avait collée uniquement pour faire bonne figure. Faux aurait répondu Severus, il l'avait collée parce qu'il la voulait auprès de lui.

Plus le temps passé, plus il s'attachait à elle. Il savait que c'était mal mais chaque jour, il la voyait rire et il se disait : c'est ta deuxième chance.

Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais cette fille, Granger, était sa rédemption. Et plus que jamais, le soir quand il était seul, il voulait son salut.

Il imaginait Granger, célèbre ministre plus tard effacer d'un discours tous ses remords aux yeux de la population, il pourrait recommencer à vivre.

Elle lui ressemblait tellement, même intelligence, même façon de voir le monde, il voulait l'aider, elle pouvait l'aider.

Alors, il avait doucement mais sûrement lâché le contrôle et il s'attachait à cette gamine, voilà tout. La voix de son élève le sortit de ses pensées :

« - Professeur ?

- Oui Granger ?

- Je ne dirais rien à propos du professeur Lupin, en ce moment nous étudions les strangulots, pour le prochain cours. »

Severus ne répondit rien.

_Deux heures plus tard, couloirs._

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire Rogue ?

- Oh pas grand-chose.

- Comment ça pas grand-chose ? Moi Rusard m'a fait nettoyer tout le sol du grand hall et toi, il ne t'a rien fait faire ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Tu es bizarre en ce moment.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Pattenrond a disparu, je m'inquiète.

- Ah.

- Oui, ah.

- J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches des choses Hermione.

- Je ne cache rien.

- Ah. »

Ron haussa les épaules et continua son chemin alors qu'Hermione pensait qu'il ne voyait surtout rien. Les hommes ne voient rien sinon Severus saurait que je l'aime pensa la brune.

_Le 24 décembre, 20h00, cachots._

« - Même le 24 décembre, vous venez me harceler Granger… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Granger ! »

Hermione baissa les yeux et regarda ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« - Je pense que ça ressemble à un chat. »

Elle posa l'animal par terre qui s'étira avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« - Oui c'est un chat !

- Et je peux savoir Granger, pourquoi vous amenez un chat dans mes cachots ? J'aimerais savoir quelle idée saugrenue a bien pu vous faire penser que ce chat serait le bienvenue ici ?

- Il disparait souvent ces derniers temps et il me semble l'avoir vu se promener avec un gros chien noir plusieurs fois, j'étais inquiète.

- Un chien ?

- Un chien… »

Aucun des deux ne dirent rien mais ils se rappelaient du cours qu'à avait donné Severus sur les animagus. Est-ce que Black était un animagus ?

C'était possible, pensa Severus.

Avec Potter, ils ne faisaient que des choses illégales, devenir animagus sans se déclarer au monde magique était tout à fait dans leur genre.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit la boule de poil orange se frottait contre lui.

« - Granger ?

- Mmmh ? Celle-ci releva la tête de son livre qu'elle avait sorti pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses songes.

- Qu'est-ce que votre chat pense faire là ?

- Il se frotte contre vous, c'est un signe d'affection. Pattenrond ne va qu'avec les gens biens.

- Votre chat est stupide.

- Je pense aussi que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous êtes aussi stupide. »

Hermione ne répondit rien et replongea dans son livre, une histoire d'amour avec un personnage principal qui ressemblait étrangement à son professeur.

« - Granger !

- Oui ?

- Le orange jure avec le noir. »

Severus n'eut qu'un gloussement pour réponse et il maudit la gamine ainsi que lui-même pour être si laxiste avec elle.

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit si… attirante à ses yeux (il ne parlait pas d'attirance physique mais morale bien qu'il devait avouer qu'elle était déjà jolie à regarder) ?

_18 février, 21h08, cours particulier, cachots_

« - Professeur, j'ai fini la première potion.

- Eh bien commencez la deuxième Granger, je ne vais pas vous tenir la main tout de même.

- En fait… »

Hermione était tentée de dire si mais vu le regard noir qu'elle reçut, elle décida d'être sérieuse et de ne pas trop tenter le sort.

Ces derniers mois avec son professeur avait été tellement parfait. Elle avait l'impression d'être chez elle dans cette salle.

Elle était heureuse, encore plus amoureuse et de plus en plus, elle pensait que finalement, une histoire avec son terrible professeur de potion serait possible.

Mais il ne tolérait pas tout et elle savait qu'elle devait être prudente avec lui.

« - En fait… Je me disais que vous pourriez m'apprendre le sortilège du patronus.

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Tout le monde sait que vous voulez le poste de DCFM et je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore vous le refuse, vos cours sont brillants.

- La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part Granger.

- Ce n'est pas de la flatterie, c'est un compliment, je le pense sincèrement. Je veux juste pouvoir me défendre des détraqueurs.

- Pourquoi devriez-vous défendre ?

- Parce que… La dernière fois j'étais tellement mal que je n'aurais rien pu faire si on m'avait attaquéz.

- Et pourquoi vous attaquerait-on ?

- Je suis la meilleure amie de Harry, il est en danger ! »

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de se lever et de s'approcher de la brune, les lèvres si serrées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne.

« - Je m'en doutais, vous prévoyez encore de vos mettre en danger.

- …

- Répondez-moi !

- Harry sait que Black est son parrain. »

Severus ferma les yeux, c'était encore plus grave qu'il le soupçonnait. Il allait devoir les suivre à la trace.

« - Ecoutez-moi Granger, vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de vous défendre parce que si Potter se met en danger, vous ne le suivrez mais vous viendrez directement me voir et j'irai lui sauver les fesses, encore ! Compris ? »

Hermione ne répondit rien et se replongea dans sa préparation.

_Des semaines plus tard, cours particulier, cachots, 20h33._

« - Vous vous rendez compte ! Elle m'a insulté, moi et mes livres et… »

Severus soupira. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'une furie avait envahi sa salle de classe et pestait contre sa chère collègue qu'était Trewlaney.

Elle n'avait pas fait une pause depuis qu'elle avait commencé et bien qu'au début, il avait jubilé sur le fait qu'il avait eu raison, maintenant, il regrettait presque d'avoir été si prévenant.

D'habitude s'il supportait son babillage, là, il avait beaucoup de mal. Il avait entendu au moins trois fois le même discours et un instant, il aurait presque plaint Potter, presque.

Merlin, qui était le professeur ici. Lui ou elle ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si prévenant avec elle et si… attentionné. Le mot lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il avait mal joué sur le coup et le voilà obligé de supporter encore une fois le même discours. Plus que une heure vingt sept.

Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, Severus n'entendit même pas le lapsus d'Hermione. 

_Alors que je vous ai…_

_Jour de l'exécution de Buck, 17h06, couloir_

« - Granger ! »

Hermione se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de potions. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« - Bonjour professeur !

- Où allez-vous comme ça ?

- Je vais rejoindre Harry, nous allons voir Hagrid pour le soutenir… Vous savez. Malfoy a eu gain de cause.

- Seulement Potter et vous ?

- Ronald doit être avec lui.

- Il croit toujours que votre chat a mangé son rat.

- Oui…

- Bien.

- Je vais y aller. »

Severus hocha la tête et alors qu'elle allait partir, il la rappela.

« - Granger !

- Oui ?

- N'oubliez pas, s'il y a quoique ce soit, venez me voir ! »

La brune hocha la tête et partit.

_Cabane hurlante, 21h47_

« - Potter passez devant, ordonna Rogue.

- Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croy…

- Taisez-vous Granger ! »

La brune grimaça, il était en colère, elle ne l'avait pas écouté mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner Ron. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'Harry avait pris sa baguette et la pointait sur Rogue.

Personne ne put rien faire que déjà le sort envoyait Rogue contre un mur et la cheminée s'effondra sur elle. Hermione poussa un cri mais ne bougea pas.

« - Tu as attaqué un professeur ! Hurla la brune »

* * *

« - Je suppose que je suis désolé, marmonna Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu envie de courir et de le prendre dans mes bras.

- C'est après ça que tu l'as embrassé ?

- Il était fou de rage.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la cabane hurlante._

Hermione serrait convulsivement le bras de Severus qui s'était posé sur hanche. Devant elle, elle voyait le parrain de Harry et le professeur Lupin se battent. Elle avait tellement peur, un chien ne pouvait pas battre un loup-garou.

Le cri de douleur de Sirius la sortit de ses pensées et elle ne vit que trop tard le coup de patte s'abattre sur eux. Severus l'évita de justesse en les poussant.

Ils s'effondrèrent à terre et par réflexe Hermione se colla contre son professeur, se réfugiant dans ses bras. Sa prise sur elle se referma. Elle avait tellement peur…

« - Potter revenez ! »

Avec effroi, elle vit le loup-garou suivre son meilleur ami. Inconsciemment, elle chercha la main de Severus.

Ce dernier prit la main entre la sienne et la serra fort. Il se retourna et se releva. Quand il vit l'air affolé de son élève, il lui murmura à l'oreille que tout irait bien puis parti à la suite de Potter.

_Le lendemain, 10h30, cachots, bureau du professeur Rogue._

La porte était entrouverte et il suffit à Hermione de la pousser pour rentrer dans l'antre du professeur de potion. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis hier et elle était terrifiée de le revoir.

Terrifiée parce qu'il serait fou de rage, terrifiée parce que depuis que ses lèvres avaient frôlé sa joue par accident quand il lui avait murmuré que tout irait bien, elle nourrissait une obsession pour lesdites lèvres et n'avait qu'une envie, les embrasait.

Plus que jamais, elle voulait clamer son amour pour Severus Rogue.

« - Professeur, murmura-t-elle. »

A peine avait-elle fini de l'interpeller que déjà il se retournait et avec une vitesse impressionnante fermait la porte et la plaquait contre le mur, les poignets au dessus de sa tête avec une telle force qu'elle eut mal. Une lueur de peur passa dans son regard mais Severus n'en tient pas rigueur.

« - Vous avez libéré Black, sa voix contrôlait à peine sa fureur et Hermione sut qu'elle allait passer pire qu'un sale quart d'heure parce que Severus n'arrivait même pas à se contrôler.

- Il n'était pas coupable.

- Vraiment ? Il vous l'a dit et vous l'avez cru.

- Le rat de Ron ! C'était Pettigrow.

- Pardon ?

- Après que Harry vous ait… assommé, Sirius nous a dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait et il a lancé un sort avec le professeur Lupin sur Croutard, il s'est avéré que c'était aussi un animagus. C'est lui qui a vendu les parents de Harry, il a tué les moldus et s'est coupé un doigt pour qu'on le croit mort. Sirius était innocent. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna d'Hermione comme si elle l'avait brûlé. C'était ce rat qui avait vendu la femme qu'il aimait. C'était lui ce traître ? Pas Black ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait toujours pensé que… Lily… Il se sentait si mal… Il allait vomir.

S'il retrouvait Pettigrow, il lui ferait la peau. Et Black, ce n'était pas la faute de Black, c'était pire que tout, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

« - Professeur ? »

La voix le fit sursauter et soudainement, il se rendit compte de sa proximité avec son élève. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Depuis hier, depuis qu'il avait encore senti son corps féminin si près du sien, depuis qu'il avait senti la chaleur de sa main et frôler sa joue, il se disait qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur, une très grosse.

Il s'était rendu compte hier que la gamine n'en était pas une et qu'elle lui plaisait physiquement. Il s'était presque écœuré. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, tout cela faisait malsain et pourtant...

Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par Granger. Mais pourtant il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il recherchait tant sa présence. Il éprouvait trop de choses pour la brune, des sentiments qui n'auraient pas dû exister…

Mais c'était trop tard, c'est ce qu'il se dit quand il vit Hermione s'avançait vers lui, fermer les yeux et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact fut timide, très timide puis un peu plus ferme. La douceur de ses lèvres faillit lui faire perdre la tête. Doucement Hermione se recula, rouge de chez rouge.

Elle avait osé, elle avait embrassé son professeur. Elle le regarda ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et puis soudain, ses lèvres furent saisies dans un nouveau baiser, plus fougueux mais tendre, très tendre.

C'était le premier baiser idéal, celui dont toutes les filles rêves. Pas trop chaste, ça n'avait rien d'un smack mais ce n'était pas le baiser langoureux qui est effrayant parce qu'on ne sait pas si on va bien le faire.

Non, c'était juste le baiser parfait. Les lèvre se taquinaient, s'épousaient. C'était tout et c'était plaisant, vraiment plaisant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Aucun ne parla. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans le blanc des yeux.

« - Je… je vais y aller… Au revoir professeur, à l'année prochaine. »

Hermione partit, toute tremblante mais oh combien heureuse alors que Severus s'effondrait. Merlin que lui avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

**(1) **Cette scène ne suit pas vraiment celle du livre mais en est clairement inspirée ^^**  
**

**

* * *

**

Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme vous avez vu la relation d'Hermione et Severus a fait un grand pas en avant pas certain que dans le prochain chapitre, ce soit le cas aussi. Juste un petit mot pour dire pourquoi le premier baiser d'Hermione et Severus est à ce passage et pas ailleurs. Je ne le voyais pas autrement, dans le troisième film, l'actrice qui joue Hermione a grandi et comme je suis le film, c'est aussi le cas dans ma fic et comme il y a un contact entre Hermione et Severus, je me suis dite, si Hermione veut vraiment que sa relation avec Severus, c'est là ou jamais. Voilà ^^ J'espère vraiment que j'ai bien réussi à décrire leur relation sans aller trop vite et en montrant la place que chacun prenait dans la vie de l'autre ^^

Bref, une petite review pour me donner votre avis me fera vraiment plaisir, remarque, critique, compliment, je prends tout ^^ Je tiens aussi à dire que désormais, je répondrais aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil, j'actualiserais chaque soir. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais je ne pense pas vous faire attendre si longtemps ^^

Voilà, à bientôt

Lilly. ^^


	5. Quatrième année

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre : **Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie

**Rating : **M, ce dernier se justifiera au bout de plusieurs chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR malheureusement T_T

**Résumé : **« - Je ne suis pas sa putain si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu peux m'en vouloir, être dégouté mais tu n'as pas le droit de salir notre histoire Harry. » Tout est dans ces mots et il n'a plus le choix. HG/SR

**Pairing : **Hermione/Severus sur un fond de Drago/Harry.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà à nouveau chapitre. Alors déjà un petit mot. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il y aura, je pense que beaucoup vont me passer sous les yeux pour la simple et bonne raison que ce chapitre fait 41 pages words, c'est juste monumentale, je pensais pas dépasser 30, je me suis légèrement fourvoyée. J'ai vraiment la flemme de me relire ce soir, je le ferais demain mais je tiens absolument à poster ce soir donc j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop ^^ Normalement non, je suis pas en L pour rien mais bon quand on écrit, on est vite pris dans l'histoire l'orthographe y passe... J'espère qu'il ne manquera pas trop de mots, j'ai tendance à penser plus vite que je n'écris " Enfin j'ai passé une semaine sur ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je tiens à vous le donner de suite (si je poste pas ce soir je vais pas dormir de la nuit xD). J'ai pas mis autant de temps à poster mais heureusement que je ne vous ai pas donné de délais parce que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi. Et comme on dit la quantité ne fait pas la qualité donc j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre sera potable. Sinon, une petite note pour faire remarquer qu'on est la moitié de cette fic. Dix chapitres et voilà le cinquième. Plus que cinq chapitre, la fin semble proche et loin à la fois (surtout si les prochains chapitres sont aussi longs ce que je n'espère pas parce que ça a été long à écrire, très long et fatiguant .). Enfin, bref, avant de vous laisser lire ce looong chapitre, je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous le monde. 21 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, c'est énorme, vraiment. Merci beaucoup, merci aux nouveaux d'avoir lu cette fic, merci aux anciens de toujours me suivre, je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Merci de suivre cette fic. Vraiment merci à tous d'être là ^^ Et bonne lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin.

**EDIT :** **CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE ! Désolée pour l'alerte que vous allez sûrement recevoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'ai enfin corrigé après une semaine les horribles fautes que j'avais faites, je suis vraiment désolée des énormités que j'ai écrite ^^" Bref, chapitre corrigé, édité !**

* * *

« - Waouh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre premier baiser se… hum… passe comme ça…

- Oh ! Parce que tu l'avais imaginé ? S'amusa Hermione.

- Hein ! Mais... euh... non ! Pas du tout ! »

Le survivant piqua un fard monumental si bien qu'on aurait sans doute pu faire cuire des œufs sur ses joues tellement elles étaient rouges.

Bien évidemment, cela aurait certainement déclenché un rire chez son petit-ami (Harry se plaisait à penser que Drago sortait avec lui) et même si ce dernier s'était lâchement enfui (c'était un Serpentard après tout), sa meilleure se chargea quand même de se moquer de lui et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Bizarrement, Harry en sourit, content que la tension soit retombée entre lui et sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement pour lui, il pensa trop vite.

« - Vraiment ? Demanda la brune railleuse.

- Vraiment ! Ecoute… C'est juste que… C'est Rogue 'Mione, je m'attendais au pire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Si la voix d'Hermione était douce et joyeuse tout à l'heure, à l'instant elle venait de résonner comme une sentence, claquant dans la pièce, ramenant toute la tension, les non-dits qu'ils y avaient entre les deux amis.

Harry maudit les Gryffondors et leurs caractères impulsifs qui partaient au quart de tour. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Hermione prenne tout mal quand il s'agissait de Rogue ?

La réponse lui vint d'elle-même et il se trouva bête d'avoir posé la question, même s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé à voix , Hermione aimait Rogue à la folie, il l'avait bien compris et si on insultait Rogue, on l'insultait elle aussi.

Et puis il savait bien que les choses n'étaient pas encore claires entre eux, il n'avait pas dit à la brune qu'il acceptait sa relation avec la chauve-souris graisseuse (dans sa tête, il prendrait encore un malin plaisir à appeler Rogue comme il le désirait).

Il savait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, de prendre la parole et de rassurer la brune sur ce qu'il pensait mais aussi sur ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire et il n'avait pas envie de faire cet effort.

Mais comme, il était un bon Gryffondor et un bon ami, il le ferait quand même. Il était le Survivant après tout, il pouvait bien reconnaître à voix haute qu'il pourrait tenir une discussion civilisée avec Rogue. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était même pas ce qu'il voulait dire au début.

C'était juste que Rogue n'était pas… Enfin, **il** ne le trouvait pas superbe physiquement parlant alors il s'était attendu à plein de petits détails au point qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et voilà tout.

Ni plus ni moins.

Il fallait dire que Rogue n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui. Ses cheveux _paraissaient_ graisseux, il avait un nez disproportionné (mais il était sûr qu'Hermione lui aurait dit qu'elle adorait son nez) et enfin, il n'était sûrement pas très jeune et il doutait qu'il ait des abdos de fer (certes, il avait été espion et peut-être était-il musclé, ses robes ne dévoilaient rien mais à la limite, il aurait pu l'accepter…).

Il finit par sentir le regard blessé mais rebelle d'Hermione sur lui et soupira. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, comme disait les moldus.

« - Ecoute Hermione… Je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que je… En tant que gay, je ne pense pas que Rogue soit l'homme le plus bandant de la planète, il vit la brune grimacer face à ses paroles, et j'ai pensé que le baiser serait moins… platonique alors je m'étais préparé au pire avec tous les détails.

- Tu es un crétin Harry Potter, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, répondit le brun, piteusement. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, encore légèrement gênés. Il restait un doute, un point d'ombre entre deux qu'ils devaient aborder s'ils voulaient enfin pouvoir retrouver leur amitié telle qu'elle l'avait été avant.

C'était à Hermione de poser la question cette fois.

C'était à son tour de se jeter dans l'inconnu mais une fois de plus elle n'osait pas. C'était comme si le fameux courage des Gryffondors avait déserté. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'empirer les choses.

Après tout Harry avait au moins l'air plus détendu avec la chose, alors pourquoi lui demander s'il acceptait complètement sa relation avec Severus ?

Ca ne pourrait faire qu'empirer les choses. Néanmoins, c'était comme une ombre qui planait au dessus sa tête, comme l'épée de Damoclès, elle ne serait jamais bien si elle n'avait pas un réponse à son interrogation.

Et là, le moment semblait idéal alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle était une lionne, elle s'était battue pour Severus, elle pouvait bien continuer aujourd'hui.

« - Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut absolument que je sache. Est-ce que tu acceptes la relation que j'entretiens avec Severus ? Oui ou non ? »

Il aurait pu faire un grand discours, il se contenta d'un « oui ».

Ce fut amplement suffisant puisqu'Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, le serrant tellement fort que cela lui rappelait les étreintes de Molly Weasley.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, réconfortante et ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris quand il sentit une petite bosse contre son ventre. On sentait qu'Hermione était enceinte et ce toucher l'émerveilla.

Il comprenait enfin que sa meilleure amie allait avoir un bébé, qu'elle portait la vie en elle et trouva ce sentiment merveilleux.

Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux émus et se sourirent. Un sourire complice qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis longtemps. Un sourire qui leur fit chaud au cœur.

« - J'ai aussi une question pour toi Hermione.

- Je t'écoute, déclara la brune, nettement plus détendue.

- Quand comptes-tu le dire à Ron ?

- Je ne lui dirai pas, je lui raconterai tout quand il s'en apercevra.

- Tu sais que quand même tu ressembleras à une montgolfière géante, Ron risque de ne s'apercevoir de rien.

- Tu as deux choix Harry, soit tu retires ce tu viens de dire à propos de la montgolfière géante soit j'essaie sur toi tous les sorts que je connais et crois moi, il y en a plus que tu peux retenir. »

Le brun pâlit dangereusement et s'excusa immédiatement auprès de la brune. Note pour plus tard, ne jamais vexer une femme enceinte sous risque de ne pas survivre. Il eut une petite grimace mais attendit tout de même sa réponse à propos de Ron.

« - Mais tu as raison pour Ron, il ne se rendra sans doute compte de rien. Je ne veux pas la blesser mais je ne veux pas annoncer ça à Ron comme je te l'ai annoncé à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que déjà, il ne comprendra pas et j'aurais beau m'obstiner à lui faire comprendre, il n'écoutera pas. Et pire, je me justifierai et je me suis rendue compte que je détestais rendre des comptes à propos de ma vie privée. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter parce que là, la brune parlait de sa réaction immature de tout à l'heure qu'il lui faudrait sans doute digérer un peu plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer et c'était compréhensible surtout que Ron la jugerait bien plus durement que ce qu'il avait fait.

« - De toute façon, il s'en doutera quand j'emménagerai avec Severus.

- Oh ! La voix de Harry semblait déçue.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, c'est juste que… Je pensais que peut-être après Poudlard, on pourrait habiter tous les trois ensembles, un an. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre avec ma famille et ma famille c'est vous. Enfin, j'y avais pensé avant, bien avant que tu me dises que tu étais enceinte, c'est normal que tu ailles vivre avec lui.

- Oh ! Harry… J'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre un an avec vous deux mais Severus est l'homme de ma vie et je suis enceinte.

- Oui je comprends.

- Et puis je pensais que tu t'installerais avec Drago.

- Avec Drago ?

- Oui, vous êtes ensemble non ?

- Oui… Et non… On couche ensemble, et j'aime passer du temps avec lui. Je crois même que je pourrais être amoureux de lui. Mais j'ai l'impression que pour lui, ce n'est que du sexe…

- Merlin… Drago va me tuer de te le dire… Mais… Tu es mon meilleur ami alors… Crois-moi, depuis que tu l'as sauvé du Feudeymon, les sentiments de Drago pour toi sont devenus très… forts. Tu devrais lui parler. »

Le brun ne répondit rien mais le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres était suffisant. C'est alors que lui vient une pensée.

« - C'est parce que tu étais avec Rogue que Drago et toi êtes devenus amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu deviens observateur Harry, Drago a une bonne influence sur toi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? S'offusqua le brun.

- Rien rien, chantonna la brune.

- Bref, comment a-t-il découvert votre relation ?

- Il nous a surpris lors de notre quatrième année et a frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque.

- Raconte, ordonna le brun avide de pouvoir se moquer de son petit-copain qui habituellement prenait un réel plaisir à rire de ses mésaventures. »

Hermione rigola puis reprit son récit alors qu'elle revoyait avec amusement les yeux exorbités de Drago Malfoy alors qu'elle était lovée dans les bras de Severus…

_Poudlard Express, 18h30, 1 er septembre, rentrée._

« - Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter te taper du pied, c'est a… »

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase, avisant le regard noir que la brune lui envoya. Mieux valait ne pas risquer sa vie en ce début d'année. Son amie avait vraiment un regard effrayant quand elle le voulait, on aurait presque pu y retrouver une ressemblance avec les œillades meurtrières de Rogue.

Est-ce qu'elle prenait des cours particuliers avec lui pour arriver à un tel résultat ? Le roux grimaça, oui, elle prenait des cours avec lui.

Le rouquin se renfrogna aussitôt face à cette pensée qui était sujet de disputes entre eux. Harry lui lança un petit regard compatissant, il comprenait mais en tant que Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il savait très bien que vexer la brune quand elle était énervée, Merlin sait pour quelle raison, n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne fallait pas trop tenter le sort et la laisser un peu tranquille.

En fait, ils l'avaient laissée tranquille depuis le départ du train, c'est-à-dire onze heures. Elle les avait à peine salués et après leur avoir dit trois mots, elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme total, tapant du pied pendant sept heures d'affilées ce qui était très énervant et Ron était arrivé au bout de sa patience.

En fait sa patience n'avait tenu que trente minutes mais il avait réussi à se résigner jusqu'à maintenant.

Même lui ne comprenait pas le silence d'Hermione. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle lui avait semblé distante et morose depuis le départ de Poudlard, ne jurant que par une chose : retourner au château. Lui aussi était pressé d'y être mais pas à ce point.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi stresser comme ça si ? Si !

Hermione aurait pu lui dire si elle avait suivi le raisonnement de son ami. Elle était stressée parce qu'après deux mois de dure abstinence où elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, c'était de sentir les lèvres de son professeur contre les siennes, elle allait enfin le revoir et elle n'était pas tranquille.

Ces deux mois de vacances lui avaient permise de réfléchir calmement à tout ce qui c'était passé durant sa troisième année et en était ressorti trois points importants.

Premier point qu'elle n'avait réalisé qu'après son départ de Poudlard, elle était devenue très proche de Severus. Il supportait sa présence trois fois par semaines, parfois plus quand il la collait sans avoir le choix et où il l'a laissée lire un livre alors qu'il corrigeait des copies.

L'ambiance était détendue, c'était comme s'ils se suffisaient l'un l'autre. Elle en avait donc déduit que le maître des potions, loin de la repousser cette année l'avait acceptée et en plus, semblait avoir besoin de sa présence.

Cette idée la comblait.

Oh oui, ils étaient vraiment très proches… Oh point de s'embrasser… Ce baiser avait été merveilleux, tellement parfait, chaste mais brûlant pour elle. Un premier baiser parfait.

Mais Severus ne devait certainement pas penser cela et elle avait peur de perdre la place qu'elle avait mis trois ans a trouvé. Elle était donc contrariée. Contrariée aussi par sa stupidité sur le moment.

Alors qu'elle rêvait de son professeur nuit et jour, qu'elle ne rêvait que de se serrer dans ses bras, elle s'était enfuie après leur baiser. Elle ne désirait que ça et quand elle l'avait, elle prenait la fuite. Elle n'avait pas été effrayée, plus choquée.

Sur le coup, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Qu'il réponde à son baiser. Elle s'était plus attendue à des cris, de l'incompréhension mais pas ça. Elle en avait donc déduit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Severus la désirait aussi.

Et que cela pouvait parfois expliquer son comportement. Elle lui plaisait intellectuellement et physiquement. Tout cela aurait pu être un bon point, aurait dû être un bon point… Si elle ne s'était pas enfuie.

Elle était partie, les jambes à son cou et il n'avait fallu que ça pour que son professeur redescende sur terre, elle en était sûre. Elle voyait déjà le tableau, il avait dû se détester pendant les deux mois, se promettre de l'éviter le plus possible et se fustiger une autre partie du temps, se maudissant de penser à elle et surtout de l'avoir embrassée.

Elle commençait à le connaître après trois ans. Il avait beau essayé d'être parfaitement illisible, elle comprenait tout de lui, elle l'aimait…

Mais elle s'était tout de même enfuie ! Et maintenant, elle allait devoir recommencer à le chasser dans tout le château pour qu'il cède à ses avances.

Car, deuxième point, cette fois, ce n'était plus une petite fille qui retournait rêver devant son grand amour ni une ébauche de femme, c'était une presque femme.

Elle avait encore grandi, physiquement et moralement.

Elle avait encore gagné en maturité. Et en poitrine ! Elle avait repris des formes devant et derrière, perdu des traits d'enfant, gagné des pommettes plus féminines et avait désormais une dentition parfaite.

Elle était séduisante, elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'être. Après tout, ses amies moldus qu'elle avait vu pendant l'été lui avaient avouée qu'elles avaient déjà fricoté avec des garçons et pas qu'un peu. C'était dans son âge, le désir, tout ça, elle pouvait y goûter. Il n'y avait rien de choquant à tout cela.

Elle serait majeure dans trois ans, ça pouvait paraître long mais dans une vie de sorcier, c'était affreusement court. Elle désirait Severus et elle lui ferait comprendre qu'il pouvait la désirer, qu'elle n'était plus une gamine et elle refusait de se voir comme une adolescente.

Elle avait des envies qui la démangeaient clairement et Severus les comblerait coute que coute et avec un baiser, un vrai de vrai. Elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, elle n'embrasserait qu'un seul homme dans sa vie.

Un coup de foudre à onze ans qui dure, durera toute une vie.

Il lui avait montré que cela était possible, elle ne le laisserait plus repartir. Plus jamais. Elle l'aimait trop. Ses sentiments pour lui grandissaient de jour en jour.

A chaque minute, elle trouvait un quelque chose chez lui qu'elle aimait et qui la faisait l'aimer encore plus.

Severus Rogue était à elle.

Elle le désirait (un peu trop puisque c'était la troisième chose qui la contrariait, elle ne pouvait pas être rassasiée par ses lèvres).

Mis à part cela, la chose qui l'agaçait le plus était qu'elle avait établi un plan qu'elle avait nommé amoureusement : Attrapons Severus Rogue.

Et ce plan, elle tenait à le mettre en exécution, maintenant, tout de suite.

Or, elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il fallait qu'elle soit à Poudlard et le train n'arriverait que dans une demi-heure.

Une demi-heure paraissait pour Hermione être l'éternité. Sa patience avait eu le temps de se faire la malle en deux mois et Harry et Ron ne le savaient que trop bien…

_Grande salle, 19h17, annonce de Dumbledore._

« - J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ce déroulera cette année à Poudlard. » **(1)**

Ce fut la toute dernière phrase qu'entendit Hermione du discours de Dumbledore.

Pas que ce dernier ne l'intéressait pas mais alors qu'elle jetait un léger coup d'œil vers son professeur de potion qui l'attirait comme un aimant, ce dernier eut la merveilleuse idée (non ce n'est pas du tout ironique, Hermione était vraiment ravie) de tourner la tête une microseconde, juste pour se détourner du regard sondeur de Fol-Œil qui le scrutait un peu trop fixement à son goût.

Et comme la première fois en première année, leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

Hermione s'enflamma d'un coup.

Severus aussi.

Les yeux noirs la brûlaient plus que jamais, d'amour, d'envie, de désir, de savoir. Elle était un brasier à l'état pur, elle s'embrasait totalement face à ce regard sombre. Sombre d'envie, de désir.

Il était dans la même situation.

Merlin, il ne pourrait jamais la repousser, elle lui avait tant manqué. Ses yeux noisettes élargis par le désir qui la consumait le faisaient fondre. Il était de feu et de glace et son cœur s'accélérait tellement qu'un instant il crut qu'on aurait pu l'entendre, il battait si fort.

Ils s'étaient manqués, ils se désiraient. Retrouver l'intelligence, la sûreté de l'autre mais aussi regoûter aux lèvres de l'autre, les dévorer, les embrasser étaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils auraient presque pu vouer un culte à la bouche de l'autre.

Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux au monde.

Hermione et son amour, Severus et sa passion pour ce petit bout de femme.

Hermione et son désir, Severus et son envie.

Hermione et Severus, seulement eux.

Rien n'aurait pu briser ce moment magique.

Depuis combien de temps ils se regardaient ? Ils n'auraient su le dire.

Et si quelqu'un avait remarqué qu'ils se fixaient comme des bêtes affamées, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre ? Ils s'en fichaient.

Ne comptait plus qu'eux. Eux et rien qu'eux.

Oui, rien n'aurait pu briser ses retrouvailles qui les caractérisaient tant. Juste un regard et ils se comprenaient, cela avait toujours été comme cela. Cela serait toujours comme ça. Alors oui rien n'aurait pu les séparer. C'était trop bon…

Enfin rien… Rien sauf un certain rouquin…

« - Hé ! Hermione ! »

La brune revint soudainement à la réalité et détourna aussitôt le regard de son professeur, les joues rougissantes. Elle baissa la tête et sentit avec agacement le rouquin lui tapotait sur l'épaule en lui demandant si elle l'écoutait.

Jamais, oh grand jamais, le roux ne l'avait autant énervée. Elle aurait pu lui hurler dessus un grand coup, elle ne le fit pas.

La seule chose qu'elle se contenta de faire fut d'observer la table sans vraiment la voir tout en se posant une seule question : Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompée ?

Est-ce qu'il la repousserait comme elle l'avait cru ou l'embrasserait passionnément à la fin du premier cours comme ses yeux le lui avaient crié ?

Elle n'en savait rien, elle sentait encore son regard brûlant sur elle. Mais elle n'osa pas relever la tête pour voir si cela était vrai… ou pas.

_Premier jour de cours, cours de potion, cachots, 8h00_

Dès le lendemain, Hermione eut la réponse à sa question.

Comme d'habitude, Severus arrive en coup de vent, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur (bien qu'en début de cette quatrième, tous les élèves étaient préparés à cette entre fracassante sauf Neville qui fit un saut sur sa chaise si bien que Severus gardait bon espoir pour qu'avant la fin de la septième année, Londubat ne soit plus qu'un vieux souvenir) et toisa ses élèves une fois près de son bureau.

Comme d'habitude, il ordonna de sortir un rouleau de parchemin pour une interro surprise (qui n'en était pas vraiment une de surprise, plus une résignation ou désespoir général sauf pour Hermione, bien évidemment) sur le programme de l'année dernière.

Et comme d'habitude, dès qu'il y avait un minuscule progrès entre eux, Severus se faisait un devoir de l'ignorer et de reculer de plusieurs pas, faisant comme si rien ne s'était pas.

Or, cette année, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait besoin de son plan. Car il était trop têtu pour admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux car pour elle, c'était évident qu'il y avait un truc.

Un truc auquel elle n'osait pas donné de nom parce qu'elle ne savait pas en trouver un. Amants ? Amoureux ? Amis ? Non, c'était trop simple pour eux.

Il aurait fallu créer un mot avec les plus belles lettres de l'alphabet pour définir leur relation. Si elle avait un avenir. Elle ferait tout pour qu'elle en aille un.

C'est ainsi que, pour une fois, les deux heures de cours se passèrent normalement, pas trop lentement, pas trop rapidement.

La brune était perdue dans ses pensées, se souvenant avec mélancolie de ses frasques lors du premier cours de la deuxième année. La plume qui tombe, les éternuements, les toussotements.

Le regret aussi de ne pas avoir poussé l'encrier par terre, si bien que parfois, à cet instant, elle regardait ledit pot d'encre avec un certain enthousiasme.

Elle ne fit néanmoins rien.

Elle était trop stressée pour affronter Severus maintenant et pour mettre son plan en échec.

Et elle était de plus en plus anxieuse, n'ayant plus rien à faire.

Le test avait été expédié et la rouge et or tapait désormais des doigts, les faisant rebondir sur la table, provoquant un bruit qui agaçait fortement Ron qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Il ne dit cependant rien car il savait que le moindre chuchotement produit par lui (ou par un Gryffondor) ameuterait Rogue et qu'il lui tomberait dessus, enlevant avec délectation des points à sa maison.

Il dut donc supporter Hermione et ses tapotements pendant deux heures.

A un moment, il se demanda même comme Rogue faisait pour tolérer cela, même lui à sa place aurait retiré des points à la brune s'il avait pu pour qu'elle arrête. Vraiment, il ne comprendrait jamais la chauve-souris des cachots…

En fait, Severus se fichait de ce petit bruit agaçant que la sorcière produisait. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il y avait autre chose qui l'obsédait dans le comportement de la Gryffondor.

Quelque chose de complètement différent, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec un tapotement.

Il se trouvait que, depuis tout à l'heure; depuis qu'elle avait fini son devoir, en plus de stresser et de faire claquer ses ongles sur la table, la brune s'était mise à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, rendant fou le maître de potion qui n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il se maudit intérieurement, lui et ses pensées déplacées, sa voix vicieuse qui lui murmurait que non, ses envies n'étaient pas déplacées. Ce n'était plus une enfant après tout !

C'était une jeune fille qui serait dans quelques mois, une presque jeune femme. Elle ressemblait à une jeune femme. Mais jeune femme ou pas, elle restait son élève.

Il devait la repousser (parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne le laisserait pas en paix) et imposer des limites.

La bonne blague ! Il n'y avait pas de limites, il n'y en avait jamais eu entre eux.

Depuis ses onze ans, elle l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds, énervé, attendri, amusé et il en passait.

Depuis ses onze ans, il la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec lui si bien que l'année dernière, il avait même dû supporter son chat ! Il n'y avait aucune limite.

De toute façon, les limites, on les imposait dès le début. C'était comme avec les gosses, on leur disait non dès qu'ils étaient petits pour éviter qu'ils ne deviennent des enfants capricieux (il pensait notamment à son cher filleul).

Mais lui, il avait dit oui. Il avait dit oui à Granger !

Impossible d'instaurer des limites. Il devait juste la repousser. Mais comment ? Un simple geste d'elle le rendait fou.

Il poussa un soupir et tenta de se reconcentrer sur autre chose. Ne surtout plus penser à leur baiser. Après tout, ça n'avait été qu'un misérable smack… Un peu plus poussé qu'un smack…

Son vrai contact charnel avec un humain depuis longtemps qui l'avait transporté. Ce n'était pas le baiser langoureux (et baveux) que les adolescents bourrés d'hormones échangeaient.

Non c'était chaste, presque pur. Mais comment quelque chose pourrait être pur avec lui ? Un rire jaune faillit lui échapper. Rien ne serait jamais pur venant de lui.

Et voilà… Il avait encore dérivé… Comme tout l'été… Il avait eu le temps de faire le point dans la pitoyable habitation qui lui servait de maison. Bien évidemment, il avait réalisé avec un certain… effarement l'étendue de son affection pour la « gamine ».

Ce sentiment indéfinissable pour elle ressemblait à une grande affection, une trop grande affection. Elle l'avait attiré intellectuellement qu'il avait voulu l'avoir pour lui rien que pour lui.

Puis peu à peu, son attirance avait pris des dimensions inconsidérées et l'attirance avait commencé à devenir physique. Comme si tout chez elle devait l'attirer.

C'était un cercle vicieux dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir. Mais il devait en sortir… En sortir avant de commettre l'irréparable…

_Cachots, fin du cours de potion, 10h00_

« - Le temps est terminé ! Rendez-moi vos copies et disparaissez. Tous ! »

Severus avait volontairement insisté sur le « tous » espérant qu'ainsi, la brune comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette salle et qu'elle n'avait pas à rester. Quand, elle rendit sa copie sans un mot, il crut que le message était passé et qu'elle n'allait pas rester.

Bizarrement, cette pensée l'irrita mais il fit taire cet agacement. Il voulait qu'elle parte !

Il répéta cette phrase un certain nombre de fois en lui, pensant qu'ainsi, elle deviendrait plus vraie.

Et trop occupé à essayer de se convaincre lui-même de son désir de voir Hermione sortir de sa vie, il ne se rendit tout simplement pas compte qu'elle n'était pas sortie de la salle. Et qu'elle attendait patiemment que les autres élèves se soient éloignés.

Quand ce fut le cas, elle s'approcha de la porte et la ferma d'un coup sec. Le bruit ramena Severus à la réalité qui pinça immédiatement les lèvres quand il se rendit compte de la situation.

Granger l'avait à nouveau piégé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Il fallait qu'il la rejette, encore plus durement que les autres fois pour qu'elle arrête de s'accrocher désespérément à lui. Néanmoins, l'homme ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que la conversation prenne un tel tournant.

« - Professeur ? Je dois vous parler.

- Granger, je n'ai…

- Pas le temps, je sais. Peu importe l'excuse que vous allez inventer, vous ne mettrez pas à la porte ! Je dois vous parler, le ton était ferme et interdisait toute contradiction.

- Granger !

- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé le dernier jour de cours de l'année dernière.

- Il ne s'est rien passé Granger ! Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter. Je vous interdis de dire qu'il s'est passé quoique ce soit l'année der…

- Je vous aime. »

La phrase coupa clairement Severus dans son élan qui se stoppa net, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, son cerveau mit en arrêt. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

« - P… par… Pardon ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à bégayer comme Quirell…

- Je vous aime professeur. »

Hermione regarda l'air profondément choqué de son professeur. Elle savait que le seul moyen de le faire réagir était de lui dévoiler ses sentiments.

Le seul moyen de le retenir était qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Parce qu'elle savait qu'ainsi, il ne pourrait pas fermer les yeux parce que la pensée (sans doute effrayante pour lui) qu'elle l'aime le hanterait jour et nuit.

C'était radical et elle savait qu'il pourrait sans aucun doute trainer son amour dans la boue mais elle se devait d'essayer. C'était le seul moyen de se battre. C'était sa seule arme.

« -… Vous êtes totalement folle Granger.

- Folle de vous, répondit tranquillement la brune.

- Granger ! Arrêtez de tenir ses propos totalement inappropriés ! Éructa Severus.

- Je me fiche de savoir si ce que je dis est inapproprié ou pas. Je vous aime professeur et tout ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne changera rien. Comme vous ne pourrez rien changer au fait que vous m'avez embrassée l'année dernière. »

Sachant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de cette rencontre, la brune tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce, laissant Severus totalement ébahi.

Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien compris tout ce qui s'était passé. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il s'était fourré dans un beau pétrin. Et qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en ressortir…

_Je vous aime professeur…_

_Fin du deuxième cours de potion, cachots, deux jours plus tard._

C'est presque avec résignation que Severus vit Hermione rangeait ses affaires avec une lenteur calculée dans l'évident but de rester à la fin du cours. Il soupira…

Elle allait sans doute recommencer avec ses déclarations déplacées et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à les entendre. Il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Vite, loin, très loin.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait un de ses « je vous aime » c'était comme si on le brûlait et il avait horreur de cette sensation, vraiment horreur.

Il grimaça en souvenir de leur dernière rencontre… Le pire dans toute cette histoire était que malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait fait cette déclaration, il avait toujours envie de l'embrasser.

Cette attirance était toujours là, tapie en lui, cherchant à lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Il refusait de se laisser aller mais il avait remarqué qu'en deux soirs, son absence dans les cachots lui avait terriblement manqué. C'était de pire en pire.

Elle lui manquait et cela était insupportable mais si elle était là, il avait envie de l'embrasser et il ne pouvait pas. Et ça aussi c'était insupportable.

Il se haït de l'avoir faite entrer dans sa vie. Il savait que dès qu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un, il finissait par souffrir. Mais toutes ses années ne lui avaient visiblement pas servi de leçon.

La voix de son élève le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se reprit, affichant un masque de froideur et de dédain, la fixant d'un regard glacial.

« - Professeur ?

- Granger, si vous êtes là pour me refaire une de vos stupides déclarations, je tiens à vous dire que de un, je n'y crois nullement et que de deux, pouvez déjà sortir de mes cachots ! Tout de suite !

- Je ne suis pas venue parler de mes sentiments professeur. Je vous ai dit ce que je ressentais pour vous et bien que je pensais que vous refuseriez de les accepter, je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusqu'à les nier. Mais ça n'a rien de surprenant tout de même…

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Cracha Severus avec irritation, plus vexé qu'autre chose.

- Parce que vous refusez d'admettre que vous m'avez embrassée l'année dernière. »

La brune s'approcha, envahissant son espace vital, et reprit d'une voix plus douce :

« - Vous vous souvenez ? »

Un instant, Severus se demanda si elle parlait de leur baiser ou de leur dernière conversation d'il y a deux jours où il avait tout nié en bloc. Il décida qu'il s'en fichait et s'éloigna de la brune avant de reprendre d'une voix sèche.

« - Granger, je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter vos délires d'adolescente en manque. »

La brune le fusilla du regard, blessée. Délires d'adolescente en manque ? Il le pensait sérieusement ? Elle ne pensait pas que sa mauvaise foi irait jusqu'à là.

Qui l'avait embrassé, causant ensuite un sevrage chez elle ? Elle voulait l'embrasser encore et encore mais il s'y refusait. A qui la faute !

Hermione baissa les yeux, tentant vainement de faire disparaître la douleur de sa poitrine face au rejet de Severus et de recouvrer la raison qui faisait qu'elle était là en cet instant.

Elle n'imaginait réellement pas que voir ses sentiments trainés dans la boue ferait aussi mal.

« - Granger, au risque de me répéter, je vous demande de sortir ! Severus était définitivement énervé.

- Je… Je ne suis pas venue là pour… Ca… Vous entendre… Bref… Je…

- Granger, ma patience est à bout.

- Les cours particuliers, lâcha finalement la brune.

- Vous croyez sincèrement Granger qu'après tout ce pathétique numéro que je vais accepter de vous dispenser encore des cours en privé ? Etes-vous encore plus désespérée que je ne le pensais ? Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu vous trouver une once d'intelligence dans votre personne. »

Severus savait qu'il y allait fort et chaque mot lui faisait mal mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait perdu ses moyens et il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de s'enfuir, certainement en larmes.

Lui aussi ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il voulait à tout prix que cette rencontre oh combien pénible cesse.

Hermione quant à elle se répétait en boucle la phrase suivant : Il ne le pense pas, il veut juste t'éloigner, il ne le pense pas, il veut juste t'éloigner… Rien d'autre.

Et il voulait l'éloigner parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Voilà tout. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à venir à bout de cette entrevue, elle perdrait du terrain et verrait leur relation partir en eau de boudin.

Et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cela arriver. Respire un bon coup et lance toi se dit-elle.

« - Je le crois professeur… Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

- Vraiment et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… J'ai croisé le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a dit à quel point il était ravi que vous me donniez des cours particuliers, je me demande donc qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire si soudainement vous arrêtez de m'enseigner les potions en privé, sans aucune raison valable. »

Severus grimaça… Il croyait à peine à la rencontre entre Granger et Dumbledore, la voix hésitante de son élève lui montrant que c'était une histoire qu'elle avait inventé de toute pièce.

Pourtant, elle avait mit le doigt sur un point horriblement vrai. Il était sûr que Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas en paix.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de cinq secondes pour voir où tout cela le mener. D'une voix chargée de colère qui fit frissonner Hermione, il déclara :

« - Sortez Granger. »

La jeune fille retint ses larmes et tourna le dos, elle sentait qu'elle venait de perdre…

Le déni de son professeur lui semblait insurmontable, elle se dit que plus jamais elle n'aurait l'occasion d'être proche de son professeur. Néanmoins, les paroles qui suivirent lui redonnèrent espoir.

« - Je vous enverrai les horaires par hibou pour les cours mais ne croyez pas que je fais ça par envie. »

La brune hocha la tête et sortit. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

_Premier cours particulier, cachots, quelques jours plus tard 20h00._

Quand Hermione arriva dans les cachots ce soir là, elle avait le sourire, contrairement à leur dernière rencontre où quand elle était sortie, elle était à deux doigts de s'écrouler en larmes.

Les quelques jours sans voir son professeur en tête à tête lui avait permis de réfléchir.

Elle se rendait compte de plus en plus du pouvoir que Severus avait sur elle.

Bien qu'elle savait que tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était dit que dans le but de la blesser, de la repousser pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, quand elle était devant lui, elle y croyait vraiment comme les petits qui écoutent avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes les exploits du père Noël en une nuit.

Même si elle savait, même si elle se répétait en boucle et boucle que Severus ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait, elle n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre devant ses paroles blessantes.

Peut-être était-ce parce que la dernière fois, il avait tout de suite dit d'emblée qu'il ne croyait pas en sa déclaration. Et Hermione croyait au fond de ses tripes que cela il le pensait sincèrement.

Mais elle allait tout faire pour qu'il croie en elle et en ses sentiments, elle ferait tout pour qu'à la fin de l'année, elle puisse se lover dans ses bras sans qu'il n'y voit le moindre problème.

Elle allait conquérir Severus Rogue, elle ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir, elle ne le laisserait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux alors qu'il avait mis le doigt dessus. Pas question. Jamais de la vie.

Et Merlin savait à quel point les Gryffondors étaient tenaces, Severus n'y échapperait.

C'est ainsi que quand Hermione entra dans la salle de cours qu'elle connaissait par cœur, si l'on pouvait connaître une pièce par cœur, elle était plus déterminée que jamais.

Le regard conquérant elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau où Severus corrigeait encore des copies, à croire qu'il passait les trois quarts de son temps à faire cela.

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres d'Hermione quand elle vit le sorcier raturer un D rageur sur la copie d'un malheureux élève.

Poufsouffle si elle avait bien lu mais lire à l'envers n'était pas une tâche aisée.

« - Bonsoir professeur, déclara la voix enjouée et douce de la brune. »

Aucune réponse. La sorcière ne s'en formalisa pas, les années précédentes, Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de lui dire bonsoir quand elle rentrait dans la pièce.

Il la saluait d'un Granger ou enchainait directement avec son cours. Mais là, rien. La rouge et or reprit donc la parole, souhaitant voir jusqu'où son professeur tolérerait la familiarité.

« - Dîtes-moi professeur, mettez vous un D à cet élève parce que sa copie est vraiment mauvaise ou juste parce que c'est un Poufsouffle ? »

Elle savait à quel point le sorcier pouvait être susceptible quand on parlait de son soi disant « favoritisme » qui selon lui n'en était pas un. Il défendait juste sa maison.

Hermione savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle retrouve sa place dans son estime et dans son cœur, si elle l'avait quittée…

Mais elle voulait le voir réagir, elle voulait qu'il s'énerve après elle comme avant et qu'ensuite il se mette à bougonner. Elle voulait revoir le regard qu'il posait sur elle.

Elle voulait pouvoir l'embrasser encore…

Néanmoins, la réaction qui arriva ne fut pas celle à quoi elle s'attendait.

Pour toute réponse, Severus redressa la tête, lui indiqua d'un geste sec le tableau où il avait noté des instructions pour les moins formelles puis il rebaissa la tête. Hermione le regarda, ébahie.

« - C'est ça ? Maintenant, après avoir nié notre baiser, noté bien que j'insiste sur le notre parce que je n'ai pas remué les lèvres dans le vide ni imaginé que votre main s'était retrouvée dans mes cheveux, nié aussi mes sentiments qui sont véridiques, vous avez décidé de garder le silence et de m'ignorer. Très mature, bravo professeur. »

La brune tourna le dos et alla s'installer, n'allant tout de même pas partir de son cours particulier qui était clairement particulier, effectivement… Agacée, elle reprit, décidant que si son oh si combien professeur mature gardait le silence, elle meublerait le vide pour deux.

« - Oui vraiment mature. Je commence même à penser que Ron Weasley ou même ses frères qui ont placé des feux d'artifices dans la cheminée pour voir si cela ferait un feu de joie, sont plus matures que vous ! Vous avez bien entendu professeur j'espère ! Ron Weasley est plus _mature_ que vous ! »

Toujours rien, juste un horrible qui mit les nerfs d'Hermione si bien qu'elle incendia son professeur qui ne dit rien, se contentant encore et encore de corriger des copies. A la fin, elle avait mal. Vraiment mal. Le silence était pire que tous les mots.

Elle avait une fois de plus envie de pleurer mais elle se retint en commençant à citer toutes les potions qu'elle connaissait par ordre alphabétique.

Elle pinça les lèvres à un moment alors qu'une pensée douloureuse se faufilait entre les potions F et G puis quand ses affaires furent rangées, elle s'avança vers la porte et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« - Si vous vouliez me torturer professeur, je vous félicite, vous avez trouvé comment faire. »

Puis elle partit en claquant la porte alors que Severus se prenait la tête entre les mains. Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir…

_Deuxième cours particulier, cachots, 20H02, deux jours plus tard._

Severus entendit plus qu'il ne vit Granger arrivait dans la pièce.

Elle ne le salua pas de son « bonsoir » joyeux et il s'écœura une fois de plus quand il réalisa que même les intonations joyeuses de la Gryffondor lui manquait.

Elle ne dit pas un mot et jeta à peine un regard vers lui. A première vue, elle avait décidé d'entrer dans le même jeu que lui. A savoir lequel craquerait en premier. Il ne voulait pas être le premier. Il ne le serait certainement pas.

Il eut presque envie de relever la tête quand il entendit la Gryffondor sortir ses affaires.

Elle avait certainement dû emmener plusieurs livres, énormes, qu'elle laissait tomber lourdement sur la table, provoquant un bruit qui exprimait sa colère. Intérieurement, Severus sourit, elle n'était pas si indifférente que cela.

Non non non ! Ne surtout pas sourire ! Il ne devait pas enfreindre la règle n°7 : ne pas sourire face à la bêtise des Gryffondors. Enfin de _la_ Gryffondor.

Les bêtises des Weasley ne le feraient jamais rire mais celles d'Hermione étaient vraiment amusantes. Sa subtilité était aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

A chaque fois, cela le faisait sourire et il ne devait plus sourire. Sinon, il enfreignait ses règles !

Oui, il était tellement désespéré qu'il avait créé toute une liste de règles pour la repousser le plus rapidement possible. Il y avait deux parties. Les choses qu'il pouvait faire comme l'humilier le plus souvent en cours (bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait ses trois dernières années) et les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Il avait été effaré par la longueur de la liste des choses qu'il ne devait pas faire. Il ne comprenait pas _comment_ il avait pu s'attacher autant à une gamine ? Comment ? Elle n'avait rien de particulier.

Physiquement, elle était plutôt jolie mais d'une beauté assez banale… De toute façon le physique n'était pas la raison de son attachement à la brune puisqu'il avait commencé à la fréquenter pendant sa deuxième année, quand elle répondait encore au surnom de « broussailleuse ».

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui plaire chez elle ? Son intelligence ? Non, il n'aimait pas les gens trop intelligents, présomptueux comme elle. Mais son besoin de savoir. Certainement.

Sa peur d'être rejetée par le monde des sorciers ? Non, il détestait les gens peureux. Mais sa douleur qui lui rappelait la sienne. Diablement oui.

Il aurait pu continuer comme cela longtemps. Tout lui plaisait chez elle si bien que maintenant, le physique s'y était mêlé et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à l'ignorer, c'était passablement… _immature… _Elle avait malheureusement raison.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention à Hermione. Celle-ci avait commencé sa potion mais n'était pas vraiment concentrée. Elle était trop concentrée sur le fait de ne pas regarder son professeur bien qu'elle lui lançait un regard toutes les deux secondes.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait daigné lever le regard pour voir si sa potion prenait la bonne couleur. Si elle ne se trompait pas dans les étapes… A quoi cela servait-il qu'elle vienne trois fois par semaine pour des cours particuliers (mis à part le fait de le retrouver en intimité, glaciale certes) s'il ne l'aidait pas.

Après tout, il était si simple de se tromper dans une potion, quand on était pas concentré. Par exemple, là, au lieu d'ajouter de la poudre de scarabées séchés, elle pouvait très bien jeté la plume de Paon d'Asie et… Merlin !

Hermione se figea devant son chaudron. A force de penser à ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire pendant la fabrication de sa potion, elle l'avait fait !

Au lieu de prendre la couleur d'un magnifique lilas en été, sa potion vira à la couleur caca d'oie. Que faire ? Elle ne savait pas comment rattraper une potion ratée !

Elle n'en avait jamais raté une de sa vie. Très bien, ne pas paniquer.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, cela devait bien être rattrapable d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si elle avait encore son retourneur dans le temps…

Peut-être que si elle inversait les étapes, on ne verrait pas grande différence ? Bien évidemment !

Et puis soudainement, Severus allait lui déclarer son amour éternel !

Encore une fois, la brune se figea devant sa potion. Une idée digne des plus vils Serpentards venait de se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau…

Après tout, son professeur utilisait des moyens injustes pour l'écarter… C'était un peu comme… si tous les coups étaient permis non ? Si !

Hermione attrapa un autre ingrédient au hasard et le jeta dans le chaudron.

La potion vira à la couleur vomi cette fois et devint si gluante que s'en était inquiétant.

La rouge et or réprima une grimace de dégoût et attrapa un autre ingrédient et continua son petit manège, finissant par s'extasier sur les formes que la potion prenait.

C'était intéressant de rater une potion…

Une odeur maintenant âcre et clairement écœurante se répandait dans la pièce et Hermione était à peu près sûre que Severus l'avait sentie. Et pour l'avoir sentie, Severus la sentait, la potion.

Elle empestait littéralement. Un mélange d'odeur de vomi et de rat mort. Il se demanda si la brune essayait de le tuer par asphyxie.

Il savait très bien qu'elle en faisait exprès mais l'odeur exécrable l'empêchait de penser et il ne voyait pas vraiment où la brune voulait en venir en ratant sa potion.

Quand il entendit un « plouf », caractéristique d'un ingrédient qu'on jette sans aucune précaution dans une mixture et que l'odeur devint encore plus infecte que la précédente, l'homme releva la tête pour voir les dégâts.

Il regarda avec effarement le chaudron bouillonnant, le liquide dépassant presque et la couleur verdâtre, jaune…

Le tout semblait instable et passablement dangereux. Même Londubat n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi… raté.

A croire que même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'échouer à la préparation d'une potion, il en était incapable. Severus sortit de ses pensées quand il vit l'ingrédient que la brune avait pris.

Des yeux de Scrouts à Pétard, aux propriétés explosives…

D'un bond, il était debout et alors que la rouge et or allait jeter le dernier ingrédient, ne se rendant pas compte du danger, totalement perdue dans sa transe, voulant absolument voir si les choses pourraient être pire qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, Severus arrêta son geste se saisissant de sa main et en l'éloignant vivement du chaudron.

Les mains, comme par réflexe, s'enlacèrent et les deux occupants de la pièce se figèrent.

Hermione n'arrivait même pas à réaliser ce qui se passait.

Était-ce vraiment Severus qui tenait sa main ou alors la potion était-elle hallucinogène ?

L'homme quant à lui n'en menait pas plus large, il était totalement obsédé par l'image de leurs deux mains s'enlaçant, se disant que la sienne était faite pour serrer celle d'Hermione.

Ils perdaient clairement le contrôle.

D'un geste lent, ils relevèrent la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et la seule pensée qui leur resta fut celle de s'embrasser immédiatement.

Comme poussé par une force extérieure, Severus se pencha vers le visage de son élève, ferma les yeux (Hermione les ferma aussi) et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

Le contact fut électrique, répandant des frissons dans tous leurs corps. Merlin que cette sensation était exquise. Leurs bouches semblaient se rappeler de leur dernier rapprochement et en demandaient beaucoup plus. Bien plus.

Severus s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour reprendre avec plus de possessivité les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Il attrapa chaque morceau de chair charnue, les mordilla, les suça, les lécha.

Le baiser n'avait rien de chaste. Le dernier avait été plus retenu, deux bouches qui se découvraient pour la première fois. Mais là, le sevrage avait été trop long, deux mois passés. Ils s'étaient manqués.

Même si parfois les esprits avaient voulu garder le contrôle, ce qu'on aurait pu appeler la nature humaine ou tout simplement le désir reprenait le dessus. Hermione gémit face à ce traitement et se fit un devoir de coller son corps contre celui de Severus.

Elle répondit à chaque caresse alors que la main libre de Severus se glissa dans son dos puis dans ses cheveux, l'autre restant fermement enlacée à celle d'Hermione.

Cette dernière était perdue dans un océan de sensations. Son corps était en feu, son désir explosait, elle voulait plus, tellement plus.

Bien qu'inexpérimentée en matière de baiser, elle faisait bouger ses lèvres contre celle du brun, voulant toucher et goûter à tout.

Poussée par un instinct, elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et sa langue alla frôler la lèvre inférieure de Severus. Elle donna deux trois petits coup de langue dessus et elle sentit son professeur frissonnait.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et sa langue rencontra sa consœur.

La passion perdit de l'ampleur et le contact se fit plus timide.

C'était nouveau pour Hermione, elle ne savait pas comment faire.

C'était vieux chez Severus et il n'était pas sûr de se rappeler comme donner de l'affection à travers un baiser… Il n'en avait jamais donné, ça avait toujours été vorace…

Mais là c'était Hermione… Non Granger… Son élève…

Comme brûlé, Severus s'éloigna d'un coup de la brune qui gémit de mécontentement.

Il lâcha sa main, ses lèvres, son corps et recula jusqu'à son bureau… Merlin qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait craqué…

Sidéré, il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait correct, il lança un evanesco sur le chaudron puis partit sans un regard n'entendant même pas Hermione lui criait de rester.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, dortoir des filles, 21h14._

« - Hermione ?

- Quoi ? Demanda sèchement la brune. »

Elle resserra sa prise sur son marqueur rouge et traça un trait net sur le 26 septembre, puis un autre. Une autre croix sur son calendrier. La sixième déjà. Elle pinça les lèvres devant ce spectacle.

Elle releva la tête et vit Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil fixer son calendrier comme si s'était la chose la plus étrange au monde.

« - Quoi ? Demanda Hermione encore plus sèchement que la fois précédente.

- C'est quoi toutes ses croix ? Questionna Lavande.

- Est-ce que tu as… tes règles ? renchérit Parvati avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres. »

La brune rougit brusquement et referma son calendrier avant de le glisser dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Non ce n'était pas ses règles…

Elle les avait déjà mais cela ne regardait nullement les deux commères. Néanmoins, avisant le rougissement de la jeune fille, Lavande et Parvati l'interprétèrent mal et commencèrent à sautiller.

« - J'arrive pas à croire…

- Qu'Hermione Granger…

- Soit une femme…

- Alors que tu parais si prude. »

La brune les fusilla du regard avant de se lever et de passer devant elle sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

« - Te vexe pas Hermione, déclara Lavande consciente d'avoir blessé son amie.

- C'était juste pour rire, on ne voulait pas se moquer, rajouta Parvati.

- Pour information, ça n'a rien à voir avec mes règles. Mais je suppose que si vous vous extasiez sur celles des autres, c'est que vous, vous n'avez rien. »

Les deux filles rougirent et Hermione sortit du dortoir énervée. Prude… Prude depuis six jours oui !

Six jours que son professeur ne lui avait pas adressée la parole ou l'avait regardée. Il ne venait même plus aux cours particuliers.

Il laissait les instructions et surtout il laissait le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard la surveiller (il voulait soi disant étudier dans les potions après Poudlard et avait le niveau pour surveiller une simple quatrième année) et surtout subir ces remarques lassantes sur les Gryffondor.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, dortoir des filles, 22h38._

Hermione traça une septième croix puis se coucha.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, dortoir des filles, 21h22._

8 croix…

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, dortoir des filles, 22h10._

10 croix…

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, dortoir des filles, 22h34._

13 jours déjà sans un mot sans un regard.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, dortoir des filles, 18h58._

Un jour de plus, le seizième déjà, pensa Hermione.

16 horribles croix rouges sur le calendrier. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était étonnant. La brune soupira…

Ce soir, elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion de descendre dans les cahots, espérant vainement le croiser. Non, les étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivaient…

_Grande Salle, 19h28._

« - Bon appétit ! Clama Dumbledore »

Aussitôt des plats apparurent sur les quatre tables magiquement allongées pour accueillir les élèves des deux écoles.

Il y avait tant de bruit, entre les exclamations de joie et les râlements d'indignation face à la limite d'âge, dans la Grande Salle qu'il aurait presque fallu crier pour se faire entendre.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que s'amusait à faire Ron dans les pauvres oreilles d'Hermione qui sentait sa patience disparaître au fil des minutes.

« - Tu as vu Hermione, elles sont… divines…, s' exclama Ron.

- J'ai compris Ron, elles sont divines, tu l'as déjà dit une dizaine de fois. Et tu n'as même pas besoin de le dire. Tu as commencé à baver dès qu'elles sont arrivées et tu n'arrêtes pas de lancer des coups d'œil à la table des Serdaigles, pas besoin de plus.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'être désobligeante cinq minutes Hermione et de bousiller ma joie. »

Hermione se retint de dire qu'elle était étonnée qu'il connaisse le mot « désobligeante » mais ne lâcha pas le sarcasme qui lui brûlait la bouche.

« - Et puis, tu pourrais arrêter de tirer la tête, il y a des garçons, pleins de garçons à Durmstrang, regarde Parvati et Lavande.

- Et ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas te trouver un copain ?

- Non merci, j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire côté cœur. »

Hermione ne se rendit compte de sa gaffe qu'une fois qu'elle lui ait échappée et lança un regard apeuré à Harry et à Ron qui avaient une tête interrogative. Elle allait avoir le droit à son lot de questions.

« - De quoi tu parles 'Mione ? Demandèrent d'une même voix les deux amis. »

Ils avaient l'air plus stupides que suspicieux et Hermione les ignora tout simplement, désabusée par les hommes.

_Couloir du premier étage, 10h01, samedi._

Hermione fulminait. Littéralement, on aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, tous les samedis matins, la bibliothèque était vide, vide de chez vide.

C'était son moment à elle, le moment où elle pouvait se reposer intellectuellement, se plonger dans ses études, dans un monde de connaissance qui la faisait tourbillonner. Il n'y avait que les livres et elle.

Enfin, habituellement.

Ce matin, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, la bibliothèque était noire de monde.

Il y avait Ron, Parvati, Lavande, et d'autres personnes qui gloussaient, des filles de Beauxbâtons qui draguaient et même des sportifs qui semblaient cacher un autre joueur qui aurait pu être Krum ce qui expliquerait la présence de Ron.

Il semblait que tout le monde s'était réuni là-bas comme si s'était soudainement devenu l'endroit le plus branché de tout le château.

Et elle avait été obligée de fuir son lieu de recueil à ELLE !

Elle était vraiment folle de rage, ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir (qui comble du comble était vide).

Elle accéléra le pas, agacée par le silence qui ne semblait être brisé que par elle. Elle allait dans la grande salle qui, espérons-le, serait déserte à cette heure-là.

Et alors qu'elle allait tournait au coin, une voix la retint. Une voix qu'elle essayait d'entendre depuis dix-neuf jours déjà…

« - Granger ! »

Hermione pivota lentement sur elle-même, pensa que si elle se retournait d'un coup, son fantasme risquait de disparaître.

Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai n'est-ce pas ? Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas l'interpeller dans un couloir alors qu'il l'ignorait depuis bientôt trois semaines…

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés…

Pourtant, quand elle se retourna, Rogue était bien là, avançant vers, son éternelle cape noir tournoyant autour d'elle. Alors c'était vrai ?

Définitivement vrai pensa Hermione en voyant ce que Rogue tenait à bout de bras avec un air clairement dégoûté sur le visage.

Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle aurait presque pu être terrifiée… Presque…

Quand ce dernier fut à quelques mètres d'elle, il s'arrêta et ils se toisèrent du regard. Ou plutôt Severus toisa Hermione du regard pendant qu'elle le dévorait des yeux.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu le regarder ainsi.

Elle le détailla et le trouva plus beau que jamais avec cette touche de couleur… Orange.

La brune jeta un regard à son chat qui pendait au bout du bras du sorcier, l'air tout sauf farouche et la brune eut un instant honte de son chat, il avait l'air si bête…

Enfin, pas si bête que cela puisqu'il avait réussi là où elle avait échoué, amener Severus Rogue à elle.

« - Professeur ? Que faites-vous avec mon chat ?

- La question Granger est plutôt, qu'est-ce que votre chat fait avec moi ? »

La brune regarda l'homme sans comprendre avant de déclarer, avec une voix que l'on utilise pour parler à un attardé ce qui ne plut pas à Severus :

« - Je suppose que si vous le lâchez, il ne devrait plus être avec vous.

- Est-ce que vous me prenez pour un imbécile Granger ?

- Je n'oserai pas professeur. »

L'homme la fusilla du regard et secoua légèrement l'animal pour voir si celui-ci allait réagir. Visiblement non.

« - Merlin tout puissant, on vous a collé Pattenrond à la main ? Je suis vraiment désolée, il faut aller tout de suite à l'infirmerie, paniqua Hermione en s'approchant. »

Severus se demanda un instant où les Gryffondors allaient chercher de telles idées avant de stopper la brune avec son bras, manquant de la frôler.

« - Granger, votre chat n'est pas collé à ma main, vous voyez bien que je le tiens par la fourrure !

- Oh ! Eh bien… Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?

- Le problème, éructa Severus, c'est que quand j'ai été dans **ma** salle de classe ce matin pour trouver votre chat confortablement installé sur **ma** chaise, je l'ai mis à la porte, me suis absenté deux heures et quand je suis revenu, votre chat était revenu, c'était installé sur **mon** bureau et sur **mes** notes. »

La brune pinça les lèvres, essayant de camoufler un sourire mal venu.

« - Est-ce que cela vous fait rire Granger ?

- Non pas du tout…

- Je vous signale que tout cela est de votre faute.

- Ma faute ? S'étonna la brune.

- Qui a amené ce chat dans ma salle de classe ? »

La brune eut un petit sourire condescendant qui agaça au plus haut point Severus. Hermione tendit les bras et attrapa son chat, effleurant a main gracile de son professeur. Il frissonna, elle aussi. D'une voix douce, Hermione déclara :

« - Il a compris l'affection que j'avais pour vous alors il pense qu'il aura plus de chance de me voir avec vous que sans vous, voilà tout. J'aimerais qu'il ait raison. »

Puis sans un mot, elle tourna le dos et pendant que Severus la regardait partir, il se dit que lui aussi aurait aimé que ce chat ait raison, c'était malheureusement impossible.

_Grande Salle, élection des trois sorciers, 20h15_

« - Harry Potter. »

L'ébahissement de la salle était aussi grande que celle d'Hermione… Son ami avait été sélectionné ? Mais Harry n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe ? Comment aurait-il pu ?

Et puis il lui avait dit qu'il préférait attendre ses dix-sept ans pour le faire si l'occasion se représentait. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de risquer sa vie à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas Harry…

C'était forcément un piège.

Avec effarement, elle le vit se lever, gêné, mal au possible.

Elle pensait que Dumbledore interviendrait mais non rien, elle vit son meilleur ami disparaître par la même porte qu'avait emprunté les trois précédents sélectionnés.

Et alors que les chuchotements commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur, elle sentit une colère sans nom monter en elle…

_Couloir principal des cachots, 23h30._

Hermione tapait du bien depuis plus de deux heures, deux heures qu'elle poirotait dans ce couloir en attendant l'arrivée de Rogue pour lui hurler dessus. Harry était revenu, fatigué, inquiet en essayant de sourire et leur avait annoncés qu'il participerait à cette boucherie humaine.

Hors de question, elle ne laisserait pas Harry risquer sa vie et il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'aider. Et cette personne arrivait.

Hermione reconnut les pas de son professeur de potions, rapides, vifs. Ils approchaient, il s'approchait.

La brune se redressa et dès qu'il fut dans son champ de vision, elle lui sauta dessus, provoquant une surprise chez l'homme qui n'eut même pas le temps d'instaurer la distance de séparation entre eux d'eux. La brune enfonça son index dans la poitrine et commença à lui hurler.

« - Je vous interdit professeur ! Vous m'entendez ? Je vous interdit de laisser HARRY participer à ce jeu ! Il a déjà trop de fois risqué la mort. L'année dernière avec les détraqueurs, Lupin en loup-garou, en seconde et première année avec Voldemort, avec le Quidditch et j'en passe, je ne le laisserai pas et vous ne le laisserez participer à cette boucherie, compris ?

- Arrêtez de crier Granger, vous allez finir par réveiller le château tout entier avec vos hurlements et ne me parlez pas sur ce ton.

- Je vous parlerais sur le ton que je veux, je pense que j'ai le droit depuis que vos lèvres ont fait toutes les choses inimaginables aux miennes. Vous pouvez m'ignorer, me rejeter mais vous ne laisserez pas de côté quand Harry est en danger ! C'est un piège et il est hors de question que vous me cachiez des choses cette année, je veux tout savoir maintenant. »

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard puis agacé et vaincu, Severus l'attrapa et l'emmena dans son bureau qu'il verrouilla après avoir lancé un sort de silence.

« - Asseyez-vous ! »

C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose mais Hermione s'exécuta, elle était fatiguée et elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer pour un ordre aussi trivial.

Elle vit l'homme faire apparaître une théière, deux tasses qu'il remplit de thé et dans l'une, il rajouta deux potions qu'Hermione identifia comme une potion réchauffante et l'autre calmante.

Elle supposa qu'elle était pour elle et n'eut donc aucune surprise quand il lui tendit. Elle l'attrapa et en but une gorgée, tout de suite, elle se sentit mieux.

« - Vous êtes calmée maintenant ?

- Oui…

- Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir discuter calmement.

- Je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus, je suis désolée professeur.

- J'aimerais surtout que vous évitiez de crier que je vous ai embrassée sur tout les toits.

- … Je…

- Passons, je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet… Mais plus jamais, compris Granger ? C'était une erreur. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas admettre que leur baiser, non _leurs baisers _étaient des erreurs.

« - Bien… Pour ce qui est de Potter.

- Il ne peut pas participer ! Il va se faire tuer.

- Il ne se fera pas tuer. Certainement amoché mais Potter est trop arrogant pour mourir…

- Professeur ! Je m'inquiète sérieusement de la santé de Harry, prenez ça à la légère si vous voulez mais Harry ne peut pas participer.

- Je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, ni vous, ni moi, ni Dumbledore. Croupton tient à ce qu'il participe. Imaginez, le Survivant qui gagne, quel coup d'éclat !

- C'est affreux !

- C'est le ministère Granger ! Nous n'y changerons rien.

- Mais Harry ne voulait pas mettre son nom dans la coupe, ni même essayer, c'est un piège, c'est évident.

- Bien évidemment que c'est évident. Mais de qui ? Beaucoup de monde aimerait faire la peau à Potter; malheureusement, il a des ennemis partout.

- Il faut faire quelque chose !

- La seule chose que nous pouvons faire Granger, c'est l'aider à survivre. Je vais reprendre vos cours particuliers mais ils seront différents. Je comptais aller fouiller dans les archives des épreuves avant que vous m'interrompiez. Je vais les relever et à chaque cours, je vous enseignerai les moyens de les réussir et vous les communiquerez habilement à Potter. Compris Granger ?

- Oui…

- Bien dans ce cas… Vous pleurez ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Inquiet, l'homme se leva et s'approcha de son élève. Quand il fut près d'elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la réceptionnant avec difficulté. Severus était ébahi. Que devait-il faire ?

Y avait-il quelque chose à faire ? A part la consoler ? L'enlacer ? Mais s'il faisait ça, il était à peu près sûr de la suite, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait approchée, il l'avait embrassée.

Pourtant, sa douleur lui semblait intolérable. Avec résignation, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et il la laissa pleurer contre son torse, ne faisant rien d'autre que la garder serrée contre lui alors qu'il se disait que ce serait la dernière fois.

La dernière de dernière. Il allait l'affronter cette fois et il lui dirait non…Quand elle se calma enfin, elle s'éloigna légèrement, restant dans son étreinte. Elle s'essuya les yeux puis lança un petit sourire piteux.

« - Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent.

- Il fallait finir le thé, déclara Severus d'une voix morne. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle le regarda un instant avant de s'approcher de lui dans le but certain de l'embrasser mais il s'éloigna.

« - Non ! On ne peut pas…

- Mais !

- Granger, je vais cesser de fuir… Je… J'ai aussi envie de vous… embrasser, Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça. Mais je ne peux pas. Si je dois passer du temps avec vous, il ne doit y avoir rien d'autre. Bon sang Granger, vous n'avez que quatorze ans, vous ne pouvez pas prétendre m'aimer ou vouloir m'embrasser, j'ai plus de trente ans, c'est malsain.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour l'amour.

- Mais je ne vous aime pas Granger.

- Mais vous êtes attiré par moi.

- Peut-être… Mais une attirance s'oublie vite Granger.

- Pas l'amour…

- Granger, écoutez, si vous voulez sauver Potter, vous devrez ne rien faire de déplacer sinon j'arrête tout. »

Hermione ne broncha pas pendant un instant avant de déclarer :

« - Après m'avoir rejetée, ignorée, maintenant c'est le chantage. Félicitations professeur, vous venez de gagner une année de tranquillité, j'espère qu'elle vous servira à réaliser à quel point vous êtes de mauvaise foi, claqua la brune. »

Puis sur ceux, elle s'en alla…

* * *

« - Oh ! Tu as en quelque sorte rompu avec Rogue pour moi.

- Harry, quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours une priorité pour moi, tu étais la première à cette époque, maintenant les choses sont un peu différentes mais tu restes toujours important, un des plus important. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de ton approbation.

- Si j'avais su…

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, les choses sont claires maintenant, pas de remords.

- Ca c'est arrangé quand avec Rogue ?

- Pendant le bal, après surtout… Mais jusqu'à là, ça a été le calme plat. On a eu une dispute à un moment mais sinon rien… d'intime.

- Tu as dû mal le vivre… Je dois t'avouer que je ne me rappelle plus trop, à cette époque j'étais tellement effrayé que je ne jurais que par moi.

- Ca m'est arrivée aussi Harry et puis je n'aurais pas voulu que tu le saches. Si Severus avait su à cette époque que j'en avais parlé à quelqu'un, il ne me l'aurait jamais pardonnée…

- Ca a dû être dur de ne pas l'approcher.

- C'était plus ou moins redevenu à la normale, c'était déjà pas mal. Il ne m'évitait plus, ne me lançait plus d'horreur à la figure.

- Votre dispute était à cause de quoi ?

- D'une fille de Beauxbâtons…

- Ah…

- J'ai fait un gros caprice mais avant ça il y a eu d'autres choses comme la découverte de la première épreuve. »

* * *

_Des jours plus tard, cachots, 20h32, bureau du professeur Rogue._

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour récupérer son souffle, après tout, elle avait couru comme une folle de la salle commune des Gryffondors jusqu'aux cachots, dévalant des dizaines d'escaliers, des centaines de marches, manquant de rentrer dans plusieurs personnes, en bousculant certaines.

Elle était éreintée, elle avait mal aux jambes et le souffle court. Une fois capable d'articuler deux mots, elle leva le poing et frappa contre la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Non, non, non ! Il fallait qu'il soit là.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix.

La brune, agacée, inquiète, épuisée, se mit à tambouriner sur la porte, se fichant d'attirer l'attention, elle devait absolument le voir.

Son poing alla s'écraser sur la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la dernière seconde et ce dernier s'abattit sur le torse de Severus Rogue qui le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un misérable cafard.

Hermione aurait aimé ouvrir son poing, poser sa paume là où le cœur de l'homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout battait.

Malheureusement, cela ne faisait pas partie de leur « accord ». Elle le retira donc, Harry passait avant tout et là c'était vraiment important.

« - Granger que faites-vous ici ? Nous ne nous voyons que demain normalement. J'espère que ce n'est pas un de vos caprices… »

Hermione eut une grimace légère, le lendemain de leur rencontre dans les cachots, elle avait tenté une minuscule approche et s'était faite traiter de gamine capricieuse. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas trop apprécié mais passons.

« - … Des dragons, souffla-t-elle, la respiration toujours saccadée.

- Pardon ? »

Severus la regardait comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la chose la plus étonnante au monde comme si elle lui avait dit… que tous les Gryffondors l'aimaient ! Il ne comprenait visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir.

« - La première épreuve professeur… Ce sera… des dragons… »

Severus la regarda plus effaré cette fois-ci. Des dragons ? Comment savait-elle ceci alors que lui, il n'en savait rien ?

Il se dit qu'il allait sûrement l'apprendre dans les minutes qui venaient, il avait une réunion avec toute l'équipe professorale dans cinq minutes, il allait partir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la Gryffondor qui le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets.

Il la maudit d'être… de paraître si fragile alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la serrer dans ses bras.

Il était énervé de voir à quel point la relation professeur/élève qu'il avait clamé haut et fort vouloir se soit installée si facilement.

Pourquoi la gamine qui prétendait l'aimer ne le regarder pas avec discrétion en soupirant ? Alors que lui la cherchait du regard.

Sachant qu'il était à deux doigts de penser ou pire de faire ou dire quelque d'irraisonnable, il sortit de son bureau et sans un regard pour la jeune fille, il lâcha :

« - Nous verrons ça demain pendant les horaires convenues… »

_Cachots, couloir principal, 19h57, peu avant la première épreuve._

Hermione descendait tranquillement dans les cachots pour son cours particulier.

Elle ne s'y rendait pas avec gaité de cœur mais elle ne trainait pas non plus les pieds. Les cours particuliers étaient devenus monotones et peu intéressants ces derniers temps.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient ce que Harry allait affronter, ils avaient cru avoir trouvé la bonne solution, une potion qui immunisait contre les flammes quelques minutes seulement, il aurait fallu qu'il se dépêche.

Mais Harry était arrivé, le sourire aux lèvres avec une idée en tête. Utiliser un accio pour faire venir son balai et comme il était un voltigeur né, il n'aurait aucun problème.

Bien que Severus et elle n'aimaient pas trop l'idée, ils s'étaient résolus à dire que c'était une bonne idée, et puis, cela éviterait les doutes sur le rôle de Severus dans cette histoire.

Ce n'était pas plus mal s'était dite Hermione.

Ca éviterait les soucis supplémentaires sans aucun doute.

En sachant qu'il y en avait déjà avec Ron et Harry, les deux ne voulant plus se parler, elle était obligée de faire la navette entre ses meilleurs amis ce qui l'agaçait sérieusement, surtout qu'ils commençaient à la prendre pour leur chien.

Va dire ça à Ron.

Va dire ça à Harry.

Le s'il-te-plait était facultatif, c'était ça ?

Bref, Hermione en avait marre de toute cette histoire et elle n'en voulait pas avec son professeur. Elle s'était résignée à ses entrevues formelles et devenait aussi monotone.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne revivrait pas avant l'année prochaine quand elle pourrait dire à nouveau à Severus qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle le savait capable de craquer, il l'avait déjà réembrassée et Merlin, ce baiser avait été si bon qu'elle se mourait face à cet abandon.

Il se comportait formellement, tellement formellement que parfois, cela lui donnait envie de rire jaune.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, il y avait la vie de Harry en jeu. Elle pouvait bien sacrifier un peu sa relation avec Rogue pour son meilleur ami. Ou peut-être la sacrifier tout court.

Rogue arriverait peut-être à se débarrasser de son attirance pour elle cette année, il trouverait peut-être quelqu'un qu'il aimerait un peu plus qu'elle ou qui l'aimerait plus qu'elle, qui ne sacrifierait pas son amour et il la laisserait tomber.

Un frisson la parcourut quand elle se rappela sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs l'année dernière.

L'abandon de Severus la terrorisait.

Non, ne pas y penser.

Elle chassa ses pensées dérangeantes et tourna au coin du couloir.

Severus n'était pas du genre à flirter avec quelqu'un, il fallait le poursuivre pour que cela arrive.

C'est ce que pensa Hermione avec un sourire, amusée.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Son sourire se fana aussitôt face au spectacle qui se tenait devant elle.

L'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout et une élève qu'elle jugea être de Beauxbâtons vu son uniforme, ses cheveux horriblement blonds et le sourire séducteur plaqué sur ses lèvres.

La brune était prête à parier que son nez était refait et que ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment aussi blonds. Elle détestait les élèves de Beauxbâtons, leurs sourirse trop Colgate et leurs mouvements de cheveux trop l'Oréal…

Elle les détestait et celle-là plus que tout. Peut-être parce qu'elle était presque collée à son professeur et que ses mains étaient posées sur son bras et, pire que tout, il ne la repoussait pas.

La jalousie parcourait ses veines tel un poison horriblement puissant. Elle allait tuer quelqu'un, les sorts de découpage n'étaient pas interdit par le ministère de la magie, elle pouvait très bien avoir raté sa cible…

Elle s'avança vers « le couple », la main près de sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher. A quelques mètres d'eux, elle se stoppa, ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué mais elle, elle pouvait tout entendre.

« - Thank you very much, _professeur._ »

L'homme hocha la tête et Hermione put même distinguer un micro sourire sur les lèvres de ce dernier, il ne lui avait jamais souri comme ça à elle.

Elle en était malade, elle avait envie de faire la peau à cette fille.

Elle avait mal, vraiment mal.

Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, elle aurait tout donné pour lui et après lui avoir fait et dit toutes ses choses horribles, il flirtait avec n'importe quelle élève.

La blondasse se détacha enfin de Severus et passa à côté d'elle sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil et s'éloigna avec un signe de main.

Le potionniste sembla enfin la remarquer et se raidit légèrement, son élève le fusillait du regard, un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu en être jaloux.

Elle s'approcha de lui, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, pas encore une crise de larmes, pitié tout sauf ça.

Il ne se sentait pas d'être odieux avec elle, il n'en avait pas envie, les cours particuliers étaient de plus en plus dur pour lui, il la voyait doucement dépérir et il savait que c'était de sa faute.

Et il ne supportait pas ça. Il en avait même horreur. Alors quand elle prit la parole, il s'excusa auprès d'elle et prépara les paroles les plus odieuses. Il s'écœurait de voir avec quelle simplicité elles lui venaient.

« - Comment osez-vous ! Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit… Vous osez… Devant en moi plus… Avec...

- Granger, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de construire une phrase un minimum correct ? Ca doit être dans vos facultés n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez flirté avec cette élève, juste sous mon nez, excusez-moi de ne pas sauter de joie.

- Flirté ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.

- Si elle avait pu, elle vous aurait collé sa poitrine au visage !

- Langage Granger !

- Où est le mal professeur de dire la vérité ? Cette fille vous allumait avec son petit sourire et vous vous laissez faire, vous rentiez dans son jeu !

- Est-ce que je rêve ou vous me faîtes une crise de jalousie ?

- Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous, vous me rejetez après m'avoir… Vous savez quoi et vous faites comme si mon habitude était déplacée ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Je vous déteste !

- C'est amusant parce qu'il y a trois vous me déclariez votre flamme. Il va falloir vous calmer Granger. Votre attitude **est** déplacée, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et je vous rappelle que dans l'accord que nous avions passé, une seule allusion déplacée et je vous renvoyais illico de mes cours particuliers.

- Faîtes donc ! J'en ai marre ! Marre de me battre pour une cause perdue, je viendrais vous informer de la deuxième épreuve quand Harry l'aura découvert et…

- Je suis professeur, je n'ai pas besoin de Potter ou de vous pour savoir qu'elle sera la deuxième épreuve Granger !

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Et c'est en larmes qu'Hermione tourna le dos et s'éloigna de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était fini n'est-ce pas ?

Ils avaient tiré tous les deux un trait sur ce qui s'était passé ? Ce n'était qu'un erreur après tout ? Ce n'était pas possible une relation entre élève et professeur… Ca n'aurait jamais marché.

Elle avait espéré et aimé pour rien.

C'était fini non ?

Non, pensa Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, c'était trop dur.

Non, pensa Severus, il ne la laisserait pas parti. Il ne voulait pas… Il ouvrit la bouche pour la rappeler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir mais il devait…

Fichu orgueil se dit-il en tournant le dos et en s'éloignant le cœur plus lourd que d'habitude…

_Gradins, 14h07, Parc de Poudlard, Première tâche._

« - Viktor Krum attrape l'œuf d'or ! »

Tous les élèves se levèrent en hurlant et scandant des Krum.

Krum venait de terminer la première épreuve et les applaudissements couvraient les bruits de la bête qu'on remettait en cage.

Hermione s'était levée aussi et tapait dans ses mains bien que le cœur n'y était pas, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Harry. Ron assis à côté d'elle paraissait pâle aussi. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent doucement quand Krum lui fit un sourire victorieux.

Elle se dit qu'elle finirait par oublier Severus…

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, ils ne s'étaient pas regardés, croisés ou parlés depuis deux semaines déjà…

Il y a des personnes qui t'aiment vraiment pensa Hermione et elle lança un sourire lumineux à Viktor qui voletait encore sur son balai.

_Gradins, 16h49, Parc de Poudlard, Première tâche._

« - Harry Potter a attrapé l'œuf, Harry Potter est en vie. »

Si le stade s'était enflammé face aux victoires des trois autres, ce n'était rien là.

Les cris des Gryffondors semblaient s'être multipliés, tout le monde sautait, se serrait. Harry avait réussi.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se sentit soudain enlacée par Ron et lui rendit son étreinte, l'émotion la submergeant.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas que de là où il était, Severus Rogue la voyait parfaitement et que la jalousie le transperçait.

* * *

« - Chacun son tour, se moqua Harry.

- Très fin vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas mieux dire.

- Mione, Rogue se comporte comme le pire des crétins avec toi, si j'avais su à l'époque, je lui aurais rendu la vie infernale.

- Je me demande lequel aurait rendu la vie la plus impossible à l'autre, railla la brune.

- J'essaie de te défendre !

- Il n'y a plus besoin tu sais maintenant.

- Je sais mais j'aurais aimé te soutenir à l'époque.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Et puis tu sais à cette époque, on ressentait une telle attraction l'un pour l'autre, encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. On brûlait de plaisir, on se désirait plus que tout, on a pas tenu très longtemps. Je l'aimais tellement et lui me voulait tellement auprès de lui que c'était comme deux aimants, impossible de s'éloigner.

- Donc vous vous êtes retrouvés ?

- Au bal oui.

- Il a dû être fou de jalousie quand il t'a vue avec…

- Krum ?

- Oui !

- Tout à fait, il m'a gâchée la soirée.

- Avec Ron.

- Avec Ron.

* * *

_Grande salle, Samedi, heure d'étude, 17h 38._

« - Après tout, Hermione, tu _es _une fille…, déclara Ron comme s'il venait de faire la grande découverte de l'année.

- Quel sens de l'observation Ronald ! Déclara Hermione, vexée, énervée.

- Donc tu peux venir avec l'un d'entre nous. »

Hermione jaugea ses deux amis du regard, Harry avait l'air désolé, encore et son regard s'adoucit quand elle le vit. Mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de s'excuser de son manque de tact et semblait attendre une réponse, le plus sérieusement du monde. Agacée, la brune claqua :

« - Non, je ne peux pas !

- Oh ! Allez Hermione, je sais que tu as dis que tu y allais déjà avec quelqu'un à Neville seulement pour t'en débarrasser mais avec nous ! »

J'aurais préféré mille fois y aller avec Neville qu'avec toi pensa Hermione. Elle se leva, claqua son cahier. Elle n'en pouvait plus de Ron et de l'attitude de Severus qui n'arrêtait pas de venir les voir, punissant Ron et Harry il la rendait folle, totalement folle.

« - C'est non Ron. Et figure toi que quelqu'un m'a déjà demandée et que j'ai dit oui. » **(2)**

Hermione s'éloigna, tendit son cahier d'exercice à Severus qui le prit sèchement, frôlant ses doigts au passage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une milliseconde. Hermione y lut dans celui du sorcier tant de sentiments contradictoires.

Désir, envie, colère, incompréhension.

Tant d'émotions quand elle en frissonna et partit presque en courant de la grande salle.

Severus ne la lâcha pas du regard, il ne tenait plus, tout simplement, ses envies, ses sentiments pour elle étaient plus fort que tout, il voulait la récupérer.

Quand il entendit une réplique désagréable sur la brune venant du rouquin, Severus entreprit de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

_Bal, Grande salle, 20h32._

Severus attendait anxieux l'entrée des couples. Il cherchait du regard Hermione dans la foule, avec qui avait-elle bien pu y aller ? Il ne la voyait pas.

Il se sentait bête, qu'allait-il faire ? Il la voulait auprès d'elle.

C'était intenable. Il ne dormait plus, elle occupait ses pensées en permanence, il voulait essayer de la rendre heureuse, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui.

D'un autre côté, il rejetait toujours cette envie et luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans résultat.

Il se tortilla discrètement contre le mur, il avait mis une robe de soirée noire, élégante, sobre qui le moulait un peu trop à son goût.

Il avait hésité à enlever le philtre de ses cheveux mais avait décidé que non, il n'allait pas tenter d'être présentable, il en était hors de question.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'ouverture des portes qui laissa passer les quatre couples principaux.

Delacour et un beau jeune homme de Durmstrang, quelle surprise pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Diggory et Chang, sans aucune surprise là aussi, il les voyait coller l'un à l'autre en permanence.

Et puis il y aurait Krum avec sa parfaite cavalière qui ne serait d'autre que…

Severus se figea en voyant Granger accrochée à son bras, souriant timidement.

Merlin tout puissant, elle était juste… Magnifique.

Elle était plus belle que jamais, ses cheveux relevés lui donnaient un air de princesse, ses lèvres ressortaient sur son teint pâle, lui donnant envie de les embrasser.

Elle était si belle… Et sa robe… Salazar lui vienne en aide, il n'arriverait jamais à lui résister.

Il ne vit pas l'ouverture du bal à proprement parler, trop obnubilé par Hermione et la jalousie que Krum provoquait en lui.

Il avait ses mains posés là où il n'y aurait dû y avoir que les siennes…

Il allait la récupérer coute que coute.

_Grande salle, près d'un alcôve, quelques temps après, bal, 22h20._

Hermione se dandinait légèrement sur place, ne se sentant pas à l'aise du tout, alors que tous les regards la survolaient, la fixaient comme si elle était l'évènement le plus attrayant de la soirée.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant qu'elle.

Le groupe de musique par exemple.

Elle avait hâte de retourner danser néanmoins, dans les bras de Krum, elle s'était sentie femme et vivante depuis longtemps.

Depuis le dernier baiser avec…

Non, ne pas penser à lui.

Ce soir, c'était _sa _soirée, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, dansait avec qui elle voulait.

Et peut-être embrasserait…

Néanmoins, son corps se sentait comme rebuté d'embrasser un autre que Severus, elle avait presque cru sentir son regard sur elle. Presque…

Parce qu'il l'ignorait n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on attrape son bras et qu'on l'attire dans l'alcôve, l'éloignant efficacement de la foule, il aurait fallu vouloir la trouver pour la trouver.

Elle leva les yeux vers son ravisseur et faillit défaillir en remarquant que ce n'était autre que son professeur.

« - Que…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Granger ? Krum ? Vous êtes inconsciente ou quoi ? Éructa Severus.

- Pardon mais où est le problème professeur ? S'agaça Hermione.

- Votre cavalier est Krum, il a 4 ans de plus que vous, êtes-vous stupide au point de croire que ses intentions sont innocentes ?

- Ses intentions ?

- J'ai vu votre cher cavalier au bras de dizaine de filles en un mois, il va se servir de vous et vous jeter.

- Et ?

- Granger, vous le faites exprès ?

- Non, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

- En quoi cela me regarde ? Ca me regarde en tout ! Après tout n'est-ce pas vous qui disiez m'aimer. Vous avez vite changé d'avis.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vous êtes en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ! N'est-ce pas vous qui disiez que vous ne vouliez rien entendre de mes sentiments ? Que ma jalousie était déplacée ? Je vous renvois l'ascenseur, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pas le droit de gâcher cette soirée. Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait, m'avez dit, vous ne pouvez pas revenir et faire comme si j'étais à vous. Je ne suis pas une poupée professeur. On ne m'utilise pas comme on le veut.

- C'est ce que compte faire Krum.

- Eh bien qu'il le fasse ! On ne sort pas ensemble, on n'est ni amants, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Vous avez mis un terme à notre histoire il y a longtemps, c'est trop tard. »

Hermione pleurait désormais, elle n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux? de lui faire ça.

Elle partit sans un regard et tenta tant que bien mal de sécher ses larmes mais quelques minutes plus tard, Ron réussit à la faire pleurer pour de bon.

_Cachots, couloir, portrait des appartements de Severus Rogue, 0h03._

Hermione était adossée au mur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle s'était enfuie du bal quelques heures plus tôt, en sanglotant et elle n'avait pas arrêté depuis.

Elle avait écumé les cachots, espérant tomber sur Severus, voulant lui hurler sa rage à la figure, sa haine.

Elle le haïssait, il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de la faire souffrir comme ça. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux et il revenait lui donner des espoirs qu'il s'amuserait ensuite à détruire.

Elle n'était pas un jouet, elle était une personne qui avait des sentiments et elle n'en pouvait plus d'être utilisée comme bon semblait.

Elle avait froid, elle était fatiguée, elle se sentait collante, son maquillage avait coulé et elle n'avait aucune force pour se lever, de s'éloigner des profondeurs des cachots.

Elle ne savait même pas où elle était, elle s'était perdue et elle avait des ampoules sous les pieds si bien qu'elle souffrait à chaque pas.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, elle se sentait tellement mal. Elle l'aimait tant, pourquoi voulait-il la faire souffrir autant ? Elle serra les poings et continua à pleurer.

Elle se demanda un instant si Krum la cherchait. Quand elle entendit des pas, elle se dit que oui et qu'il avait dû la trouver.

Ou alors que c'était Harry qui en vagabondant dans les couloirs sous sa cape avec la carte des Maraudeurs, avait dû l'apercevoir et s'inquiétait.

Pas un seul moment elle n'avait pensé à lui.

« - Granger ! »

Cette voix… C'était celle de… Elle releva vivement la tête et vit Severus Rogue se précipitait vers elle. Elle eut un autre sanglot.

« - Granger vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'agenouillait à sa hauteur.

- Arrêtez…, murmura-t-elle piteusement.

- Arrêter quoi Granger ?

- De faire semblant, de jouer avec mes sentiments. C'est fini, vous avez gagné, je n'en peux plus. Alors arrêtez. Arrêtez de me faire souffrir.

- Je…, commença Severus figé dans l'horreur de lui avoir fait ressentir tout cela.

- Ne me donnez plus d'espoir, je ne supporterais pas. J'ai tellement mal. »

Severus ferma les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait…

« - Granger, je… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir… Je suis trop… attaché à vous pour ça… Si vous souffrez, je souffre… »

La brune releva des grands yeux humides vers lui, ne comprenant pas.

Était-il sérieux ? Le pensait-il ? L'aimait-il ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour savoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas de toute façon. Elle avait touché le fond.

Alors elle avança sa main vers le visage de Severus puis son propre visage. L'homme se laissa faire et enfin, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt, Severus l'attira à elle, l'enserrant fermement et fit bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

Le baiser était passionné, des trois, c'était celui qui était le plus fou, le plus sauvage.

Les lèvres se cherchaient, les langues étaient de la partie. Il n'y avait plus aucune innocence.

Ils avaient perdu la tête.

Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et ouvrit la bouche en grand, permettant à Severus d'y glisser sa langue.

Sachant que c'était le premier baiser de la brune, le premier baiser aussi poussé, il ralentit la cadence, effleurant tendrement l'autre langue, fouillant doucement cette bouche qui n'était qu'à lui.

Mais Hermione n'était pas de cette avis, elle voulait plus, tellement plus.

Elle donna un coup de langue, rendant fou Severus.

Elle lui fit perdre la tête jusqu'à que ce qu'il lui vole le souffle, qu'il parcoure chaque recoin de sa bouche, qu'il fouille, qu'il prenne tout.

Elle se laissait faire, se fondant en lui. Elle était à lui.

Elle l'aimait trop, vraiment trop…

Leurs langues se cherchaient, s'enroulaient, jouaient un ballet sensuel.

Et puis à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Severus pressa une ou deux fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils finirent front contre front, se regardant comme si s'était la première fois. Hermione avait encore quelques larmes qui coulaient.

« - Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi non plus, déclara Severus. Mais je ne peux pas résister. »

Hermione hocha la tête puis leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore comme si cette fois serait la dernière fois. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux… Ils parleraient demain…

_Appartements de Severus Rogue, 9h06, salon._

Hermione bougea légèrement, essayant de trouver une position un peu plus confortable.

Elle était encore à moitié endormie mais elle n'était pas loin de se réveiller. Elle avait l'impression d'être courbaturée de partout.

Qu'avait-elle fait hier soir bon sang ? Et pourquoi son oreiller semblait bouger ?

Elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait pu se passer.

Il y avait eu le bal puis des cris et des larmes, elle s'était enfuie. Elle se rappelait avoir eu mal, froid, puis ensuite, il y avait eu quelqu'un… Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait embrassé… Severus Rogue.

Oui puis elle était rentrée dans ses appartements et donc son oreiller qui bougeait devait être…

D'un coup elle se releva et tomba directement dans des yeux noirs qui la fixaient.

Elle rougit brusquement. Elle devait avoir une tête horrible. Merlin, elle n'était pas en train de penser à son apparence alors qu'elle était dans les appartements de son professeur avec beaucoup de points à éclaircir.

Complètement réveillée, elle déclara :

« - Il faut qu'on parle. »

L'homme paraissait surpris mais hocha finalement la tête. Hermione reprit la parole :

« - Je veux te tutoyer et t'appeler Severus avant tout ! Et que tu me tutoies et m'appelle par mon prénom. Plus de Granger méprisant. »

Encore une fois, Severus hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Hermione eut un petit soupir discret, s'il acceptait ça, c'est qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui courir après pour l'obliger à admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu décides que tu veux bien admettre qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Si tu sais ! Pourquoi ? Tu me dois dire ? Je ne veux plus souffrir. Hier tu étais fou de jalousie quand tu m'as vue avec Krum. Comment tu crois que j'étais moi quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille. Quant tu m'as congédiée comme si j'étais mal venue. Tu m'as envoyée paitre, ensuite tu m'as rappelée, je suis fatiguée, je n'en peux plus, je veux être sûre que tout ça n'est pas vain ! Je ne supporterais pas un nouveau rejet.

- Gran… Hermione… Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi en première année je t'ai traitée différemment. Pourquoi j'ai continué en deuxième année, pourquoi je… Je ne supportais pas de ne pas t'avoir avec moi l'année dernière. Je pensais… t'apprécier pour ton intelligence et d'un coup cette… attirance physique est apparue. Tu as quatorze ans. J'en ai 34. Vingt ans de différence, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre pour sortir avec toi à cet âge… Je… Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je dis ça. Le manque de sommeil me rend Poufsouffle par Salazar.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Tu t'es d'office installée sur moi et tu n'es pas légère.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment… désolée… je…

- Je suis aussi insomniaque, je dors rarement plus de trois heures.

- Oh !

- C'est amusant de voir sortir de tes gonds comme ça. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard puis un silence gênant s'installa, aucun ne savait quoi dire. Hermione ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ? Severus répondit à sa question.

« - Je peux te tutoyer et t'appeler Hermione. Je peux te laisser me tutoyer quand on est _seuls_ et m'appeler par mon prénom. En revanche, je ne supporterais que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, que tu en parles à qui que ce soit ou qu'on vive comme si on était ensemble. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Disons que passer du temps ensemble, avoir quelques contacts physiques quand on le veut est ce qui définira la relation qu'on entretient. Pas de couple ou d'évocation de sentiment. Compris ?

- Ce sont des règles ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je les accepte à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux le mot de passe pour pouvoir venir quand je veux.

- Le lundi, le mercredi, le vendredi et le dimanche quand il n'y a pas de cours je parie ?

- Entre autre, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Amortentia

- C'est le nom d'un philtre d'amour ?

- C'est une idée de Dumbledore, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. »

La brune eut un petit rire et se pencha pour poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres du sorcier qui écarquilla les yeux de surprises. Elle pouvait enfin le faire autant qu'elle le voulait, elle était totalement euphorique.

« - Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y habituer.

- Je pourrais emmener Pattenrond.

- Seulement si je peux en faire un couvre-lit. »

La brune eut petit rire qui agaça hautement Severus, c'est pour cela qu'il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes et la faire taire efficacement.

* * *

« - Ok, ok. Je ne comprends pas tout. Vous sortiez ensemble ou pas ?

- Non. Severus est un homme compliqué, à cet âge, je ne voyais que ce qu'il voulait bien me faire voir. Tu vois, c'est un peu comme un iceberg. Ce qui émerge n'est qu'un tiers. Ses sentiments pour Lily, sa douleur, sa culpabilité me sont tombés dessus, c'était un homme brisé que j'ai dû remettre sur pied. Il n'acceptait pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. On marchait un peu sur des œufs. On cherchait notre place l'un auprès de l'autre.

- Ca a été difficile ?

- Pendant la quatrième année ? Non, pas vraiment, je venais le voir, je faisais mes devoirs, on discutait. En fait, mis à part le tutoiement, les baisers et le fait que j'étais dans ces appartements, ça ressemblait encore à nos cours particuliers où parfois, on discutait de tout et de rien.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Shakespeare était un amateur. »

Hermione éclata de rire et reprit son récit.

* * *

_Quelques jours après, reprise des cours, appartements de Severus Rogue, 18h06._

« - Amortentia, déclara Hermione avec précipitation. »

Le portrait pivota et la laissa entrer. Hermione se glissa dans les appartements de celui qu'elle appelait désormais son amant avec délectation.

Il était assis sur le canapé qui était devenu leur arche de Noé. Ils passaient leurs temps dessus à travailler, à discuter, à s'embrasser.

La brune se douta qu'il venait d'arriver car il était en train de sortir ses copies. Il confirma même sa thèse alors qu'elle enlevait sa robe de sorcier pour se mettre à l'aise.

« - Tu sais que je viens tout juste d'arriver ? Tu es si pressée que ça ?

- Comment tu as dit déjà ? Miss Granger, peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par réfléchir par vous-même au lieu de pomper les livres.

- Je peux la faire en moins vexante.

- Vraiment ?

- Hermione, peut-être pourrais-tu commencer par réfléchir par toi-même au lieu de pomper les livres.

- Le tutoiement n'excuse rien ! Malfoy s'est foutu de moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, Severus attrapa Hermione par la taille quand il le put et l'embrassa passionnément, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche dès qu'elle lui permit. Le baiser prit fin quelques instants plus tard.

« - Ca ne change rien non plus, murmura Hermione alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras.

- Tu t'es tue quelques minutes, c'est toujours ça de gagner. »

La brune eut un sourire en se calant correctement contre son amant. Son cœur fit un ridicule bond dans sa poitrine. Merlin qu'elle était heureuse.

Elle avait tellement de chance. Peu de personnes filaient le parfait amour avec l'homme de leur rêve.

Bon ce n'était pas l'amour parfait mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en oubliait les quatre mois de souffrance qu'elle avait vécu sans lui.

Tout était oublié. Elle l'aimait.

« - J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être ici.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle avait senti Severus se raidir et se dit que lui dire qu'il la rendait heureuse pourrait légèrement casser l'ambiance. Elle opta donc pour une semi-vérité.

« - Je peux travailler au calme.

- A la bibliothèque aussi.

- Oui mais Mme Pince est moins distrayante.

- J'espère bien ! »

Hermione réprima une grimace de dégoût imaginant Mme Pince avec un homme. La brune ferma les yeux et demanda d'une petite voix timide, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise :

« - Je peux te raconter ma journée ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Oui évidemment, je ne veux pas m'imposer ! »

Severus jeta un regard à Hermione et soupira. Il s'était fait facilement à cette situation, l'embrasser, l'écouter, la serrer dans ses bras.

Où était passé l'homme qu'il était ? Celui qui rejetait l'affection des autres ? Qui ne s'engageait en rien ?

Bon théoriquement, il ne s'était engagé à rien.

Officiellement mais officieusement, il était presque près à accepter la bestiole orange qui tournait souvent dans les cachots.

Que faire… Il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir mais bon, il n'était la réincarnation de Dumbledore non plus…

« - Vas-y, tu le faisais avant non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et commença à lui parler. Severus se laissa bercer par ses paroles tout en corrigeant ses copies.

_Quelques semaines plus tard, appartements de Severus Rogue, 15h38._

Hermione était sagement installée à une table, fixant son parchemin d'un regard noir. Severus l'observait faire depuis un petit moment, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur le devoir qu'il devait préparer. Il eut un petit soupir avant de déclarer :

« - Tu comptes fixer ce parchemin encore longtemps ?

- Oui !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'au lieu de passer ton après-midi avec moi, tu devrais le passer avec tes amis ? »

Il y a quelques semaines, Hermione aurait pensé que Severus la mettait à la porte, maintenant, elle avait réussi à trouver sa place auprès de lui.

Il appréciait qu'elle soit là et n'aimait pas qu'elle ne soit pas là, il aimait sa présence, l'embrasser.

Et bien que Severus refusait de les décrire comme un couple, c'est ce qu'ils étaient mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien, il niait la vérité.

Enfin, il pensait plus qu'elle était avec lui parce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait quand elle était là. Il ne voulait pas la priver de sa jeunesse. Mais sa place était avec lui, là où il n'y avait pas de blagues vaseuses et de disputes mais de l'intelligence, de la maturité.

Elle se sentait adulte.

« - Non !

- Tu vas donc rester là à fixer ton parchemin ?

- Oui. »

Severus soupira, elle était tellement têtue parfois mais dès qu'elle était là, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle l'attirait tellement, il aurait presque aimé être collé à elle… Presque…

« - Ton devoir est sur ?

- La défense contre les forces du mal. Ce n'est pas ma matière préférée. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- Quel est le sujet ?

- Les bienfaits de la magie noire ! Je déteste ce prof ! Il n'y a aucun bienfait dans la magie noire.

- La magie noire _est _plein de bénéfices ! »

Hermione se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et d'une voix sèche déclara :

« - Ah ! Vraiment ? Lesquels ?

- Le sortilège d'Oubliette est un sortilège considéré comme faisant parti de la magie blanche.

- Oui et ?

- Tu crois que la façon dont Lockhart l'utilisait était bien ?

- Euh… Non.

- Et un sortilège de magie noire ? Comme le sortilège de déplacement** (3) **qui a été catalogué comme étant mauvais parce que le permis de transplanage devient inutile, est-il mauvais si on l'utilise pour retourner chez soi parce qu'on a oublié son porte-monnaie?

- Je suppose que non.

- Tu vois ?

- Ca ne prouve rien, il y a des sortilèges graves qui peuvent blesser.

- Des sortilèges de magie blanche peuvent blesser. Le fait est qu'il n'y a pas de magie noire ou blanche.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, tout dépend de l'intention d'un sorcier. Si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises. »

La brune ne dit rien, restant sceptique un instant avant de hocher lentement la tête :

« - Je comprends, si c'est utiliser pour se défendre, on peut utiliser n'importe quel sortilège n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense que c'est ce que le professeur Maugrey voulait vous faire comprendre. »

Hermione regarda un instant sa copie puis se leva et s'approcha de l'homme. Elle se glissa sur ses genoux sous l'air ébahi de ce dernier.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Sa parole fut coupée par les lèvres de la brune.

Le baiser au début tendre devient vite passionné, ils oublièrent tout quelques minutes, leurs obligations, leurs rôles, il n'y avait plus que leurs langues qui se caressaient sensuellement. Hermione gémit dans la bouche du brun quand il la suça légèrement, se cambrant un peu. Ils se séparèrent doucement, à bout de souffle.

« - C'était pourquoi ?

- Tu es tellement captivant quand tu expliques les choses, tu me rends folle.

- Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment.

- Parle moi encore de la magie noire. »

Severus hocha la tête et ils parlèrent longtemps, enlacés.

_Quelques semaines avant la deuxième tâche, appartements de Severus Rogue, 18h26._

« - Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'exclama Hermione en entrant en furie dans l'appartement de son amant.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi.

- Il n'a rien fait, il m'avait dit qu'il avait fait quelque chose mais en fait non ! »

Hermione eut la parole coupée par deux lèvres qui se pressèrent contre les siennes. Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche et Severus en profitant pour aller saluer convenablement la langue de la brune avec la sienne. Le baiser dura quelques instants puis ils se séparèrent.

« - Tu peux continuer. »

Hermione hocha la tête, légèrement perdue dans les émotions que le baiser avait provoqué en elle.

« - Un peu d'aide ? Je crois que tu allais me parler de Potter non ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Rien ! Justement ! Il ne sait toujours pas en quoi consistera la deuxième épreuve !

- Il n'a toujours pas résolu l'énigme ?

- Non, il perd un tout fou, il me tue.

- C'est Potter.

- Je crois que je vais devoir le terroriser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y mette pour de bon.

- Je n'ai aucun doute sur ta capacité à l'effrayer !

- Je te verrais sans doute moins.

- Dans ce cas je vais te réembrasser encore une fois. »

Et Harry disparut aussitôt des pensées de la brune.

_Quelques jours avant la deuxième tâche, appartements de Severus Rogue, 21h06._

« - Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer, murmura Severus.

- Non, je veux rester avec toi, Harry n'a toujours rien trouvé pour la deuxième épreuve et je vais passer les prochains jours avec lui, je profite de toi. »

Et elle se pencha une fois de plus pour capturer les lèvres de son amant.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser, encore et encore.

Hermione était assise à califourchon sur les jambes de Severus et ce dernier l'enlaçait fortement.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si ce jour allait être le dernier et ils avaient peut-être raison.

Alors qu'ils était occupés à une activité plus que déplacée entre professeur et élève, le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant passer le digne héritier Malfoy qui venait demander une information à son parrain concernant le retour du Lord Noir, son père était tendu ces derniers temps et il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour lui.

C'est donc légèrement angoissé qu'il s'était décidé à aller demander la vérité à Severus. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur son parrain et la Sang-De-Bourbe en train de se rouler des pelles.

Par le slip de Merlin !

« - Qu'est-ce que ? »

A l'entente de cette voix, le couple se sépara et ils regardèrent avec des yeux immenses Drago qui les regardait de la même façon.

Hermione se détacha de Severus et se mordit la lèvre alors que ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Drago ne bougea pas un instant puis il sentit la colère l'envahir.

Elle lui avait volé son parrain, la seule personne qui s'occupait vraiment de lui.

« - Je dérange peut-être ? Cracha-t-il avant de tourner le dos. »

Quand il fut sortit de la pièce, une Hermione affolée se tourna vers Severus.

« - Tu ne vas pas le rattraper ? »

Aucune réponse, Severus était trop figé pour se rendre compte de l'importance de la situation.

Hermione réagit au quart de tour et sortit des appartements pour rattraper avant qu'il ne retourne dans la salle commune et raconte tout.

Elle le retrouva vite et l'interpella.

« - Drago ! Attends ! »

L'effet fut immédiat, aussitôt, le blond se retourna et la fusilla du regard.

« - De quel droit tu m'appelles par mon prénom !

- Il faut qu'on discute s'il te plait.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, tu veux que je ne dise rien à propos du fait que mon parrain se tape une Sang-De-Bourbe. »

La gifle partit avant qu'aucun des deux ne réagissent. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

« - C'est la deuxième fois que tu oses me frapper.

- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas.

- Mais en voilà une surprise, on dirait que tu es prête à tout pour que ton secret en reste un ! Tu crois que je pourrais avoir tes faveurs aussi, rugit le blond méchamment.

- Arrêtes Drago, tu ne le penses pas. Tu es en colère, je peux comprendre !

- Non tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu me l'as volé, il était seul à s'occuper de moi ! Et ne m'appelle pas DRA-GO ! Compris ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas volée.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Sang-De-Bourbe !

- Et toi Drago ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Je te croyais mieux élevé, claqua Severus qui s'était réveillé de sa léthargie.

- Severus !

- Parrain !

- Suivez-moi tous les deux, j'aimerais autant évité un scandale. »

Le ton de Severus était glacial et ses deux élèves hochèrent la tête, n'osant le contredire.

Ils retournèrent dans les appartements du potionniste et ce dernier ferma précautionneusement la porte.

D'un geste de tête, il leur indiqua de s'asseoir et ils s'exécutèrent comme des enfants pris en faute. Severus s'assit à son tour et pinça les lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

« - Drago… Tu vas me jurer de ne rien dire ? Je sais que tu dois être dégoûté mais tu ne dois surtout pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Pourquoi ça ? Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te trahir comme tu l'as fait.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi Drago !

- Si ! Tu m'avais promis qu'ici, je serai la personne qui compterait le plus pour toi. Pourtant, tu es avec elle. Tu dois passer tout ton temps avec elle.

- Drago, je t'assure que je ne veux pas prendre ta place, il n'y a pas à avoir…

- Tais-toi ! Tu me voles l'attention en cours et maintenant mon parrain, je te hais Granger.

- Drago ! Promets-moi, s'il-te-plait !

- Pourquoi ? Éructa Drago ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Tout en cours est une comédie, je ne suis pas le meilleur élève alors tu prends la meilleure ! Dans tous les sens du terme.

- Drago, calme-toi. Tu sais que tu seras toujours une priorité pour moi. T'énerver ne calmera rien.

- Je ne veux pas me calmer.

- Tu te comportes comme un enfant capricieux.

- Et toi comme un putain de lâche, père m'avait dit que tu étais comme ça. »

Severus se stoppa et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Merde, il ne voulait pas leurs dire ça comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il déboutonna sa manche sous le regard surpris des deux autres et dévoila à leurs yeux une marque noire brûlante.

« - Oh mon Dieu, lâcha Hermione. »

Drago rigola doucement, elle ne savait donc pas qu'elle sortait avec un mangemort, amusant.

Néanmoins, derrière ce soudain rire, il y avait beaucoup d'inquiétude parce que la marque était active, il y avait donc à nouveau de l'activité… Il frissonna, il avait peur… Peur de devoir se faire marquer… Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi son parrain lui montrait ça maintenant ?

« - Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Drago ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire, Granger, que tu sors avec un mangemort, quelqu'un qui veut la peau de ton cher copain le balafré. Moi qui pensais que c'était sérieux…

- C'est sérieux, tu n'es pas un mangemort n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu débloques Granger !

- Elle a raison Drago.

- Pardon ? »

Le blond ne comprenait plus rien. Ils parlaient de Granger et de sa relation avec Severus il y a quelques minutes, ce qui le dégoûtait et d'un coup on partait dans le sujet mangemort. Son parrain n'en était pas un ?

« - Drago… Ecoutes-moi bien. Hermione a raison, je ne suis pas un mangemort, je suis espion pour Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais été de son côté, mentit Severus. Depuis le début…

- Pourquoi tu me le dis alors ? Cracha Drago qui se sentait vraiment trahi. Je pourrais le répéter.

- Eh bien répète-le. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, les évènements de cet été, il revient Drago. Tu peux me dénoncer et je saurais sûrement exécuté, Hermione étouffa un gémissement de terreur, et toi, tu seras récompensé. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Mon meurtre.

Drago grimaça. Et merde, il avait été manipulé. Severus savait qu'il ne dirait rien, il l'aimait trop. Maudit Serpentard, il s'était fait avoir. Il l'avait réduit au silence. Il ferma les yeux et se leva.

« - Bravo, parrain. J'ai été formé par le meilleur. Tu m'as eu. Tu sais que je ne dirais rien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte ou que je te pardonne. »

Sur ceux il se leva et partit en faisant claquer la porte. Hermione se leva à son tour et rattrapa une fois de plus Drago.

« - Attends !

- Quoi encore Granger ? Tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne dirai rien malgré mon dégoût.

- Si je t'entaillais la main et si je faisais de même à la mienne, il n'y aurait aucune différence.

- Pardon ?

- La pureté des sangs, ce ne sont que des conneries ! Tu le sais très bien !

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Arrêtons ce cinéma, essayons d'être amis pour Severus. Tu aimes étudier, j'aime ça. Tu aimes Severus, je l'aime. On a des points communs, pourquoi se haïr ?

- Tu l'aimes ? Déglutit Drago.

- Plus que ma vie. Je ferais tout pour lui. Arrêtons cette guerre, je t'en supplie. »

Hermione tendit sa main et Drago la regarda longuement avant de tourner le dos et de partir.

« - Si vous êtes encore ensemble dans un an, on en reparlera Granger. »

Celle-ci eut un sourire triste avant de partir rejoindre Severus et de demander quelques explications sur la marque et Voldemort.

_Lac de Poudlard, gradin des professeurs, 10h08, deuxième tâche._

« - Depuis combien de temps sont-ils dedans ? S'étouffa Severus

- Depuis minuit Severus, répondit cordialement Dumbledore en suçant une pastille au citron.

- Etes-vous inconscients ! Je vous ferais dire qu'ils sont tous mineurs et que surtout, ils n'ont jamais voulu participer à un tel danger.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Severus ! Miss Granger ira bien. »

Severus manqua de s'étouffer, était-il au courant ? Il ne dit plus rien, se calmant dès qu'il vit Hermione remontait à la surface, plus d'une heure plus tard, s'agaçant dès que Krum la prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à rejoindre le bord.

_Lac de Poudlard, gradin des professeurs, 12h17, deuxième tâche._

Tous les champions étaient remontés ainsi que les victimes et ils étaient tous entourés.

Il s'approchait du groupe composé de Krum, Delacour, Potter, Weasley et Hermione qui était enlacée par cet abruti de bulgare.

Avait-il déjà précisé qu'il détestait les bulgares ? Merlin tout puissant, sa baguette le démangeait sérieusement. Juste un petit sort et l'affaire serait réglée.

Quand il fut près du groupe, il se fraya un passage parmi la foule qui jacassait et attrapa le bras de la brune qui sursauta quand elle le vit.

« - Professeur ?

- Granger, je dois vous parler au sujet de vos cours particuliers.

- Prrrrofesseur Rrrrogue, intervint aussitôt cet abruti de Bulgare, Herrrrmione est fatiguée, ce n'est pas le moment pourrr des courrrrs.

- Sans doute Mr Krum mais je ne crois pas vous avoir parlé. Votre avis ne m'intéresse donc pas. Sur ce, Granger, venez. »

La brune se laissa entrainer sans trop comprendre, elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ses émotions.

« - Où on va ? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

- Chez moi évidemment, je vais m'occuper de toi mieux que ce bulgare. Tu vas d'ailleurs m'expliquer pourquoi Krum pense pouvoir sortir avec toi.

- Tu veux que je lui dise que je suis plus ou moins dans une relation libre avec un professeur.

- Que tu n'es pas libre, claqua Severus. »

Et alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux, Severus fit glisser sa main dans celle d'Hermione.

_Des mois plus tard, peu avant la troisième tâche, grand hall, 19h47._

« - Où tu vas Hermione ?

- Elle nous abandonne encore, grogna Ron, on est plus assez bien pour elle, elle va rejoindre son cher Krum.

- Je ne vous abandonne pas, je passe du temps avec Viktor parce qu'ensuite je ne le reverrais plus, mentit Hermione qui se servait de la jalousie de Ron pour couvrir sa relation avec Severus.

- Très bien vas-y, claqua Ron puis il partit sans un regard. »

Harry ne le suivit pas de suite et attendit qu'il se soit éloigné pour déclarer :

- Hier, tu devais être avec Krum, or, il était seul Hermione. Il a dit qu'il ne te voyait plus depuis l'épreuve du lac où tu lui as dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un, déclara Harry, il vit Hermione rougir. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est… Un ami à Viktor… Je ne veux pas que Ron ou quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

- Je m'inquiète Mione.

- Ne t'en fais, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- D'accord… »

* * *

« - Tu m'as menti !

- J'aurais dû te dire que j'allais voir Severus dans ses appartements tous les soirs et l'embrassait comme si ce serait la dernière fois ?

- Non…

- Bon !

- Et après ?

- Eh bien, j'ai eu le droit à une déclaration...

- ...de Rogue ? Laisse moi deviner ! Un truc dans le genre ma gamine broussailleuse ? Romantique à souhait ?

- Un truc dans le genre, rit la brune.

* * *

_Troisième tâche, 18h00, gradins._

« - Ca va faire quatre heures qu'ils sont là dedans.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu t'ennuies Ronald Weasley ?

- Non je m'inquiète pour Harry, pour deux, puisque tu dois t'inquiéter pour Krum. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle s'inquiétait pour Severus qui était ressorti avec le bulgare, un air sombre sur le visage. Il lui avait jeté un regard grave et elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

_Troisième tâche, 18h30, arène._

Hermione n'entendait plus rien, elle tenait fermement Ron par la main alors qu'ils regardaient le corps inanimé de Diggory.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux devant le spectacle d'Amos Diggory qui pleurait son fils. Elle pensa un instant que Harry devait se sentir aussi mal.

Elle commença à le chercher et remarqua qu'il avait disparu. Soudainement toutes les conversations qu'elle avait avec Severus.

_C'est un piège. Quelqu'un veut la peau de Potter et je pense qu'il est à Poudlard, on m'a volé des ingrédients pour faire du Polynectar. Ca peut être n'importe qui, tant qu'il a plus de 17 ans, je soupçonne un professeur plus qu'un élève. _

« - Ron, Harry a disparu !

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Maugrey l'a éloigné.

- Oh mon Dieu. Il faut trouver Rogue.

- Quoi ? »

Mais déjà, Hermione tirait le rouquin vers son amant, quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle cria.

« - Professeur, Harry a disparu. »

Aussitôt il se retourna et observa la brune avant de chercher le Gryffondor du regard.

« - Il est parti avec Maugrey, il a bu toute l'année dans une gourde ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour comprendre et il partit en courant vite suivi par l'équipe professorale.

_Cachots, couloir principal 10h06, dernier jour de cours._

Hermione descendait voir son amant, avant de partir, pour lui dire au revoir. Elle avait le cœur lourd, ne voulant pas être séparé de lui pendant deux mois.

Elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux si bien qu'elle ne faisait pas attention où elle regardait et finit par rentrer dans quelqu'un. Un grand blond. A la mine défaite.

« - Drago ? Ca va ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment Granger, il t'attend et t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

_Appartements de Severus Rogue, 10h08._

Quand Hermione rentra, elle était pâle et sa couleur s'aggrava quand elle vit Severus assis sur le canapé, jambes écartés, bras dans le vide et découvert, regardant la marque noire bouger sur sa peau.

« - Il est revenu ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Potter a dû tout t'expliquer.

- Oui… Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui.

- Oh Mon Dieu. »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, sanglotant doucement, il l'enlaça tendrement et la berça tranquillement.

« - Tout ira bien.

- Tu me le promets, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne fais pas de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir. »

Hermione étouffa un sanglot.

« - S'il t'arrive quoique ce soit…

- Je t'écrirai, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne resteras pas sans nouvelle. »

La brune se releva et regarda Severus droit dans les yeux, attrapant son visage entre ses mains.

« - Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle. »

Elle savait qu'à ce moment, elle pouvait lui dire. Elle vit Severus sourire tristement, c'était comme s'il pensait mourir prochainement et cette pensée lui serra le cœur durement.

Elle ferma les yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il dura longtemps, longtemps, aussi longtemps que possible. Ils passèrent toutes les émotions qu'ils ressentaient à travers ce baiser et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« - Je ne sais pas si je t'aime Hermione, mais je ne te laisserais pas partir. Tu es à moi, tu entends à moi, tes je t'aime, tes baisers, tout m'est réservé. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais ce sera des temps sombres que je ne traverserais pas sans toi. »

La brune enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle avait compris, il lui demandait officiellement d'être avec lui. Enfin, il ne lui demandait pas, il lui imposait et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle l'aimait tellement.

**TBC.**

* * *

**(1)** Vous vous en doutez, la phrase est tirée du livre ^^

**(2) **Bon ce ne sont pas les dialogues exactes mais je suppose que vous voyez la scène, elle respecte plus le film que le livre si vous voulez visualiser l'idée ^^

**(3) **C'est un sort que j'ai inventé mais j'imaginais quelque chose comme le sort qu'utilise les mangemorts quand ils se déplacent. Peut-être sans la fumée noire, ça fait trop méchant sinon xD

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que si je m'étais relue, je crois que je criserai sincèrement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait dans la guimauve, c'est une sensation horrible.

Enfin j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vais pas m'attarder dans le blabla parce que je vais finir sortir une connerie. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite surtout si elle est aussi longue donc j'espère vous dire à très bientôt.

Encre merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews ^^

Lilly.


	6. Note

Bonjour à tous. 

Alors déjà par où commencer ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire mais je crois que la première chose à dire, en fait je suis sûre, c'est que je suis désolée.

Désolée pour ce long silence où j'ai fait la morte, autant le dire. Ca va faire très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié un chapitre de cette fic et je m'en sens vraiment honteuse. C'est sûr que quand l'inspiration ne vient pas, elle ne vient pas. Et plus on essaie de la faire revenir plus elle se fait la malle.

Je vais essayer de faire de cette note quelque chose de structuré mais je ne promets rien. Par où commencer ? Le dernier chapitre de cette fic était long, vraiment long et quand j'ai eu fini, j'avais qu'une envie : faire une pause. Le truc c'est que ma pause ne devait pas faire plus de neuf mois. Malheureusement, ça a été le cas.

C'était assez facile de ne pas écrire à la différence d'écrire. J'ai tendance à m'éparpiller. Je crois que c'est un de mes gros défauts. Je commence plein de choses et je ne les finis pas. Pourtant cette fic, c'est une de mes premières et ma meilleure réussite. Pas parce qu'elle est bien mais parce qu'elle a su attirer des lecteurs géniaux. 

J'ai reçu un ombre énorme de reviews pour ces chapitres, beaucoup plus que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé et je ne les ai pas respectés, je ne vous ai pas respectés. Je m'excuse de mon attitude. Vous avez été tous si géniaux que pour vous j'aurais dû finir cette fic depuis longtemps.

Mais voyez-vous, j'ai fait le plan de la cinquième année et j'ai commencé à écrire. Mais en janvier, j'étais encore un peu trop dans la quatrième année, j'en avais un peu plein la tête et j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre. Et puis après, j'ai eu mes coups de blues, d'autres idées et puis le bac et puis ça et puis encore autre chose, enfin tout était bon pour ne pas écrire ou plutôt ne pas écrire cette fic.

C'est là où j'ai commencé à jouer la morte parce que je recevais des reviews toutes adorables et je me sentais mal parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Dire que la suite arriverait bientôt aurait été un mensonge à moins de prendre le bientôt pour une éternité. Bref, je me suis sentie coupable, gênée et ça a été plus facile de redevenir simple lectrice.

Bien sûr, il y a eu des moments où j'ai essayé de m'y remettre, j'ai écrit un page, deux et au final, ça me plaisait pas et j'ai tout effacé. Parce que vous voyez, le problème c'est que plus on attend plus ce qu'on a fait, l'univers qu'on a créé, les personnages qu'on s'est approprié s'éloignent. J'ai relis ma fic une dizaine de fois pour me remettre dans le bain mais des fois je pensais : c'est moi qui ait écrit ça ? Ou encore oui c'est bien à quand la suite ?

Seul hic, la suite ne dépend que de moi.

Là on arrive en septembre, chronologiquement parlant dans ma vie. La rentrée en gros. Je vais pas m'étendre sur mon existence, mais en bref j'ai été reçu en prépa. Et puis j'ai réalisé que je me sentais pas bien là-bas et je suis partie. Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas, se faire transférer en fac quand les inscriptions sont closes, c'est un gros bordel.

Aujourd'hui je crois que ça fait un mois peut-être un peu moins que j'attends une réponse, sans rien faire, chez moi. J'ai été incapable de continuer les cours et j'ai eu une grosse période vie où j'ai passé mon temps à me questionner sur mon existence. Au final, je devrais bientôt retourner en cours, c'est plus qu'une question de temps et je suis joyeuse, heureuse on va dire. Je recommence à respirer et depuis plusieurs jours je ressens le besoin d'écrire.

J'ai plusieurs fics en cours mais cette fic, c'est ma priorité, c'est mon bébé. J'aime les personnages, l'histoire, et surtout, vous qui me lisez et qui des mois sans nouvelle continuez à demander la suite ou à laisser un commentaire.

Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de continuer. De publier la cinquième année ou de l'écrire plutôt et ensuite de publier. J'ai envie de finir cette fic. Mais je me connais, les bonnes résolutions c'est bien mais c'est dur de s'y tenir surtout qu'à force de vouloir essayer, je fais un blocage sur le début.

Donc j'en viens au but véritable de ce message. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bêta. Alors oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ici qu'on demande habituellement mais je tente quand même, tant pis s'il ne faut pas. Je préfère vraiment trouver une personne ici, une personne qui s'intéresse à cette histoire, un de mes lecteurs en bref qu'une personne qui n'a jamais entendu parler de cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant.

En fait, j'ai besoin de plus qu'une bêta. J'ai besoin d'une « amie » dirais-je, d'un pilier, d'un coach, mentor ce que vous voulez. Je dois vous avouer avoir perdu confiance en moi et j'aurais besoin pour relire et corriger évidemment mais pour me donner son avis, pour me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, si je ne respecte pas bien les personnages.

D'autant plus que selon mon simple avis, l'univers de Harry Potter devient vraiment sombre à partir du cinquième tome. La relation de Severus et Hermione va devenir plus complexe dans ces prochains chapitres donc je crois que j'aurais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire si je prends la bonne direction. Quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à me secouer quand j'ai la flemme de continuer selon mon humeur.

Bref j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un de présent et c'est pour ça que je pense trouver mon bonheur parmi vous que parmi les petites annonces ^^'. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre à part m'excuser à nouveau, à espérer que vous serez encore nombreux à suivre cette histoire même si ça fait longtemps, j'espère retrouver beaucoup de personnes avec qui j'avais échangé des petits mots et qui rendaient cette fic encore un peu plus attrayantes, j'espère avoir quelques propositions pour jouer le rôle de ma bêta.

En gros, j'espère beaucoup et je m'excuse aussi. De ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, d'avoir arrêté, d'être partie sans un mot. Excusez-moi et cette fois, je promets (et je tiendrais cette promesse) que la suite n'arrivera pas dans un an.

Affectueusement, Lilly.


	7. Cinquième année

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre : **Il a suffi d'un jour pour t'aimer toute la vie

**Rating : **M ! **AVERTISSEMENT /!\**** :** Le rating se justifie dans ce chapitre à plusieurs passages, il y a des scènes de sexe explicites, des allusions au viol, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR malheureusement T_T

**Résumé : **« - Je ne suis pas sa putain si c'est ce que tu penses. Tu peux m'en vouloir, être dégouté mais tu n'as pas le droit de salir notre histoire Harry. » Tout est dans ces mots et il n'a plus le choix. HG/SR

**Pairing : **Hermione/Severus sur un fond de Drago/Harry.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Alors que vous dire ? Beaucoup de choses mais je vais essayer de faire court. Déjà un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des petits mots adorables sur la note que j'ai posté, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de toutes les lire et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de répondre à tout le monde mais je vous en remercie. M'adresser à vous à travers cette note m'a donnée la motivation pour reprendre l'écriture et j'ai pondu un chapitre en cinq jours. J'avais espéré qu'il serait moins long que le précédent mais non, dix pages de plus... On va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence. Néanmoins, beaucoup m'ont dit qu'il valait mieux que je poste un chapitre correct plutôt que quelque chose de piètre qualité. Je suis totalement d'accord avec eux, c'est un respect que je dois à vous lecteurs mais aussi à moi. Et donc, je suis vraiment fière de vous dire que je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'avais une idée en tête, une vision bien précise et j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Donc je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre mais angoissée aussi. Ce chapitre devient plus sombre, plus adulte, plus mature sexuellement parlant et il a des enjeux différents mais j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. Donc je ne vais pas m'appesantir plus que nécessaire, je vais vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre (et espérer avoir des petites reviews qui viendront illuminer ma première journée à la fac, eh oui ma vie d'étudiante va repartir !).

Au passage, même si elle ne voulait pas que je le fasse, je remercie Sevmooniadarya qui a relu ce chapitre vraiment très vite et qui l'a corrigé. Tu es géniale, merci beaucoup à toi et à tous ceux qui s'étaient proposés pour être ma bêta.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A peine venait-elle de finir le récit de sa quatrième année qu'un rire moqueur sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle releva les yeux et interrogea Harry du regard. Trouvait-il qu'il y avait quelque chose de drôle à cette situation ?

A cette époque, elle était morte de peur pour Severus. Peur que sa couverture saute, peur qu'il meure, peur de tout. Et Harry rigolait. Néanmoins, ce dernier lui fit part de la cause de son rire.

« - Deux longs mois sans nouvelle hein ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé. »

Hermione comprit enfin l'allusion et eut un petit rire à son tour. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche qui lui barrait le visage avant d'hocher la tête.

« - A cette époque, je ne savais pas que l'Ordre du Phénix existait, je pensais vraiment ne pas voir Severus pendant deux mois et après le retour de Voldemort, être sans nouvelle de lui, ça me semblait, non c'était terrible.

- Et Rogue ? Il ne s'en doutait pas ? Questionna Harry. »

Hermione prit un instant pour réfléchir à la question, se demandant si son amant se doutait de quelque chose. Finalement, elle reprit la parole.

« - Il n'a pas dû y penser quand on a eu cette conversation, je suppose. Et puis ça aurait été déplacé de le penser. Enfin tu l'imagines dire à haute voix : Comme l'Ordre du Phénix va être rouvert pour lutter contre Voldemort, on pourra se voir et s'embrasser quand on voudra. Ca fait classe, même très classe non ? Demanda Hermione, le ton ironique.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de s'embrasser, s'amusa Harry. »

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une jolie teinte rosée alors qu'elle se rendait compte de son lapsus. Harry rit de nouveau et la brune se renfrogna, s'enfonçant dans le siège où elle était assise.

« - Avoue que tu y as pensé quand Dumbledore a pris contact avec toi !

- Bon d'accord, j'y ai pensé. C'est peut-être même la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Enfin, comprends-moi, si Dumbledore nous envoyait là-bas, c'était seulement pour qu'on soit en sécurité et à part nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, on ne faisait rien. Après avoir passé mes soirées à embrasser Severus, ne plus pouvoir le faire, c'était de la torture pour moi.

- Ne te justifie pas Mione, je te taquinais c'est bon. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, souriant simplement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour replonger dans ses pensées où elle s'imagina sans Severus, sans pouvoir l'embrasser, sentir son odeur apaisante, sa présence qui la rassurait, ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était comme imaginer un monde sans bonheur, c'était tout simplement horrible.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Vivre sans Severus, c'était comme vivre sans oxygène.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer et elle commença à pleurer. Même si elle avait voulu arrêter, elle n'aurait pas pu, ses hormones avec sa grossesse étaient sans dessus dessous et elle pleurait pour un rien. C'était horriblement agaçant et fatiguant d'être émotive pour le moindre détail. Elle se sentait ridicule à chaque fois.

Heureusement, Severus était d'une patience d'ange avec elle. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour la calmer, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne ses besoins et il faisait tout pour les satisfaire.

Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse la saisit quand elle imagina sa vie sans lui.

Harry sembla enfin remarquer son état puisqu'il s'approcha d'elle, légèrement paniqué.

« - Hermione tu pleures ? Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non… Non, sanglota la brune. C'est juste… C'est le bébé.

- Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? S'affola le jeune homme.

- Non, ce sont mes hormones, elles sont totalement détraquées, je pleure pour un oui ou pour un non. »

A la grande horreur d'Harry, les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il était absolument nul pour s'occuper de quelqu'un qui pleurait. Vraiment nul de chez nul.

Il prit maladroitement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Le brun tapota doucement dos de la jeune femme, espérant l'apaiser. Mais voyant que cela ne faisait rien, il demanda :

« - Tu veux que j'aille chercher Rogue ? Je crois qu'il sera mieux quoi faire que moi. Après sept ans de vie commune hein…

- Nan, ne le dérange pas pour une de mes crises hormonales.

- Mais… C'est lui le père du bébé, quand tu ne vas pas bien, il doit être là pour toi.

- Je sais mais… il se repose et je ne veux pas le déranger. Je sais qu'il a toujours eu des problèmes d'insomnie mais ça commence à se régler et il a besoin de dormir.

- Peut-être mais quand une femme est enceinte, plus particulièrement sa femme ou presque, ce sont tes besoins qui sont prioritaires, argua le jeune homme qui commençait à se dire que Rogue abusait.

- Severus le sait très bien, s'il savait que je pleurais à cet instant, il serait déjà là. Mais tu vois, il s'occupe tellement de moi qu'il est de plus en plus fatigué et je ne veux pas le déranger quand je peux me calmer seule… Tu vois, je ne pleure presque plus, déclara Hermione. »

Harry s'écarta de la jeune femme et vit en effet que ses larmes s'estompaient. Il comprit rapidement que parler, peu importe le sujet, lui faisait du bien. Alors sans pour autant s'écarter d'elle, il l'incita à lui raconter sa cinquième année tout en se disant que même s'il l'avait fait avec elle, il découvrait presque tout.

C'était fou de voir comment Hermione avait réussi à dissimuler sa relation avec Rogue aux yeux du monde. Elle continuait d'ailleurs à la cacher à beaucoup de monde. Il était heureux de faire parti des rares personnes en qui elle avait confiance.

Il la sentit bouger contre lui et posa un regard protecteur sur elle. Elle avait essuyé les dernières traces d'eau sur son visage, s'était un peu mieux calée contre son torse et était prête à lui raconter la suite. Il ferma donc les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix de la jeune femme qui se replongeait presque avec délectation dans son passé commun avec Severus Rogue.

* * *

_27 juillet 1995, 12 square Grimmaurd, 14h55, pièce inutilisée_

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Hermione avant de se saisir des lèvres de Severus à nouveau.

- Je sais, déclara-t-il en s'écartant un peu. Tu me le dis depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. »

Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui irrita légèrement la jeune femme. Elle le fit disparaître en l'embrassant à nouveau et il se laissa faire. La brune mit un peu plus d'ardeur dans son baiser et il y répondit en se disant qu'effectivement, il lui avait manquée.

Finalement, ils ne s'étaient envoyés des lettres que pendant une quinzaine de jours puisqu'après, Black avait fait la seule chose utile depuis qu'il était là, c'est-à-dire trouver une cachette pour l'Ordre. Pour plus de sécurité, les Weasley et Hermione étaient venus habiter là et à chaque fois qu'il passait, il se ménageait un quart d'heure pour la Gryffondor qui lui manquait affreusement mais cela, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

En revanche, la brune n'avait aucune difficulté à exprimer ses sentiments. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il avait eu différentes choses à faire et n'avait pas pu passer. Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, embrassés et Hermione semblait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu en seulement dix minutes.

Ils avaient à peine échangé deux mots. Dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur pièce, elle lui avait ravi ses lèvres et ne les avait presque pas lâchées mais il était loin de s'en plaindre.

Le Square Grimmaurd était, il y a encore quelques mois, un lieu dégoulinant de saleté où tout était à nettoyer. Hermione, toujours débrouillarde, c'était arrangé pour dire que la pièce où ils se retrouvaient était débordante de poussière et qu'elle n'était pas une priorité vu sa taille.

Molly l'avait crue et depuis cette pièce était devenue leur lieu de rencontre. Pendant un quart d'heure pas plus. Severus y tenait sinon il savait qu'ils auraient tôt fait d'attirer l'attention. Hermione lui disait que les Weasley ne verraient rien mais sa crainte à lui, c'était Lupin. Pour un Gryffondor, il était plutôt rusé.

« - Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps aujourd'hui ?

- Encore deux minutes Hermione.

- C'est trop court. Je t'assure qu'on ne nous surprendra pas.

- Jusqu'au moment où ça arrivera et où on ne pourra plus se voir du tout. »

La brune afficha une moue boudeuse et il soupira. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa légèrement avant de s'écarter

« - Contente-toi de profiter de ses deux minutes. »

Et sur ce, il lui démontra d'une façon très passionnée qu'elle aussi lui avait manqué.

_31 juillet 1995, arrivée d'Harry au 12 square Grimmaurd, couloir, 18h55_

Harry venait d'arriver il y a tout juste une vingtaine de minutes et ils étaient déjà en train de faire des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire. D'un côté se dit Hermione, ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harry alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de Fred pour entendre plus distinctement que ce Sirius Black et Severus Rogue disaient.

Ils avaient fait ça dès qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils tentaient de glaner des informations sur ce que l'Ordre faisait et quand Rogue était là, les indices étaient plus nombreux. Les deux hommes étaient actuellement en train de se disputer et Hermione put voir un léger sourire jouer sur les lèvres d'Harry alors que Sirius venait de rembarrer son amant.

Ce dernier aussi s'était rapproché de Fred pour écouter ce qui ressortait de l'Oreille à Rallonge. Cette invitation était géniale, pensa-t-il.

Hermione finit par s'écarter des jumeaux alors qu'en bas, les membres de l'Ordre tentaient de calmer les choses entre les deux ennemis de toujours. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard vert de son meilleur ami qui lui fit un sourire complice. Merlin qu'il lui avait manqué.

Elle s'était sentie horrible de ne pas pouvoir lui écrire de tout l'été et de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de l'Ordre, de ce qu'il se passait. Ca concernait tout de même Harry, c'était lui qui était menacé par un sorcier psychopathe qui voulait le tuer. Ils auraient pu le tenir au courant.

D'un autre côté, dès que ce dernier savait quelque chose, il fonçait tête baissée…

Bref, il lui avait terriblement manquée et elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir de s'être énervé contre eux tout à l'heure.

« - Au fait, quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce que Rogue fait dans l'Ordre ? »

Ron enchérit tout de suite et tous deux commencèrent à critiquer leur professeur. Visiblement, Harry avait aussi manqué à Ron et ils avaient décidé de rattraper le temps en critiquant l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Comprendraient-ils un jour qu'il n'était pas si mauvais qu'il voulait bien le faire croire ? Comment réagiraient ses deux meilleurs amis en apprenant qu'elle l'aimait ? L'accepteraient-ils ?

Un miaulement la fit sortir de ses pensées légèrement déprimantes et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant que…

« - Non ! Pattenrond ! Vilain chat ! »

_Mi-août, 12 square Grimmaurd, 16h08, pièce inutilisée_

« - Je vais devoir y aller Hermione, souffla Severus en s'écartant de ses lèvres rougies par les baisers. »

La brune suivit le mouvement et leurs bouches se décollèrent à peine. Pas maintenant pensa-t-elle, embrumée par le plaisir d'avoir Severus si près d'elle, l'embrassant divinement bien. Elle devait lui parler de quelque chose mais…

Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore un peu plus de lui et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. C'était divinement bon. Néanmoins, Severus commença à s'éloigner, posant plusieurs baisers rapides sur sa bouche avant de séparer leurs corps.

« - Je dois y aller.

- Non attends !

- Je ne peux pas Hermione, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Imagine si Potter commence à te chercher.

- Mais c'est important !

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Je pense repasser demain, tu penses pouvoir survivre jusqu'à là ? demanda-t-il amusé.

- Non Severus, je suis sérieuse. C'est à propos de l'arme que Tu-Sais-Qui recherche. »

L'homme se figea d'un coup alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec grands yeux qui reflétaient trop de choses à son goût. Inquiétude, anxiété, curiosité et surtout détermination.

« - Qui t'as parlé de ça ? C'est Black n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il veut qu'Harry soit au courant.

- Enfoiré de clébard, jura Severus et Hermione fut choquée par la vulgarité de son amant, s'il parlait comme cela c'est qu'il devait être sacrément énervé. Ecoute-moi bien Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça. Ni toi ni Potter. Black n'aurait jamais dû vous parler de ça. Compris ?

- Est-ce que ça lui permettrait de gagner la guerre ?

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Severus s'en alla laissant Hermione avec beaucoup de questions mais aucune réponse.

_Fin août, 12 square Grimmaurd, pièce inutilisée, 17h57_

« - Hum…, gémit Hermione alors que la langue de Severus pénétrait sa bouche après qu'elle lui en ait donné l'autorisation. »

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme alors que le baiser se faisait plus langoureux. Merlin, il allait la tuer, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il caressait sa langue avec une telle langueur que cela en devenait presque indécent.

C'était sans doute un des baisers les plus sensuels qu'il lui ait jamais donnée et elle se sentit perdre doucement mais sûrement la tête.

Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, elle inspira brutalement une bouffée d'air frais alors que sa respiration se faisait rapide. Le baiser l'avait laissée pantelante et si Severus ne l'avait pas maintenue fermement contre lui, elle se serait sûrement écroulée. Elle sentait très bien que ses jambes portaient à peine son poids.

Elle croisa son regard légèrement moqueur, son sourire goguenard qui voulait dire _Je te fais tant d'effet que ça._ Les hommes pensa-t-elle, tous les mêmes.

Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas se disputer avec Severus alors qu'elle voulait lui poser certaines questions. Il valait mieux qu'il soit plus ou moins amadoué comme à l'instant précis pour qu'elle aborde le sujet qui la triturait. Elle décida de se lancer maintenant avant que Severus ne doive partir.

« - Combien de temps tu peux rester aujourd'hui ?

- Pareil que d'habitude. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais te demander quelques petites choses et je voulais m'assurer en avoir le temps.

- Quelles choses ? demanda Severus suspect.

- Ca n'a rien d'important mais je me posais des questions sur toi, sur ton passé. Tu as été à Poudlard avec Sirius ? C'est pour ça que vous ne vous entendez pas ? »

Elle le sentit se tendre contre elle et espéra intimement qu'il répondrait à sa question. Elle avait vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Elle voulait construire quelque chose de solide et elle était prête à lui raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails. Et elle aurait souhaité qu'il en fasse autant.

« - Oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ? J'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur toi Severus, sur ton passé. Raconte-moi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa demande provoque un tel accès de colère chez son amant. Elle se retrouva soudain plaquée contre le mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait et écarquilla des yeux en voyant que Severus semblait vraiment énervé. Il y avait cette petite veine qui palpitait sur son front signe des grandes disputes. Elle se mordit la lèvre intimidée.

« - Ecoute-moi bien Hermione. Peu importe ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre, je ne veux pas parler de mon passé. Avec personne compris ? A partir de maintenant, c'est la dernière fois qu'on mentionne ce sujet, entendu ? »

Elle hocha la tête, intimidée, presque terrorisée par son accès de colère. Il se calma aussitôt, semblant de se rendre de compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre une respiration convenable.

Merlin, pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Il préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Parce que s'il se mettait à réfléchir au pourquoi de cette attitude, un mot viendrait obligatoirement et il n'était pas sûr de l'aimer ce mot.

Peur. Peur de la perdre si elle apprenait qui il était vraiment. Non, ne pas y penser.

« - Je vais y aller. J'essaierai de repasser dès que possible. »

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la pièce où ils étaient. Hermione resta un instant prostrée alors qu'elle ressentait la même peur que Severus il y a un instant. Celle de le perdre et elle se promit de ne plus jamais reposer une question sur son passé même si cela la frustrait. Elle était prête à faire tous les sacrifices pour le garder auprès d'elle.

_Poudlard Express, 17h10, 1er septembre, rentrée_

« - Ca fait du bien de retourner à Poudlard, s'enthousiasma Harry alors que le silence avait pris place dans leur compartiment depuis une heure. »

Hermione releva la tête de son livre et Ron cessa de s'empiffrer de Chocogrenouilles pour regarder Harry.

« - Oué ché chur park' que y en avait marre d'êchtre toujours enfermé dans c'te taudis.

- Ronald Weasley ! Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de parler la bouche pleine comme si tu n'avais pas d'éducation ? »

Il la fusilla du regard et avala sa dernière bouchée en déglutissant.

« - Et en plus tu t'en es mis partout, s'agaça-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie la bouche. »

Un rire échappa à Harry alors qu'il regardait ses deux meilleurs amis se disputaient, _encore._ S'ils ne finissaient pas ensemble ces deux là se dit-il, très loin de la vérité.

« - Tu trouves ça drôle Harry ?

- Non, c'est juste que ça m'aurait manqué. »

A la vue des regards de Ron et Hermione, il sut qu'il devait développer sa pensée pour se faire comprendre.

« - J'ai failli ne pas retourner à Poudlard je vous rappelle. Et vous m'auriez manqué. C'est pour ça que je suis content de revenir cette année plus que les précédentes. Je crois que ce qui m'aurait le plus manqué ça aurait été cette sensation de rentrer chez soi.

- Oh Harry, murmura Hermione émue. »

Elle se leva pour aller enlacer son meilleur ami dans ses bras et resta près de lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« - Et vous qu'est-ce qui vous aurez le plus manqué ? »

Severus, pensa-t-elle immédiatement mais elle retint cette pensée pour elle. Elle dut retenir un hoquet de stupeur quand elle entendit la réponse de Ron.

« - Rogue !

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Harry tout comme elle.

- Oui ça m'aurait fait chier de plus voir sa tête constipée et le voir enrager chaque année de ne pas avoir le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ah oui tu as raison, se moqua Harry. Et toi Hermione alors ?

- Un truc dans le genre, dit-elle rêveuse. »

Elle vit les garçons froncer les sourcils mais n'approfondit pas sa pensée. Ils allaient bientôt arriver et elle allait le revoir.

_Grande Salle, Rentrée, 1er septembre, 19h13_

Quand Harry reconnut Ombrage, Hermione eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Et son discours lui confirma ses craintes. Le ministère s'infiltrait à Poudlard et les choses allaient sûrement devenir pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher Severus du regard et quand elle le croisa, elle frissonna. Il la fixait et avait la mine grave. Les choses allaient plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait si Severus se permettait de la regarder comme cela.

Après cela, Hermione ne décrocha pas un mot du repas, n'ayant qu'une hâte, rejoindre son amant et faire comme si tout était normal.

_Rentrée, 1er septembre, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h05_

Revenir dans les appartements de Severus après deux longs mois d'absence était à la fois étrange et familier. D'un certain côté, Hermione avait encore dû mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de six mois maintenant et d'un autre, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait vécu dans ces appartements depuis toujours.

Elle se sentait aussi plus à l'aise maintenant qu'elle avait l'impression que sa relation avec Severus était bien consolidée avec toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû surmonter pour être ensemble. Elle avait mis un certain temps avant de redire à Severus qu'elle l'aimait depuis la dernière fois, là où il lui avait dit qu'il devait reprendre son rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort.

Quand elle avait prononcé ces trois mots, il n'avait rien dit, ne s'était pas mis en colère, ne s'était pas troublé ou n'avait pas semblé touché. D'un autre côté, Severus avait toujours une expression neutre sur le visage et s'il avait semblé « touché » ou « troublé » elle l'aurait certainement emmené à St Mangouste.

Cette pensée lui tira un sourire qui fut très vite noyé par une expression plus sombre. Voldemort était revenu et elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait briser son bonheur d'un seul geste de la main. Elle était sûre désormais qu'elle ne vivrait aucune année tranquille à Poudlard et cela l'attristait. Cette tristesse dut se lire sur son visage puisque Severus le remarqua.

« - A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas grand-chose, murmura-t-elle.

- Ca doit être un peu plus que pas _grand-chose_ vu la tête que tu fais.

- Je pensais juste que… Je n'aurais jamais vraiment d'année tranquille à Poudlard où je pourrais simplement être une étudiante normale qui traine avec ses meilleurs amis, les oblige à travailler et ensuite va te retrouver le soir.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans la norme de sortir avec un de ses professeurs.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Il hocha la tête et un silence gênant s'installa. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire parce qu'elle savait que Severus n'aimait pas trop parler de ce qui se passait dehors et prolonger le sujet aurait sûrement abouti sur une dispute ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elle opta donc pour un changement de sujet.

« - En tout cas, il y a une chose qui m'a manquée durant toutes ses vacances.

- Quoi donc ?

- Me blottir contre toi sur ce canapé et te raconter ma journée. »

Comprenant sa demande implicite, Severus se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras tout en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé. Elle s'appuya contre son torse et sa tête se plaça sous son menton.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle commençait à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui. Il se laissa bercer par sa voix. Pour une fois, se dit-il, c'était une rentrée plutôt réussie.

Après réflexion, même très bien réussie.

_1er jour de cours, salle de potions, 8h00_

A partir de la cinquième année, Severus brisait son rituel de la rentrée habituelle pour en débuter un autre. Puisque pendant quatre ans, aucun des élèves n'avaient succombé à des arrêts cardiaques causés par son arrivée brutale et dramatique, il en déduisait que trois autres années ne changeraient rien.

De plus, avec la cinquième année, les choses changeaient et devenaient plus sérieuses. Il faisait donc taire cet espoir en lui qui était de voir disparaître un de ses élèves dans d'affreuses circonstances et devait tenter de faire en sorte que le plus de ses élèves obtiennent leurs BUSE.

Car plus d'élèves passaient en sixième année, plus le nombre d'élèves arrêtant les potions était élevé et il savait déjà que ses pires cauchemars à savoir Weasley, Potter et Londubat ne serait pas dans sa classe l'année prochaine pour son plus grand plaisir (il savait que Potter voulait devenir auror mais il se ferait un plaisir de le refuser dans ses cours puisqu'il ne prenait que des élèves avec des O, note que ce dernier ne pourrait jamais avoir).

Cette année donc, quand ses étudiants arrivèrent, il les attendait déjà attablé à son bureau pendant qu'ils rentraient, légèrement déroutés par le changement. Quelques uns ne semblaient pas s'en soucier outre mesure comme Hermione qui passa devant lui avec un léger sourire. Quand ils furent tous installés, il se leva et entreprit son discours qu'il faisait chaque année.

« - Cette année, vous allez passer votre premier examen dans le monde sorcier pour obtenir des BUSE. Je ne vous expliquerai pas en long en large et en travers ce que sont les BUSE, vous devriez déjà le savoir et pour les ignares – son regard se posa sur Potter – qui ignorent ce que cela signifie, mes collègues se feront un plaisir de vous expliquer cela. Cette année, je ne tolérerai aucune plaisanterie, aucun débordement. Tout va devenir on ne peut plus sérieux et ceux qui ne feront qu'une simple petite entorse au règlement dans mon cours devront réviser seuls de leur côté car je ne les accepterai plus, est-ce clair ? »

Aucun élève ne répondit et il s'autorisa un petit rictus face au silence qui avait envahi sa classe. Dans ces moments-là, il s'aimait vraiment.

« - Tous vos devoirs et potions seront notés comme lors des BUSE et j'ai peur que la moyenne de la classe chute, déjà qu'elle n'était pas très élevée. Je serais intransigeant avec chacun d'entre vous et ne ferait aucun favoritisme. Travaillez et vous réussirez. Echouez et vous n'aurez plus qu'à récurer des cages d'hiboux pour le reste de votre vie. »

Il vit Londubat déglutir et son sourire s'agrandit. Une lueur d'effroi passa dans les yeux de Parkinson et il sut très bien à quoi elle pensait. Visiblement, elle doutait des ses lumières en potion… C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas des plus brillantes.

« - Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons comme chaque année commencer par réviser les connaissances que vous auriez dû acquérir l'année dernière… »

_1er jour de cours, salle de potions, 10h00_

« - L'heure est terminée, rendez-moi vos copies et sortez ! »

Comme chaque année, les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et en moins de deux minutes, la salle de classe était vide ou presque. Il ne restait que Severus et Hermione bien sûr.

Cela semblait être comme une vieille chanson qu'on répétait encore et encore sauf que cette année, il n'y aurait pas de couac dans les paroles. Hermione s'approcha et lui tendit sa copie en souriant doucement, il la prit et l'ajouta sur le tas.

« - Alors cette année, aurais-je des cours particuliers ?

- Tu y tiens vraiment à ces cours hein ? On va répéter le même scénario chaque année ?

- Sans doute, s'amusa Hermione. Tu veux mon emploi du temps ?

- Je ne pourrais pas te donner des cours cette année, je vais avoir trop de travail.

- Oh, fit-elle déçue.

- Je suppose qu'à la place, tu viendras dans mes appartements tous les soirs n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu as le mot de passe non ? »

Un sourire radieux illumina les lèvres d'Hermione et Severus se pencha par-dessus le bureau pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Allez, va en cours maintenant avant d'arriver en retard. »

Elle hocha la tête partit. Un sourire radieux rayonna sur son visage toute la journée après ça.

_Lendemain, salle de défense contre les forces du mal, 17h00_

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal venait de se finir et Hermione ne pouvait penser qu'une chose : affreux. Même Lockhart avait été plus compétent que cette vielle harpie. Elle n'allait strictement rien leur apprendre à part une chose : comment lécher les bottes du ministre. Elle rangea ses affaires et suivit Ron dehors pour attendre Harry qui s'était fait convoqué.

« - Vous avez vraiment pas de chance, grogna ce dernier.

- Pardon ? Tu peux développer.

- Toi qui te fais toujours convoquer par Rogue et Harry qui se fait convoquer par Ombrage maintenant ! Les deux grandes plaies de Poudlard sont sur votre dos. »

Hermione ne répondit pas alors qu'elle se disait qu'Harry allait nettement moins apprécier ses retenues avec Ombrage face à celles qu'elle recevait de Severus.

_Quelques jours plus tard, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h51_

« - Déjà en train de travailler ? »

Hermione sursauta brutalement en entendant la voix de Severus. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il avait un léger sourire moqueur et elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il ricanait doucement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et aperçut plusieurs parchemins déjà rédigés entièrement. Il saisit quelques mots en se penchant pour l'embrasser et fronça les sourcils avant de se relever sous le regard légèrement outré d'Hermione. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine frôlées !

« - Severus !

- Désolée je ne vais pas pouvoir t'embrasser.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai déjà des _tas_ de copies à corriger et certaines personnes semblent vouloir me donner encore plus de travail. Je vais donc devoir réduire le temps des baisers pour travailler d'arrache-pied, déclara l'homme mi-ironique mi-tragique. »

La Gryffondor lança un coup d'œil à son devoir avant de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était donc ça. Merlin, son amant était ridicule.

« - Je sais très bien que tu n'as demandé qu'un parchemin sur le sujet que tu nous as donnés ce matin. Et je ne comptais pas écrire plus que ce que tu as demandé.

- Et tu expliques les quatre autres parchemins comment ? interrogea-t-il moqueur.

- Comme un moyen de décompresser parce que j'ai une boule dans la poitrine qui ne veut pas partir. Je comptais en parler à mon amant mais il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivée alors je me suis défoulée comme j'ai pu et maintenant qu'il est là, au lieu de me demander comment je vais, il se moque de moi. C'est très réconfortant Severus, reprocha Hermione. »

L'homme la regarda retenant un soupir avant de se diriger vers elle et de l'attirer dans une étreinte pour la réconforter. Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être à sa place.

« - Je suis désolé du retard, Dumbledore m'a retenu pour me parler de certaines choses.

- De quoi ? De Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, je te l'ai déjà dit, claqua-t-il sèchement comme s'il punissait une enfant.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question, murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas.

- C'est Harry. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme entreprit de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours avec Ombrage et la retenue qu'elle avait donné Harry ainsi que l'effet de sa punition. Elle insista lourdement sur le fait qu'il avait été revenu la main en sang et surtout, qu'il refusait de dénoncer les pratiques douteuses de la femme à McGonagall.

« - Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire Hermione sans attirer l'attention sur moi. Et puis Potter…

- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Et il n'aurait certainement pas dû répondre à Ombrage avec autant d'arrogance mais il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Et même s'il avait menti, les châtiments corporels sont abolis à Poudlard !

- Je sais. Je tenterais d'en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore d'accord ? Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. »

Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire avant de réclamer le baiser qu'elle n'avait peu eu tout à l'heure. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, la brune reprit la parole.

« - Merci de m'avoir écoutée Severus. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, l'homme l'embrassa à nouveau.

_Une dizaine de jours plus tard, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h53_

« -C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois , pensa Hermione alors qu'elle jetait un sort pour voir qu'il était déjà presque vingt-et-une heure. Elle se pinça les lèvres en se demandant ce qu'actuellement Dumbledore pouvait dire à son amant.

Elle soupira puis décida que quand il rentrerait, elle obtiendrait des réponses. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle savait que ces deniers temps, Severus avait été convoqué beaucoup de fois auprès de Voldemort et l'idée de savoir son professeur si digne rabaissé au rang de simple esclave la rendait malade.

Mais son rôle était crucial dans la guerre et peut-être qu'elle pourrait grappiller deux ou trois informations. Son professeur avait déjà refusé de lui parler de l'arme que Voldemort recherchait mais peut-être pourrait-il lui expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore était si distant avec Harry ou si Ombrage allait être une menace plus importe qu'elle ne semblait déjà l'être.

Finalement, elle se remit à ses devoirs et elle nota le point final à son exposé d'Histoire de la Magie au moment même où Severus pénétra dans les appartements. Il ne sembla pas surpris de la voir puisque maintenant, elle passait toutes ses soirées avec lui.

Pour justifier son absence au près de ses camarades, Hermione avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite : je vais réviser mes BUSE à la bibliothèque. Dans ces moments-là, personne ne cherchait à en savoir plus, tous ayant peur qu'elle décide de les forcer à réviser alors qu'ils préféraient faire une partie d'échecs ou de bataille explosive.

Elle pouvait donc s'éclipser tranquillement pour passer ses soirées dans les bras de Severus. Elle était donc là, tous les soirs, au rendez-vous. En arrivant, il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa et retira ensuite ses robes qui étaient devenues pesantes.

« - Tu étais avec Dumbledore ?

- Oui, il fallait que je le voie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour lui parler.

- De quoi ?

- De choses et d'autres. Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter.

- D'en discuter avec moi ou d'en discuter tout court ? s'agaça Hermione. »

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé sur un ton sec à son amant car il se retourna vers elle, le regard plus sombre que d'habitude.

« - Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi. La seule chose que tu arriveras à faire en me posant des question sur la guerre est de m'agacer. Le sujet est clos maintenant à moins que tu ne veuilles te disputer mais ce sera sans moi, je suis fatigué. Si tu as envie de te prendre la tête, retourne voir tes petits camarades. »

La brune pinça les lèvres. _Petits camarades_. Et elle était quoi elle ? La voyait-il comme une enfant elle aussi ? Cette constatation ? ne l'enchanta pas une seconde et elle décida que puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas lui poser de questions sur la guerre ni sur son passé et que les sujets se limitaient donc aux cours et à elle, ils pouvaient autant ne pas parler et faire d'autres _choses._

Comme cela, elle pourrait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas si gamine qu'il pouvait parfois le penser et qu'elle avait certaines envies de femme qu'il allait devoir combler.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas embrasse-moi ! »

Et il le fit.

_Trois semaines après la rentrée, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h37_

Assise dans le canapé, Hermione regardait Severus _discrètement. _Elle avait un livre grand ouvert devant elle et levait régulièrement les yeux sur son amant avant de les rebaisser subitement, faisant comme si elle était plongée dans son ouvrage depuis des heures et que rien ne pourrait l'en sortir.

Evidemment, le professeur avait remarqué son petit jeu depuis un certain déjà et était à deux doigts de craquer. Il était à la fois exaspéré et amusé par son attitude. Elle ne changerait décidément jamais. Il pensa avec un certain désespoir qu'il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de la voir changer.

Vaincu, l'homme reposa tranquillement sa plume alors qu'un sourire étirait doucement ses lèvres alors que les yeux d'Hermione replongeaient à nouveau dans les épaisses pages de son livre. Il laissa, sans un regret, les devoirs de ses élèves de troisième année de côté (après tout, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps de mettre une pelleté de Troll à ses cornichons) et se redressa dans toute sa splendeur pour s'approcher de la jeune femme qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

Devant elle, il la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Elle fit sembler de remarquer sa présence et de se détacher à regret de son livre. Elle aurait presque pu être convaincante. Presque. La jeune femme l'observa un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« - Il y a un problème ? »

Sa voix qui se voulait innocente ne trompa pas un instant Severus qui secoua la tête légèrement désabusé avant de s'asseoir en soupirant. Il souleva les jambes d'Hermione qui occupaient la totalité du canapé et s'assied avant de les reposer sur lui. La brune ne le quitta pas du regard pendant toute l'opération, le dévorant du regard, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de désir mal contenu.

« - Pas avec moi. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège. »

Severus observa avec délectation les joues d'Hermione se colorer de rouge. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il voyait que si son amante pouvait avoir des côtés parfois digne d'un Serpentard, elle resterait à toujours une Gryffondor qui se faisait prendre la main dans le sac.

« - Alors ?

- Je…

- Tu ?

- Je m'ennuie, lâcha finalement Hermione.

- Tu t'ennuies ? Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ? 5 ans ? Peut-être quatre. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard devant son air moqueur avant d'hausser les épaules ce qui tira un autre rire à Severus. Agacée, la brune se rapprocha brutalement de lui et grimpa à califourchon sur ses jambes. S'il fut surpris de son attitude, il n'en montra rien.

« - En fait, je ne m'ennuie pas vraiment. J'ai juste envie de faire certaines choses mais tu n'étais pas disponible, il fallait bien que j'attire ton attention.

- Quel genre de choses ? demanda le brun voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir et posant ses mains ses cuisses.

- Le genre de choses qu'une enfant de cinq ans ne ferait pas. »

Sur ce, Hermione se saisit des lèvres de son professeur et l'embrassa fougueusement alors que ses bras allaient s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Severus lui rendit aussitôt son baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se retrouvèrent.

C'était devenu tellement évident de s'embrasser pour eux, tellement naturel et tellement bon. Les baisers se suivirent parfois tendres, parfois passionnés, parfois amoureux, parfois sauvages. Les minutes s'égrenaient mais ni Severus ni Hermione ne semblaient trouver nécessaire de s'éloigner. Ils ne s'écartaient que quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle puis l'un finissait par ravir les lèvres de l'autre.

Leurs mains restaient habituellement sagement à leurs places, celles d'Hermione autour du cou de son professeur et celles de Severus sur la taille de son élève. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, un accord tacite entre eux. Bien sûr, parfois ces dernières fourrageaient dans des cheveux mais elles ne s'étaient jamais faites aventurières. Jusqu'à ce soir.

La passion d'Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi forte. La brune n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi mais depuis plusieurs temps déjà elle ressentait un besoin presque animal de sentir Severus beaucoup, _beaucoup_, plus proche d'elle. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle se rapprocha de lui, approfondissant le baiser, le rendant encore plus agréable et qu'elle commença à onduler contre le sorcier.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant mais vu la passion dont redoubla Severus, elle sut qu'il appréciait. Sentir le corps d'Hermione si féminin se frotter contre lui eut raison des principes de l'homme. Et lui qui s'était toujours forcé à ne pas approfondir leurs étreintes enfreint cette règle sans aucun remord.

D'un geste souple, il fit basculer Hermione sous lui qui sous la surprise ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma aussitôt quand elle sentit des mains se glissaient sous sa chemise et un gémissement lui échappa. La caresse était légère mais délicieuse. Les baisers de Severus dérivèrent et si elle se sentit frustrer de ne plus sentir sa bouche sur ses lèvres, son cou et sa peau sensible apprécièrent la sensation.

Le sillon humide et le souffle haletant de l'homme lui envoyaient des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle était perdue dans un tourbillon de plaisir, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle voulait plus. C'est pourquoi elle projeta son bassin vers l'avant. Pas une seule seconde elle ne s'était attendue à sentir une chose dure contre sa cuisse, vraiment dure pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant c'était normal se dirait-elle plus tard qu'un homme ait ce genre de réaction dans ce genre de situation, même flatteur. Seulement, Hermione était inexpérimentée et sentir une érection bien réveillée près de son aine la fit sursauter.

Elle haleta violemment alors qu'un léger cri de surprise lui échappait. Ce fut tout ce dont Severus eut besoin pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna violemment d'elle comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Le souffle court, il la regarda se redresser, les joues rouges, le regard confus alors qu'elle pensait que sa réaction avait été ridicule.

Mais Severus ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Tout ce qu'il voyait était que les choses avaient failli déraper. Il s'était promis de ne pas dépasser le stade des baisers avec Hermione. C'était déjà totalement prohibé parce qu'il était son professeur, il était hors de question qu'il couche avec elle.

Ce serait du détournement de mineur, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir envisagé de coucher avec elle _après_ sa majorité. Mais Merlin qu'il la désirait et une partie de son anatomie lui rappelait douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de retrouver le contrôle de son corps.

« - Severus…

- Va-t-en.

- Mais…

- VA-T-EN ! »

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir crié mais refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à entendre la porte claquer, refusant de voir le reproche ou les larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione.

_Le lendemain, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h18_

Hermione fixait Severus. Assise comme hier soir dans le canapé, elle le regardait sans sourciller. Sauf que contrairement à la soirée précédente, elle n'avait pas de livre entre les mains et il faisait semblant de ne pas la voir. L'homme avait le nez plongé dans ses copies et faisait comme si elle n'était pas là.

Il l'avait ignorée toute la journée et même quand elle était à trois mètres de lui, il continuait à nier son existence. De toute façon, c'était comme cela à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème entre eux. Monsieur prenait peur et se fermait comme une huitre. Hermione nota qu'il avait capacité impressionnante pour nier les choses évidentes. Néanmoins, cela avait une forte tendance à l'énerver.

Aussi soupira-t-elle bruyamment mais cela ne déclencha aucune réaction chez Severus. Il était fort pensa-t-elle, très fort. La brune poussa un autre soupir, se fichant pas mal de savoir si cela dérangeait son amant et commença à ruminer.

Il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Pas embrassée de la journée !

D'habitude, quand ils avaient potion, il la retenait toujours à la fin de l'heure et l'embrassait. C'était un petit rituel que la brune appréciait et auquel elle tenait. Parce que cela montrait qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il était prêt à essayer de construire quelque chose avec elle et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de l'embrasser. Mais ce matin, il ne l'avait pas convoquée et elle avait été elle-même le voir.

Elle avait tout juste eu le droit à une phrase. Et quelle phrase ! « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Miss Granger ? » Merlin qu'elle le détestait quand il faisait ça.

Durant les repas dans la grande salle, leurs regards se croisaient toujours. Inutile de préciser qu'aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et quand elle était venue le voir ce soir, il l'avait tout juste approchée. C'était ridicule !

Il avait le don de jouer avec ses nerfs. Agacée, elle repensa à hier soir. Etait-ce sa réaction qui l'avait mis en colère ? Elle ne pensait pas. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il fallait qu'ils parlent, elle n'allait pas laisser une stupide réaction totalement naturelle gâcher leurs moments. En plus, ce genre de réaction ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Hier, la brune avait tout simplement réalisé que si Severus et elle passaient à un stade supérieur dans leur relation, ça ne la gênerait pas du tout.

Cela faisait plus de sept mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Depuis le bal de Noël de l'année dernière. Elle avait l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus court, peut-être parce que maintenant ils étaient plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

Dans tous les cas, après sept mois de relation, elle ne voyait aucun problème à ce que leurs mains visitent certaines contrées jusque là interdites. En fait, elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle n'attendait que cela, mais elle le désirait ardemment. Elle voulait que Severus la touche, qu'il la désire.

Elle pensait juste que cela se ferait en temps et en heure, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler. Elle aurait trouvé ça gênant et peu naturel. Le désir, c'était bien une des choses qu'on ne contrôlait. Mais finalement, il semblait que Severus ait besoin de cette discussion.

« - Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha soudainement Hermione. »

L'homme pinça les lèvres, l'instant qu'il avait finalement redouté venait d'arriver. Il releva la tête et sut en voyant le regard de la lionne assise sur son canapé qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Néanmoins, en bon Serpentard il fit comme si de rien n'était.

« - De quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé hier soir, répondit la Gryffondor sans se laisser démonter.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Je pense que si.

- Et moi je te dis que non.

- Tu as eu une érection ! Une érection Severus, où est le problème ? »

Hermione fut étonnée par son audace, elle n'avait pas pensé rentrer aussi rapidement dans le sujet mais il l'énervait tellement quand il était comme cela. Elle posa son regard sur le sorcier et vit aussitôt qu'il semblait énervé, voire en colère.

« - Le problème Hermione c'est que ce genre de _réaction_ ne devrait pas arriver.

- Pourquoi ? C'est parfaitement naturel Severus. Tu ne peux pas toujours te contrôler vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

- Le problème n'est pas là Hermione. En fait mon raisonnement me prouve que j'ai raison, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses là.

- Ces choses là ? Je veux bien être inexpérimentée mais je ne suis pas totalement ignorante en matière de sexe !

- Le problème est comme tu l'as si bien dit que tu es inexpérimentée ! »

Severus remarqua aussitôt qu'il avait blessé la jeune femme avec cette réplique et il se fustigea mentalement. Il se leva instinctivement, ayant toujours cette répugnance au fond de lui quand il la faisait souffrir, puis se rappela pourquoi ils étaient en train de presque se disputer. Il se fustigea à nouveau, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire. Au final, il resta planter au milieu du salon.

« - Alors il est là le problème ? Tu préfères les femmes d'expérience c'est ça ? Jeunes mais avec de l'expérience, cracha Hermione ne réalisant pas trop ce qu'elle disait. Il fallait le dire plutôt Severus, je t'aurais présenté Lavande et Parvati, elles ont passé une semaine à se vanter de la perte de leurs pucelages, le sexe n'a plus de secret pour elles. »

Blessée, Hermione ramassa sa cape et s'apprêta à partir mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas vers la sortir, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le premier meuble qui rencontra son chemin, la bouche de Severus ravageant la sienne, sa langue pénétrant sa bouche sans qu'elle n'ait rien à dire.

C'était violent, elle aurait presque pu sentir le goût du sang, jamais Severus ne l'avait embrassée ainsi. Elle se laissa faire, se laissant dominer par le désir de son professeur, enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

Le brun prit son visage en coupe et appuya son front contre le sien. Hermione ne put que frissonner face à l'intensité de son regard.

« - Je t'interdit de redire une chose pareille. Tu m'entends ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, surtout pas une de tes décérébrées de tes copines. Tu m'appartiens Hermione compris ? »

La Gryffondor ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait être vexée par le comportement de Severus qui semblait la considérer comme sa propriété ou au contraire folle de joie face à sa possessivité envers elle. Elle ne le détermina vraiment jamais puisqu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui faisant efficacement perdre la tête.

Quand il la laissa reprendre son souffle, elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi ils se disputaient. Néanmoins, elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et voulut quand même demander à son professeur pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Severus l'embrassa de nouveau, encore et encore.

Et quand il la fit basculer sur le canapé, elle ne fut plus en état de réfléchir. Au final, elle n'eut jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

« - C'est tout ? demanda Harry le ton léger.

- Comment ça c'est tout ? questionna Hermione à son tour, son nez enfoui contre le torse de son meilleur ami.

- Je m'attendais à plus de détails pour ta première fois avec Rogue. Ce n'est pas toi tout à l'heure qui disait vouloir partager toutes tes nuits passionnées avec moi ? »

Hermione n'avait même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que le brun assis à côté d'elle affichait un sourire goguenard. Tête à claques pensa-t-elle.

« - Il ne s'est rien passé. On n'a pas couché ensemble, Severus a juste cédé à ses pulsions.

- Pulsions ?

- Eh bien à première vue, cela t'a échappé mais Severus est horriblement jaloux et surtout très possessif. Avant ce jour-là, je ne m'en étais pas vraiment aperçue mais crois-moi, s'il était là, on ne serait pas enlacé comme ça…

- Hermione… »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il commençait doucement à comprendre. C'était vrai qu'après la tension qu'il y avait eu entre Hermione et lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être… Heureux ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le mot, euphorique correspondait mieux.

Certes, ça avait été un gros choc d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec Rogue depuis un certain nombre d'années déjà mais l'idée de la perdre, de perdre sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, c'était encore plus insupportable.

Hermione et lui avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble, toutes leurs conversations le soir dans la tente quand Ron n'était plus là, tout cela les avait rapprochés plus que jamais. Vivre sans voir sa meilleure amie semblait totalement ridicule et improbable aux yeux du Survivant.

Pourtant, il y a une heure de cela, les choses auraient très bien pu se dérouler ainsi. Il aurait pu perdre Hermione. Il avait senti le fossé se creuser d'un coup entre eux qu'il avait eu mal, oh oui très mal. Il était blessé, en colère mais son amour pour la jeune femme était plus fort que cela.

Alors, maintenant, ils étaient là, enlacés et tout allait mieux. Et ça le rendait euphorique et s'il acceptait mieux les choses, il avait oublié un détail. Severus Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, peu importe qui il était pour Hermione, il avait tué des gens, il avait perdu la femme qu'il l'aimait, il était plongé dans les ténèbres.

Ce type n'était pas sain, pas stable et maintenant il réalisait que si aujourd'hui Hermione attendait un enfant de lui, que s'ils semblaient heureux, c'était parce que Rogue devait aller mieux. Mais à une époque ce n'était pas le cas et Hermione avait dû le découvrir à ses dépends.

« - Il a été violent avec toi ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser la question, la voix nouée.

- Non, il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi mais parfois, il était plus brutal dans sa façon d'embrasser, comme s'il voulait déverser tout ce qui n'allait pas en moi pour que je le purifie. Il pensait que j'étais sa bouée de survie et pour rien au monde il ne m'aurait laissée partir. Tu sais Severus est extrêmement complexe. En cinquième année, j'ai seulement commencé à découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Et c'était énorme et j'ai eu peur mais je ne pouvais pas partir parce que je l'aimais, j'étais folle de lui. Et lui il était dépendant, l'attirance qu'il avait pour moi, ça dépassait tout. Il n'aurait pas supporté de me perdre.

- C'est sans doute à cause de…

- Lily oui. Aujourd'hui c'est fini mais il reste toujours jaloux. Bref, dans tous les cas, à ce moment là, je ne savais rien de tout ça. Je n'avais que deux préoccupations. La guerre et ma frustration. Parce que crois-moi, pour obtenir cette première fois j'ai dû me battre.

- Ta relation avec Rogue est un combat perpétuel non ?

- On se dispute souvent oui et à l'époque, il fallait presque que je le supplie pour obtenir plus que des baisers. Ce que je t'ai raconté, crois-moi ça ne s'est pas reproduit de ci-tôt…

* * *

_Début octobre, appartements du professeur Rogue, 20h25_

Hermione était fermement enlacée dans les bras de son amant et somnolait doucement contre son épaule. Elle était fatiguée, elle n'avait presque pas dormi la nuit dernière, elle n'avait fait que des cauchemars avec des crapauds roses et quand elle ne rêvait pas d'Ombrage, elle rêvait de Severus et d'elle qui faisaient eh bien… Des choses peu catholiques et elle se retrouvait plus que frustrée.

Le pire dans l'histoire était sans doute de savoir que Severus était aussi frustré qu'elle. Depuis leur dernière dispute en date, leurs mains se faisaient beaucoup plus baladeuses mais cela restait insuffisant face au désir qu'Hermione ressentait pour Severus.

Elle voulait sentir la peau de l'homme contre la sienne, elle voulait qu'il se perde en elle. Elle avait seize ans depuis presqu'un mois, dans un an, elle serait majeure, où était le mal ? Elle se sentait prête, elle était intimement convaincue que Severus le voulait aussi vu ce qu'elle sentait souvent lors de leurs étreintes et pourtant, rien.

Elle soupira et décida de poser la question à laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait demander ce qu'elle voulait…

« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me toucher Severus ?

- Mon bras est autour de toi, ta tête sur mon torse, je te touche, répondit Severus d'une façon qu'Hermione jugea suspecte, il répétait cette réponse depuis combien de temps ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- On en a déjà parlé.

- Non, j'ai posé une question et tu m'as plaqué contre le canapé sans me donner de réponse, nuance.

- Et ensuite, on s'est embrassés et je t'ai touchée, chose que tu demandes. La voilà ta réponse.

- Très bien. Alors autre question. Pourquoi n'a-t-on toujours pas fait l'amour ? N'importe quel garçon l'aurait déjà fait.

- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas un garçon mais un homme, claqua-t-il, définitivement agacé, et dire que tout allait si bien il y a cinq minutes.

- Un homme l'aurait fait encore plus vite qu'un garçon.

- Tu m'agaces Hermione.

- Et moi je veux comprendre. Je sais que tu me désires et je pense avoir été explicite sur mes envies alors pourquoi on est là, sur ce canapé, toujours habillés ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es mineure, que je suis ton professeur et que ce serait du détournement qui m'enverrait directement à Azkaban.

- Tu es déjà hors-la-loi depuis huit mois.

- Disons que je ne veux pas aggraver mon cas.

- Tu es ridicule. Arrête te tourner autour du pot et donne moi une réponse. Si c'est parce que je suis vierge, je peux très bien aller perdre ma vertu dans les bras d'un autre et revenir après ? »

La sale petite garce pensa Severus alors qu'il se retournait vivement pour la plaquer contre le canapé, la surplombant de tout son corps. Elle sait exactement comment me faire réagir se dit-il alors qu'il avisait son regard amusé et satisfait face à leur position.

Il plongea directement dans son cou et se mit à embraser cette peau si douce avec dévotion alors que sa main passait sous son chemisier. La jeune femme gémit de plaisir et entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Elle avait compris comment le faire réagir mais elle aurait aimé à ne pas avoir à supplier pour obtenir ses attentions.

Elle pensa avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle n'aurait toujours pas de réponse ce soir. Elle se trompait. Il se redressa brusquement, plantant son regard noir dans ses yeux noisette. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce dernier qui la fit frissonner.

« - Tu es tellement belle Hermione, tellement pure. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores sur moi. Si tu les savais, tu ne voudrais plus être là. Je ne veux pas que tu m'offres ta virginité parce que tu finiras par le regretter. »

Hermione voulut en demander plus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, totalement perdue devant ce regard qui révélait tant de choses qu'elle ne savait pas mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps d'en apprendre plus.

Ce soir là, Hermione perdit son uniforme, et subit les assauts de Severus, ses baisers voraces, ses caresses sur sa peau dénudée. Elle partit dans un monde de luxure. Il n'enleva que sa chemise et ses robes et elle ne put que toucher son torse où elle découvrit beaucoup de cicatrices. Trop de cicatrices.

Il évita consciencieusement les parties de son corps recouvert par ses sous-vêtements et s'il jouit, elle ne le vit pas. Plus tard, elle essaya d'en reparler mais à chaque fois qu'elle abordait cette soirée, elle finissait à moitié nue, trop perdue dans son plaisir pour penser à quoique ce soit.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait éviter les conversations gênantes.

_Deux semaines plus tard, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h04_

Quand Hermione arriva dans ses appartements ce soir là, Severus sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Il la voyait arriver à des kilomètres avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Il fallait dire que chaque geste trahissait sa nervosité, sa façon d'entrer, de regarder la porte se fermer.

Ca ne présageait rien de bon alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, serrant sa cape beaucoup trop grande autour d'elle comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Il plissa les yeux alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres. Quand elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, il l'étudia minutieusement, cherchant à découvrir ce qu'elle cachait.

C'était bien les Gryffondors ça, venir accoutrer bizarrement en pensant que personne ne le remarquerait. Il leva les yeux discrètement au ciel en espérant qu'Hermione n'allait pas encore revenir sur la question qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser : « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire l'amour avec moi ? »

Il trouvait qu'elle avait une certaine maturité pour son âge (oui, même si elle avait seize ans, l'image de la gamine broussailleuse de onze ans dansait encore parfois dans ses yeux) et abordait ce sujet comme s'il était naturel. En fait, il l'était. Le sexe était le sexe, la nudité la nudité, il fallait bien appeler un hypogriffe un hypogriffe.

Le souci était qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle. En fait, si, il le désirait plus que tout et il fallait dire qu'elle y mettait une certaine ardeur. C'était horriblement difficile de lui résister. Quel homme aurait pu dire non à une vierge magnifique qui s'offrait sans demi-mesure ? A première vue, lui.

Mais il devait utiliser son entier self-control pour y arriver. Elle avait toujours mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, elle avait un don pour cela… Dans tous les cas, ce qu'elle voulait n'arriverait pas. Il se refusait de prendre sa virginité parce qu'il savait que le jour où elle apprendrait tous ses meurtres, toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites, elle serait malade de lui avoir offert son corps.

Elle serait déjà malade d'avoir échangé tous ses baisers avec lui, il ne voulait pas l'écœurer plus… Elle disait l'aimer mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien de son passé, de ce qu'il pensait, il faisait tout pour éviter les questions gênantes.

Mais un jour, elle découvrirait la vérité et elle arrêterait de l'aimer. Son amour se transformerait en haine et lui en voudrait pour lui avoir mentie, pour ne pas l'avoir repoussée.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui dire toute la vérité. Il aurait dû lui parler de Lily, des gens qu'il avait tués, de pourquoi il était dans l'Ordre mais il en était incapable. Il était trop égoïste, il voulait garder son amour pour lui, il voulait qu'elle soit à lui. Au fond, il n'était même pas sûr de l'aimer ou pas comme elle l'aimait, il aimait juste… être _aimé_ comme elle le faisait. Il aurait dû… Mais il ne pouvait pas…

Finalement, Severus chassa ses pensées désagréables et remarqua après deux minutes qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas jetée sur lui et qu'elle tentait de fuir son regard. Visiblement, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le sexe. Il se sentit soulagé bien qu'il restait sur ses gardes. Il n'allait pas apprécier, il le sentait. Ca semblait pire que ses questions incessantes.

Méfiant, il s'approcha d'elle de façon doucereuse et il vit Hermione hoqueter légèrement. Oh non, il n'allait pas aimer du tout. Une fois qu'ils ne furent séparés que par quelques centimètres, l'homme passa à l'attaque. Il connaissait Hermione, ça ne servait à rien de passer par la force pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Non, il valait mieux qu'il passe par des caresses, des baisers et elle cracherait le morceau en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Poudlard. Il lui fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et ce dernier s'élargit quand il vit qu'il arrivait encore à la terrifier un peu comme en première année. C'était le bon temps pensait-il parfois.

Il passa avec tendresse une main sur sa joue et il la sentit frissonner. Sa réaction le troubla et il se maudit en voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Néanmoins, quelque chose d'inhabituel se produit et il sut qu'il avait raison. Il n'allait pas aimer…

« - La dernière fois que tu as miaulé, tu étais transformée en chat et tu avais une queue, grogna Severus alors qu'il voyait la Gryffondor se mordre la lèvre, cherchant sans aucun doute une excuse. »

Le destin a toujours eu le sens de l'humour et comme pour narguer l'homme de potion, une queue poilue et orangée surgit d'un coup sous son nez.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une seconde mais il se reprit rapidement et pinça les lèvres. Il tendit la main et attrapa la bestiole cachée sous la cape d'Hermione. L'animal poussa un cri qu'il aurait pu décrire d'outré et balança ses pattes pour se défendre face à son adversaire, toutes griffes sorties.

« - Tiens, il a l'air plus farouche que la dernière fois, se moqua Severus en le secouant un peu redoublant la fureur du chat.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, tu vas le blesser, s'affola Hermione en récupérant la bête à poils longs et en la serrant contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ton chat fait dans _mes _appartements ? Susurra Severus, agacé.

- Il déprimait.

- Un chat ça ne déprime pas.

- Je t'assure que Pattenrond déprime. Il ne mange presque plus et perd ses poils.

- Il ne déprime pas, il est malade. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir McGonagall, elle s'y connaît en félin, dit-il ironique.

- Pattenrond n'est pas malade, clama Hermione en roulant des yeux. Il est juste triste parce que je ne m'occupe plus de lui. Je suis ici tous les soirs et je le néglige.

- Tu n'as qu'à le confier à Weasley ou à Potter.

- Harry est trop préoccupé pour s'occuper de lui et Ron arriverait certainement à le tuer d'une crise cardiaque.

- S'il faisait ça, il remonterait dans mon estime.

- Severus !

- Ca ne sert à rien de discuter Hermione, ce chat ne reste pas dans mes appartements. Mets-le à la porte tout de suite.

- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, on va faire comme ça. Soit Pattenrond reste, soit je m'en vais et je ne reviens plus. Jamais.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de ma vie professeur Rogue. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Hermione tourna le dos, dissimulant son sourire, sachant très bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir. Trois, compta-t-elle dans sa tête. Deux… Un…

« - Si ce chat ne détériore ne serait-ce qu'une chose ici, il finit en descente de lit, compris ? »

La Gryffondor se retourna brutalement, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et s'approcha rapidement de lui pour l'embrasser vivement, son chat toujours dans les bras, semblant se foutre totalement de ce qui l'entourait.

Hermione finit par s'éloigner puis d'une voix joyeuse déclara qu'elle allait faire visiter les lieux à Pattenrond. Ridicule, pensa Severus en la voyant partir, son chat dans les bras.

_Elle va me rendre complètement chèvre…_

Il soupira et se dirigea vers son tas de copies qui l'attendait sagement. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment…

_Au lendemain d'Halloween, hall, 11h59_

« - Alors, tu vas nous dire qui t'as fait ça ?

- Oui, dis-le nous ! Promis, on le répétera à personne. On te le jure ! »

Hermione regarda Lavande et Parvati qui l'entouraient et elle se sentait comme prise au piège. Elle avait envie de disparaître sous terre à cet instant précis mais malheureusement, malgré tout ce que la magie pouvait faire, ce n'était pas dans ses cordes de pouvoir lui accorder ce souhait.

Elle sentait le regard de Parvati sur sa nuque et se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement et à garder son calme. D'une voix posée et froide, elle entreprit d'essayer de se débarrasser de ses harpies.

« - Ca ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'aimerais aller manger.

- Non on ne te permet pas, claqua Lavande.

- Oui, on veut savoir qui t'a fait ce suçon et foi de Parvati, on le saura. »

Hermione se força à respirer calmement une fois de plus et retint un sort qui était sur le point de sortir. Et dire que tout ça c'était de sa faute.

Hier soir, c'était Halloween et comme chaque année, un banquet avait été organisé. Il y avait de la bièraubeurre, une bonne ambiance et Hermione s'était amusée comme jamais. C'était donc légèrement euphorique qu'elle avait été rejoindre Severus hier soir et les choses étaient devenues intéressantes.

Elle avait été si passionnée dans ses baisers que Severus lui avait rendue la pareille. Ca avait été de loin une de leurs étreintes les plus sensuelles et passionnées. Et en souvenir de cette nuit, son amant lui avait laissé un magnifique et voyant suçon sur le cou.

Elle ne s'en était rendue compte seulement quand les deux furies qui lui servaient de camarades dans les dortoirs s'étaient jetées sur elle pour vérifier si c'était bien ce qu'elles croyaient et surtout, la harceler sur qui lui avait fait cela.

Elle devait dire que Severus n'y avait pas été main de morte et que malgré tout le fond de teint qu'elle avait mis, un foulard avait été de rigueur ce qui avait amusé les deux filles. Elle avait tenté de les éviter mais ces dernières l'avaient coincée il y a quelques minutes et elles essayaient d'obtenir le nom de son « Apollon » comme elles disaient.

« - On le connaît ?

- Oui, donne des indices ! Il est dans notre maison ? Il a notre âge ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il est plus âgé pour avoir fait une telle merveille.

- Jusqu'où vous avez été ?

- Oh mon Dieu, tu as perdu ta virginité ?

- Allez ! Tu peux nous le dire !

- On le répétera pas.

- Ca sera notre secret.

- Ouiiii ! »

Les gémissements incessants des deux filles eurent raison d'Hermione et leurs questions l'agacèrent au plus haut point si bien qu'elle craqua. Plus tard, elle le regretterait mais sur le moment, elle était trop en colère pour penser à ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Oui ! On l'a fait ! On l'a fait partout, dans tous les endroits inimaginables du château et j'ai pris mon pied comme une malade. Il a des doigts magiques et il peut faire des choses avec sa bouche, vous n'imaginez même pas. Dommage pour vous, ils ne s'intéressent pas aux écervelés sinon vous auriez connu un pied d'enfer. »

Les joues deux filles avaient rougi face à la tirade d'Hermione et elle ne put éprouver qu'une intense satisfaction. Néanmoins, cette satisfaction disparut aussitôt quand elle vit une silhouette noire apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Severus était en colère. Très en colère.

« - Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour faire du bruit dans les couloirs inutilement. Maintenant, déguerpissez ! »

Lavande et Parvati ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent rapidement. Hermione se mordilla les lèvres, tétanisée par la rage de son amant. Elle voyait qu'il aurait pu étrangler le premier venu, une veine pulsait sur son front et ses yeux étaient tellement noirs que même elle, elle n'osait pas l'affronter.

« - Severus…, murmura-t-elle pitoyablement.

- Déguerpissez maintenant Granger ou je vous mets en retenue avec Rusard pendant un mois. »

Voyant qu'insister ne servirait à rien, Hermione s'éloigna, le cœur serré et une boule dans la gorge.

_Le soir même, appartements de Severus Rogue, 19h57._

La brune venait à peine de rentrer dans l'antre du maître de potions qu'elle remarqua qu'il l'attendait, debout devant le canapé. Il avait retiré sa cape, déboutonné deux boutons de sa chemise aussi noire que ses yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau.

Il se dégageait de lui une aura assez effrayante et Hermione sut qu'il n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Au moins, ici ils pourraient discuter (ou se disputer) sans peur d'être surpris.

« - Severus, je suis désolée pour ce matin, je ne…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je savais que ce genre de choses arriverait tôt ou tard. J'ai été stupide de croire que je pouvais te faire confiance. Après tout, tu n'es qu'une ado.

- Severus ! Supplia Hermione qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolée, je te jure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Je n'ai pas parlé de toi. J'ai inventé tout ça.

- Tu as presque crié dans tout le couloir en parlant de ton intimité, de _notre _intimité. Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom alors que je t'avais formellement interdite de faire ça en dehors d'ici.

- Il n'y avait personne et tout ce que j'ai dit était faux, tu le sais très bien.

- Moi je le sais mais les autres ne le savent pas. N'importe qui, n'importe qui tu m'entends, aurait pu te voir m'appeler Severus et faire le lien aurait été facile. Ton grand ami Potter n'a-t-il pas une cape d'invisibilité ? Éructa l'homme.

- Si mais je t'assure que…

- Que quoi ? Ca ne se reproduira plus ou que personne ne t'a entendue ? Tu ne peux pas promettre ce genre de choses. Les choses sont en train de déraper. Et si la prochaine fois je dis quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom devant la classe entière ?

- Je te jure que ça n'arrivera. Je ne dis rien en classe, tu le sais très bien.

- Non, c'était une erreur Hermione. Tout ça, nous, ce qui s'est passé. Ce genre de choses finira par arriver et ça se passera mal. Autant pour moi que pour toi. Tu devrais t'en aller. »

Hermione pleurait désormais. Les sanglots la prenaient à la gorge alors qu'elle voyait Severus mettre fin à leur relation sans faire quoique ce soit. Il était plus beau que jamais, une aura de colère émanant de lui. Il paraissait tellement impassible, comme s'il se débarrassait d'une tâche désagréable. Comme si elle n'était rien de plus que des ennuis supplémentaires et qu'il trouvait enfin un moyen d'en finir avec leur relation.

Non, elle refusait d'y croire. Tous ces mois ensembles, ils n'étaient pas feints. Il était juste en colère. Juste en colère. Ce n'était rien, juste une broutille, une énième dispute ça ne pouvait pas être fini à cause de Parvati et Lavande. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle refusait de partir, de le laisser. Pas après tout ça.

Ca ferait bientôt un an qu'il l'avait embrassé dans les cachots. Un an qu'elle l'appelait Severus. Un an qu'elle avait le droit de l'aimer, de le toucher. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir, elle ne pouvait pas.

« - Tu ne crois que ce n'est pas dur pour moi ? Tous les jours, j'ai peur que quelqu'un découvre la vérité. J'ai peur que tu sois renvoyé, j'ai peur que Tu-Sais-Qui l'apprenne et qu'il te tue pour l'avoir trahi. J'ai peur tous les jours pour toi. J'ai peur de faire une seule erreur qui pourrait être fatale. Ce matin j'étais énervée, fatiguée. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un suçon Severus. Quand je suis rentrée dans la salle commune je me suis écroulée dans mon lit et elles l'ont vu avant même que je m'émerge totalement. J'ai paniqué toute la matinée, je n'ai pas pu te trouver et tout à l'heure… Je… Je ne suis pas parfaite Severus, je ne peux pas… Je… »

La brune ne finit pas sa phrase, suffoquant. La douleur la prenait à la gorge, ses sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer convenablement, elle porta une main à sa poitrine paniquant et Severus s'approcha immédiatement d'elle, se rendant compte à quel point les choses avaient dégénéré.

Ce matin, il n'avait entendu qu'une partie de la conversation et il avait bêtement pensé qu'Hermione inventait pour faire comme ces deux commères. Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas son genre mais la colère avait explosé en lui sans qu'il puisse la contenir. Sans compter toutes leurs discussions incessantes sur l'avenir physique de leur relation qui mettaient ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il se sentait coupable, il tenait à elle mais ne faisait que des choses qui la blesseraient. Et il avait craqué. Le « Severus » avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase mais maintenant, il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme et elle s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise. Il sentit ses larmes mouiller le tissu mais il s'en fichait complètement.

« - C'est dur pour moi Severus. Tellement dur. J'aimerais tellement parler de ça, de nous à quelqu'un, j'aimerais pouvoir me confier à une amie. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire à quel point tu es génial, lui confier ce que je ressens. Je voudrais… Lui expliquer quel effet ça me fait quand je te vois, tous les papillons qui explosent dans ma poitrine. Tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, je voudrais juste en parler à quelqu'un, juste une personne. J'aimerais lui parler de mes doutes parfois, j'aimerais être rassurée, lui avouer que tu embrasses divinement bien en rougissant. Et je ne peux pas, alors je garde tout ça pour moi mais je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne sais pas réprimer mes émotions, faire comme si tout allait bien. Et j'ai peur que tu partes, que tu me laisses. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Elle continua cette litanie de mots, les répétant encore et encore. Elle l'aimait tellement. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler, ses sanglots l'empêchaient parfois de parler mais elle continuait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Severus ne put que la serrer plus fort dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer.

Merlin, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle l'aimait. Il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi fort. Tout cet amour… C'était pour lui et rien que pour lui. Il aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il l'aimait mais il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois qu'il se disait qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour elle, le visage de Lily apparaissait et il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait Lily.

Elle était sensée être le seul amour de sa vie et Hermione était là, dans ses bras, et il ne savait plus. Et il y avait toutes ces _autres choses_ et… Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Tout ce qu'il ressentait allé le rendre complètement fou… Alors, il fit la chose qu'il pouvait faire, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Je suis là et je ne partirais pas. »

Il lui répéta cette phrase jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps, très longtemps. Plus les minutes passaient et plus Severus sentait son corps s'engourdir. Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

Quand la brune étouffa son dernier sanglot, il la sentit s'appuyer plus contre lui et remarqua qu'elle était à moitié somnolente. D'un geste habile, il se pencha et la souleva, ses bras s'enroulant automatiquement autour de la nuque de Severus.

« - Je peux dormir ici ce soir ? murmura-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête et la conduisit dans sa chambre. A peine avait-elle touché le matelas qu'elle s'endormit. Il voulut s'écarter mais sa poigne se resserra et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas assez fatiguée pour le laisser partir. Résigné, il s'allongea près d'elle et soupira quand elle alla se blottir directement dans ses bras.

Ce fut la première nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble mais certainement pas la dernière. Le lendemain quand Hermione croisa Lavande et Parvati, elles avisèrent ses yeux rouges et aucune d'entre elle n'osa faire une remarque.

_Quelques jours plus tard, salle de potions, 16h00_

« Le temps est écoulé, déclara Severus. Remplissez une fiole avec votre potion et venez poser l'échantillon sur mon bureau. Ensuite, déguerpissez d'ici. »

Le professeur regarda avec satisfaction ses élèves lui obéirent au pied et à la lettre. Des raclements de chaises se firent entendre, ils déposèrent tour à tour les flacons sur son bureau. L'homme remarqua plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, la potion de son filleul semblait parfaite ce qui lui tira un sourire de satisfaction.

Ensuite que celle de Potter mériterait un D ce qui lui tira un autre sourire. Celle de Weasley aussi à vrai dire… Son sourire augmenta à nouveau. Il vit aussi avec une certaine horreur que celle de Londubat ressemblait à du goudron et il se sentit peiné pour le chaudron qui devait en baver.

Enfin, il vit que son amante prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Il sut automatiquement qu'elle voulait lui parler. En fait, il s'en doutait déjà. Durant toute l'heure, elle l'avait regardé en coin, ses gestes avaient été moins précis et elle semblait inquiète.

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis sauf Hermione, il ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette et elle s'approcha immédiatement de lui et lui tendit sa fiole. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Son regard noisette était noyé par l'inquiétude et sans réfléchir, il retint sa main dans la sienne. Elle l'observa quelques secondes surprises puis se détacha de lui pour sortir quelque chose de son sac. La Gazette atterrit sur son bureau où l'horrible visage de sa tendre et douce collègue faisait la une.

Il grimaça. Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. Un titre idiot inventé par ce bouffon de Fudge.

« - Il a le droit de faire ça ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- C'est le ministre de la magie, il a tout les droits.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer selon toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'Ombrage va tout faire pour obtenir le pouvoir. Elle va sans doute interdire tout et n'importe quoi pour montrer qu'elle doit être respectée. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas inquiétant. C'est surtout ridicule.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr. »

Hermione le regarda, toujours inquiète. Il savait qu'elle s'en faisait pour Potter. Les retenues de cette harpie étaient douloureuses certes et il en avait touché deux mots à Minerva qui avait été outrée. Dans tous les cas, Potter avait survécu à pire, ce n'était pas une cicatrice de plus qui le tuerait.

Il se leva et vint ravir les lèvres de la Gryffondor qui se laissa aller dans son étreinte. S'éloignant juste assez pour parler mais pas pour que leurs bouches ne se frôlent plus, il déclara :

« - Tout ira bien. »

_Quelques jours plus tard, évaluation de Severus, salle de potions, 9h06._

« - Vous remarquerez, dit Rogue de sa voix basse et narquoise, que nous avons une invitée, aujourd'hui. » **(1)**

A peine avait-il fini de prononcer sa phrase que tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la direction que Severus regardait et ils aperçurent enfin Ombrage dans un coin de la salle avec son nœud et cet air supérieur. Hermione retint une grimace alors que son cœur s'emballait.

Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur Severus et elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il était crispé. Il était plus raide que d'habitude. Il semblait aussi regarder partout sauf vers elle. Hermione se sentit fondre face à ce geste, c'était une façon de la protéger et elle le trouva tout simplement charmant.

Très vite, le professeur leur ordonna de se mettre au travail et la jeune femme se plongea dans sa préparation même si elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Ombrage. La première demi-heure passa et Hermione n'était pas vraiment concentrée.

Elle avait déjà réalisé la potion lors de ses cours particuliers de l'année dernière et elle la faisait plus par mécanisme que par réelle attention. Elle voyait Ombrage tournait autour de Severus comme un vautour ce qui l'énervait passablement.

Merlin, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment surtout que son amant semblait tendu comme jamais. Dans un soupir, elle empêcha Harry de se tromper à nouveau. Elle savait que Severus ne se gênerait pas pour le punir s'il était plus énervé que d'habitude.

Finalement, Ombrage prit la parole et commença à questionner Severus. Hermione suivit discrètement l'échange tout en continuant sa potion. Sa haine pour cette femme augmenta de minute en minute alors qu'elle la regardait humilier l'homme qu'elle aimait. La colère du professeur était presque palpable et si cela n'avait pas été interdit, Ombrage serait certainement déjà en train de partir en courant après avoir reçu un quelconque sort de Severus.

Enfin, comme si elle avait senti le danger, elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers Parkinson. Hermione vit que son professeur se remit difficilement au travail et bien évidemment, ce fut Harry qui en paya les frais. L'heure s'écoulait lentement et Ombrage semblait avoir fini. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait quand ce crapaud visqueux réattaqua.

« - Une dernière question professeur Rogue, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux. »

Severus hocha la tête, de nouveau tendu.

« - C'est un sujet délicat et je ne remets pas en cause votre intégrité cher professeur mais je me dois de poser la question. »

Severus comme Hermione pensèrent la même chose : _ça ne présage rien de bon._

« - Vous êtes le seul représentant masculin de l'équipe administrative, finit-elle par dire. Humain je veux dire. Le seul représentant masculin humain de l'équipe administrative. »

Ca y est, la bombe était lâchée. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine alors qu'une peur montait en elle. Oh mon Dieu. Et si elle savait. Au contraire, les yeux de Severus se réduisirent à deux feintes haineuses qui auraient pu faire pâlir le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

« - Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer ?

- Eh bien, je…

- Vous demandez si j'entretiens des relations avec mes élèves, des relations privées, c'est cela? La coupa Severus, sa voix était glacée. Peut-être qu'en tant qu'ancien mangemort – quelques élèves hoquetèrent en entendant cela – j'abuse de ma position et de mon pouvoir de professeur pour faire venir des élèves dans mon lit et évacuer la tension, c'est ce que vous demandez ?

- Votre passé est à prendre en compte en effet, répondit Ombrage qui avait pâli face à la réaction de Rogue.

- La réponse est non professeur Ombrage, dit-il d'une voix qui contenait à peine sa colère. Mais je pourrais vous retourner la question. On m'a dit que vous aviez tendance à mettre beaucoup d'élève en heure de colles, souvent masculins et vous êtes vous une des rares personnes humaines de l'équipe professorale… »

La réaction des élèves ne se fit pas attendre. Certains murmurèrent des « biens joués », d'autres ricanèrent et d'autres comme Harry pâlirent en pensant à eux et à Ombrage en train… Merlin tout puissant ! Ombrage avait les yeux écarquillés, elle paraissait indignée et ouvrait la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« - Le cours est terminé, claqua Rogue. Sortez ! Tous ! »

Et cette fois, son regard sur Hermione qui comprit qu'attendre dans la salle comme à son habitude pour une rapide conversation ou un baiser était une très mauvaise idée. Elle quitta donc la salle alors que son cœur se serrait. Sans le vouloir, Ombrage avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose et cela allait avoir des répercussions directes sur son couple…

_Le soir même, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h02_

Hermione s'avança silencieusement dans le salon, Pattenrond à ses pieds qui trottina tranquillement jusqu'au canapé. Il l'avait suivie jusqu'ici et elle avait eu peur que cela énerve Severus. Elle frissonna légèrement quand elle vit qu'il ne dit rien, il ne protesta pas quand l'animal qui l'aimait bien se frotta contre son pied.

Elle se hâta de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il avait l'air mal, la tête entre les bras, les coudes sur ses genoux, ses cheveux lui barrant le visage, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il pensait. Une fois près de lui, elle l'enlaça et lui murmura « Je suis là » à l'oreille. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et son cœur se serra. Merlin qu'elle haïssait cette harpie.

« - Severus… Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait. »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix sembla faire réagir l'homme qui la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix fut plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« - Hermione, je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas être… De… Je…, Severus ferma les yeux n'arrivant pas à trouver ces mots. C'était humiliant, finit-il par dire. Humiliant pour toi.

- Pour toi aussi.

- Je sais mais elle a été comme ça avec tout le monde, je ne pensais pas y échapper. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne te mêle pas à ça, même si elle l'a fait sans se rendre compte. Si je n'avais pas été ce que je suis, si je n'avais pas la marque, elle ne m'aurait jamais posé cette question.

- Bien sûr que si, clama Hermione en se rapprochant de l'homme. Regarde-moi, elle l'aurait fait Severus. Parce qu'elle veut blesser les gens. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir la marque pour être blessé par ce genre de commentaire, tu as besoin d'être quelqu'un de bien pour cela. Elle t'a atteint parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien Severus, compris ?

- Tu t'obstines toujours à y croire hein ?

- J'y croirai jusqu'à ma mort, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. »

Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux et Hermione l'embrassa plus fermement. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, faisant bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et de demander la permission de la sienne. Severus la lui donna et leurs langues se retrouvèrent, s'enlaçant tendrement, se découvrant, se dévorant en douceur, se câlinant, donnant du plaisir à l'autre.

Les mains de Severus bougèrent, une s'enfouit dans les cheveux d'Hermione et l'autre se posa dans le creux de ses reins. Il la fit basculer sur le canapé qui était décidément leur arche de Noé. Hermione s'arrangea à s'allonger de façon à ce que Severus se retrouve entre ses jambes. Ils tentèrent de ne pas rompre le baiser et leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que quelques microsecondes.

Leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés et la jeune femme commença à s'acharner sur la robe de l'homme qui sourit contre ses lèvres. S'il ne l'enlevait pas lui-même, Hermione finissait par s'énerver dessus et menaçait de la déchirer à coup de baguette s'il fallait.

Il s'écarta quelques secondes pour défaire les boutons d'un geste habile et la robe tomba. Comme d'habitude, Severus portait un chemisier noir et un pantalon noir. Ce dernier n'avait que du noir. La brune n'avait pas voulu y croire mais quand il l'avait plantée devant son armoire, elle avait été forcée d'admettre que c'était la vérité.

Elle passa les mains sur son torse, sentant les muscles se tendre sous son passage. Elle sourit, sourire que Severus s'empressa de faire disparaître en l'embrassant. Leur étreinte devint plus passionné au fur et à mesure que les caresses sur son torse faisait réagir le professeur.

Hermione sentait d'ailleurs très bien l'évidence de son plaisir contre sa cuisse. Elle se souleva un peu, frottant leurs bassins ensemble. Ils gémirent de concert et Severus commença à s'attaquer au chemisier de la jeune femme, faisant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Il cibla toutes ses attentions sur le point de rencontre entre la clavicule et la nuque de la brune, sachant très bien que c'était un de ses points sensibles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'Hermione gémissait doucement. Ses dents taquinèrent l'endroit avant que sa langue vienne apaiser les morsures qu'il avait causées.

Merlin, Severus était un amant terriblement doué. La jeune femme fit descendre ses mains dans son dos et les glissa dans les poches du pantalon, caressant les fesses musclées, arrachant un grognement à l'homme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Gryffondor les retira pour faire glisser son chemisier qui atterrit au sol. Severus sentit son sexe devenir définitivement dur et son pantalon définitivement trop petit quand il vit la poitrine d'Hermione dans un soutien-gorge rose qui la rendait terriblement alléchante.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas le lui arracher et s'écarta un peu pour défaire les boutons de sa propre chemise. Son amante le regarda faire avec une lueur de désir dans ses yeux assombris. Dès qu'il l'eut retirée, elle se releva et s'installa à califourchon pour embrasser ce torse qu'elle aimait tant.

Comme d'habitude, sa bouche suivit une cicatrice puis une autre. Elle les embrassait avec dévouement comme pour les guérir. Severus se laissa faire, appréciant le moment, laissant ses mains courir sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Des minutes plus tard, Hermione était de nouveau allongée sur le canapé, Severus entre ses jambes. Il ne portait plus que son caleçon déformé par son érection et elle ses sous-vêtements. Elle savait qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin comme d'habitude.

Severus ravageait sa bouche en l'embrassant passionnément et elle sentait le feu la consumait ainsi que la frustration. Elle avait besoin de… Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa la main de son amant et la posa sur son intimité.

Il stoppa aussitôt leur baiser alors qu'il se relevait pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Le reproche était lisible mais le désir l'était encore plus. Pourtant, il amorça un geste pour retire sa main mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

Ses yeux semblaient le supplier alors que son autre main se glissa jusqu'à l'entrejambe de l'homme qui haleta violemment en sentant les doigts de la brune sur son érection.

« - S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle. »

Cette supplique acheva de faire perdre la tête au maître des potions qui reprit son baiser et fit glisser ses doigts contre le tissu humide. Un cri échappa à Hermione, étouffé par la bouche de Severus.

Elle commença à masser son sexe à travers le tissu, tirant à son tour quelques gémissements à l'homme. Merlin que c'était bon. Ca faisait tellement qu'ils attendaient l'un comme l'autre des attentions à ces endroits précis qu'ils partirent vite au septième ciel.

Le cri d'Hermione masqua le grognement de Severus et il s'écroula sur elle. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes et il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer. Hermione ne rentra pas dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ce soir là.

_Une semaine plus tard, passerelle de Poudlard, 17h06_

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous les trois adossés contre la balustrade de Poudlard, emmitouflés jusqu'au nez dans leurs écharpes et manteaux. Ils discutaient de la réunion qui venait d'avoir lieu et la brune était enthousiaste.

Elle citait tous les lieux qui lui passaient par la tête pour trouver un endroit où ils pourraient s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges. Ron enchérissait et Harry les regardait, mi-amusé mi-étonné. Il ne pensait pas que les choses iraient aussi loin, qu'il se retrouverait soudainement « professeur » de défense contre les forces du mal pour ses camarades, parfois plus âgés que lui.

C'était assez incroyable. Ils discutèrent encore un certain temps ? de leur armée, l'armée de Dumbledore quand Ron déclara avoir une idée et partit pour aller vérifier si ce qu'il pensait était possible. Au final, ça ne le serait pas. Il laissa donc Hermione et Harry ensemble.

La jeune femme continuait de parler alors que le Gryffondor l'étudiait, la trouvant… différente. Cette dernière sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle s'interrompit brutalement.

« - Il y a un problème Harry ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. _C'est excitant de ne pas respecter le règlement _? demanda-t-il en reprenant ses mots de tout à l'heure. **(2)**

- C'est le règlement d'Ombrage Harry, n'importe qui serait ravi de l'enfreindre, même moi !

- Peut-être mais tu sembles changée. Plus… Je ne sais pas. Différente !

- Je pense surtout que tu ne dors pas assez la nuit. Encore des cauchemars ? »

Elle vit Harry grimacer et ce dernier changea aussitôt de conversation, oubliant ce qu'il lui disait. Elle pensa, légèrement blasée, que les méthodes des Serpentards étaient sournoises mais que Severus avaient raison, elles marchaient.

_Deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h46_

« - Et maintenant je sais lancer un Patronus, expliqua Hermione toute enjouée. »

Severus hocha la tête, légèrement agacé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de l'Armée de Dumbledore ces derniers temps et des « talents » de Potter pour enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal. En fait, elle ne parlait que de cela. Au début, il avait été plutôt soulagé puisque cela avait permis de ramener une certaine paix dans leur relation.

Ils n'abordaient plus les sujets glissants et agissaient comme l'année dernière avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle parlait, il l'écoutait et ils échangeaient quelques étreintes. Bien sûr, il avait été ravi de ce retour à la normal.

Il avait d'autres problèmes comme son rôle d'espion (sujet qu'il n'abordait jamais avec Hermione) et le fait de savoir qu'il ne se disputerait pas avec elle le soir lui enlevait un poids considérable. De plus, elle semblait épanouie, heureuse. Bref, tout aurait dû être parfait.

C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus non, les mascarades où on ne posait pas de question et où les innocents étaient ignorants mais heureux ? C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende parler de Potter en permanence.

Déjà qu'il avait dû mal à le supporter dans ses cours, si en plus ce dernier s'introduisait dans ses appartements ne serait-ce que par la parole, il allait faire un meurtre. Il pinça les lèvres alors que la brune continuait à lui raconter les exploits du « héros ». Agacé, il la coupa.

« - Tant mieux si tu apprends des choses mais admets que vous n'êtes pas prudents. Ombrage sait qu'il se trame quelque chose et elle m'a demandée de fabriquer du Véritasérum.

- Mais c'est illégal ! Elle ne peut pas en utiliser sur les élèves, s'outra sa lionne.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de la déranger.

- J'essaierai de faire passer le message à Harry discrètement. Je trouve qu'il s'est transformé depuis qu'il dirige l'AD, il est plus mature, plus imposant. Il… Il rayonne de pouvoir, je suis heureuse pour lui.

- Je vois ça, grogna Severus. Tu veux peut-être aller passer tes soirées avec lui ? »

Hermione écarquilla un instant les yeux avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Elle se leva et alla se blottir dans les bras de son professeur, s'amusant de sa mauvaise humeur.

« - Est-ce que par hasard tu serais jaloux ?

- De Potter ? Tu as dû passer trop de temps avec les Weasley, leur bêtise est en train de déteindre sur toi.

- Ne les insulte pas !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, protesta-t-il.

- Non bien sûr que non, rigola Hermione. »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit vaguement son baiser, pensant pour juste raison qu'elle ne le croyait pas et qu'il passait pour un imbécile jaloux…

« - Tu sais à quoi je pense pour créer mon patronus ?

- Non, Potter ?

- Tu vois tu es jaloux, s'amusa Hermione.

- Pas du tout, c'est juste une question d'habitude puisqu'il semble devenir ton centre d'intérêt ces derniers temps.

- Toi.

- Pardon ?

- Je pense à toi pour créer mon patronus. »

Et sur ce, elle l'embrassa encore alors que Severus sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Pas de doute, si lui était fort pour manipuler les gens, elle était forte pour le manipuler lui et lui faire oublier les choses désagréables comme Potter…

_Une semaine avant Noël, appartements du Professeur Rogue, 22h32_

Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps. Elle s'en fichait. De toute façon, elle était préfète et elle avait le droit d'être dans les couloirs. Si elle disait être de ronde ce qui n'était pas le cas mais elle pourrait toujours prétendre s'être trompée.

En fait, peu importait si elle se retrouvait collée, si à cause d'elle sa maison perdait des points, ça ne comptait plus à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui lui importait : c'était qu'il aille bien. Elle était morte d'inquiétude.

Il était parti depuis trois heures maintenant et elle avait déjà imaginé les pires scénarios. S'il ne revenait pas ? Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de faire taire ses angoisses. Il y avait trois heures de cela, au tout début du repas du soir, alors qu'elle discutait avec Harry et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers Severus, ce dernier s'était levé.

Habituellement, il ne partait pas avant huit heures mais cette fois, cela semblait différent. Il avait lancé un regard grave à Dumbledore, il avait le poing gauche serré, le bras où _la marque _était. Il s'en alla sans plus attendre et Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il partait _le _retrouver.

Et elle avait raison. Il n'était pas dans ses appartements quand elle était descendue aux cachots et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Dire qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude aurait été un euphémisme et encore… Elle avait fait le tour du salon, tentée de se changer les idées, rien n'y avait fait.

Elle était toujours là et elle attendait qu'il revienne, en bon état. Et finalement, quand elle commençait à perdre espoir de le voir rentrer ce soir, la porte pivota et il apparut. Légèrement courbé, comme s'il avait dû mal à tenir debout, le visage blafard, le regard las, il semblait blessé.

Hermione accourut vers lui, étouffant un cri et le prit dans ses bras. D'un geste elle ferma la porte et tenta de voir s'il saignait. Sa robe était déchirée et donnait l'impression d'être tâchée. Quand elle retira sa main, Severus grogna et elle remarqua que ses doigts étaient teintés de rouge.

« - Oh mon Dieu, tu saignes, s'affola-t-elle en le conduisant vers le sofa. Tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Hermione, calme-toi. Va dans mon laboratoire, il y a plusieurs potions de préparée, ramène-les moi. »

La brune obéit aussitôt et se dépêcha d'aller les chercher alors que l'homme s'effondrait dans le canapé. Il prévoyait toujours des potions quand il était appelé chez le Lord car habituellement, il rentrait dans un état pitoyable comme aujourd'hui.

La plupart du temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquait plus tard que cela. Il ne l'appelait jamais aussitôt car il savait qu'il devrait s'éclipser devant tous les élèves ce qui attirerait l'attention de cette teigne d'Ombrage. Visiblement ce soir, il s'en foutait ce qui avait fait craindre le pire à Severus.

Et effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était en colère ce soir car les choses n'avançaient pas comme il voulait. Il l'avait notamment blâmé de ne pas agir pour sa cause car Dumbledore aurait dû être remplacé depuis longtemps s'il avait fait son travail convenablement.

Il avait reçu deux trois sortilèges de découpe et quelques Doloris. Cela faisait longtemps que le Lord ne s'était pas autant défoulé sur lui. Il vit Hermione revenir avec les potions et attrapa les deux premières qu'il avala.

L'effet se fit tout de suite sentir et le malaise qu'avaient provoqué les Doloris disparut. L'autre potion régénérait le sang qu'il avait perdu. La dernière en revanche était à appliquer sur les blessures. Il tenta d'enlever sa robe mais ses muscles protestèrent violemment.

« - Attends je vais t'aider, murmura Hermione.

- Il faut mettre l'onguent sur les plaies. »

Elle acquiesça et l'aida à enlever sa robe et sa chemise. Quand elle vit l'état de son torse en sang, ouvert, elle eut un hoquet d'horreur. Les larmes menacèrent de couler et elle attrapa la fiole d'une main tremblante.

« - Est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est un monstre… Comment peut-il faire ça à ses alliés…

- Ses serviteurs. Il n'a pas d'alliés. Que des esclaves et il est notre maître. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

- C'est affreux. Comment peut-on rejoindre une ordure pareille ?

- Je l'ai fait Hermione… Sa voix était rauque alors qu'il se demandait : était-ce le moment de lui dire ?

- Pour l'ordre, en tant qu'espion, clama-t-elle. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas… Il la laissa donc appliquer la potion et quand elle eut fini, il lui demanda de partir, il avait besoin de se reposer.

* * *

« - Quand est-ce que tu as découvert la vérité ?

- L'année dernière.

- Il ne t'a rien dit avant. Pourtant, ça avait l'air de le torturer non ?

- Oui mais Severus ne voulait pas me perdre alors il n'a rien dit. De son point de vue, je pouvais lui en vouloir mais quand j'ai tout découvert, je n'ai pas été dégoûtée comme il le pensait. Je l'aime trop pour qu'il me répugne en quoique ce soit.

- Après ça, Mr Weasley a été blessé non ?

- C'était le lendemain de cette nuit-là. Quand Severus m'a tout racontée, j'ai été horrifiée et puis surtout j'ai eu peur. Ce que tu m'avais racontée avant m'avait fait peur mais quand Severus m'a donnée plus de détails, j'ai eu peur pour lui. Et si j'étais capturée par Voldemort, s'il découvrait la vérité ?

- Tu as demandé des leçons d'Occlumencie hein ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione en riant un peu face à la façon désespérée d'Harry de poser la question. Mais les leçons ont été plus agréables pour moi que pour toi.

- J'ai envie de te dire tant mieux, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais apprécié que Rogue m'embrasse.

- Eurk… Harry !

- Quoi ! S'amusa le jeune homme.

- Tu es un idiot fini !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

* * *

_25 décembre 1995, Noël, Square Grimmaurd, 7h06_

_Le 25 décembre 1995._

_Cher Severus, _

_Je sais que tu avais dit que je ne devais pas t'envoyer de lettres pendant ces vacances avec les nouvelles mesures du ministère et la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui mais je voulais quand même t'écrire pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël et t'envoyer ton cadeau. J'ai discrètement demandé à Molly si tu serais là aujourd'hui mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas prévu. Je m'en doutais mais je voulais être sûre. Si tu étais venu, je t'aurais remis ton cadeau en main propre. _

_Excuse-moi d'avance mais nos conversations me manquent tellement que je vais faire trainer cette lettre. J'ai toujours adoré la période de Noël mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mélancolique aujourd'hui. Même si tout le monde se réjouit ou va se réjouir – la maison n'est pas encore réveillée, je me suis levée tôt pour t'écrire tranquillement – je n'ai pas la tête à m'amuser. Monsieur Weasley est toujours en convalescence et ce qui lui est arrivé est horrible. De plus, je pense et à bon escient, que Tu-Sais-Qui se rapproche de l'arme qu'il désire tant. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ne fais pas les gros yeux s'il te plait. Je sais que tu vas jurer sur mon inconscience quand tu verras ce que j'ai écris mais c'est Noël, le ministère ne va pas vérifier tous les hiboux. C'est le meilleur jour pour faire passer un message._

_La neige est tombée pendant la nuit et toute la rue est recouvert de poudreuse. Il n'y a pas encore de traces de pas et je trouve le spectacle magnifique. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour le voir. Est-ce qu'il a neigé chez toi ? J'espère qu'un jour tu me feras visiter ta maison. Promets-moi que tu le feras après tout ça, après Poudlard, après la guerre. _

_Je crois que finalement je vais te laisser, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes divagations, tu dois être fatigué par tout ça. Essaie de te reposer même si ce n'est que deux ou trois heures._

_J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Hermione._

_Post Scriptum : Je t'aime._

_25 décembre 1995, Noël, Square Grimmaurd, 21h58_

_Hermione,_

_Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Quand je te dis de ne pas faire quelque chose, tu t'empresses de me contredire. Petite idiote va. Il va falloir qu'on établisse de nouvelles règles. Pas de cadeau pour Noël, j'ai horreur de cette fête. Ne m'écris plus. Je te vois à la rentrée._

_Severus._

_Post Scriptum : L'écharpe est plutôt agréable mais si tu tenais tellement à ce qu'elle est une note de couleur tu n'aurais pas pu prendre du vert au lieu de ce rouge ?_

La jeune femme eut un léger rire en lisant la note de Severus et renvoya la chouette qui attendait visiblement quelque chose. Même si son amant semblait désagréable et agacé, son P.S. montrait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment et elle eut le cœur léger tout le reste de la soirée.

_Rentrée, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h10_

« - Tu m'as manqué, murmura Hermione, le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'homme.

- J'ai cru remarquer vu que tu ne m'as pas lâché depuis que tu es arrivée. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'au fond cela ne le dérangeait pas. Si cela avait été le cas, il le lui aurait dit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'au fond, elle lui avait manqué. Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par la respiration de son amant. Elle était bien là, dans ses bras.

Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie mais elle savait que c'était impossible. L'idée de gâcher ce moment l'embêtait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse car plus que jamais elle se rendait compte que la guerre était bel et bien présente. Severus avait été blessé, Mr Weasley avait été attaqué, le Ministère était incompétent, les temps n'étaient plus du tout sûrs.

Elle le savait déjà, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait poussé à Harry à devenir un professeur compétent pour elle et ses camarades. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait véritablement pas eu d'attaques. Maintenant si et il fallait qu'elle puisse se protéger. Qu'elle puisse _tout _protéger. Et elle avait besoin de l'aide de Severus pour cela.

« - J'ai pensé à quelque chose pendant les vacances.

- Si tu as retourné ça pendant deux semaines dans ta tête je sens que je ne vais pas aimer.

- Je veux que tu m'apprennes l'Occlumencie. »

Severus se redressa brusquement pour pouvoir regarder Hermione droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait tout à fait sérieuse. Il resta un moment interdit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« - Je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry. S'il y a une attaque ou quoique ce soit, je suis une cible de choix pour lui à défaut d'Harry lui-même… Il m'a dit, Harry, que Tu-Sais-Qui aimait rentrer dans la tête des gens, voler leurs souvenirs, les manipuler, les rendre fou de douleur. C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

- C'est vrai, confirma Severus pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça. Il détestait parler de la guerre avec elle.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non Severus, commença-t-elle et il sut qu'elle répétait ce discours depuis longtemps, je suis mêlée à tout ça. J'ai scellé mon destin en devenant amie avec Harry en première année. C'est trop tard pour reculer. De plus, étant née moldue, je ne serais jamais en sécurité. Et il y a toi. Je t'aime Severus. Tellement fort, je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à vivre sans toi alors… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- J'ai vingt ans d'expérience Hermione, je crois pouvoir me protéger.

- Oui tu peux mais pas moi. S'il rentrait dans ma tête, je serais incapable de lui cacher notre histoire, il découvrirait tout. Je suis un danger pour toi Severus, et ça me tue. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu m'apprennes l'Occlumencie. Je ne veux pas être un danger pour toi, pour Harry ou pour n'importe qui d'autre. Je veux pouvoir lutter. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le couple alors que les paroles d'Hermione se répercutaient douloureusement en Severus. Il avait bêtement pensé que s'il ne lui parlait de la guerre, elle n'y serait pas mêlée. Mais il se trompait. Elle y était mêlée depuis longtemps, avant même qu'il ait son mot à dire. Elle lui démontrait sa maturité.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une adulte en face d'elle qui comprenait tous : les enjeux, les dangers, les risques. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Même si elle n'était pas amie avec Potter, même s'il n'y avait rien entre eux, elle serait toujours mêlée à cette guerre. Parce qu'elle était née moldue. Alors le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'était de l'aider à se défendre.

« - On commencera demain soir. Tu devrais rentrer pour te reposer. Il faudra que tu sois en forme. »

_Le lendemain, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h03_

Quand Hermione arriva chez Severus, le lendemain elle était un peu nerveuse et n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi contrairement aux recommandations qu'il lui avait faites. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de dormir. Elle s'était couchée tôt pour bien se reposer mais le sommeil avait décidé de la fuir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir anxieuse à l'idée qu'il rentre dans sa tête et qu'il voit toutes ses pensées, ses souvenirs.

D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il ne savait pas. Elle lui avait parlé de son enfance, de son adolescence. Elle lui avait raconté sa vie en long en large et en travers. Elle n'avait rien à cacher (contrairement à lui qui avait été très clair à ce sujet, il ne voulait pas parler de son passé) et surtout, elle n'avait rien _à lui_ cacher. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait des pensées, des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas exprimer à autre voix.

Il y avait une certaine intimité qui appartenait à chaque être humain qui s'apprêtait à être violée, profanée. Cela la troublait mais c'était tout de même Severus et elle lui faisait confiance, il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure. Elle l'aimait, elle était prête à tout partager, ne serait-ce que la moindre pensée.

Elle souffla pour relâcher la pression et prononça le mot de passe de ses appartements. Quand elle entra, elle resta un moment saisie, ne reconnaissant pas vraiment le salon dans lequel elle passait toutes ses soirées.

La table basse en face du canapé avait disparu et ce dernier avait été poussé assez loin pour laisser place à une avalanche de coussins, tous noirs évidemment. Au milieu de tout cela, Severus semblait l'attendre. Elle s'approcha, posant son sac dans un coin avec sa cape en le regardant d'un air interrogatoire.

« - Quand tu expulses quelqu'un de ton esprit, ça peut parfois être violent, répondit simplement Severus à sa question muette. »

Hermione hocha la tête, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un ravissant « O » de surprise. Elle ne put s'empêcher que les cours d'Occlumencie de Harry paraissaient très différent de ceux qu'elle allait avoir. Il y avait une différence entre les cachots humides et froids et l'appartement chaleureux recouvert de coussins.

D'un autre côté, Severus n'entretenait pas le même genre de relation avec Harry et avec elle. Dieu merci, pensa-t-elle. Tout en s'approchant de l'homme, elle espéra qu'il ne tomberait pas sur cette pensée sous risque de le traumatiser.

Elle fut distraite une seconde par les lèvres de Severus puis se concentra de nouveau. Elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser. C'était un cours.

« - Installe-toi. »

Elle obéit et ils s'assirent tous deux à même le sol, elle dos aux coussins. Il commença par lui expliquer les bases de l'Occlumencie et de la Legilimancie, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle connaissait du sujet. Elle en savait déjà assez et il compléta de quelques détails les bases qu'elle avait.

« - Bien. A trois je vais prononcer le sort et je vais tenter de rentrer dans ton esprit. Il faut que tu me repousses de toutes tes forces. Essaie de créer une barrière autour de tes pensées. Visualise-là. Un mur de brique ou de fer, ce que tu veux tant que ça m'empêche de rentrer. Compris ?

- Compris.

- Bien. A trois. Un, deux, trois. Legilimens ! »

Hermione sentit aussitôt une intrusion dans ses pensées, des souvenirs commencèrent à défiler devant ses yeux sans aucun sens logique et elle sentit l'étourdissement la saisir. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser, ne sachant plus où elle était, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que quelqu'un était dans sa tête et que c'était désagréable. Une minute plus tard, Severus cessa le sort.

« - Ca va ? »

La Gryffondor mit un certain temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle sentit un mal de tête arriver et elle se sentait nauséeuse, comme vidée de ses forces. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit à Harry qu'il ne faisait aucun effort parce qu'il détestait Rogue. Ce n'était pas facile. Pas une fois, elle avait tenté de repousser Severus.

« - Hermione ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Etourdie.

- Le but de l'exercice était de me repousser tu sais.

- Je sais, j'ai été prise de court.

- Et c'est exactement ce que fera Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu n'étais pas assez préparée, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai vu comment ça marchait. Ca va aller mieux maintenant. »

Severus hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Il rentra de nouveau dans sa tête à deux reprises. Sans succès. Elle n'arriva pas à le repousser, elle tenta une maigre tentative mais il brisa sa barrière comme si ce n'était qu'une brindille. Hermione était désormais allongée sur le dos, appuyée contre les coussins et elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle semblait à bout de force. Ils n'aboutiraient à rien ce soir.

« - On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, on ressaiera demain.

- Non ! Non, je peux y arriver.

- Hermione tu es à bout de souffle, même ton chat pourrait rentrer ton esprit à l'heure qu'il est. »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et se redressa péniblement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Elle grimaça sous la douleur, le tiraillement dans ses muscles était insoutenable mais elle refusa d'abandonner. Elle avait sa fierté.

« - Encore une fois, s'il te plait. Juste une dernière fois et si ça ne donne rien, j'abdique pour ce soir. Promis.

- Très bien, soupira Severus. Une dernière fois. Concentre-toi. Tu es prêtre ? Legilimens ! »

Severus s'était préparé une fois de plus à pénétrer dans la tête d'Hermione sans aucune difficulté et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il n'eut aucun problème à accéder à ses souvenirs, ses émotions, ses pensée. Il parcourut les souvenirs sans vraiment s'y arrêter, les connaissant déjà tous. Soit il était de la partie, soit Hermione les lui avait racontés.

Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur _ça. _Il regardait les passages de la vie de la jeune fille d'un œil terne jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoit lui, entièrement _nu_, avec Hermione qui était toute aussi _nue_ en train de faire visiblement quelque chose qu'il lui refusait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur un rêve à caractère sexuel de la Gryffondor. Ce fut donc sans presque – _presque_ – le vouloir qu'il s'arrêta sur le « souvenir » et regarda la scène. Le décor se planta subitement autour de lui et il devina être dans le dortoir de la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait personne à part Hermione qui se tenait debout, devant son miroir, ne portant sur elle qu'une robe qui la rendait affreusement sensuelle. Il déglutit quand il la vit faire glisser les bretelles sur ses bras, dévoilant un peu plus de son décolleté.

La roba coula, dévoilant son corps parfait qu'il aimait tant. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Hermione était particulièrement bien faite. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, elle avait un corps parfaitement proportionné, une peau de porcelaine, un ventre plat, une poitrine certes pas extravagante mais tout à fait convenable qui avait toujours eu l'air délicieuse et des hanches à croquer.

Oui, Severus n'avait pas choisi la Gryffondor, c'était plutôt elle qui s'était imposé à lui mais il devait avouer que physiquement parlant, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, pas une minute. Il s'efforça de chasser ses pensées de sa tête. Même s'il admirait le physique de la jeune femme, il évitait de trop penser sans quoi il finissait par se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'effeuillage d'Hermione ne s'arrêta pas là. D'un geste assuré, elle détacha son soutien-gorge, révélant… Salazar tout puissant lui vienne en aide. Supposant que c'était le rêve d'Hermione, sa représentation d'elle devait être plus ou moins exacte et il ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : ses seins étaient parfaits.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'aventure mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une poitrine aussi parfaite. Blanche, elle paraissait douce, ferme et les pointes de ses seins semblaient la plus merveilleuse des friandises. Severus ferma les yeux, essayant de garder son sang-froid.

A cet instant précis, deux émotions grimpaient en lui.

Le désir, pur, à l'état brut, violent qui le prenait dans tout le corps. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses semblaient être en feu et son sang se dirigeait directement vers son aine comme si son cerveau, son cœur et tous ses autres organes n'avaient nullement besoin d'être irrigués.

Et puis le dégoût. Le dégoût de lui-même à assister à cette scène, ce rêve privé de la jeune femme, à la regarder comme s'il était un voyeur de première. Il aurait suffi d'un seul geste de sa part et il aurait pu sortir de sa tête.

Il ne sentait nullement la présence d'Hermione essayant de le repousser, la décision lui appartenait à lui _seul._

Il aurait aimé partir mais il en était incapable. Sa possessivité, son désir, son besoin de ne l'avoir que pour elle avaient tout annihilé. Sa morale, ses principes, son étique, sa retenue, son masque. Il ne restait plus qu'un homme.

Un homme qui n'avait pas d'âge, pas d'histoire, pas de passé, juste un homme et son désir pour la femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Alors, il regarda. Il l'observa finir de se déshabiller, retirant sa culotte, la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle était entièrement nue. Si pure, si belle, si désirable.

Soudain, un homme apparut derrière lui. Un homme qui avait les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, les mêmes cicatrices sur le torse que lui. Il jalousa toute suite cette deuxième version de sa personne qui pouvait toucher ce qu'il s'était toujours refuser mais qu'actuellement, il voulait désespérément. Lui aussi était nu.

Ils étaient face au miroir et il ne voyait son visage que grâce au reflet que projetait ce dernier. Ses yeux paraissaient étrangement noirs. Plus noirs que d'habitude. Il se regarda promener avec délectation ses doigts sur le corps d'Hermione qui frissonna entre ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et l'embrassa là où _lui_ le faisait toujours.

Sa main se balada tranquillement, sans se presser. Elle caressa son sein droit, l'effleurant à peine, taquina son ventre plat qui se rétracta sous le toucher puis elle glissa entre ses cuisses, découvrant cette intimité qui semblait faite pour qu'il s'y perde. Un gémissement du couple se mouvant devant lui le tira de sa contemplation et aux vues de leurs mouvements de bassin, il comprit que son double possédait enfin sa compagne.

S'en fut trop pour lui, les gémissements, la danse sensuelle de leurs corps, le fait de savoir que ce n'était pas réel mais un fantasme d'Hermione l'achevèrent. Il se retrouva soudainement dans son salon, la respiration haletante, le pantalon affreusement trop serré pour que cela soit tenable et une envie dévorante de faire l'amour avec Hermione.

La jeune femme était de nouveau allongée sur les coussins, le souffle aussi rapide que le sien. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge soutenu et elle avait les yeux fermés en essayant d'intégrer que Severus venait de découvrir qu'elle rêvait d'eux de façon peu catholique. Elle voulait bien tout partager avec Severus mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gênée surtout qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle alors…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées que ses lèvres furent ravies dans un baiser passionné alors qu'elle sentait la présence au dessus d'elle. Surprise, elle répondit plus par mécanisme que par réel dévouement mais se laissa vite aller à l'étreinte.

Severus aurait certainement dû réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait mais à cet instant, il en était incapable. Toutes les barrières qu'il avait construites pour lutter contre son plaisir venaient de s'écrouler et il était incapable de penser à autre chose que son désir pour Hermione.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous son chemisier et détachèrent habilement les boutons alors que sa bouche s'attaquait déjà à son cou. La jeune femme gémit et commença à déshabiller l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il semblait que finalement, elle allait arriver à ses fins avec ce rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a déjà plusieurs semaines.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait qui disparut quand Severus mordit le lobe de son oreille, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. La passion semblait avoir pris le dessus sur la tendresse et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent en sous-vêtements comme d'habitude.

Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Hermione le savait, elle le sentait. Cette fois allait être différente. Elle se cambra quand la langue de Severus taquina son nombril. Elle haletait violemment, attendant impatiemment que l'homme lui retire les derniers vêtements.

Elle était plus que prête, elle le voulait tellement qu'elle aurait pu mourir de frustration s'il l'avait laissée ainsi. Néanmoins, elle voyait l'hésitation du sorcier. Ses doigts parcouraient amoureusement ses bras et il embrassait avec dévotion son ventre, n'osant pas aller plus loin.

Agacée, frustrée, Hermione agit sans trop réfléchir. D'un coup de bassin, prenant Severus par surprise, elle réussit à se retrouver assise à califourchon sur ses hanches. La vision qu'elle eut la laissant sans voix. Il était tellement beau. Son plaisir s'inscrivait sur son visage, ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir.

Merlin, il allumait un tel brasier dans son bas-ventre qu'elle s'embrasait rien qu'en le regardant. Il la regardait lui aussi, l'admirant, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux. Hermione se redressa, inspira profondément puis d'un geste rapide dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui glissa sur ses bras, révélant sa poitrine.

La respiration de Severus se coupa un instant, son cœur rata un voire même plusieurs battements, alors qu'il remarquait en déglutissant que la vision du rêve était identique à celle-là sauf que c'était réel et beaucoup plus excitant, attirant, _parfait._ Hermione se pencha et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut passionné mais court.

« - Touche-moi Severus. Aime-moi s'il te plait. »

C'était une supplication et l'ancien Serpentard ne vit tout simplement pas comment il aurait pu y résister. Il posa sa main sur son sein gauche la faisant soupirer de bien être puis se releva, faisant par la même occasion entrechoquer leurs bassins, pour l'embrasser.

A son tour, il la renversa sur les coussins tout en continuant le baiser. Son autre main vint cajoler son sein droit, taquinant les pointes qui durcissaient sous ses caresses habiles. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il avait partagé son lit avec une femme mais il était sûr que ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon que maintenant.

Et il savait que tout était différent parce qu'il était avec Hermione. Hermione qui était si fière, têtue, naïve, belle, courageuse, intelligente, fragile, aimante. Hermione qui comptait plus que n'importe qui. Il n'arrivait pas à dire s'il l'aimait, il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était le cas ou pas mais à cet instant, il aurait tué n'importe qui pour elle.

Ses lèvres dérivèrent une nouvelle fois et finirent par se poser sur sa poitrine. La brune ouvrit sa bouche en un cri muet, se cambrant contre la bouche de Severus qui se fit plus insistante. L'humidité contre sa peau sensible était horrible et délicieuse à la fois.

Elle ondulait du bassin sans s'en rendre compte, rendant fou par la même occasion l'homme entre ses jambes. Sa bouche passa d'un sein à l'autre, les embrassant amoureusement puis il retourna embrasser Hermione alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte et tirer dessus pour l'enlever.

L'idée d'être nue pour la première fois devant homme provoqua plusieurs émotions chez Hermione. Gêne, peur, pudeur, embarras, envie de se cacher. Mais l'idée d'être nue devant Severus la rendit folle, lui donna des envies inavouables, l'embrasa un peu plus.

Elle était plus que sûre qu'elle faisait le bon choix et que jamais elle ne le regretterait jamais. Des doigts caressèrent la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de s'approcher de son aine puis de son intimité qu'il frôla doucement. Hermione trembla de tout son être face à ce toucher.

Son amant continua de juste l'efflorer pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle grogne un « Severus » agacé qui lui arracha un rire. Alors il la toucha enfin. D'un geste habile, il trouva son bouton de plaisir et le caressa d'une geste tendre.

Bien qu'elle avait désiré Severus de tout son être, Hermione n'avait jamais été jusqu'à se toucher elle-même si bien qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de plaisir. Un cri de pure extase lui échappa suivi de gémissements tout aussi peu discrets mais qui rendaient fou Severus.

Il continua pendant quelques minutes, la jeune femme se liquéfiant dans ses bras. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et pénétra l'antre inviolée. La Gryffondor cessa un instant de respirer, essayant de déterminer si ce qu'elle ressentait était agréable ou pas.

Ce n'était pas douloureux, plus gênant. Néanmoins, elle se laissa faire, faisant confiance à son amant. Et elle eut raison, il rendit très rapidement ce moment agréable, plus qu'agréable et le plaisir revint au galop. Il glissa un deuxième doigt et elle commença à donner des coups de bassin pour approfondir la pénétration. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« - Severus. S'il te plait, je te veux. Maintenant, soupira-t-elle »

L'homme réalisa vaguement qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il allait faire mais c'était trop tard pour reculer alors il se releva pour retirer son boxer et attraper au passage sa baguette. Dans un premier temps, il lança le sort de contraception qui les protégerait de toute maladie et d'autres problèmes qui mettent neuf mois pour arriver et dix-huit ans pour partir.

Il lança ensuite un sort qui lubrifia son sexe. Il remarqua enfin le regard qu'Hermione avait. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, étrangement fixés sur sa verge, elle semblait perdue dans son monde. D'une main hésitante mais qui avait pourtant un but très précis, elle enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe qui tressauta à ce contact.

Elle semblait hypnotisée par le spectacle, appréciant la chaleur, la dureté, la douceur de ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que Severus la stoppe.

« - Hermione… Arrête ou je vais… »

Elle parut comprendre et arrêta aussitôt en battant des paupières. Ca allait enfin arriver. Elle vit Severus se pencher vers elle jusqu'à se qu'il l'embrasse. Ensuite, il se positionna contre son entrée. Elle posa immédiatement ses mains ses fesses pour empêcher tout recul et prenant cela pour un accord, il la pénétra.

Il était beaucoup plus gros que deux malheureux doigts pensa Hermione qui grimaça légèrement mais qui ne fit rien pour se dégager. Elle savait que la douleur serait obligatoire et elle avait confiance en son amant pour qu'il rende cela le plus agréable. Il avança jusqu'à sentir une légère résistance. La preuve de sa virginité qu'il allait lui voler dans quelques secondes.

Il posa ses coudes près de son visage pour s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras, évitant de l'écraser et l'embrassa. Hermione lui rendit son baiser au centuple et perdue dans ses sensations, il put se retirer pour se renfoncer plus durement et briser son hymen sans qu'elle ne se crispe de peur.

La soudaine douleur força Hermione à s'écarter mais Severus continua à déposer des baisers sur tout son visage pour qu'elle se calme. La douleur s'atténua au bout de quelques secondes pour laisser place à une sensation surtout désagréable et inconfortable.

Elle bougea légèrement son bassin pour faire comprendre au maitre des potions qu'il pouvait y aller. A partir de ce moment là, Severus dut faire preuve d'un grand self-control. Il entama de longs et lents va-et-vient pour qu'Hermione s'habitue et refusa d'accélérer (malgré l'impatience qui lui dévorait les reins) tant que ses gémissements n'emplirent pas la pièce.

Il se fit plus rapide quand elle le supplia et bientôt ce fut des cris qui s'échappèrent des lèvres rouges et gonflées d'Hermione. Severus se laissa aller à cette chaleur si agréable en donnant des coups de reins plus puissants. La tête de la Gryffondor ballotait de droite à gauche, elle était perdue dans un océan de plaisir.

Bientôt, il lui sembla voir une lueur blanche dansait devant ses yeux puis plusieurs et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, un orgasme dévastateur la prit et elle se contracta violemment criant le nom de Severus qui se répercuta contre les murs de la pièce.

Les contractions d'Hermione eurent de l'homme et il se répandit en elle en quelques coups de rein. La suite devint floue pour la jeune femme qui sentit la torpeur l'envahir. Elle sentit Severus se retirer d'elle et rouler sur le côté. Instinctivement, elle alla se blottir contre lui et murmura un « je t'aime » avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

_Le lendemain, appartements de Severus Rogue, 19h59_

Hermione était devant le portrait qui gardait les appartements de son professeur, le mot de passe sur le bout des lèvres, une boule énorme dans la poitrine. Cette boule c'était de la peur, une angoisse sourde qui faisait battre son sang tellement fort dans ses oreilles qu'elle n'entendait presque pas ce qui l'entourait.

Et dire qu'hier soir, tout allait si bien.

Et puis, ce matin, elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de Severus, sans souvenir d'y avoir été déplacée mais surtout _seule. _Elle devait avouer que si sa première fois avait été des plus parfaites, elle aurait aimé que son réveil le soit aussi. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait eu, c'était un froid mordant qui l'avait mordue alors que la place à côté d'elle était vide.

Elle n'avait pas cours de potions aujourd'hui et son amant n'était pas dans la grande salle ni ce matin, ni ce midi, ni ce soir. Et Hermione se posait la grande question existentielle qui était : m'évite-t-il, regrette-t-il ce qui s'est passé ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cela pour un malentendu ou alors si elle avait raison mais connaissant Severus...

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, elle inspira profondément et prononça le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans les appartements. La première chose qu'elle vit fut que Severus était là, assis sur le canapé (tout avait été remis en état) et qu'il semblait l'attendre.

La boule d'angoisse grossit en elle et elle se força à avancer alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'éloigner d'ici. Quand elle fut à deux trois mètres de Severus, ce dernier fit un geste de la main et elle se stoppa net.

« - Je crois que tu devrais partir.

- Tu crois ou tu veux, demanda Hermione d'une voix nouée. »

Un silence lui répondit alors que l'homme se levait et lui tournait le dos. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Hier soir, elle vivait la nuit la plus fabuleuse de sa courte existence et aujourd'hui, tout semblait se transformer en cauchemar. Elle savait que Severus ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, est-ce qu'elle aurait dû le stopper au lieu de le regarder faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas ?

Est-ce que c'était elle le problème ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle ? Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, ses yeux devinrent humides et elle se retint de pleurer.

« - Hermione, va-t-en s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi, je t'en supplie. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Hermione… Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. Va-t-en avant que tu ne regrettes encore plus.

- Je ne comprends Severus. Regretter quoi ? Hier soir ? C'est ça le problème ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait ?

- … Oui. »

Ouch, ça faisait mal. Hermione avait toujours pensé que s'il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, c'était sans doute à cause de la différence d'âge. Sa morale était plus présente que chez elle. Elle, elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait Severus plus que tout, rien ne comptait mis à part ses sentiments. Elle avait su dès le début dans quoi elle s'engageait et elle avait tout assumé.

La différence n'était pas un problème à ses yeux. Visiblement, ça n'en était pas un aux yeux de Severus. Est-ce que c'était leur histoire qu'il regrettait ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait de s'être entiché d'elle ? C'était ça le problème ? Elle avait mal. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle se décida d'obéir aux volontés de Severus. Elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face.

« - Très bien, j'y vais dans ce cas, déclara-t-elle incapable d'étouffer les sanglots qui la secouaient. »

Elle se retourna, le cœur lourd, l'envie de pleurer la déchirant douloureusement, la gorge horriblement nouée. Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas que la voix de Severus la stoppa net.

« - _Il_ m'a appelé hier soir. »

Hermione fit de nouveau face à Severus, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il était toujours dos à elle.

« - Hier soir, reprit-il la voix étonnamment rauque, après qu'on ait fait l'amour, tu t'es endormie tout de suite et pour ne pas que tu attrapes de fois, je t'ai emmenée dans la chambre. Je pensais rester mais la marque m'a brulé. »

Severus s'arrêta et la jeune femme resta saisie. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui aurait pu agir sur la réaction de son amant ?

« - Il était de bonne humeur contrairement à la dernière fois, dit-il avec une certaine ironie. Il avait fait venir ses plus fidèles mangemorts, une dizaine à peine. Il nous a dit que les choses avançaient mieux qu'il ne le pensait et que pour notre loyauté, il nous avait préparés une surprise. »

Hermione vit les poings de Severus se fermait comme si se rappelait ce qui s'était passé hier soir était particulièrement douloureux.

« - Il avait demandé à Queudver de ramener une famille moldue. Ils étaient quatre. Les parents, une petite fille de toute juste trois ans et une autre de ton âge un peu près. On avait le feu vert pour les tuer et surtout les torturer. »

La Gryffondor eut un hoquet d'horreur en imaginant que trop bien ce qui avait pu se passer.

« - Notre cher _maître_ est très lunatique. Il peut très bien être de bonne humeur mais si on n'apprécie pas son cadeau, il se met en colère. Ne pas participer à cette violence gratuite, c'est presque serrer son arrêt mort. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, les sanglots d'Hermione s'étaient calmés mais ses larmes coulaient toujours.

« - Habituellement, je lance deux trois Doloris, je ricane quand les autres torturent et souvent, je lance l'Avada Kedavra pour apaiser leurs souffrances s'ils ne sont pas morts de douleur. L'homme a reçu beaucoup de Doloris, tellement que j'ai été incapable de tous les compter. Et la femme… Ils l'ont attachée pendant qu'il brisait un par un les os de sa petite fille. J'ai encore leurs cris qui résonnent dans mes oreilles et les rires de plaisir du Lord. »

La sorcière porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée parce qu'elle entendait.

« - L'envie de vomir me prend toujours à la gorge mais je reste froid, indifférent comme si ça ne m'intéressait pas. On me dit difficile, on pense que leurs tortures ne sont pas cruelles à mes yeux et je fais comme si, comme si c'était le cas. Le Lord n'intervient jamais, c'est notre cadeau. Mais hier soir… Hier soir alors que j'allais lancer l'Avada sur la mère qui pleurait sa fille, il a suggéré que peut-être nous pourrions _montrer que sa fille n'est qu'une catin._ »

Severus se retourna et lui fit face. Il portait ce même masque d'indifférence dont il lui parlait à l'instant et seule sa façon de raconter les choses lui montraient le dégoût et la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il fixa ses yeux aux siens et reprit.

« - Ils l'ont violée tour après tour et je crois que ses cris étaient encore pire que ceux de sa sœur. Ils y prenaient tous du plaisir et quand ça été mon tour, il a fallu que je joue mon rôle. Que je la viole à mon tour. Alors, j'ai pensé à toi et au moment qu'on venait de passer jusqu'à devenir dur et je l'ai violée. Durement, comme les autres l'avaient fait en pensant _à toi._ Pour continuer, pour tenir le coup et j'ai joui en elle comme je l'ai fait avec toi. »

Hermione était perdue, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'elle devait comprendre. Est-ce qu'il lui disait qu'il aurait très bien pu la violer, le résultat aurait été le même ou bien est-ce qu'il…

« - Je suis un monstre Hermione, je fais des choses horribles. Toi tu es _si _pure, je ne voulais pas te salir, je ne voulais pas prendre ta virginité alors que des heures plus tard, je serais obligé de violer quelqu'un. Alors va-t-en avant que tu souffres davantage. Tu dois déjà le regretter. »

Le vide se fit un instant dans l'esprit de la brune et elle ne remarqua que des choses futiles comme le fait que des copies dépassaient du sac de Severus ou que le tableau dans le fond n'était pas vraiment droit. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser tout ce que son amant venait de lui dire quand elle remarqua un détail plus marquant que les autres. Il tremblait, Severus _tremblait._

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et elle s'empressa de s'approcher de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui rendrait son étreinte mais quelques secondes plus tard, il la serra à son tour contre elle avec force comme s'il n'attendait que ça mais qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il, incrédule. »

Elle s'écarta brutalement de lui pour prendre son visage entre ses deux mains et le fixa droit dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure (elle soupçonnait désormais qu'il l'avait regardée ainsi pour l'effrayer, pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui).

« - Regarde-moi Severus. Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je le soutiendrai jusqu'à ma mort. Ce n'est pas toi le monstre, c'est lui. C'est Voldemort – Severus frissonna à l'entente de son nom. C'est lui qui t'a obligé à faire tout ça. Tu ne l'as pas voulu.

- J'ai sali ta première fois.

- Non, c'est lui qui l'a fait, toi tu n'as fait que survivre et même si ça peut paraître terriblement égoïste de dire une telle chose alors que des innocents sont morts, je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu en vie. Je t'aime Severus et je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour ce que tu fais. Parce que tu le fais pour que cette guerre se finisse au plus vite. Tu le fais pour une bonne cause. D'accord ? »

Il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa. Quand il s'écarta, il avait un léger sourire désabusé.

« - Tu es tellement naïve Hermione.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je sais. »

Et ils restèrent là, enlacés, longtemps, très longtemps. Ils ne bougèrent que quand Hermione lui dit que si la prochaine fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour et qu'il n'était pas là le lendemain, il aurait des problèmes ce qui arracha un sourire à l'homme. Et tout repartit. Severus avait juste gagné un cauchemar de plus.

* * *

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment puis se leva pour aller regarder à la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la forêt interdite était déjà noyée dans l'ombre. Il avait toujours trouvé que regarder le parc de Poudlard était un spectacle magnifique même si maintenant, il y voyait toujours quelques flashs de la bataille finale.

« - Harry ? »

Il se retourna en entendant la voix d'Hermione. Elle le regardait et l'inquiétude transparaissait dans son regard. Il soupira et s'appuya contre le mur.

« - Des fois je me sens coupable. De l'avoir tué je veux dire. J'ai pris une vie et je n'arrive pas vraiment à l'accepter. Je ne voulais pas être un meurtrier. Mais le pire, c'est quand j'entends des choses comme ça, quand je me rappelle tous les crimes qu'il a commis et je suis heureux d'être ce meurtrier. Et là, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé aussi bas que lui.

- Harry. Tu n'as pas pris une vie humaine. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son âme était tellement fragmentée que ce n'était plus qu'une essence qui lui permettait de survivre. Il était déjà à moitié mort. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir sauvé des milliers de vie. La mienne. Celle de Severus. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Au fond, il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le seul qui y arrivait était Draco. Il savait ce que cela faisait de devoir prononcer le sortilège de la mort sans avoir d'autre choix que de le faire ou de mourir.

Sa gorge se noua et il se força à éloigner ses pensées déprimantes. Il décida que se replonger dans l'histoire d'Hermione avec Rogue était une solution beaucoup plus facile et agréable. Merlin, il avait mis Rogue et agréable dans la même phrase, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire…

« - Et donc…, Harry s'éclaircit la voix, ça s'est arrangé avec Rogue ?

- Pendant un temps oui. Comment te dire… Je savais que Severus était torturé mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point. Il a fallu un mois pour qu'on refasse l'amour. Il refusait toujours de me parler de la guerre, de son passé, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de tous les cauchemars qu'il faisait. En quatrième année ça allait, en début de cinquième année aussi mais après tout devenait trop sombre pour que notre couple survivre à tous ses secrets.

- Est-ce qu'il t'aimait ? Parce que dans tout ton récit, tu n'arrêtes pas de lui dire que tu l'aimes mais il ne te l'a toujours pas dit.

- Je pense qu'il m'aimait. Mais il aimait ta mère encore plus que moi.

- Hermione…

- Ne t'en fais pas, aujourd'hui il c'est fini mais j'en ai souffert à l'époque.

- Tu as tout découvert à propos de leur histoire quand je t'ai parlée de cette séance d'Occlumencie.

- Oui, c'est là que j'ai compris mais avant il s'est passé d'autres choses. »

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, couloir, sixième étage, 18h31_

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare à votre avis ? demanda Ron. Tu crois que tu pourrais arriver à le savoir Harry ?

- Ron ! Harry ne doit surtout pas faire ça. Il doit fermer son esprit à Tu-Sais-Qui et ne surtout pas tenter de se servir de leur lien.

- Pour une fois vieux, je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Je ne passe pas toutes ces séances de torture avec Rogue pour rien. »

La brune retint une grimace en entendant parler de son amant. C'était toujours délicat de voir ses amis critiquer l'homme qu'elle aimait sans pouvoir intervenir. D'un autre côté, Severus ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour Harry et elle doutait qu'il arrive à quoique ce soit.

Alors que, contrairement à lui, elle arrivait déjà à repousser Severus et à se créer une barrière. D'après lui, elle avait compris le principe, il lui manquait juste de l'expérience. D'après Harry, il n'avait jamais expulsé Rogue de ses pensées.

Si seulement ils avaient pu être plus mature tous les deux… Ils l'exaspéraient. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Severus semblait tant détester Harry, elle pensait que cela avait un lien avec le père de ce dernier.

Sirius et son amant semblaient se connaître intimement, elle en avait donc déduit qu'ils avaient été à Poudlard ensemble mais ils n'en parlaient jamais. La dernière fois qu'elle avait évoqué le sujet, elle s'était faite méchamment rembarrer.

« - Peut-être mais il doit forcément faire quelque chose. Vous croyez qu'il a trouvé l'arme dont Patmol nous avait parlés ? Qu'il constitue son armée ? Tous ces mangemorts libérés… Lestrange. J'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

- Elle est si terrible que ça ? demanda Hermione angoissé.

- Je pense, Granger, qu'à cette heure là vous seriez déjà en train de vous tordre de douleur sous sa baguette. »

Le trio sursauta face à l'arrivée soudaine de Rogue qui avait surgi de nulle part. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'inquiétude, frissonnant face aux paroles glacées de son amant. Son regard noir était posé sur Harry et il le fixait avec tant de haine que c'en était impressionnant.

« - Professeur Rogue. Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant ? répliqua Harry avec arrogance. »

Sa meilleure amie se tourna vers lui et souffla son prénom d'un air réprobateur alors que son coude venait rencontrer ses côtes. Ce dernier grimaça mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« - Dix points en moins pour insolence Potter. Maintenant, je vous conseille de descendre, le repas va bientôt être servi et avoir la bouche pleine vous empêchera de crier sur tous les toits des informations compromettantes. Le professeur Dumbledore aurait peut-être dû me demander de vous lancer un sortilège de silence. Vu les maigres compétences dont vous faites preuves, je doute que vous puissiez l'enlever.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable professeur, siffla Harry.

- Oh si, je le sais, déclara-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Hermione qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde sauf d'elle. Maintenant, allez-y avant que je vous colle. »

Hermione ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et entraîna Ron et Harry à sa suite alors qu'elle sentait le regard intense de son professeur fixé sur elle. Elle écouta à peine ses meilleurs amis qui insultaient l'homme de bâtard. Elle leva juste les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'ils étaient des gamins.

_Une semaine plus tard, hall de Poudlard, 18h03_

Severus faisait les cent pas dans le hall de Poudlard, agacé et angoissé au possible. Cela faisait tout juste quarante-huit heures que l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été découverte et que ce dernier avait quitté l'école. Cela faisait un peu moins de vingt quatre heures que la Gazette de Poudlard était parue, annonçant la nomination d'Ombrage en tant que directrice et tout allait déjà très mal.

Il tournait en rond depuis dix bonnes minutes devant cette porte alors qu'à l'intérieur, Hermione et tous les autres membres de cette rébellion stupide subissaient les retenues d'Ombrage. Merlin, il aurait voulu être tellement en colère contre elle et tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de s'inquiéter pour la Gryffondor.

Après tout, c'était de _sa_ faute et surtout de la faute de Potter. Ils savaient qu'Ombrage était au courant de leur petite association, qu'elle cherchait à leur mettre le doigt dessus, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais non, trop orgueilleux d'avoir trouvé un lieu que cette foutue teigne ne pouvait trouver, ils étaient crus invincibles.

Il lui avait dit, à Hermione, qu'il avait fourni du Véritasérum pour cette vipère. Ils auraient du tout arrêté. Il y avait toujours un maillon faible dans les groupes et ils n'avaient pas fait exception. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour apprendre à se défendre ? C'était ridicule, jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les aurait attaqués.

Dumbledore était le sorcier qu'il craignait le plus. Il n'aurait jamais osé mettre un pied à Poudlard tant que ce dernier était là. De plus, le fait que le Ministère refuse de croire à son retour était un élément de taille, un avantage pour lui qu'il n'était pas décidé à perdre. Leur armée ridicule ne servait à rien ! Il ne put que se fustiger à nouveau. C'était aussi de sa faute.

Hermione lui avait souvent posé des questions. S'il y avait répondu, peut-être que cela ne serait pas arrivé… Mais d'un côté, donner plus d'informations à Potter, c'était presque une mission suicide. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Que faire ?

Hier soir, quand Hermione était rentrée, il avait voulu lui crier dessus, la disputer d'avoir été si naïve, si têtue, si fière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir faire ? A part donner enfin la possibilité au ministère de renvoyer Dumbledore, ça n'avait rien changé. La situation avait été aggravée par leur faute.

Alors oui il était en colère mais ce qu'il avait vu, c'était sa main ensanglantée qui saignait abondement. Il avait eu sur le moment une furieuse envie de défoncer la porte des appartements d'Ombrage et de lui faire subir un sort peu enviable. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Comme toujours, il devait tenir son rôle d'espion. Il fallait qu'il reste au sein de Poudlard pour informer Dumbledore et continuer de satisfaire le Lord. Cependant, il ne supportait pas de sa voir Hermione en train d'être torturée.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la grande salle et ouvrit les portes à la volée. Ces dernières claquèrent et il s'approcha à grands pas d'Ombrage qui le regardait, un sourcil haussé. Une fois près d'elle, il lança un regard aux élèves qui avaient relevé la tête et aussitôt, ils reprirent leur exercice.

« - Mme la Directrice, je me dois de vous informer que certains des élèves ici sont des éléments perturbateurs et j'ai peur qu'ils ne mettent votre sécurité ainsi que votre autorité en danger. Etant leur professeur depuis un certain nombre d'années, j'exerce sur eux une certaine discipline et peut-être pourrais-je m'occuper de la retenue de certains et_ certaines…_ »

Son ton mielleux et l'énonciation de son titre firent tomber les quelques doutes qu'elle avait sur lui et il se retint de ricaner. L'éliminer aurait été d'une simplicité enfantine. Un poisson qui mord à l'hameçon en quelques secondes.

« - Merci Severus pour votre proposition. Je dois dire que ce spectacle est dû en grande partie grâce à votre collaboration. Néanmoins, je les tiens à la baguette et si votre sollicitude me touche, je vais devoir décliner votre invitation. »

Il hocha sèchement la tête face à son sourire hypocrite et après avoir embrasé la salle du regard, s'arrêtant une demi-seconde sur Hermione, il partit comme il était arrivé.

_Deux jours plus tard, couloir du premier étage, 22h50_

Depuis qu'Hermione était préfète, ses tours de rondes avaient toujours tourné. Elle en avait fait plusieurs avec Ron, beaucoup avec les préfets de Serdaigle, quelques uns avec ceux de Poufsouffle et elle était même tombée sur Parkinson pourtant elles ne s'étaient pas entretuées.

Mais jamais elle n'était tombée avec Draco Malfoy et la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé était l'année dernière quand Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Depuis ils s'étaient évités et ne s'étaient pas parlés directement. Mais ce soir, le destin avait décidé de les réunir.

Quand elle arriva, Hermione arriva avec quelques minutes de retard et ce dernier l'attendait déjà en tapant du pied. Quand il l'aperçut, il lui en fit aussitôt le reproche.

« - Désolée ! J'étais avec… Euh… »

Ton parrain ? Severus ? Le professeur Rogue ? Quel terme devait-elle utiliser pour parler de son amant avec Draco ? Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que lui en parler était une bonne idée. Après tout, cette année, le jeune homme avait semblé montrer clairement son allégeance à Ombrage et il pouvait très bien s'avérer être une menace.

« - Je ne veux pas savoir, répondit-il froidement. Dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps nécessaire avec toi. »

Charmant pensa Hermione alors qu'il se mettait en marche. Elle lui emboîta le pas et ils commencèrent à écumer les couloirs pour voir s'ils ne trouvaient aucun élève en dehors du couvre-feu qui aurait voulu tenter une escapade. Ils avancèrent en silence, seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans les couloirs.

Ils parcourent trois étages sans trouver personne et la fatigue commençait à peser sur les épaules. Hermione étouffa un bâillement alors qu'elle vérifiait derrière l'angle d'une statue s'il n'y avait pas un couple d'amoureux. Elle manqua de se cogner quand Draco prit la parole, la faisant sursauter.

« - Alors toi et mon parrain êtes toujours ensemble ?

- Oui. »

Il hocha la tête plus pour lui-même et ils continuèrent à marcher. Hermione hésitait à engager la conversation. Est-ce que le Serpentard venait de faire un pas vers lui ou est-ce que c'était une simple curiosité, l'espoir qu'ils aient fini par rompre.

« - Est-ce qu'il t'aime ? finit-il par demander.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après une hésitation. Je crois, j'aime à penser que oui. Il ne me l'a jamais vraiment dit.

- Les Serpentards et mon parrain encore plus ne sont pas du genre à exprimer leurs sentiments. Mais s'il est avec toi, c'est que tu dois compter à ses yeux. Vous ne seriez pas ensemble sinon, il y a trop de choses en jeu, murmura-t-il. »

Dire qu'Hermione était surprise était un euphémisme. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Draco Malfoy aurait pu la réconforter et illuminer sa soirée. Elle repensa soudainement à leur conversation d'il y a un an maintenant.

« - Tu te rappelles quand tu nous as surpris Severus et moi pour la première fois ?

- La seule fois à vrai dire. Est-ce qu'on est obligé de ressasser des souvenirs désagréables ?

- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit ce soir là, enchaina-t-elle sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, sur la pureté du sang et tout ça ?

- Vaguement, mentit Draco alors qu'il y avait souvent repensé, réalisant qu'elle avait sans doute raison.

- Après ça, je t'avais proposé qu'on devienne amis au lieu de se haïr.

- Peut-être.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais répondue ? »

Draco mit plus de temps pour s'en rappeler, cette partie de la conversation l'avait à première vue moins marqué par le reste. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à finir par mettre le doigt dessus.

« - Dans un an on en reparlera.

- C'est ça. Ca va faire un an. Et je voulais te faire savoir que ma proposition tenait toujours.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera qu'on devienne amis Granger ? On finira par se retrouver dans des camps opposés un jour ou l'autre.

- Ca semble fataliste.

- C'est la guerre Granger. Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis mais ce que je vois moi c'est que Poudlard n'a jamais été aussi sombre que maintenant et que maintenant qu'il est revenu, il va falloir choisir un camp. Inutile de te demander le tien quant à moi…

- Quel camp vas-tu choisir ?

- Ca semble évident non.

- Pas vraiment. Tu as le choix Draco.

- Quel choix Granger ? D'un côté il y a toute ma famille et de l'autre des personnes qui me haïssent et qui voudraient me voir mort. Où tu vois un choix là-dedans hein ?

- C'est faux. Je ne souhaite pas ta mort et Severus fait partie de ta famille. De l'autre côté, il y aura aussi des gens pour te soutenir. »

Draco ne répondit rien, troublé. Après ce soir-là, le destin s'acharna sembla-t-il à les mettre ensemble pour les tours de ronde encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une amitié naisse entre eux. Et le Serpentard finit par se dire qu'il avait le choix.

_Quelques jours plus tard, salle commune des Gryffondors, 23h30_

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était fatigué et ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était plongé dans un sommeil long et réparateur mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était donc descendu dans la salle commune pour fuir les ronflements de Ron.

Il était allongé sur un divan, essayant vainement de faire le vide dans sa tête sans résultat. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus nombreux, ses excursions dans l'esprit de Voldemort qui jouait de leur lien plus abondantes. Tout cela associée à sa découverte d'il y a quelques jours et il était incapable de fermer l'œil ou de n'avoir autre chose que des pensées mornes, grises.

Ron lui avait dit qu'il devait se trouver une petite-amie pour se changer les idées mais sa relation avec Cho stagnait et il n'était plus vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Et puis il y avait _ça._ Ca incluait tout le merdier que Rogue avait mis dans sa vie depuis quelques temps.

En fait, c'était de sa faute. Ou plutôt non, c'était de la faute de ce bâtard crasseux qui l'avait poussé à bout. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il avait dérapé, qu'il s'était énervé et qu'il avait lancé un _Legilimens._ Uniquement parce qu'il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements.

Pénétrer dans la tête de son professeur n'avait jamais été une chose qu'il désirait. Il voulait juste lui montrer à quel point c'était désagréable, douloureux et pénible. Il voulait juste lui donner une leçon. Au final, c'était pour lui que cela avait été douloureux.

Il avait découvert une vérité sur son père et son parrain qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre. Il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Ses belles illusions avaient été brisées quand il avait été obligé d'admettre que Rogue avait raison.

Que son père était un con arrogant qui se pavanait dans les couloirs parce qu'il était populaire. Il avait vu ce dernier, l'homme qu'il admirait, ridiculiser un élève, en faire une bête de foire. Exactement ce qu'on lui faisait à lui. Il ressentait tant de haine pour des gens comme Malfoy qui lui pourrissaient la vie et son père semblait avoir été ce genre de personne. Il en avait la nausée rien qu'à l'idée.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un mais il avait juré à Rogue de ne jamais révéler ce qu'il s'était passé à personne et il s'était juré de ne pas en parler à Ron et Hermione. Il était à peu près sûr qu'ils ne réagiraient pas vraiment comme il le souhaitait.

Il sursauta quand il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir. Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps et il ne pensait pas croiser quelqu'un. Et il s'attendait encore moins à ce que quelqu'un fusse sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière se figea quand elle vit et ils s'observèrent un instant comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

La tenue de la jeune femme semblait un peu débraillée pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Sa question sonnait un peu comme un reproche et cela l'énerva Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui rentrait après le couvre-feu.

« - Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce serait plutôt à moi en fait de te demander ce que tu faisais ? »

La brune ferma les yeux un instant. Merlin, elle ne pensait pas du tout tomber sur Harry à cette heure-ci. Son cœur battait fort dans sa cage thoracique, bien trop fort et elle sentait la panique la gagner. Bien évidemment, elle revenait de chez Severus.

Elle évitait de dormir chez lui ces derniers temps, il disait qu'avec Ombrage, ils devaient être prudents, on ne savait jamais. Elle était encore suspicieuse malgré sa nomination en temps que directrice. Néanmoins, rentrer à plus de onze heures passées n'était pas très prudent non plus.

« - Je faisais ma ronde de préfète Harry, répondit-il sans se démonter, légèrement agacée par le ton qu'il avait utilisé. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, surpris puis acquiesça, l'air désolé de s'être énervé. Son irritation s'apaisa aussitôt et elle s'approcha du canapé où il s'était installé. En s'installant sur le rebord, elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« - Tu vas bien ? Ces derniers temps tu sembles préoccupé. Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est ton lien avec Voldemort ? Tu devrais en parler au professeur Rogue.

- En fait, c'est à cause _de_ Rogue. »

Harry se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit. Ca lui avait échappé. Mais il ressentait vraiment le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et peut-être qu'Hermione serait compréhensive, qu'elle ne l'engueulerait pas pour avoir gâché ses cours d'Occlumencie car Rogue avait été très clair, c'était fini. De toute façon, vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il n'y couperait pas.

« - Raconte, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'une certaine angoisse montait en elle.

- Je… Rogue ne me donne plus de cours.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione alors qu'elle notait que Severus avait fait abstraction de cette nouvelle.

- Je… Il y a deux jours, lors d'un de nos cours, je me suis énervé contre lui et j'ai lancé un Legilimens sur lui. Il a été trop surpris pour me repousser et j'ai vu un de ses souvenirs. »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ce fut la pensée d'Hermione alors qu'elle priait pour que ce souvenir n'ait rien à voir avec elle. D'un côté, si cela avait été le cas, Severus lui en aurait parlé et Harry aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ca devait être autre chose.

« - C'était un souvenir concernant mes parents, Sirius et lui. Ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble. »

Et Harry raconta. Il lui apprit des choses qu'Hermione ignorait sur le passé de son amant. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle réalisait que Severus n'avait pas dû être très heureux à cette époque et qu'il ne l'était pas depuis qu'il était espion. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait dû endosser le rôle du martyre sans le vouloir et il ne l'avait pas quitté.

Néanmoins, quand Harry aborda Lily, Hermione eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer une lame en pleine poitrine pour lui lacérer le cœur. Sang-de-Bourbe. _Sang-de-Bourbe._ Cette horrible insulte, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son professeur aurait été capable d'exprimer cette infamie à haute voix.

Il avait certes des mauvais côtés. Il était possessif, renfermé, sombre, sans doute torturé bien qu'elle ne savait presque rien de lui sur ce sujet mais elle ne pensait qu'il aurait pu dire cela. Ca faisait mal.

« - Quand il l'a insultée, ma mère est devenue pâle et elle lui a rendu la pareille en l'appelant _Servilus. _Elle est partie les larmes aux yeux et après, mon père a relancé le sortilège pour lui enlever son caleçon. Je ne sais pas s'il a réussi, Rogue m'a éjecté de sa tête et m'a fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne. Mais je n'arrive pas à garder ça pour moi. Savoir que mon père n'est pas l'homme que je croyais est… décevant et douloureux.

- Ca a dû être horrible, murmura Hermione.

- Pour qui ? demanda Harry avec un léger rire blasé.

- Toi, ta mère et sans doute pour Rogue aussi. Je ne pensais pas que… Je… Pour moi, il est peut-être un bâtard comme vous dites avec Ron mais il n'était pas ce genre de personne a insulté quelqu'un sur ça. La pureté des sangs et autre…

- Je ne sais pas… Il est quand même atroce parfois mais… Il a peut-être dit ça sur le coup de la colère, de l'humiliation. C'est vrai que quand ma mère est partie, il a semblé être plus pâle, comme s'il regrettait. Vu la réaction de ma mère, je pense qu'ils étaient amis et qu'en disant, il a tout gâché. »

Il n'y avait rien qui permettait de tirer de telles conclusions mais Hermione sut. C'était sans doute instinctif mais elle comprit d'un coup, comme si la pièce manquante du puzzle venait d'apparaître dans sa tête. Severus avait aimé la mère d'Harry. Ca expliquait tout, sa façon de se comporter envers Harry, pas seulement parce que son père le maltraitait mais aussi parce que la femme qu'il aimait n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui mais pour James Potter.

Elle n'avait aucune preuve formelle mais elle le sentait, c'était comme un sixième sens. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait toujours pensé que Severus avait aimé, qu'il avait aimé une femme et qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Cette histoire semblait lui coller à la peau mais ce n'était que des suspicions, des hypothèses sans queue ni tête qui pouvaient expliquer pourquoi Severus ne lui disait pas qu'il l'aimait.

Car ces trois mots, elle les attendait, vraiment. Mais il ne les avait jamais prononcés. Alors, elle avait tenté de se rassurer et l'amour passé mais inoublié avait été envisagé. Sauf que ce n'était qu'une conjecture. Maintenant que cela s'ancrait dans la réalité, c'était tout de suite plus douloureux, gênant et elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir de « je t'aime » plutôt que de découvrir cela.

Elle essaya de se convaincre un instant qu'elle délirait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était là, dans son cœur, dans son esprit, dans ses yeux, comme marqué au fer blanc sur sa peau. Severus avait aimé une autre femme. Une femme qui était la mère de son meilleur ami. Une femme qui était morte. Et se battre contre un fantôme, c'était comme se battre dans le vide. La défaite était imminente.

« - Hermione ? Ca va ? »

Elle revint subitement sur Terre et se rappela qu'Harry était là et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Difficilement, elle trouva les mots pour le réconforter mais le bien-être de son meilleur ami passait avant tout.

« - Tu sais Harry, les actes que l'on fait quand on est jeune ne prédestinent pas toute notre vie ou ce que l'on va être. On peut très bien faire des choses et les regretter plus tard. C'est ça être humain. Alors, ce n'est pas parce que ton père a fait des choses qu'il ne les a pas regrettées.

- Oui mais Sirius se bat toujours avec Rogue.

- Sirius n'est pas ton père. Sirius a passé douze ans en prison, je crois qu'il vit encore dans le passé. »

Après ça ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées chaotiques.

_Le lendemain, appartements de Severus Rogue, 20h16_

« - Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir, déclara Severus. »

Hermione releva la tête pour accrocher le regard de son amant au sien mais ne répondit rien. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Devait-elle oui ou non lui parler de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit ? Devait-elle lui demander de but en blanc s'il avait aimé Lily Potter ? S'il l'aimait toujours ? Elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était que de simples divagations mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

On disait que son amant était irascible et surtout certains côtés, c'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait juste pas croire qu'il était ainsi depuis toujours et que c'était dans son caractère. Non, à une époque, Severus n'avait pas ce masque froid qu'il portait en permanence. A cette époque…

« - Hermione ? Ca ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme regarda à nouveau son amant puis s'écarta de ses bras dans lesquels elle était et se redressa pour pouvoir le fixer droit dans les yeux quand elle lui parlerait. Et ce fut donc en prenant son courage à deux mains qu'elle aborda le sujet Lily Potter.

« - Harry m'a parlée hier. »

Cette phrase aurait pu vouloir dire tout et n'importe quoi mais Severus comprit immédiatement. Et en le regardant, elle sut qu'il savait qu'elle savait.

« - De quoi ? questionna-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, feignant l'ignorance, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait trop vite dans sa poitrine.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi Severus. »

Il ferma les yeux alors que le souvenir faisait de nouveau surface. Il retint une grimace alors qu'il revoyait le dégoût de Lily, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie et l'humiliation ainsi que le sourire cruel de Black et de Potter. Une pensée effrayante prit soudain place dans son esprit.

Il avait perdu Lily pour une insulte qu'il ne pensait pas. Et si Hermione partait à cause de ça ? En découvrant qu'il avait été capable de dire une chose pareille.

« - N'en veux pas à Harry. Pas plus que d'habitude du moins. Il avait besoin d'en parler. Ca lui a fait un choc de découvrir que son père était comme tu le décrivais. Toutes ses illusions sont parties en éclat.

- Je ne le pensais pas. Ce que j'ai dit à Lily Evans. Je ne le pensais pas.

- Je m'en doutais, déclara-t-elle. »

Peut-être aurait-elle dû être soulagée en apprenant que Severus ne croyait pas en toute cette pureté du sang mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il venait sans le vouloir de confirmer ses doutes sur ses sentiments pour Lily. Rien que le fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom de jeune fille était un aveu en lui-même.

« - Alors, s'interrogea Severus, pourquoi tu sembles faire la tête ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à cette question, parce qu'il lui tendait une perche, une occasion pour faire comme si de rien était. Elle aurait pu dire qu'elle n'était pas en colère, qu'elle voulait juste être sûre et l'embrasser, la crise serait passée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« - Tu était amoureux d'elle ?

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Severus.

- De Lily. Tu étais amoureux d'elle. »

L'homme la regarda, les yeux écarquillés et son masque tomba sous les yeux d'Hermione. Son expression se tordit en un rictus douloureux alors qu'elle voyait son souffle devenir plus violent, plus difficile, comme si elle venait de lui planter un couteau dans le torse qui allait lui être fatal dans les minutes qui suivaient. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi fragile, aussi humain.

Quand il était avec elle, il ne laissait presque jamais tomber ce masque. Même quand ils faisaient l'amour, ces traits n'étaient pas encore vraiment détendus, comme s'il voulait garder le contrôle en permanence. Mais là, au simple nom de Lily, tout était parti.

Hermione réalisa soudainement qu'elle était comme une sorte de clé pour libérer son humanité, qu'elle avait une place qu'elle n'aurait jamais, qui était réservée à un fantôme.

« - Réponds. S'il te plait.

- Oui, finit-il par souffler incapable de mentir. »

Severus avait une désagréable impression. Celle d'être l'homme qui trompait sa femme et qui venait d'être pris la main dans le sac avec son amante. Il ne savait pas qui jouait qui, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que ça ne servirait à rien de mentir. Qu'il ne serait pas plus convaincu que Weasley et que considérant sa relation avec Hermione, il lui devait sans doute la vérité.

« - Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda-t-elle et il réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, répondit-il la voix rauque en ayant le sentiment qu'il venait d'apporter le coup de massue à Hermione. »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva brusquement pour aller ramasser ses affaires. Il se leva à sa suite pour la retenir.

« - Hermione !

- Non ! J'ai besoin de temps Severus. Pour diriger tout ça. Je t'aime et toi, depuis tout ce temps, tu es amoureux d'une autre.

- Je…

- Severus, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi du temps. »

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Elle s'éloigna de lui, récupéra son sac et sa cape. Il la sentit revenir vers lui et il crut qu'elle effleura ses lèvres mais c'était tellement léger qu'il imagina l'avoir rêvé. Il entendit la porte se refermer et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul.

_Quelques jours plus tard, salle de potions, cachots, 9h59_

« - Le cours est terminé ! Sortez ! Sauf Miss Granger, il faut que je vous parle. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Weasley et Potter s'approchaient d'elle et il supposa qu'ils lui demandaient pourquoi il lui avait demandée de rester. Il la vit hausser des épaules alors qu'au fond elle savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait convoquée. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait leur donner une réponse. Il les vit partir alors qu'elle s'approchait de son bureau.

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'il avait avoué être amoureux de Lily. Quatre jours qu'Hermione était partie. Quatre jours qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Quatre jours qu'il se torturait pour savoir s'il aimait Hermione ou non. Quatre jours où il avait été forcé d'admettre que ce qu'il ressentait pour son élève était bien au-delà de l'affection. Quatre jours qu'il se disait _si ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Mais seulement quelques heures qu'il se disait qu'il devait absolument lui parler. Il avait pensé et repensé à ce qu'il devait lui dire, ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il y avait toujours cette peur qui le paralysait. Cette peur de parler de son passé à Hermione parce qu'il pensait qu'en faisant cela, il la perdrait inévitablement. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments, sans doute _amoureux_, parce qu'il avait encore du mal à l'admettre.

Mais peu importe ce qu'il dirait au fond, tant qu'elle lui revenait.

« - Vous vouliez me voir Professeur Rogue ?

- Ne joue pas à ça s'il te plait.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de te parler. Alors écoute-moi s'il te plait.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle. Je t'écoute. Mais dépêche-toi, après j'ai cours avec Ombrage.

- Je… Quand j'ai rencontré Lily, je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle. J'avais dix ans et elle était comme un rêve à mes yeux, un sentiment de liberté. Je suis vite devenu son meilleur ami, elle m'aimait comme un frère mais pas comme moi je l'aimais. Mais au fond, je m'en fichais tant que je pouvais rester avec elle, à ses côtés. Et puis, il y a eu ce jour où je l'ai insultée et elle a cessé de me parler. Mais ça n'a rien changé, mes sentiments sont restés intacts et tous les choix que j'ai faits, je les ai faits en fonction d'elle. Elle m'a brisé le cœur plusieurs fois mais j'ai continué à l'attendre encore et encore. Et puis elle est morte et même là, j'ai pensé que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Et ça a été le cas. Pendant dix ans je l'ai pleurée et puis un jour, tu as débarqué dans ma vie. C'était tellement inattendu. Je… Au début tu n'étais qu'une gamine plus présente que les autres puis j'ai commencé à vouloir te protéger et j'ai apprécié de t'avoir à mes côtés et j'ai détesté ceux où tu n'étais pas là. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais mais aujourd'hui, tout ce que tu me donnes, c'est comme un nouveau souffle et je ne suis pas prêt à la perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione. Je ne pourrais pas effacer vingt-cinq années de sentiments comme ça mais pour toi, je suis prêt à essayer. »

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir terminé de parler que Severus réalisa qu'il s'était sans doute trop emporté, qu'il avait laissé parler son cœur chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu et l'envie de se cacher, de pouvoir hurler sur un élève pour qu'on le traite de bâtard dans son dos se fit très forte, intensément forte…

Il posa ses yeux sur Hermione et ne sut pas vraiment quoi en déduire. Elle avait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais oublier Lily ou bien parce qu'il lui avait dit vouloir essayer pour elle ?

Il eut la réponse un instant après quand elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça fermement. Sentir sa chaleur contre lui fit un bien fou et il lui rendit son étreinte au centuple. Quand enfin elle s'écarta, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Je dois y aller ou Ombrage va me tomber dessus. Je te vois ce soir d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et quand elle partit, un terrible poids s'ôta de ses épaules. Tout allait bien, tout allait mieux.

_Début des BUSE, Grande Salle, 8h05_

« Aujourd'hui, déclara Severus, vous passez votre première BUSE, celle de potions. Je rappelle pour les quelques cornichons qui n'ont pas écouté mes consignes au cours de l'année que cette épreuve se constitue d'une épreuve théorique que vous allez passer dans quelques minutes et une épreuve pratique que vous passerez devant des examinateurs cet après-midi. Toute tentative de tricherie est considérée comme une infraction à la loi et est sévèrement punie. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas tenter quoique ce soit au risque de vous faire expulser de Poudlard. Vous pouvez commencer. »

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître les sujets et tous les cinquièmes années se mirent au travail. Hermione était anxieuse comme jamais. Elle avait beau avoir révisé avec Severus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver.

Soudain, elle crut entendre la voix de son amant résonner à ses oreilles. _Tout va bien se passer._ Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle et s'attaqua aux questions. Tout se passait bien comme il lui avait promis.

_Le soir même, appartements du professeur Rogue, 17h08_

Hermione venait de sortir de la Grande Salle où elle avait fini sa potion devant les examinateurs en temps voulu et se hâta de rejoindre Severus qui l'attendait dans ses appartements. Quand elle rentra, il était en train de lire un livre. Il eut tout juste le temps de le poser qu'il réceptionnait la Gryffondor dans ses bras qui était visiblement très joyeuse.

« - J'ai réussi. Ma potion était parfaite. C'est ce que l'examinateur m'a dit.

- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant là-dedans vu que tu as eu le meilleur professeur qui puisse exister, déclara-t-il amusé. »

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en levant les yeux au ciel avant que Severus ne se penche sur elle et l'embrasse. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et soupira quand la langue de ce dernier vint quémander plus ce qu'elle lui donna immédiatement.

Bientôt leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée et elle se laissa aller, appréciant le moment. Elle sentit son amant commencer à l'allonger dans le but vraisemblable de lui faire l'amour (maintenant ce dernier ne rechignait plus à la combler et avait décrété que puisqu'ils l'avaient fait une fois, une de plus ne changerait rien) mais Hermione s'écarta de lui

« - Non pas ce soir, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui. J'ai la Défense contre les forces du Mal version Ombrage à réviser et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. »

L'homme grogna alors que la frustration le gagnait. Il se retint de faire une remarque sachant qu'Hermione lui balancerait qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose en début d'année et que ce n'était que juste. Merlin, il détestait cette vipère du ministère…

_Le lendemain, bureau du professeur Ombrage, 16h08_

Hermione se sentait sans défense, effrayée, angoissée, terrorisée. Il y a quelques heures de cela elle passait son épreuve de BUSE de DCFM surveillée par Ombrage et la minute d'après, elle était dans la cour en train d'acclamer Fred et George pour leur coup d'éclat. L'humiliation d'Ombrage avait été parfaite. Malheureusement, sa journée tourna au cauchemar.

Harry qui s'écroula. Harry qui déclara que Voldemort détenait Sirius. Elle qui pensait que c'était un piège. Le bureau d'Ombrage. Eux piégés par cette dernière qui avait demandé qu'on aille chercher Rogue. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

Elle savait que Severus ne pouvait pas intervenir sans griller sa couverture, chose qu'il ne ferait pas. Elle savait aussi qu'Harry allait mal car il s'était avéré que Kreattur leur avait confirmés l'absence de Sirius. Le parrain de ce dernier était en danger et ils devaient l'aider. Il fallait faire passer un message à Severus.

Il fallait aussi qu'ils s'échappent de là. La brune sentait son esprit tourner à cent à l'heure et la solution s'imposa à son esprit au moment même où Severus fit son apparition. Après une discussion plus ou moins houleuse entre les deux professeurs où l'homme manqua de dégainer sa baguette en voyant qu'un des Serpentards serrait beaucoup trop sa prise sur Hermione il partit. Mais Harry le retint.

« - Il a pris Patmol ! s'écria-t-il. Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée. » **(3)**

Hermione n'écouta pas vraiment le reste de la conversation, se forçant à consolider son plan pour qu'ils s'échappent. Elle savait que le message était passé, l'important maintenant était de pouvoir s'enfuir avant qu'Ombrage ne découvre la vérité.

Elle revint à la réalité quand cette dernière menaça Harry d'un Endoloris. L'attention de la directrice se porta aussitôt sur elle quand elle parla de l'arme secrète de Dumbledore.

_Même jour, forêt interdite, 16h27_

Hermione avait désormais conscience que son plan était une très mauvaise idée. Elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de savoir où était Graup et surtout, le fait qu'Ombrage ait une baguette et pas eux ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là pendant que cette folle torturait Harry. Ce dernier la suivait sans vraiment savoir où elle voulait en venir et la seule chose qui permettait à Hermione d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle c'était que Severus viendrait tôt ou tard pour la sauver. Néanmoins, quand elle vit que Graup avait disparu, son monde bascula. Merlin lui vienne en aide.

_Même jour, ministère de la magie, département des mystères, 17h14_

Alors que la baguette pointait sur sa tempe, Hermione réalisa une chose. Que depuis toutes ses aventures avec Harry qui était un aimant à problème, il fallait le dire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la mort. Et une fois de plus toutes ses pensées allaient pour Severus. Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre faisait ? Il avait dû les prévenir.

Ils auraient dû être là surtout que maintenant, il était évident pour eux comme pour l'Ordre qu'ils avaient foncé droit dans un piège. Severus n'était pas parmi les mangemorts qui les retenaient prisonniers. Viendrait-il seulement avec l'Ordre.

La jeune femme commençait à perdre espoir quand d'un coup plusieurs sorts fusèrent de partout. Un atteint directement son mangemort et elle se retrouva attirée à l'abri alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'odeur si familière de son amant. Il était là. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle un vide immense dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant ?

* * *

« - Tu lui en as voulu ? De ne pas être arrivé plus tôt ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il a été retardé sur le chemin par des élèves et quand il a enfin pu accéder à ses appartements, c'est Dumbledore en premier qu'il a contacté. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Voldemort tramait et leur conversation s'est éternisée. Ensuite, il a contacté le Square et c'est Sirius qui lui a répondu, c'est là qu'il a réalisé qu'on était tombé dans un piège. Après ça, il est sorti de Poudlard pour transplaner et il a croisé Ombrage qui est arrivée en courant pour dire qu'on s'était enfui. Le temps qu'il aille là-bas, qu'il explique la situation et qu'ils s'organisent, ils n'ont pas pu arriver plus tôt.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas été soulagée quand il est arrivé ? A ta place, enfin… Je crois que si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais su que tout irait mieux. C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai vu Sirius. Il était sain et sauf et rien ne pouvait arriver. Mais… Il est mort.

- Il te manque hein ?

- Moins qu'avant, la douleur est plus faible. Enfin… Revenons à toi et à Rogue, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de la suite non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je… Il faut mieux que je te raconte. »

* * *

_Le lendemain, appartements de Severus Rogue, 7h04_

Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ravagée par la tristesse de la disparition de Sirius mais aussi encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé il y a douze heures. Elle avait frôlé la mort et elle avait réalisé que si elle devait mourir maintenant, elle l'aurait regretté. C'était bizarre car le peu de fois qu'elle y avait pensé, elle s'était dite qu'elle serait morte heureuse.

Elle entretenait une relation avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se perdait dans ses bras tous les soirs, elle aurait dû être heureuse. Mais quand elle avait eu la baguette de ce mangemort pointée sur elle, elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'elle se voilait les yeux depuis des mois déjà et que sa relation avec Severus était déjà morte avant même d'avoir vraiment abouti.

Elle avait réalisé que si elle mourrait, elle l'aurait regretté parce que Severus lui cachait des choses, ne lui avait jamais dite qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait vu qu'il y avait un fossé énorme entre lui et elle qui s'agrandissait jour après jour, nuit après nuit et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour le combler tout comme lui. Personne mis à part elle, Draco et Severus ne savaient pour son histoire avec son professeur. Et si elle était morte, aucun des deux n'en auraient parlé.

Ca aurait été comme si la moitié de son existence avait été vouée à disparaître, qu'elle avait gâché plusieurs années de sa vie et elle en avait voulu à Severus. Et elle ne supportait pas l'idée de lui en vouloir. Elle avait retourné le problème toute la nuit et en était venue à une conclusion.

Lui et elle, ça ne marcherait jamais s'ils faisaient comme si tout allait bien, si elle se taisait de peur qu'il s'énerve et mette fin à leur relation. Elle avait tellement eu du mal à obtenir ces moments avec lui que tout ce qui aurait pu les briser l'effrayait. Elle avait mis son bien-être de côté pour rester avec Severus.

Et hier, elle avait compris que ça ne lui convenait pas, plus. Elle voulait tout savoir de lui plutôt que de faire semblant. Elle était prête à le perdre si lui n'était pas prêt à se battre pour la garder. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de Lily depuis la dernière fois où il lui avait ouvert pour une fois son cœur. Mais le problème n'était pas réglé.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment mis des mots sur pourquoi Severus refusait de coucher avec elle en début d'année. Ils avaient abordé la réponse mais s'en étaient éloignés aussitôt. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son passé, lui avait caché des choses sur la guerre. Harry lui avait parlé de la prophétie et elle était sûre qu'au fond, Severus le savait.

Tous ses secrets qu'il avait mis entre eux commençaient à la tuer à petit feu et cette nuit, elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne voulait plus tolérer ça, qu'elle ne _pouvait_ plus tolérer ça. Alors elle s'était levée, elle avait retiré le t-shirt que Severus lui avait donné quand elle dormait chez lui, elle s'était rhabillée et elle était sortie en sachant que peut-être, dans quelques minutes, elle ne mettrait plus jamais ce maillot parce que Severus et elle, ce serait terminé.

« - Tu as des petits yeux, déclara-t-il dès qu'il la vit. Tu as mal dormi hein ?

- J'ai à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- Je t'ai sentie bouger, tu n'as pas arrêté de te retourner.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis insomniaque et que je me repose tout juste deux heures par nuit. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Oui, elle le savait. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de dormir ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas une potion de sommeil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

« - Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de potion pour dormir ?

- Je n'aime pas ça, éluda-t-il. La question est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé cette nuit au lieu de torturer toute seule dans ton coin ? »

Elle serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne douloureux. Il faisait toujours ça. Elle posait une question, il évitait d'y répondre et pour qu'elle n'insiste pas, il l'interrogeait à son tour. Ca ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Elle ne tiendrait pas le coup comme cela. Elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, elle avait besoin de savoir s'il l'aimait ou si elle perdait son temps à essayer de se battre pour être à ses côtés.

« - J'ai failli mourir hier. »

En quelques pas, il fut près d'elle et l'enlaça. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pas ça, pensa-t-elle. Comment pouvait-elle lui résister s'il la gardait si fort dans ses bras.

« - C'est fini Hermione. Tu es là, en vie.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur de la mort Severus mais je crois que si je devais mourir, j'aimerais être heureuse, ne rien regretter. Et hier j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Il se recula d'un coup, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Elle dut puiser tout au fond d'elle pour continuer.

« - Je croyais qu'une fois qu'on serait ensemble, que j'aurais obtenu ce que je voulais, je serais heureuse. Etre avec la personne qu'on aime doit forcément rendre heureux non ? Mais hier, quand tu es venue me sauver, je n'ai pas ressenti du soulagement. Juste un énorme vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire Hermione ? murmura-t-il la voix nouée.

- J'ai besoin de t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes. Que même si tu aimes encore Lily, tu m'aimes aussi et que si je reste avec toi, tu finiras par l'oublier. J'ai besoin de que tu me parles de ton passé, que tu répondes à mes questions sur toi et que tu ne détournes pas la conversation. J'ai besoin que tu sois toi. Que tu laisses tomber sur fichu masque Severus. Avec tout le monde si tu veux mais pas avec moi. Je t'ai offert tout ce que j'avais et pas une minute je ne le regrette. Mais en retour, je n'ai rien, tu me lances des miettes pour que je reste avec toi Severus. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Si tu as besoin de temps, je te laisserais tout ce que tu voudras. Si tu as dû mal à en parler, si tu as peur, je serais là Severus. Je t'aiderais, je te comprendrais, jamais je ne te tu jugerais. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si je ne fais pas ça pour rien. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'aimes. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes Severus et ça ira. Laisse tomber ce masque et je te jure que je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Jusqu'à la fin des temps si tu le désires. Mais si tu ne peux pas me le dire, alors je partirais. Parce que je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne voyais rien. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Alors s'il te plait, dis-le-moi. »

Elle pleurait maintenant, sa voix s'était brisée et Severus se retrouva soudainement glacé. Il était au pied du mur et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cœur lui hurlait de lui dire la vérité, de prononcer ces trois petits mots qu'elle attendait tant. Elle serait sa rédemption.

Mais sa raison, sa raison se rebellait. Sa raison lui criait qu'il n'avait toujours été qu'un raté. Sa raison avait la voix de son père et lui disait qu'il ne ferait que la rendre malheureuse. Sa raison avait toujours été plus forte que le reste. Alors il ferma les yeux et même si son cœur se déchira au moment où il lui répondit, il laissa sa raison gagner.

« - Je ne peux pas te le dire. Parce que ce serait un mensonge. »

Hermione retint difficilement un sanglot et acquiesça, restant le plus digne qu'elle pouvait.

« - C'est fini Severus. »

Et elle partit. Il s'écroula après son départ, tombant durement au sol. L'envie de pleurer lui serrer la gorge et sa respiration était sifflante. Elle l'avait quitté et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il avait mal et c'était entièrement sa faute. Parce que depuis hier, depuis qu'il l'avait vue frôler la mort, il avait su.

Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Il l'aimait plus que Lily. Et il avait été incapable de lui dire. Et merde ça faisait mal. Il resta prostré pendant des heures alors que la voix d'Hermione tournait dans sa tête.

_C'est fini Severus. C'est fini. Fini._

**TBC.**

* * *

**(1)** Cette réplique est tirée du livre.

**(2)** Le passage en italique est tiré du film.**  
**

**(3) **La réplique est tirée du livre.

* * *

Voilà. La cinquième est officiellement bouclée et c'est tout nerveuse que j'attends vos réactions. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez nombreux à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci encore à vous de me lire et d'attendre la suite malgré mon temps de publication. Je ne sais pas quand la sixième année arrivera, je ne vais pas faire de promesses en l'air, j'espère juste ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

Bisous, Lilly.


End file.
